Preacher's Daughter
by Carowen
Summary: A simple Georgia girl's story of how she grew up with Daryl Dixon before the dead starting walking. Dayrl/OFC - Takes place before the Walking Dead.
1. Growing Up Dixon

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter One: Growing Up Dixon

I'm Bobbie Jo Bake, your typical southern girl and the only child of a Southern Baptist preacher, a man that very much wanted a son. I had to fight against the restraints of being the good little southern belle my mother wanted and being the tomboy that loved to hunt and fish.

My father didn't like me hanging out with the Dixon boys and after their mother died he never let me go over to that shack they called a house. I loved hanging out with Daryl but Merle; I wanted to kick his ass daily.

Daryl looked up to Merle, followed him around like a lost pup at times. But when I was around, he became a different Daryl. With Merle in and out of lock up, Daryl often had to take care of himself. I think it was those moments that my mother showed her Christian kindness, often sending me over with plates of food.

Being tall like my father and curvy like my mother made it difficult for me dodge the advance of the good ole boys that came my way but my red headed temper and homegrown tenacity soon proofed I wasn't just another southern belle. Most boys didn't even bother as soon as they saw Daryl and he was rarely gone from my side.

In the years I'd been around the Dixon's, I had grown from having truly friendly feeling for Daryl to having truly loving feelings for him.

I would often ditch school to hang out with Daryl, pitching my mother's approved clothing for the t-shirt and jeans combo I had hidden in a duffle bag in the woods.

Daryl would tell me I was going to get caught one of these days and then my dad would bring the wrath of God down on the both of us. I knew my friend Ida Mae would cover for me, I'd lied for her enough.

One thing was for certain, I couldn't leave Daryl alone with that abusive prick of a father and Merle preaching his anger and hate to him. Merle would go off for days, sometimes weeks and leave Daryl to become their old man's punching bag.

The thought of ending the old bastard had entered my mind but Daryl wouldn't hear of it. The lashes on his back, the black eyes, the cut lips and pain he carried inside were more than I could bear at times. All I could really do was patch him up and go out in the woods so he could at least try to forget.

We had a small hid out, an old hunting cabin that had been long forgotten. Daryl and I would spend hours here sometimes, hours just hanging out and cleaning our kill from the day.

It wasn't much but to this simple Georgia girl it was heaven and Daryl was my closest friend. There were times I look into his face, into those endless blue eyes and get lost. He'd often elbow me or shout at me to bring me back and every time I'd smile and hide the blush across my face.

When I turned sixteen I was determined to lose my virginity and I hoped beyond hope that Daryl would be my first. One evening in our hide out I asked him if he'd do this for me, the words stuttering off my lips. Rubbing his hand over his face, he looks at me with bewilderment. After a few silence moments he turns and walks out of the cabin. A few weeks go by before I see him again and on that night he crawls up to my bedroom window and without a word takes me to my bed.

That night was so special to me but he made it clear it couldn't happen again. Being the stubborn type, I vowed on the morning he left my arms I would never lay with another. Daryl was awkward but gentle with me, telling me he only did this because he didn't want my first time to with some asshole.

I never asked him again and after a year or so things went back to the way they use to be, well the way they use to be for him. I never gave up that perhaps we'd be together again, that he'd still thought about that night. It would be some many years down the road before I'd feel his touch again.

As we got older, after the old prick died, I stayed with him more. I didn't go off to college like other girls; I didn't marry a fine southern boy and settle down. Instead I stayed right by Daryl's side, protecting him for the new prick that tried to control him, Merle

Working on the family farm was tiring work but since I refused to get a real job as my parents called it my father told me I had to earn my keep. When my dad would go off on trips to buy cattle or on revivals for the church I'd sneak Daryl in the house, my mother keeping my secret.

My mother, Josephine, was a quite lady, faithful wife and caring mother. I was her life and my happiness was all that mattered to her. My father, Robert, was a strict man, lived by the bible but loved his family. He ruled with an iron fist, blaming the Dixon's for his daughter's choices in life.

I remember a particular warm summer evening when my mother and father where away buying a few bulls. I met Daryl out in the woods, his cut off work shirt and patched up jeans his signature look.

My father had been more than strict as of late and I was more than excited to spend the weekend with Daryl, the two of us hadn't been together in over a week.

"If it ain't the preacher's daughter or do I need to start callin you the farmer's daughter?" Daryl chuckles at me, picking up his crossbow.

"You best not Dixon, if you want to keep your head." I punch him hard in the shoulder, my blue eyes blazing back at him.

Slinging my bow over her shoulder I smiles back at him. Daryl takes the bow from me, flexing it in his hands. "When are you gonna get a real bow. Merle can pick you up a crossbow."

"You mean steel me a crossbow. Teach me to shoot yours then I might think about it." My pale pink lips curve slightly, my smile more of a smirk.

"I've been tryin to teach you for years. What changed your mind?" Daryl loads the crossbow, pulling back on the arrow.

"I'm a little older now, stronger now. I'm not that teenage girl anymore Daryl. Hell, I'll be 25 next week. Just because you're older than me doesn't mean you can't hang out with me. Dammit Dixon you'll always be just Daryl to me." I had been holding in the fear that Daryl was outgrowing me and after a week of not seeing him, it all came pouring out. In the good old days Daryl would always sneak into the barn and wait on me near sunset. Now, I always had to come to him.

"Whoa now ... where is that comin from red?" He hands me the crossbow, his eyes narrowing.

"Let's just go shooting." Trying to play it off, I give him a quick smile as we walk towards the cabin.

When we reach our forest hide out he takes me by the top of my arm, swirling me around. "I ain't lettin this go."

I look back at him, watching him play with the scruff on his chin. "Why don't you come to the farm anymore?"

He runs his hand through his hair, his eyes looking down at the forest floor. "Merle and I have been busy. We've been hunting and tracking and …"

I cut him off as I shove his crossbow back at him. "You've been Merle lap dog again, doing whatever he asks. You know you're going to end up in jail with him someday Daryl."

"Listen Bobbie Jo, you don't know Merle like I do. He's my only family." He could tell his last words cut into me as if he stuck me with his hunting knife.

Not wanting to let him see me cry I start running, running back to that empty farm house and away from him.

He catches me when I clear the meadow, before I have a chance to jump the fence. He pulls me back towards him, the two of us crashing to the ground.

Laying there in the high grass, with the summer wind whipping around us, I couldn't stop myself from doing what happen next. My lips crash onto his, my hands caressing his face. I feel his hesitation, his lips almost rigid.

As my tongue licks at his bottom lip as he begins to kiss me back, rolling me over in the grass. He braces his weight on his elbows, his hips grinding into me. All I wanted was for him to take me right there, to make me feel the way I did when I was sixteen.

He stops, pulling back from the kiss. His ocean blue eyes swallow me whole, drowning me in the love pouring out of them. My fingers play with his hair, running a strand behind his ear. I feel his lips once again, moving hungrily over mine.

A low hum growls from my throat as he settles himself between my legs. I feel him go stiff as my fingers go under his shirt, the scars from his father's beatings still there. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you were there for every one of them." His small smile is enough to melt my heart, my body puddy in his hands.

"Daryl! Daryl boy … you best get back here. I told you that you was done with that stupid farm girl. Daryl!" Merle's words run hot all over me and before Daryl has a chance to stop me I climb to me feet, my bow gripped tight in my hand.

"Get off my land Merle Dixon and don't you ever talk to Daryl like that again." The flush in my cheek made me hot all over, my teeth clinching together.

"I know he's here somewhere sweetheart and he's coming back with me. You and him, you're done playing games. Time for my baby brother to be a real man. He's been chasing your pretty little ass for too long and for what … you ain't even given it up to him. Figures, Daddy's precious little virgin." Merle beings to laugh when Daryl pops up from the grass and slugs him hard on the chin.

"You don't talk to Bobbie Jo that way … every!" Daryl looked more pissed than I'd ever seen him. In the twelve years I'd know Daryl I'd never seen him look at Merle that way.

Merle rubs his chin, smirking wildly at his little brother. "You win little bro. Go have your fun with farm girl, tomorrow you and me … you and me."

Daryl takes my hand as Merle walks off, his fingers lacing into mine.

"Where were we?" I move in to kiss him again and he jerks back from me.

"Not here, not now. Let's go huntin and I'll show you how to shoot my crossbow." I could tell the moment had passed but I'll be damned if I'd let him off the hook that easy.

I take his hand when a brilliant idea pops in my head, one guaranteed to get me more time with him and possibly in my bed. "I'll go but only if you promise to spend the week with me … at my house."

We walk into the woods, Daryl walking up behind me with his crossbow. With his arms around me he helps me hold the weapon while he directs me on how to aim and shoot. "I'll stay with you but you have to promise to stop pissing off Merle."

Taking a deep breath I nod my head knowing I was lying to him. Merle was an ass and he treated Daryl like his personal servant. One thing was evident though, Daryl loved his brother no matter what.


	2. Dixon On My Mind

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter Two: Dixon On My Mind

Daryl said I took to the crossbow like a duck to water. We stayed out in the woods practicing until dusk, the smile on my face beaming from ear to ear.

I wanted nothing more to stay out in the woods all night, but I knew things back at the farm needed to be done.

We get back just in time to feed the cows, chickens and horses and water my mother's flowers. I knew the new farm hands Dad had hired would tend to the crops. Jeb and Jack greet me as I walk up to the porch.

"We're ya been all day B.J.?" Jeb leans back in the rocking chair, his brother Jack tucking his work gloves in his back pocket.

"I've been out hunting." I look over at Daryl, his eyes narrowing at the two men on my porch.

Jeb jumps to his feet, pulling his baseball hat down over his eyes. "Sure you have. Listen, your old man asked us to keep an eye on you so I'm keeping an eye on you. Don't do anythang I wouldn't do tonight and I'll see you first thang in the morning."

Jack walks over to Daryl, offering him his hand. "Names Jack, this is my wise ass brother Jeb. I know if you're a friend of B.J.'s then you're an alright guy. Later little lady." He gives me a quick wink before patting Daryl on the back.

Daryl's eyebrows crease as we walk into the house. He never liked being in my house, especially when my parents weren't home. When my mother was here Daryl would relax slightly, always calling my mom ma'am.

I take his hand and pull him into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I toss out some deer meat, reaching behind him to get the bag of potatoes. Pulling out the frying pan I got about frying up the meat to make deer stew. Daryl sits up on my countertop, his eyes watching me as I work.

He was quiet, even quiet for him. While the stew is simmering, I look for the truck keys, hoping we could go on a beer run. Dad didn't allow alcohol in the house so whenever I got the chance I would hide a six pack out in the barn.

We eat our stew in silence, Daryl sopping his bowl with the bread my mom had baked. Placing the bowls in the sink I rattle the truck keys at him, a playful smile on my face.

"Time for a beer run." I watch as his face lights up, his blue eyes almost shining.

He takes the keys from me, pumping his fist in the air. "Hell yeah … now we're talking."

With my bare feet up on the dashboard, I lean back the seat and let the sweet tunes feel my ears. Riding down the highway with Daryl, just being close him was pure bliss to me.

His right hand rests on the seat next to me, his eyes glued to the highway in front of him. My left hand slides towards his, my finger gently lacing into his.

For a moment I thought he would jerk his hand away, but he didn't, taking my hand in his. "You sure about this cause I ain't gonna be responsible for you stayin up pukin all night."

I roll my eyes at him, my hand holding his a little tighter. "I'm sure … besides it's been a few years since you've been drinking with me."

Before I can say another word he's laughing at me. "If you're tryin to tell me you can hold your liquor now then I'll have to see it to believe it. I bet I can still out drank you any day Baker."

"We'll see Dixon … we'll see." I wink at him as we pull up to the liquor store, Daryl jumping out like a kid at a candy store.

The clerk smiles at me, her long red nails and fake blonde hair, making her wrinkled face show all the more. "Hello sweetie … you having a party?"

Daryl walks to the back of the store, pulling out two six packs of longneck bottles. I place my I.D. and money on the counter, the fake blonde looking it over. "I don't drink anythang but light beer Daryl."

He snorts as he takes one of the six packs back, mumbling under his breath about wussy girl beer as he walks away.

With the beer sitting between us, we head back to the farm, Daryl pops the top on one as we walk to the barn. I look over at him, taking a light beer for myself. "Did you notice that the lady and I use that word loosely, at the liquor store?"

"Yeah, she asked me if we was together." Daryl takes a large gulp of his beer, kicking open the barn door.

I climb up on the tractor, placing my feet on the steering wheel. "What did ya tell her?"

He climbs up beside me, pushing me off the seat. I give him a cross glare as he pulls me down into his lap. "I told her you're my best friend."

There was a sweetness in those words. Daryl had never verbally called me that before, but in my heart I always felt it.

Leaning back against him, I can feel his free hand slide around my waist. My thin t shirt shows my instant arousal as my nipples harden. Taking in a slow breath, I lean forward. As my ass hovers off his lap I feel him pull me back down. He hands me another beer, his scruffy face, giving me a sly smirk.

Giving in to the arm pulling me against him I could feel his manhood hardening, his arousal just a peeked as mine. A shiver rolls down my back as his fingers graze my arm. "Daryl … you want to take this in the house?"

His muscular arms engulf me, his face burying into the back of my neck. My long red ponytail lay over my shoulder as he begins to place small kisses on the back of my neck. I shiver again, my core becoming wet.

"Daryl … I want to go up to my room now." I try rising from his lap again only to have him hold to tighter.

"I don't wanna go up to your room." He pulls me up in his arms, both of us falling into the pile of hay.

His lips find mine, his hands gripping my pony tail. As he tips my head back, his lips graze my neck. "Daryl."

My lips manage to say his name as he slides a calloused hand under my shirt. I had wanted this, prayed for this for the last nine years and now here we are and he was making me his again.

A fire engulfs me as his hand finds my pert nipples, my thin sports bra no challenge for him. He lets out a sigh as I lift up his shirt, letting my hands trail down his stomach and into his pants.

"Bobbie Jo … don't say anythang. I just need you tonight." I could hear the lost little boy in his voice, all the hurt all the sorrow of his life built up in those words.

Then it hits me like a ton of bricks, today was the anniversary of his mother's death. I pull my hand from his pants, wrapping my arms around him.

He pulls away from me, his blue eyes full of bewilderment. "What the fuck?" He pushes me away, climbing from the hay.

"Daryl … stop!" I shout out to him as he picks up the six pack, stomping out of the barn.

When I reach him he's walking into the house, getting his crossbow from the kitchen table. I toss my arms around him, my face resting on his back. "Don't go."

He shrugs his shoulders, shaking me off. "I don't need your fucking pity Bobbie Jo … I don't need this shit."

"I don't pity you Daryl … I never have. If you think this small act of kindness, my understanding what today is to you is me pitying you then you're wrong. I loved your mom too … she was nice to me. You really are a stupid, stubborn redneck. Go if you want, but leave the damn beer." I cross my arms over my chest as he tosses each bottle against the kitchen wall.

Crumpling to the floor I begin to cry, my entire body shaking. Daryl stands there looking at me, his chest heaving. "Tears ain't gonna work on me girl. All I wanted was you and you had to go ruin that."

"You only wanted a good fuck tonight is that it?" Rising back to my feet I wipe the tears from my face and stomp up the stairs to my room.

I lay on my bed for a few minutes, Daryl and what almost happened in the barn on my mind. I love that man more than life itself and he constantly pushed me away every time he got close to showing real emotions. I had been there for him through his darkest days, patching him up when his prick of a dad beat him with a belt or a worse cutting him with beer bottles he'd throw at him.

He's my best friend and even though I lost my virginity to him that never changed who we really are to each other. Daryl was all I could think of, all I wanted and I was going to be damned if his redneck temper was going to ruin this night for either of us.

Opening my door, I can hear the sound of water running downstairs. Walking down the back stairs, I enter the kitchen, Daryl is cleaning up the broken bottles and a pail of hot water by the wall.

"B.J." He says in a whispered voice, his blue eyes looking up sadly at me.

Taking a sponge from the kitchen sink I help him clean the beer from my mother's kitchen wall. "It's okay Daryl … I understand."

His strong arms go around me, his head resting on my shoulder. "I know ya do, that's why I love ya."


	3. Dixon vs Dixon

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter Three: Dixon vs. Dixon

The sound of the tractor starting up fills my room, my bedroom window open halfway. The sudden feeling of something heavy across my waist causes me to look down to see Daryl's arm draped over me.

The memory of holding Daryl in my kitchen, him telling me that he loved me and the two of us sitting in my room just talking about his mother till we both fall asleep plays over in my mind.

Looking up into his beautiful face I watch as the sun casts an iridescence ray of light across his features, making him look more handsome than ever.

The need to relieve my bladder was more than urgent, but I didn't want to wake him, not after the night we both had.

Moving a strand of his shaggy bangs from his forehead, I fight the urge to kiss him, the burning need to just feel his lips on mine. Instead I just lay there, my bladder throbbing.

A loud rapping coming from the front door wakes my sleeping prince, his body bolting up in the bed. "Bobbie Jo?"

His sleepy tone makes me giggle, his hair spiking out in every direction.

I hop from the bed, rushing to the bathroom. As I close the door, I greet him good morning. "Morin sleepy head. Care to go get the front door?"

He bounds off the bed, stomping down the stairs. In the quietness of the house I can hear the conversation at the front door, Jack sounding very baffled.

"Morin ... Daryl? Uh ... Jeb and I were wonderin if B.J. needed anythang. Uh ... tell her were tilling the lower bottom today if she wants to stop by." The door closes without Daryl uttering a word.

Starting the shower water I go to the closet to get a pair of cutoff jean shorts and my favorite worn out gray concert t shirt. Pulling a pair of white cotton panties and gray bra out of my dresser I watch as Daryl's face turns slightly red upon seeing them in my hand.

"What's wrong Dixon? I swear for a man of 28 I would have throught you'd seen panties before." With my clothing in hand I head to the bathroom, leaving my sexy redneck gawking back at me.

I disrobe and step into the shower, the warm water washing off the grime from yesterday. The bathroom door opens slowly, Daryl walking in. "Bobbie Jo ... I think I'll head on back. Merle 'll be lookin for me."

With a wet hand I grab his wrist, pulling him towards the shower. "No you don't Dixon. You and me, we got some practin to do. I want to be near damn perfect with the crossbow before I get one of my own."

He shakes his head at me, his hands reaching in the shower to take my face. With the warm water dripping down over both of us he kisses me slowly and softly, his shirt getting soaked.

"I'll be back before noon, promise. I just gotta find Merle." He leaves me wet and wanting in the shower, my lips still needing more.

"Daryl!" I call out to him, reaching for my towel. Running down the stairs, wet and semi-naked, I reached him before he gets out the front door. Throwing my arms around his neck I kiss him long, hard and deep. I feel his hand rest on the small of my back, his crossbow in the other.

When I finally untangle my fingers from his hair, I release him from the kiss. With every inch of me on fire I lean forward for another only to have him push me away. His big blue eyes smile back at me, his hand still on my back. I wait for him to say something; do anything but leave me hanging.

"Meet me at our place around noon." His hand moves from my back to my cheek, brushing a wet red curls from my face.

Like some giddy schoolgirl I nod my head. When his hand slides from my face I feel a sudden emptiness, as if a part of me was missing.

I turn to run back up the stairs when I hear a whistle come from the front porch. Creeping up to the living room window I see Jeb standing between the screen door and front. "B.J., come here."

"I'm not descent Jeb Johnson … get out of here." I cross my arms over my chest, as if hiding my nudity.

"You are so wearing a towel and anyway I've already seen ya. Come here, please." I see my gray hoodie hanging from the back of my Dad's recliner and quickly pull it on over my towel.

Going to the door I see Jeb leaning up against the door, his smile half a mile wide. "What?"

Jeb gives me a sly smirk, his brown eyes staring me down. "What you do with your friend is your business, but I suggest if you don't want your Daddy killing him and locking you away, I'd take this little slumber party somewhere else."

"You're right … this ain't none of your business, but thanks anyway." I turn to go back in when an idea hits me full force. "Say Jeb, you wouldn't want to do me a favor would ya?"

He takes off his hat, scratching the top of his head. "Okay … I'm game."

The Georgia sun was powerful strong today, but I was determined to make my rough little cabin in the woods a place Daryl and I could actually stay. In its present condition it was a hunting shack at best, but after Jeb, Jack and I were done with it, I knew it would be someplace Daryl wouldn't mind calling home.

The guys finish tearing out the last of the rotten wood before they head to the truck to get the new boards. Jeb gives me his biggest smile as he smacks me in the ass with one of the 2 x 4's.

"Jeb!" I shout at him, my blue eyes narrowing.

"I was wondering, when you and Dixon aren't using this place, could I bring my girl up here?" He wipes the sweat from his forehead with his bandana.

Jack shakes his head, placing the boards on the cabin floor. I grab a bag of nails, walking over to the one brother I actually liked. "What do you think, Jack? Should I let Jeb use my cabin as a love shack?"

The elder Johnson rubs his chin, nodding his head. "Well, he is helping you fix it up so why not. But honestly Bobbie Jo, if Jeb is using it there won't be much love in this shack."

We both let out a hardy belly laugh when Jeb throws his sweaty bandana at me. "Funny… ha, ha."

"Daryl!" The sound of Merle Dixon shouting comes up from behind the cabin, Jack and Jeb running outside.

"He ain't here." Jack stands glaring back at Merle, hammer in hand.

Merle pushes past Jack, nearly knocking Jeb over as he enters the cabin. The brothers follow him in, Merle walking up to me, backing me against the wall. "Listen little girl, whatever fancy ideas you've been puttin in my baby brother's head all I know is, you and him … done. Am I clear?"

Jack reaches for Merle only to have him punch him square on the jaw. Jeb moves in to tackle him when I move between them. "I don't know what Daryl has done to piss you off, again. It seems to me Daryl is a grown ass man and he can do whatever he wants. For the very last time Merle Dixon … get the hell off my land."

Merle points his finger in my face, pushing it into my shoulder. "When you see Daryl tell him I want my bike back. If I don't get it back by tonight he will get a beatin like he ain't never had and you … well this little lover's cabin will burn to the ground."

I wave at Jack to stop, Jeb standing right against my back. Merle turns to walk away from me when I toss a bag of nails at him. They scatter all over the ground, some hitting Merle in the head. He flips back around, Jack clotheslining him to the floor. With the hammer held tight in his hand, Jack starts shouting at the older Dixon.

"Get the hell out of here, don't come near Bobbie Jo again and if this cabin does burn to the ground I'll make sure you're in it." Jack backs away from Merle, the surly Dixon flipping us the finger as he walks away.

"That one ain't nothin but trouble. Bobbie Jo, I think its best you don't have anythang to do with those Dixon's at all." I slap Jeb so hard my hand begins to throb, Jack wrapping his arms around me.

"Stop it, both of you." Jack lets me go, taking my hands in his. "B.J. I know there is good in Daryl or you wouldn't be around him, but that brother of his just invites trouble. I see now why your Daddy doesn't want you around them at all. I only say this cause you're like a sister to me. Sometimes you can't save them, let him go."

Walking out to the truck I take a hammer out of the tool box, place some nails in my pocket and go about hammering the new wood to the cabin floor. They stand there staring at me, Jeb rubbing his cheek.

A blaring silence falls through the woods, not even the birds make a sound. After the last board is nailed in place, the boys wait for me in the truck. I go over to the passenger door, closing it. "You guys go on back to the farm. I need to find Daryl."

Jeb rubs my arm, my handprint shining very red on his face. "I get it Bobbie Jo, you love him. Just be careful."

They pull away, leaving me to think. I set in the cabin waiting for Daryl when the sound of twigs snapping alerts me to someone outside. Reaching for the rifle behind the door, I slowly open the it.

A hand grabs the barrel of my gun, jerking it out of my grip. Daryl flings the door open, a pair of saddlebags over his shoulder. "Has Merle been here?"

I look up at him, my face going pale. From the tone of his voice and the way he was chewing his bottom lip I knew this wasn't good. "Yeah."

He takes my hand, dragging me out of the cabin. We walk till we reach the dirt road, Merle's bike parked by the white farm fence. Daryl jumps on the bike, throwing the saddlebags on the back. "Get on."

I do as he commands, the bike pulling out casting a rooster tail of dirt. "Where we goin and what the hell is goin on?"

He doesn't answer me as the late noon sun beams down on both of us. Placing my hand around his waist I lean against him, taking whatever I could from this moment. Inside I was scared to death, my pulse was racing, but on the outside I have my arms around Daryl and we are together.

We ride for what seems like hours when we pull up to empty warehouse. Daryl pushes the kickstand down, reaching for the saddlebags. "Stay here." His low growl makes me shiver, but I like it.

"Daryl, what's goin on? Please tell me." His hand caresses my face as his thumb brushing my cheekbone.

"I gotta get Merle out of some deep shit. Stay here, I'll be back." I watch him walk inside as tears well up in my eyes.


	4. Collateral Damage

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter Four: Collateral Damage

A sharp pain sears through the back of my head as a large hand twist into my ponytail and jerks me off the bike.

I look up through teary eyes to see Merle Dixon, full of anger and ready to kick some ass. "Where's he at sweetheart ... I know he has my stash."

Pointing towards the warehouse he drags me by my hair, pulling me nearly off my feet.

With a loud slam, Merle throws open the large metal door. "Daryl, I have your pretty little virgin. If you want her to stay in one damn piece get your ass down here and bring me my stash."

Merle releases me, his eyes telling me not to move. I stay crumbled on the concrete floor, the back of my head still pounding.

We both turn when we hear the sound of car doors slamming. Merle jerks me up by my arm, pulling me just behind some wooden pallets. My breathing becomes shallow as two overly large men walk in wearing very nice black tailored suits.

"Fuck." Merle turns to me and says. We watch as Daryl walks towards them, handing the one in sunglasses the saddlebags.

"It's all in there. You told me if I got your damn drugs back you'd leave Merle alone, so here they are." Daryl wipes his lips off with his thumb, pacing like a caged lion.

The huge mountain of a man looks through the bag, waving for someone outside to walk in. A very handsome tan man with wet jet black hair walks in, his cowboy boots making a tapping sound on the concrete floor. From the all-white suit he was wearing I could tell he was the boss.

"You did good boy but Merle is still going to get a beating. I won't kill him, I promised you that. Nobody and I mean nobody steels from me." The sharp dressed man takes the saddlebags, waving for the two gorillas to take Daryl.

I can feel my heart leap up into my throat, Merle cupping his hand over my mouth.

A flash of metal crosses my eyes, Merle hunting knife just with my reach on his belt. My fingers grip the handle of the knife as I kick Merle in the balls. He lets out a muffled grunt. The two goons turn towards me, one still holding Daryl.

Jumping from behind my hiding place I surprise the first bodyguard, stabbing him in the hand. He reaches for his gun with his good hand when Merle pushes the pallets over on him.

Shots ring out, bullets fly in every direction. Merle tackles the second man holding Daryl, his boot stomping the man' face.

Daryl reaches over, taking my hand, running towards the back of the warehouse. I can hear the sharp dressed man screaming for his men to get up and find us.

Merle grins back at me, the saddlebags over his shoulders. "You're pretty handy there red. Good thang my baby bro showed ya a thang or two."

Be being to climb the metal steps when shots ricochet just inches above our heads. Daryl pushes me in front of him, his body almost covering mine. "I told ya this wouldn't a good move Merle. They mean to kill you."

"Correction little brother, they mean to kill us." Merle takes the hunting knife out of my hand, waving for us to go up the stairs ahead of him.

As we reach the top of the stairs, I can see the man in sunglasses fighting with Merle, blood still pouring from his hand. With one quick movement, Merle slits his throat. I stand there in disbelief, my entire body going stiff.

Daryl pulls to me, jerking me towards the catwalk. Another bullet barely misses us when Daryl pulls out a gun he had hidden behind his back, under his shirt. He starts firing, hitting the second man in the shoulder. "Come on!" He screams at me, but my legs won't move.

The feel of rough hand slapping me in the face brings me back, Merle standing in front of me. "Move it bitch."

Daryl's nostrils flare, his hand balling into a fist. I shake my head at him, knowing we didn't have time for another round of Dixon family feud.

The catwalk leads to another set of stairs that go outside. The feeling that we might come out of this alive flashes in my head, but I knew as long as Merle had their drugs they would never leave us alone.

Twisting around I grab the saddlebags, running away from Daryl and Merle. Daryl runs after me, the sharp dressed man and his one bodyguard still shooting at us. When I reach the edge of the steps I toss the saddlebag down.

Mister all in white picks it up, giving me a coy little wink. "You're smart girl. But I'm still gonna kill those fucking rednecks."

He walks up towards me when a red stain begins to cover the front of his jacket. I look at him, his perfect tan face now a mask of pain. Daryl stands only a few inches, his hunting knife buried in the man's chest.

"We gotta to go B.J." He reaches for me when Merle tackles me, pushing me down the stairs.

I feel my head bounce off every step, my body twisting as the metal bruises my body, breaks my bones.

The sound of gunfire echoes around me again as I lose consciousness.

A pain like I had never felt before surges all over me, my eyelids feeling so heavy. I wake up to the sound of beeping, the room still and dark.

Trying to lift my head, I feel more pain, my entire body feeling the brunt of those metal stairs. "Water." I whisper out, my mother at my side in a flash.

She lifts a cup of water to my lips, her hand shaking. "Bobbie Jo, how are you feeling?"

"I hurt ... all over. Where's Daryl?" I could hear her sigh as she gives me another sip of water.

"Your dad won't let him see you. I'll tell you more when you get better." I was too tired to argue about it as I fall back to sleep.

I wake up again to the sun shining in the room, my mother fast asleep in the chair next to my bed. Taking inventory of the damages, I feel the stiffness in my joints.

My hip, arm, side and shoulder all hurt, visible bruises showing everywhere. The worst pain comes from my head; a bandage covered the right side.

Pushing up in the bed, I grit my teeth through the pain. I could feel the broken ribs, the sudden sharp pain running through my lungs. My mother wakes, filling me in on what happen.

The story was I was caught in the middle of a drug deal that I tried to stop Merle Dixon from getting killed. Merle was in county lockup and Daryl hadn't been seen in days. I had broken two ribs, dislocated my shoulder, had a hairline fracture to my hip and got one hell of a concussion.

I begin to cry, I wanted Daryl so bad that I couldn't hold it together any more. Jack and Jeb walk in, my sobs carrying down the hospital hallway.

My mother pulls them to the side, whispering to them. I stop crying, my ears trying to pick up their conversation.

"As much as I love Robert, he's just plain wrong. I don't think for a second Daryl would ever hurt my Bobbie. The sheriff said he wasn't going to press charges against Daryl but he did need his account of things. Merle confessed to the drugs and said Daryl was only trying to save them. I believe it when he said he dragged Bobbie Jo in there to use her to get his drugs back from Daryl. He might be a Dixon but he loves his brother." She pauses looking back at me.

Jack places a hand on my mother's shoulder, smiling back at her. "We'll go find him. I think I know just where he'll be."

My mother sits down softly on the edge of the bed, patting my leg. "Love is the best medicine Bobbie Jo and I'm gonna get it for you." Turning her head she says something under her breath. "Even if your father doesn't like it."


	5. Home Is Where The Heart Is

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 5: Home Is Where the Heart Is

The doctor and nurses come in and out of my room all day, my mother only leaving to get me ice or water.

My dad shows up around dusk, his face showing all the stress and worry he'd been carrying for the last four days. He sits by my bed, taking my mother's hand.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, but I couldn't let them hurt Daryl." He looks up at me, his soft green eyes looking worn.

He kisses me on my forehead, stroking my hair. "You're a good daughter, a good friend, but you're not seeing that boy again."

I close my eyes, wrapping my good arm around my ribs. With all the energy I could mustard I swing my legs over my bed. My Dad jumps back, giving me that Baker stare.

"I'm moving out. As soon as I'm on my feet I'm gettin my own place. I love you Dad,but I'm almost 25, I'm done playin this _'not while you're under my roof'_ game with you. I love him and the sooner you understand that the better we'll both be." My father stands up straight, kisses me on the forehead again and walks out.

A sudden urge to throw up hits me, bilge coating my mouth. My mother runs to my side, rubbing my back.

"Are you really moving out?" The sadness in her voice causes my heart to sink.

Jack clears his throat from the door, his tall, muscular frame filling the doorway. "B.J. I might have a solution for you."

He walks over to my bed, helping me to one of the chairs. After I settle in he sits down beside me, his eyes looking so kind. "Did you find him Jack?"

"Yes and no. I did find him, but he wouldn't come with me. He said when you're better he'll see you. I told him I'd bring you to him when you get out of the hospital." He looks over at my mother who by this time is in tears.

"You said you might have a solution for me ... what?" I could hear the excitement in my voice, the tone a little high pitched.

Jack rises, kissing the top of my head. "You'll see."

The next two days are torture for me, waiting for the doctor to release me. My father calls from time to time, but he never comes back to check in on me. I knew I had not only wounded his pride, but called his bluff.

Jeb and Jack are waiting for me in the parking lot, Jack lifting me out of the wheelchair and into the king cab pickup truck. From the look on my mother's face my father was in for one hell of a fight when she gets home.

Jeb stops at the farm, helping my mother with my things. Jack slides into the driver's seat, pulling out towards the lower bottom. "Where we goin Jack?"

We pull up to the tree line just before we leave the farm, the path I usually take when Daryl and I walk to our cabin. This immediate scene of peace washes over me as he drives to the woods.

The truck stops and Jack helps me out, holding me in his arms. "Sorry if I jolt you around, but we have to walk from here on out."

Summer is in full bloom all around me, the sounds of the forest like a symphony to my ears. We come upon a doe with her fawn, the small deer looking as helpless as I feel.

Walking up to a cabin I look at Jack, the view was unfamiliar to me. "Is this ... is this my old cabin?"

"Sure enough and Daryl worked his ass on it for you. I've been coming out here and working when I could. Your mother thought it best not to let your father know." Jack gives me that big pearly white smile when Daryl walks out of the cabin.

He looked better than a body had a right to, his blue eyes piercing my soul. His trademark sleeveless flannel shirt and jeans looked amazing on him; his arms making me quiver inside.

"I got her." He takes me from Jack's arms, my body molding against his.

We don't say a word as he walks inside, laying me down on a small bed. I look around; the ramshackle place we once knew was gone.

The windows had actual glass in them, the fireplace had all the bricks around and every inch of the wood looked new. He had brought in a couple chairs, a bed, a cooler and a table. On the table sat an old camp stove, a pot of something stewing in it.

"So this is what Jack meant." I lay back on the obvious twin size bed, the blanket from my bed lying across it.

"I reckon you planned on fixin this place up anyway. I can crash here when thangs get too rough with Merle. It ain't much Bobbie Jo but it's all I could do fer ya." He sits down beside me, his hands rubbing over my arms.

Leaning in toward him I give him a small kiss, our lips barely touching. He pulls me to him, making me wince. I smile back at him as he holds his hands up. "I won't break Daryl, promise."

Trying it again, I move in towards him as he palms my face. The kiss starts out soft, our lips gliding across each other's but quickly turns heated as our tongues tangle together.

If it weren't for the pain in my ribs I would have jumped him right there, every inch of my body craving him.

We come up for air, his scruff tickling my cheeks. I look long and deep into his eyes, my heart beat matching his. "I thought I'd never see ya again." He kisses me again, his arms pulling me into his lap.

The pain is worth the pleasure of being in his arms, all of me his.

Laying my head on his shoulder, I start to fall asleep. His fingers brush my hair from my face while tiny prickles raise the hairs on my neck.

Jack knocks on the door, waking me from my peaceful nap. "Time to go home B.J."

Lifting my head from Daryl's shoulder I give Jack a small smile, my arms going around Daryl's waist. "I am home."

Daryl lies back on the bed with me in his arms as Jack closes the door, leaving us alone.

We lay there for a while, Daryl stroking my cheek and tenderly kissing my lips. He lifts his head, the both of us smelling something burning.

"Holy shit!" He shouts as he rolls me over on the bed.

I try not to laugh as he pulls the boiling over pot from the cook stove. "There went dinner."

He opens the cooler, getting out a beer and a bottle of water for me. "That's okay, I'm not that hungry."

"You got to eat. I'll be right back." He gives me a quick peck before he jots out the door.

Lying there on the bed with my blanket around me, I take in the scent of motor oil and pine, the aroma so Daryl.

Taking a very short tour of the new and improved hunting cabin I notice a door that wasn't there before. Opening it, I start to chuckle. They had built a latrine of sorts. Daryl really had thought of everything.

My stomach beings to growl in protest, I really hadn't eaten all day. Going over to the table I find the burnt pot of deer stew my mother had no doubt given to him. Picking at the potatoes I begin to pop in finger bits of what remained on top.

Daryl walks back into the cabin, his face happier than I had ever seen it. "Booyah!" He's holding up two freshly caught fish.

The sun starts to set as we eat our fish, Daryl watching me intently. I beam a smile back at him, his face showing concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired." The words barely leave my mouth when he picks me up in his arms and cradles me to him. We lay so very close in the small bed, his arms holding me tightly to him.

I wake in the middle of the night, the feeling of arms lifting me up. Opening my eyes, I see Jeb, Daryl no longer in the bed.

"Daryl!" I scream as Jeb walks toward the door.

A loud crack comes from behind me and I'm falling to the floor. Jeb lies on the cabin floor, the back of his head bleeding. Tears spring to my eyes as my arms go around my ribs. Daryl picks me up, laying me back on the bed.

I scream for him not to kill Jeb, hoping he'd check his temper. He only partly listens as he kicks him a few times in his side. "You fucking asshole. She wants to be with me so go tell Preacher Baker that."

Jeb crawls slowly back to his feet, looking like he could kill. "This ain't over Dixon."

Picking up the beer bottle at the foot of the bed, I toss it at his head. "Tell my father if he wants me to come home, he can come down here and get me his damn self. I'm so sick of this shit Jeb Johnson."

He turns to look at me, his hand holding the back of his head. "Your daddy just wants you safe and that ain't never gonna happen as long as you're with him. Hell B.J. ... you nearly died."

Daryl gets up in his face, their foreheads touching. "She ain't dead is she? I got this, now get gone."

After Jeb leaves, Daryl's arms are around me, holding me while I cry myself to sleep.

When morning comes I wake to Daryl siting at the table, his hunting knife cutting through some squirrel. He talks to me with a cigarette dangling from his lips. "You hungry?"

I wasn't particularly fond of squirrel, but for him I'd eat it. "Sure."

The smile I get in return was worth me chocking down the chewy forest rodent.

"Bobbie Jo." A soft voice calls to me from outside.

Daryl opens the door, my mother standing outside with Jack.

She walks in, placing a large picnic basket on the table. Daryl stares at Jack for a moment, the two men having a pissing contest.

"I know about Jeb, we're good Daryl. He shouldn't have done that and I don't blame you for kickin his ass." Daryl nods to him, going back to cleaning the squirrel.

I could smell my mother's famous baked bread, the scent making my mouth water. She continues to pull out jelly, ham and a thermos of coffee.

"Daryl, put those things in the cooler. You're going to have an actual breakfast." I could tell my mother cared for Daryl, her kind words always make him squirm.

She makes us all a plate, sitting with me on the bed while I eat. "Did you talk to dad yet?"

"Yes and we want you to come home." She puts another slice of ham on my plate, handing Daryl more bread.

"Like I told Jack, I am home." Daryl gives me a sideways smile, my heart flipping over.

"You know you can come home when you want." Being a woman of few words and strong determination she knew I was pissed and I needed time to cool off.

She packs up the picnic baskets, giving Daryl a quick hug. "I'll take care of her Mrs. B ... promise."

"I know you will Daryl." She kisses his cheek before she leaves.

I go outside, watching Jack help her up on my horse Firefly. "I'll get Daryl to bring me by for some clothes later ... love you mom."

"Love you too sweetheart, both of you." Daryl goes back in the cabin, his head hanging down.

I go back in, wrapping my arms around his waist. "What's wrong?"

"You need to go home ... she needs ya." In that moment I knew he was right.

"You are my home Daryl but I'll go back to the farm … but at night, I'm stayin with you." He turns around, his lips crashing onto mine.

In that moment I had never felt more love from him, more caring. In that moment I knew without a doubt Daryl Dixon was mine.


	6. Worth The Wait

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter Six: Worth the Wait

For the next two weeks I spend my days with my mother at the farm, but at night, Daryl come for me, takes me back to our little cabin in the woods.

I spend each night wrapped in his arms, but after waking up with Daryl on the floor a few times I was ready for a bigger bed. Jack helps me get the old brass bed out of storage while my mother airs out the mattress and box springs from the guest bed in the attic.

My father had been keeping his distance from me, apparently not ready to support my choices. Jeb stayed clear of me as well and on the way up to the cabin Jack tells me why.

We hitch a trailer to the ATV, Jack making sure I'm comfortable. With the brass bed and mattress strapped in the trailer we head out to my night time home.

Jeb glowers at us as we drive by, the green tractor sputtering down the dirt road. "Overlook him Bobbie Jo… I do."

"What's his damn problem? I didn't kick is ass, Daryl did." I try not to laugh as I say the last part.

Jack doesn't hold his laughter in, letting a large chuckle come out. "Yeah, he's pretty damn sore at Daryl but he's pissed at you cause you picked him over us."

"Us? Not sure I'm followin there bud." I can feel my eyebrows going together.

He stops the ATV, turning around to look at me. "Jeb likes you B.J., a lot. I know he dates the town floozies but that's because he's looking for a quick lay. You are someone he could really fall for, or that's what he's told me. I know you're sort of bat shit crazy over Dixon, hell you've known him since you was 12. You've only known us for four years."

I don't say another word until we make it to the cabin, Jack unloading the brass bed. I go inside to move out the twin bed when I see two hunters in orange vests walk by. "Howdy, this your cabin?"

"Yup … why?" The old man with a gray hair and a long gray beard walks towards me, a younger boy following.

"You wouldn't happen to know where I might find a Daryl Dixon?" I look over to Jack, my mind racing.

"Why you want to know?" I knew answering a question with a question made me look untrusting but I really didn't trust him.

"Me and my grandson ain't from around these parts. We've from Macon, just come here for the excellent huntin you folks have. I heard he's the best tracker in these parts. I would pay him well to help me huntin down a bear or maybe a mountain lion. I mean to go back with a trophy." The old man strokes his beard, his beady gray eyes looking back from me to Jack.

Not sure what to make of him, I go over to Jack and give him a quick glance. Jack walks over to the old man, shaking his hands. "Say I see Daryl and he wants to help you, where might he find you?"

"The name is Wilson and you can find me at the hunting lodge down the road." He gives Jack a card of some sort before they leave.

Jack puts the card in his pocket and goes back to helping me with the beds. I put the matter behind me, keeping in mind to tell Daryl about it later.

Adding an extra room to the cabin helped with the larger bed and Jack adding me a cabinet/countertop to the back wall made it easier to move around.

With a knife in hand and a sack of potatoes on the counter, I go about making dinner for my man.

"Hey B.J." Daryl walks in, crossbow slung over his back.

He kisses my cheek before sitting down to kick off his boots. I knew he wasn't the_ hey honey how was your day _type, so I start in with the conversation.

"Got a new bed today." I point to the brass bed in the corner as I continue to peel potatoes.

Tossing his boots over in the corner, he goes over to the bed, plopping down on it. "Not bad, yer maw give it to ya?"

"She did and she said for you to actually sleep in the bed. I know … goes against everythang you think a good Christian lady would think." I place the chopped up potatoes in a pot, putting them on the camp stove.

Daryl starts undressing, tossing his shirt on the bed. Walking over to me, he wraps his arms around my waist, kissing the back of my neck.

I stand at the makeshift kitchen counter, trying my best to ignore his rather amorous mood. I feel the tight bun of my hair loosen as Daryl takes the clip out, his fingers running through my red locks.

"Oh, before I forget a man came by today wantin you to help him track a bear or somethin. Said he'd pay you well, so you might want to check it out." The heat from his lips sends jolts of lightening down my spine, causing a fire storm to stir in the pit of my belly.

"Un uh." He mutters as his hands slide under my t shirt, finding my breasts. I lol my head back against him, his fingers rubbing my nipples till they're rock hard.

"He's just down the road … at the hunting lodge." He continues his ministrations, as his hands free my breast from their confinement.

The conversation is over as he starts to nibble and suck on my collar bone, his teeth just barely grazing my skin. I can hear my inner voice screaming … fuck him now.

Two large hands slide down my torso, grip my waist and turn me around. With my eyes looking directly back at him I feel my entire body burst into flames. The tightening in my belly makes my core vibrate with sweet convulsions. His hands glide back up my body, pulling my t shirt over my head.

I watch his eyes take in every inch of me as he makes quick work of the button and zipper of my jeans. Quickly stepping out of them, I feel his hands smooth over the skin of my legs, his lips blazing kisses over my breasts, my stomach and down to my belly.

Not wanting to wait any longer I wrap my hands around his neck, pulling him against my exposed skin. My lips claim his in an instant, my tongue teasing him. With two strong hands, he picks me up, my legs wrapping around his waist.

We move over to the new queen size bed, Daryl laying me back gently. With fluid movement he lets his tongue lap at my stomach, licking around my belly button. His skillful fingers pull down my white cotton underwear, warm lips sucking on each inch of exposed skin. I can feel my body starting to unravel under his touch, my apex getting wetter by the second.

When he has my panties off, he slides his hands under my back, unsnapping the clasp to my bar with no difficulty at all. Wriggling it off my shoulders, I lean forward, pushing him off of me. He gives me a quick smirk as I undo his pants, my hands taking his long member.

"Oh yeah baby." He lets the words seep out, his body so tight and ready for me. When I've worked him till he's thick in my hand, I rub the drop of wetness from the head of his cock and pull him between my legs.

He kicks his pants and underwear off, the two of us breathing hard.

He lays there for a moment, just looking at me. I place a hand on each side of his face, his hair shading his eyes. "My God Daryl … you're beautiful."

He kisses the inside of my palm, letting his manhood rest at my very wet opening. "Have you … since that night?"

Shaking my head no he dips his head down to my neck, slowly kissing me from my neck to my breast. His tongue plays with each nipple before returning to my mouth. "I don't have a condom … do you?"

"Nope … I can pull out." We waits for a moment, my fingers sliding from his back to his firm ass. I pull to him, pushing his hips towards me.

"Daryl, I need you … all of you." My fingers dig into this flesh, my legs tangling with his.

He kisses me with a passion that leaves my lips swollen, his manhood dipping inside me. I let out a sound that I had only made once in my life, my hips bucking back up at him.

"Fuck." He cries out as he goes deeper, taking his time to slide all of him in before he pulls back out slowly. Letting the head tease my opening, my core quivers from his brief entrance.

"You okay?" He kisses me quickly, his forehead resting on mine. I take his hands, moving them above my head.

"Un uh." I manage to get out, my hips rolling up at him. With a beautiful smile he gives me a deep, long kiss, our bodies merging together.

As he rocks into me, I feel my walls wrap around him like a velvet glove, wetness starting to cover us both. I hear him whisper my name over and over, the brass bed squeaking loudly.

He takes his time with me, letting his large girth fill me up. I begin to feel my body tingle all over, a sensation of pure bliss rolling over me up from my toes.

Over and over he slides into me; over and over he pulls out with a tantalizing teasing slowness until he can no longer control his rhythm. His thrush gets hard, my core shaking with each new movement. All I can do now is hold tight to his hands, letting his rhythm rock me to the ecstasy I was about to find.

Curling my legs up over his hips I ride the wave of pleasure crashing over me, all of me overcome with the euphoria of him being inside me.

Slowly he comes down for his own high, his body as spent as mine. He rolls over, both of us panting in the darkness.

"You didn't pull out." I joke with him, my afterglow evident on my face.

Propping up on his elbow, he lets his fingers trace a bead of sweat down my breast bone. "You did stop me either."

I curl up to his side, my legs laying over his. He kisses my forehead, pulling me to his shoulder. I play with the scar across his chest, the memory of where it came from coming back to me. I chase the memory way, replacing it with this one.

"So, you really ain't been with nobody else since we did it." I can hear the curiosity in his voice, almost coated with a layer of pride.

"Nope … just you. I told you Daryl Dixon, I ain't … I can't love anyone but you. Even if that means I never make love to another man. You are my one and my only, till my last day." He turns his face from me, pulling the blanket over our naked bodies.

Being with him as long as I had I knew when Daryl had gone his emotional limit for the day. Draping my arm over his waist, I close my eyes, knowing this man beside me loved me even if he couldn't say it.

With sleep pulling me under I feel his lips on my forehead and hear words I never thought I would. "I ain't never been loved before Bobbie Jo, no one cared till you."

Nuzzling into his neck I kiss the tan sweaty skin there. "Goodnight Daryl."

He lets out a chuckle, rolling back on top of me. "I won't make you any promises Bobbie Jo, I ain't that kind of man."

Running my fingers down his back, I feel each and every scar and I know why he'll never be that kind of man. "I won't ever ask you to be anybody but who you are Daryl. All I ask is that you let me love you."

With those words, we curl into each and I wait till he's fast asleep to whisper in his ear. "Nine years … so worth the wait."


	7. In The Light Of Day

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter Seven: In The Light Of Day

"B.J. … Bobbie Jo, wake up." Daryl's sweet southern drawl brings me from my sleep, his hands resting in my cheek.

Blinking my eyes open I see not the handsome face of the man that made love to me the night before, but a man with worry in his eyes and concern on his face.

"What's wrong?" I sit up in the bed, holding the blanket around me.

"Its yer maw … she's in the hospital." Daryl's words slap me cold in the face, my scenes failing me all at once.

Like a wax figure in a museum, I sit there staring back at him. It wasn't until he shakes me that I realize I'm not breathing at all.

Stirring back to myself, I dress quickly and head out the door. Daryl follows behind me, his hand reaching out for mine.

"What happen?" I look over at him, my scenes still stunned.

"Not sure really, Jack came to the cabin and said to get up to the house. He said your paw sent for ya, that yer maw was in the hospital." My knees begin to buckle, the forest swirling around me.

Daryl catches me, holding me in his arms. He carries me back to the farm house, Jack and Jeb both waiting for me. Jack moves in to take me from Daryl when I come back to and I push him away. "No don't. Daryl is staying with me."

"You go on to the hospital with them and I'll see ya later." Daryl kisses me tenderly before sitting me down.

Wrapping my hands around his neck I beg him not to go. He pulls away from me, kissing my forehead. "Daryl please."

"I'll be here waitin for ya." I can see the hurt in his eyes and feel the pain of his own mother's death still clinging to him.

Jack takes my hand, his wife Diane walking out on the porch. "Jack, you have to get her to the hospital now."

Sitting in the pickup between Jack and Jeb makes me completely uncomfortable, especially when Jeb tries to take my hand. I look over at Jack, hoping he'll say something to his little brother. "Why didn't Diane come with us?"

I try to make small talk to take my mind off my mother, off of missing Daryl and off of wanting to smash Jeb's face the in.

"She's staying behind to keep an eye on things, just in case your Aunt Tess calls. Bobbie Jo, your mom was makin breakfast when she collapsed in the kitchen. You Dad rushed her to the hospital and told us to come get you." Jack puts one arm around me as I lay my head on his shoulder. Jeb rubs my leg, his act of consoling making me very angry.

Moving Jeb's hand, I look him straight in the eyes and begin to cut into him. "Stop it Jeb. I don't want nor need your pity. Actually, I just wish you weren't here at all."

Jeb pulls away from me, scooting all the way against the truck door. "Fine with me. Just remember you asked for this."

When we finally get to the hospital, Jeb stays in the truck while Jack and I run to the emergency room. The nurse informs us the doctor will be with us in a moment, so we go to the waiting room and wait.

I pace the floor as Jack watches me, his hand reaching out. "She'll be fine. I'm sure she just fainted, but your Dad got worried."

The doctor comes out; his face telling me it isn't good news. "Ms. Baker, have a seat."

Numbness covers every inch of me as I sat there listening to this doctor tell me my mother has stage four pancreatic cancer. Jack rubs my back, his hand holding mine.

"Do you want to go see her now?" Jack asks me at least twice before I look up at him.

I get up, tears rolling down my face and run out of the hospital. Jack follows me but I keep running till I reach the parking lot. Jeb gets out of the truck, his brown eyes looking very worried. "B.J., you okay?"

Jumping in the truck I notice Jeb's left the keys in the ignition. I start it up and nearly run over him as I peel out of the parking lot. Jeb screams at me to come back, but I don't stop till I'm back at the farm.

Running up to my room, I curl up in the corner, holding my knees to my chest and banging my head against the wall. Diane comes in, watching me fall apart before her. I can hear her on the phone to Jack, telling him to get here and fast.

Somewhere between noon and mid-evening I fall asleep, my head sore from banging it. Standing up I see Daryl running up the dirt road, Jack right behind him. My legs move lightening quick down the stairs, my heart beating in my ears. I begin to call Daryl's name when I reach the bottom of the stairs, his voice calling mine.

I barely clear the kitchen when he comes into sight, my entire body wrapping around him. We fall to the floor together, my tears flowing freely down my face. "Shhh, I got ya now."

He strokes my hair, rocking me in his arms. "Daryl … she's dying."

Strong arms squeeze me tighter, his lips in my hair. "She needs ya girl and you need her."

"I won't go back there … I can't. I'll wait here for Dad to bring her home. I know … I'll bake her favorite pie. Can you stay here tonight, please? I can't do this without you." He nods his head, taking my hand.

Jack and Diane sit in the living room with my Aunt Tess when she arrives, Jeb staying out on the porch. Daryl sits at the kitchen table, watching me as I go about making a rhubarb pie.

As I slide the pie in the oven I hear my dad's car pull up, my mothering looking very pale. Daryl looks over to me, his eyes telling me he's ready to bolt.

Taking his hand, I hold tight to him. "Don't go, she'll like it that you're here."

"Okay, but only for a bit." I see him shoulders tighten up as my father walks into the house.

"Daryl." My dad says as he walks by, my mother giving him her best smile.

She goes into the living room where my Aunt Tess hugs her and cries rather loudly. My father walks back into the kitchen, gesturing for us to sit at the table.

"Dad, I asked Daryl to stay cause I need him so please don't start." I sit down next to Daryl, his eyes locked on my dad.

I start to cry again when my dad leans over, takes my hand and begins to cry. "I need you Bobbie Jo, your mother needs you so if Daryl staying means you'll stay, then I won't say a word."

The sun starts to set when Daryl walks with me out to the porch. We sat in the swing while the others enjoy the pie I'd made. He wraps an arm around me, holding me as I rest my head on his shoulder. "I love you Dixon. Thanks for staying with me today."

"I have to be gettin back. Gonna be hard enough gettin back with only a flashlight now. I'll see ya first thang in the morning." As if on cue my dad walks out on the porch, asking Daryl for a moment.

Taking a deep breath, I ready myself for my father's wrath. Instead, I'm surprised by a kindness my father rarely ever showed Daryl.

"You know I don't approve of my little girl being with you, but she is happy with you and you do take care of her. You're more than welcome to bunk with us tonight." The words almost sound foreign coming from my bible thumping, iron fist, overprotective father.

Daryl looks over to me before walking off the porch. "I best get back to the cabin. I took a job trackin for this rich guy and I start in the mornin. I'll come by tomorrow to check on ya."

My father hugs me before going back in the house. I walk out to the edge of the cobblestone path with Daryl, his fingers laced in mine. "I won't be able to sleep without you, please stay."

His two large hands hold my face as he kisses me so sweetly I start to think I'll never see him again. "See ya later Baker."

He walks off into the darkness, pulling a flashlight from the pocket of his hunting pants. I watch the shaft of light till it disappears into the darkness.

Two days go by before I see Daryl again, my eyes puffy from crying over my mother and him. I could tell Jack was pissed with him, he could hardly say his name without his jaw clenching.

I spot him walking up the meadow, his legs crossing over the fence. Taking off my flip-flops, I run towards him. He sits on top of the fence, his eyes squinting.

My heart slows down as my anger takes over. He jumps down from the fence when I slap him hard. "How dare you. You told me you'd be back the next day and here you are two fucking days later. Do you know what I've been through, do you know how I've worried. For the love of God, do you even care?"

His long fingers rub his cheek as he smirks back at me. "You still go it B.J. That was a mighty good slap."

"This isn't funny Daryl …" I lean against the fence crying.

I want to pull away from his arms when he pulls me to him, his hands pinning mine down. "I've been in the woods for two damn days trackin for that Mr. Wilson. I didn't know he meant to stay in the woods till he killed him a bear. I wanted to come back for ya."

"Did he pay you?" I let my temper cool before I turn to look at him.

"Yup." His lips take mine and I melt into him. He slowly leans me back against the fence, the two of us making up for lost time.

My hands twist into his hair, my hips rolling into him. He kisses me over and over till I'm completely breathless. I wanted so badly to repeat our night in the cabin.

We walk up to the house hand in hand, my mother now sitting on the porch. "Hey Mrs. B. You look good."

"Don't lie to an old woman Daryl but it's good to see you." She pats the space next to her on the swing.

Daryl sits down beside her, his blue eyes looking back at me. They sit there for a while, Mom just chatting and Daryl listening. I sit on the steps, letting them have this moment when I hear my mother ask Daryl to take care of me after she's gone. Daryl gets quiet, making me nervous.

"I always do Mrs. B." His voice is in a low whisper, so soft I'm sure he's on the verge of tears.

"She loves you and I know you love her. Don't let anyone tell you love isn't enough. It may have taken me getting sick for Robert to finally accept you, but in the light of day we can all see the truth." She gets up slowly, Daryl helping her to her feet. I rush over to her as we both walk her back in the house.

After I put her to bed, I come back down the stairs to see Daryl sitting at the kitchen table with my father.

"I'm heading back to the cabin. Are ya comin tonight?" I look to my dad then back to Daryl. My father smiles at me before waving for me to come to him. He kisses me on my temple, stroking my hair.

"You need a night off. Diane and Jack can help me with your mother. Go on, we'll manage." Tears fill my eyes as I look into my father's eyes and see nothing but love looking back at me.


	8. Losing It All

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter Eight: Losing It All

A fresh January snow covers the ground, the cold of winter settling in my bones. I stand on the front porch with my mother's shawl around my shoulders. Jack and Daryl work on my father's truck, the vintage 1956 pickup not what it used to be.

Daryl walks up to me, grease all over his hands and arms. He smears some grease on my nose before kissing me. "How's yer maw?"

"She's hanging on but today's a bad day. You can go on in if you want." He wipes the grease on his pants before walking in.

Jack looks up from the hood of the truck, Diane walking out with a cup of coffee. Her bulging belly makes me smile as Jack rubs it. My mother loved having her around, letting her feel the baby move.

Jeb had become a better friend to me, almost as if my mother being sick made me off limits. I know Daryl being around had a lot to do with his new attitude.

A soft kiss to the back of my neck sends chills over me; Daryl's lips often had that effect on me. "You need to go back in. Yer ice cold."

"I'm fine, but I know another way I could get warm." He shakes his head at me, his freshly washed hands holding my face.

With a too brief kiss he's back under the hood of the truck. Diane winks at me as she waddles up the steps, her smile spread across her face. "You two have been very … uh … close lately. Do you think you'll marry?"

I can literally hear the wind leave my lungs. "Daryl isn't the marrying type but we're as close as you can get to it. He even used his trackin money to fix up the cabin. Having a real bathroom is a nice change. I don't know if we'll have electric out there, but I like using lanterns and candles."

"How can you stand not taking a hot shower?" She rubs her arms, the snow coming down hard.

"Oh trust me, the shower is hot enough." We both laugh as our men come on the porch.

Jack and Daryl go on and on about what they need to get the old truck up and running. Jack had become rather close to Daryl as of late, but I feared with Merle getting out of jail soon that would all end.

The Hospice nurse calls us to the kitchen, my father sitting at the table with his hands over his face. "What's wrong?" I put my arms around my father, ready to hear the worst.

"She's in the final stages of the cancer and she may slip into a coma soon. We'll do the best we can to keep her comfortable. You might want to say your final goodbye's to her." My heart cracks in my chest, my soul feeling so lost.

We take our turns with my mother, Jack, Diane, Jeb and my father. I wait till last, my heart not ready to let her go.

Daryl takes my hand as we stand at her bedside. She opens her big brown eyes; the cancer had taken away the glow that once lived there. "Hey there baby girl."

Biting at my lip, I do my best to not cry. "Hey Mrs. B. Almost got that truck runnin. You and Mr. B will be ridin in it soon."

My mother had told Daryl of the truck and how my they dated in that truck and my father purposed to her there. He had made it his life mission for the past few weeks to get it running again.

Josephine Baker was a strong woman, a woman that held this family together and I fear with her gone, my little family would fall apart, shatter to pieces. She made each one of us promise to stay on the farm, to help keep the place going. Daryl takes her hand, rubbing the back of it.

"As long as yer daughter will have me I'll be right here." She gives him a brief smile before asking me to come to her. I kneel down by the bed, her shaking hand stroking my face.

"Sing for me … sing that song we would sing when you were little. I loved it when we'd hang the clothes out on the line and you'd sing." I look up to Daryl, tears in his eyes.

He kisses the top of my head as he walks out, my tears finally falling. I start singing Amazing Grace for my mother, her eyes closing.

That night she slips into a coma, my father staying by her side. Daryl sits in the hallway with me, my head in his lap. "You stayin tonight?"

"Yup." He strokes my hair, his fingers combing through my long locks.

I wake up in the middle of the night, still on the floor with my head in Daryl's lap. He looks so sweet sleeping against the wall, his arms draped over me. Rolling over slowly, I ease myself out of his arms. He wakes, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"What time is it?" He stretches as he yawns.

The grandfather clock downstairs begins to chime, the clock ringing out three times. "Well, that answers that." I let out a chuckle as he stands up.

"I'm going to the kitchen … you comin?" I make it to the top of the stairs when he pushes me up against the wall and kisses me hard.

His hands hold to my waist as his lips and tongue take command of mine. I wrap my arms around his neck, our bodies crashing together. "Daryl." I say between kisses.

He lets his lips trail from my lips, across my jaw and to my neck before he stops to look at me. I feel his tears on his cheeks as he nuzzles his face into my neck. "Don't leave me."

"Daryl I'm not leavin you. Why would you think that?" He clings to me, his arms engulfing me.

"I lost everthang when my maw died. I didn't have much to start with but what I did have went up in that fire." I can feel his heart breaking; feel that little lost boy.

Jack sees us from the bottom of the stairs, his hazel eyes tearing up. "Hey guys, Diane made some coffee if you want some."

Smiling down at him I nod my head. Daryl stands there holding to me, his body limp against mine. "Dixon, I'm not goin anywhere. It would take God himself to keep me from you."

His cool blue eyes look back at me, his long lashes wet with his tears. I kiss him softly, pouring all my love into that one kiss.

"Jack!" Jeb screams from outside, his voice full of panic.

All of us run out on the porch to see smoke billowing from the woods. The full moon illuminates the front yard as we all stand there looking out in the distance. Jack and Daryl look at each other, both of them having the same thought.

Diane and I stand there as they run to the barn, riding out on two of my father's horses. Jeb soon flows in his truck, telling me and Diane to call the fire department.

Standing there looking out towards the woods, it hits me, our cabin is burning. Diane screams for me to come back as I race to the barn. I saddle Firefly as fast as I can, riding her like the wind.

We ride through the woods, the forest getting thicker as I go. The smoke starts to burn my eyes as I get closer, the heat from the fire starting to blaze at me.

Daryl, Jack and Jeb are doing their best to fight the fire, the cabin nearly consumed in flames. I jump for my horse, pulling Daryl back away from the flames. We lay there on the snow covered forest floor, both of us in disbelief.

Jack squats down beside us, Daryl's crossbow in hand. "Sorry man, this was all I could get out."

"Well looky here. Ain't this chummy? Looks like you went and got you a whole new family baby brother." Merle walks out from behind a tree; a gas can in his hand.

Jack and Jeb both hold Daryl back as he lunges at him. "You fucking asshole. Why? Why can't you let me have anythang?"

"These people ain't your family and this … this ain't real Daryl." Merle toss the gas can towards the burning cabin, his eyes locking onto me.

Walking up to the elder Dixon I smack him across the face, every ounce of me ready to kill him. He slaps me back, causing Daryl to break free from the Johnson's. The two start to fight, Daryl slugging Merle over and over.

I tell the boys to let them go at it, watching as they trade blows. When Merle pulls his hunting knife on Daryl, Jack tosses him his crossbow. "You best kill me Darlene cause this ain't over."

"Yeah this ain't over by a mile." The sound of the fire department coming up the dirt road causes Merle to take off. I go to check on Daryl, his lip and right eye bleeding. He shrugs away from me, walking off towards the farm.

"Daryl!" I scream for him, but Jack tells me to let him be.

When we get back to the farm, Daryl is sitting on the front steps, his crossbow between his legs. I sit down beside him as he smokes a cigarette. "Looks like Merel's out of jail."

"Looks like." He blows smoke out, flipping the ashes to the ground.

"Are we going to talk about his or what?" I cross my arms over my chest, trying not to let his surly mood make me upset.

He finishes his cigarette before he speaks me to. "I was foolin myself to thank I could ever have anythang. You and me … I'll just get you hurt." He kisses me hard before he rises from the steps. "I love ya too much to let you get caught up in all my shit."

He walks away taking my heart with him and just when I think things can't possibly get any worse I hear Diane crying in the house. Jack comes out on the porch and in an instant I could tell my mother was gone.


	9. Let It Go

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 9: Let It Go

A week had pasted since everything I loved, everything that I held dear was ripped away from me. Daryl was gone, my mother was six feet under and I was numb.

I try to go on but everyone around me can tell I'm only a shell of myself. Jack and Jeb try to find Daryl for me with no luck at all. Jack says the last he heard he left the county with Merle.

Jack moves the last of their things in, Diane painting one of the guest rooms pink. I liked having them here and when Dad asked them to move in, it gave me hope I could find some happiness again.

When the sun comes up each morning I do my chores, help Diane clean the house and take Firefly for a ride out to the cemetery. It does me good to talk to my mother every day, knowing she can hear me. My father likes to remind me, you can't live with the dead and I like to remind him you can't run from their memory either.

On a cool Sunday morning I go out to see my mother and from the distance I can see someone had placed flowers on the grave. I tie Firefly a tree, walking briskly to my usual spot.

The cherry pansy look so beautiful lying up against my mother's marble headstone. The flowers grew wild in our meadow and my mother loved walking there just to be around them. I held on to the hope that Daryl had placed them here; he had brought them to her often.

My daily visits turn into weekly then monthly visits as I try to let my heart heal. Winter becomes spring and spring into summer and my heart is barely holding together. I hadn't been off the farm except to visit the cemetery since my mother died and I really didn't want to. Every time I walked past the woods, I could feel a piece of my heart chip off again, remembering the man I will always love. If not for the birth of Diane and Jack's daughter, Joy, I doubt I would smile at all.

I wasn't looking forward to my birthday at all. Jack was determined to celebrate my 26th birthday, but I wasn't in the partying mood. Diane cooks my favorite meal and bakes me a cake. I put on my happy face for them even though I was a mess inside.

Six months had gone by and all I could think about was Daryl Dixon. I wanted so bad to just let him go, to go on with my life. Sitting on the porch eating my birthday cake I watch Jeb pull in, honking is horn. "Come on B.J. … we're going out."

He jumps out of his truck, picking me up in his arms. I squeal at him to let me down, but he doesn't listen, putting me in the passenger seat. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Tonight you're going to laugh, dance and have a good time. I'm done watching you cry, so tonight we get wasted." Jeb revs the truck up, putting some rubber on the pavement.

When we pull up to the bar I can hear the music pumping out into the parking lot. Jeb takes my hand, walking me inside. The dance floor was full of people line dancing, the live band cranking out the loud tunes.

Before I can protest Jeb has me on the dance floor and we're doing the Cotton Eyed Joe.

As Jeb had wanted I'm laughing, dancing and have a few beers. After we've been there a few hours I notice that Jeb had way too much to drink. I take the bottle from his hand, putting his arm around my neck. "Come on Johnson, time to go."

We get to the truck when he takes out the keys. I try unsuccessfully to take them away from him, seeing how he had a good foot on me.

"I got this B.J." He stumbles to the truck as I stand in front of the driver's door.

"No way mister … give'em to me." He smiles at me, moving in for a kiss. I dodge him, swiping the keys from his hand.

I push him in the passenger seat, going quickly over to the driver's side. "Crap!" I shout forgetting Jeb's truck is a standard. Daryl had tried to teach me to drive a standard and I failed miserably. Thinking back to those lessons I try to remember everything Daryl had taught me.

Trying to adjust the seat I feel Jeb's arm around my neck. "Come on Bobbie Jo, we can have some fun right here."

Pushing him off of me, I start the truck. He grabs my arm, pulling me towards him. "Come on girl … I'll make you forget about Dixon."

His lips are on mine before I can stop him, his hands squeezing my arms. I struggle to free myself from him, his right hand palming my breast. "Stop it Jeb!"

Kicking back at him I hit him in the balls, making him angry. "You fucking tease. I've put up with your shit for years Bobbie Jo. You play the preacher's daughter, the good little farm girl. You can drop your panties for that fucking redneck, but you can't for me."

He pins me to the truck seat and I do my best to fight him off, my nails racking across his face. My screams go unanswered and I knew I wasn't getting out of this.

Jeb rips my blouse open, his lips kissing on my breast. I start crying louder, wishing I'd never go into his truck.

Suddenly the truck door opens and Jeb is being pulled out by his legs. I set up, holding my ripped blouse to my chest. I can see someone beating the shit out of Jeb, his fist pounding him to a pulp.

I want to scream as the figure comes to my side of the truck, opening the door. Daryl reaches in, taking me by my waist. "You okay gurl."

My tears pour down my face as I wrap myself around him. He holds me to him, walking over to his motorcycle.

He places his leather vest over me, kissing my forehead. I don't say a word; I'm too busy drinking him in. His hair was a little longer, his chin a little scruffier. I didn't care if Jeb Johnson bleeds to death, I had my Daryl and I was safe.

The bike starts up, Daryl telling me to hold on tight. We ride down the highway with me tight around his waist and Jeb bleeding in the parking lot.

Pulling up outside a dingy garage, Daryl gets off the bike and picks me up in his arms. We walk up a long set of stairs that lead to an apartment above the garage. He lays me on a bed, his blue eyes taking my breath.

I take off his vest, pulling the remains of my blouse off too. He offers me one of his t shirts, squatting down by me. He takes my hand, turning my arms over. Daryl inspects my neck, my chest, my stomach and when he's seen everything Jeb did to me he becomes enraged again.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch." He stomps towards the door when I start to cry again.

"Don't leave me … not again." My words make him turn around, his head hanging down.

He crosses the room in a beat, his hands on my face. "I never really left you. I've always been there, watchin you."

"Where have you been? It's been seven months." My hands run over his face, resting on his chest.

His forehead rests on mine, his hand stroking the back of my head. "I won't ever leave you again. But Merle can't know we're together. He ain't real good at lettin outsiders in. I know he'll try to hurt you, he thinks yer tryin to change me."

"Is that why you left … you're afraid of Merle?" The words don't come out like I wanted them too, his hands drop to his sides.

"I ain't afraid of Merle, he just don't like you. You don't know my brother like I do." Before he can move away from me I pull him down on me, the two of us looking back at each other.

"Where is Merle now?" He smirks back at me, kissing me so deep I can feel my body awaken.

His hands move down my body, his lips claiming mine again. My body succumbs to him as it always had done before. Daryl pulls me up right, my legs wrapped around his waist. "Merle's off on a run with his dealer. I don't know when he'll be back."

My fingers move his hair from his eyes, down his cheek bone and across his lips. "I'll take whatever I can get."

I let out a sigh as holds me tight, pulling me in his lap. "I don't like this B.J. but I can't lose my brother. He's all the family I got."

"I get that. I just want to be with you Daryl. It's been hell without you." I watch his blue eyes smile back at me, his fingers playing with a strand of my hair.

"I want you gurl, but after what that asshole did … I won't." I give him a very large, very sexy smile. Leaning back on the bed, I wiggle my finger for him to come to me. He lies down beside me, all his reservations gone.

Our hands begin to move in a blur, our clothes getting tossed on the already cluttered floor. Daryl rolls over, pulling me on top of him. I kiss him from his neck, across the scar on his chest and to his stomach. His fingers twist in my hair, his manhood more than ready for me.

I move down lower when he pulls me back up. "No … not tonight. Tonight I just wanna be in ya."

Reaching over to the table beside the bed, he takes out a condom. Watching him roll it on makes my walls vibrate hard, my body screaming for him.

He rolls me over and without wasting any time he sinking his long hard cock deep inside me. I let out a moan as he rises to his knees, pulling my legs over his shoulders. He leans against the headboard, thrusting deep inside me. My fingers dig into the sheets, his cock gliding against my walls till I'm screaming.

"Daryl!" I scream out over and over while he picks up his pace. The entire bed shakes with our efforts, my legs burning. Just when I think I may die from the pleasure he's giving me, I feel my body open up, my bliss covering him.

A shudder rolls over Daryl and I can feel his body go stiff. He finds his own release, his mouth taking mine prisoner.

In a matter of hours I went from scared girl fighting off a drunken bastard to being wrapped in the arms of the man that I loved. Daryl saved me, loved me and fucked my brains out, but I wasn't about to complain.

"Damn Dixon … that was … uh …" My words fail me as I lay there breathless.

"Fuckin perfect is what that was … my little hell cat. I saw your claw marks on his face." We both laugh, thinking of Jeb somewhere licking his wounds.

With his arm around me, I pull the sheet up and breathe him in. He always smelled of cigarettes, motor oil and pine, but now I smell a hint of vanilla. I remember having a bottle of perfume that smell like vanilla, a bottle I that had been missing for some time now.

I smile at him, smelling the scent coming from his fingers. "Daryl … do you love me?"

Lifting his head up slightly, he grins back at me. I snicker as he gives me an audible grunt in reply.

"I want to hear you say it … I need to hear you say it." I climb on top of him, my legs straddling him.

His fingers rub my thighs, making me tingle all over. "Bobbie Jo Baker … I love ya gurl."


	10. Missing Pieces

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter Ten: Missing Pieces

I am wakened by Daryl running his fingers up and down my arm, his blue eyes smoldering back at me. As I rise from the bed, I feel a soreness in my bones that wasn't there the night before. Daryl creases his eyebrows, watching me move slowly from the bed.

"Where's the bathroom?" My body feels like I've thrown from a moving vehicle. I roll my shoulders, trying to relieve some of the soreness.

"In there." Daryl points to a door right beside the bed.

Looking into the full length mirror on the door, I can see bruises on the tops of my arms, a red mark on my left cheek. The image of Jeb and last night flash in my mind, my bruises the product of Jeb's manhandling.

Daryl raps softly on the door, his voice speaking low. "B.J. you need anythang?"

"No … thanks." I'm quick to answer, knowing he saw the bruises.

Opening the door slightly I see him leaning against the wall. He just stands there looking at me, sending shivers up my spine.

"I will kill that bastard for hurtin you." He opens the door, walking in. I bite at my bottom lip as he rubs his fingers over my bruises.

"Don't Daryl. He was drunk …" My words go flat as he kisses me, his hands lifting me up on the bathroom sink.

We stay like that for a while, Daryl standing between my legs kissing me over and over.

"Daryl?" A voice comes from the front door and my eyes go wide.

"I'll be right there." He kisses me once more, his long finger brushing over the mark on my cheek. "It's Jeff … he owns the garage downstairs. I'll be right back."

Finding my clothes, I dress and wait for Daryl. I take a look around the apartment, finding a picture of me and Daryl when I was sixteen and he was nineteen. My mother took that picture of us out by the pond, Daryl looks so different now.

"We got to go." Daryl tosses on a shirt, pulling his boots on.

We're completely silent on the way back to the farm, Daryl's jaw set hard.

When we pull up the dirt road I can see the sheriff's car in the drive, Jeb's truck parked next to the house. Closing my eyes, I immediately fear the worst.

"Daryl … what do we do?" Resting my chin on his shoulder I feel the bike slow down.

"You pray I don't kill that asshole is what." I hadn't seen Daryl so pissed before, not even when he was drunk.

Sheriff Banks walks off the porch towards us, my father close behind. "Ms. Baker, I've had my deputies out looking for you all night. Want to explain where you've been and what happen to Mr. Johnson?"

Daryl stands up, lifting his leg over the bike. I grab at him, pulling him back away from the sheriff. "First, where his Jeb?"

"He spent the night in the E.R. but he's inside now." I have to throw my arms around Daryl's waist to keep him from marching into the house.

The sheriff places his hands on his gun belt, making me very uneasy.

"Daryl … don't. Let me handle this." I push against him with all my might, his eyes burning like blue flames.

He nods his head, sitting back on his bike. I turn to the sheriff, rolling up the sleeves of my t shirt. "I was being assaulted by a very drunk Jeb Johnson last night. He attempted to rape me before Daryl pulled him off of me and it may have gotten ugly."

Jack rushes off the porch, looking at my arms and face. I can see the tears in his eyes, the truth of what had happened to me all over my face. "Jeb … did this?"

"Yeah and when Daryl saved me he took me to his place. I'm sorry about worrin you guys, but I needed to be with him. I'm not gonna press charges against Jeb." Jack hugs me, saying he's sorry over and over again.

"Jeb said someone took you, but I knew somethin was up when I saw claw marks on his face. You did that, didn't you?" I nod my head, my tears returning.

Daryl pulls me from Jack's arms, holding me to him. "Yer fuckin brother best never come near her again."

"That's a good one. At least Jeb didn't walk away from her after her mother had just died. You got some nerve Dixon." Daryl turns his gaze to Jack when Diane walks out with Joy on her hip.

I take the baby from Diane, her small smiling face defusing her father's anger. "Say hello to Joy." I kiss her little forehead, the three month old cooing back at me.

The look on Daryl's face tells me he's willing to let the matter go for now, but only for now. "Hey there sweetheart."

Jack takes his daughter from me, looking back at Daryl. "There's a lot that's happened here Daryl. I shouldn't have said that to you. Sorry. But you did almost kill my brother."

"Well your brother almost raped my gurl." I give Daryl a stern glare, my eyes narrowing.

Diane looks at me with shock all over her face, her eyes going to Jack. "Is this true?"

I show her my arms, the fingerprints still on my wrists. Diane turns from me to Daryl, her lips set hard. "I'm glad your back, especially if this means she safe. Don't you ever leave her again or you'll answer to me. Jack … get Jeb out of her house. Now!"

That evening I sit on my porch with my family, Daryl leaving for the garage. "I got to get back. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You promise?" I walk with him to his bike. He places his arms around my waist, his kiss short and brief.

"Promise." My fingers lazily fall from his as he climbs on. Standing with the sun going down behind me, I pray I will indeed see him again.

Good to his word, Daryl comes back the next morning. He sneaks up behind me while I'm in the barn, rolling me in a pile of hay.

We lay there making out till Jack catches us. "Listen, what you two do is none of my business. I just don't want to see it."

Four days go by in a flash, the two of us having sex when and where ever we can. I knew Merle would be back and my 24/7 pipeline to Daryl would go away.

Merle shows up at the garage while we're upstairs, me grinding on Daryl hard. "Hey baby bro … I'm back."

Daryl rolls me over, covering me up. He tosses on his pants before stopping Merle at the door. They walk outside, Merle going on about the drugs he's done, the drugs he's got and the girls he's been with.

I dress as fast as I can, sneaking down the stairs. The garage owner Jeff stops me, pointing to the back of the shop. "I know Merle doesn't want you and Daryl together, but I've seen the way that boy is around you. Tell ya what; any time you want, you two can go up to my fishin cabin."

He reaches for a set of keys on his office wall, tossing them to me. I thank him, smiling as I run out the back.

Merle takes Daryl's attention from me for a few days, making Daryl go with him to deliver some _packages _for his dealer. When they return, Merle gets completely wasted giving Daryl and me the time we so desperately needed alone.

That night at the fishing cabin we more than make up for the lost time, making love in every room. We end the night in front of the fireplace, my body becoming completely spent. "Thank you for staying when I know you could have just left. You're torn between me and Merle and for that I'm sorry. He's your brother, but he's also an asshole. He doesn't like me and he's never given me a chance."

I instantly regret my words when Daryl rolls away from me. "He's my brother and that ain't never gonna change. If yer with me then you have to take him, don't make me choose."

Pulling to him I lay my hand on his chest, tracing the tattoo there. "I won't make you choose Daryl, but Merle would."

He goes quiet, lying on the floor next to me. My heart falters in my chest, waiting for him to speak. He sits up looking at me, a new hurt in his eyes. "I need my brother; he was there for me when nobody else was. I need you, you are my life B.J."

My bottom lips begins to tremble as I the truth hits me square in the face. Daryl loves Merle.

From that day on I don't talk about Merle to him, I try not to bring him up in conversation. Merle is a part of Daryl's life; he was there for him before I was. Merle was the one that protected Daryl, took beatings for him before I stepped in. It made perfect sense to me now; Merle didn't like me because I was trying to change Daryl. Merle didn't like me because Daryl loves me too.

August rolls in and I find myself accepting the new life I have. My new family was getting closer, Joy was growing and Jeb had been sent packing. After Jack and Diane let him have it my father put a shotgun in his face and told him to never come back to the farm again. I felt sorry for him, losing a home and a family all in one day.

Merle was in and out of trouble, sometimes dragging Daryl with him. I would often get Daryl out of said trouble, leaving Merle to sleep it off in jail. Merle wasn't stupid, he was sure there was something up with Daryl and it had everything to do with me.

I'm waking to the pond to go fishing one morning when Merle stops me. He's sitting under a tree, feet crossed over. "I know you and my brother have a thang. Glad to know Darlene had it in him to finally bed him a feisty red mare. Listen sweetheart, you can keep on fuckin my brother, but when I say he goes, he goes. He's a Dixon, my blood. All you two share is a bed, he and I we've bled together. Don't run off telling Daryl I talked to you, that won't do either of us any good. Just as long as you know the rules we'll both be just fine."

He pats me on my ass as he walks away. I pick up the biggest rock I can find, chucking it at him. It hits him right between his shoulder blades, his jovial mood now sour. Tossing my fishing pole to the ground I place my hand over the buck knife on my belt. Merle walks swiftly up me, his eyes set hard.

"You little bitch." He moves to slap me when I duck, pushing him into the tree.

Daryl had taught me a thing or two about self-defense, always telling me I needed to learn to protect myself. Before Merle can regain his scenes I have my knife up to his throat. "I will gut you like a pig Merle and I won't blink an eye. You're going to listen to me and stay real still."

He flinches and I move the blade against his skin. A small trickle of blood flows down the blade, making Merle more cooperative. "It's your party sweetheart."

"First, Daryl for some odd reason needs you. But he loves me so we are gonna have to learn to live with each other. Back in the day when you thought I was just a passing fancy for him you didn't give me a second thought but now, you know better. Daryl loves me Merle and I love him. If you want to break whatever bond you think you have with him, all you have to do is keep up this bullshit with me. I'm gonna move this knife, you're gonna leave my farm and neither of us are gonna tell Daryl about this." Lowering my blade, I back away from him. He rubs his neck, smirking at me.

"Finally. You just might be woman enough for my little brother after all." He bends over picking up my fishing pole and hands it to me. "I'll be seeing you around … Red."

I allow myself to breathe again as he walks off. Merle and I had come to an understanding, he knew I wasn't going anywhere and I knew I'd have to put up with his damn ass.


	11. Looks Can Be Deceiving

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 11: Looks Can Be Deceiving

I had always loved the deep oranges, the burnt reds and gold hues of the trees that only the mountains of Georgia could bestow in the fall. October was without a doubt my favorite time of year.

The crops had been harvested, fall was ushering crisper days and Daryl was always up for a good hunt. Walking out to the barn I find him talking with Jack about my dad's old truck. He turns around to see me with my new crossbow, his ocean blue eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Are you actually takin that huntin? You know yer a better shot with yer old bow than that thang." He takes it from me, looking down the site.

I take it back from him, giving him my best glare. "You're not the only one that can shoot a crossbow, Daryl Dixon."

Jack stands there smirking like the cat that ate the canary, rolling his eyes. "No, but he is the only one that can actually hit something with it."

The boys have their fun at my expense before we saddle Firefly and head off for some much needed alone time. Merle had Daryl at his beckon call for weeks now and I played the good girlfriend, waiting patiently for any time he could spare.

Once we're in the woods, I can see the weight on his shoulders lift, the demands that cover him melt away. He tracks a buck for us, the deer only a few yards ahead. I watch him find the smallest of clues to the deer's direction, clues that would have gone unnoticed by me.

We make it out the stream, the water babbling over the rocks. I dip my hand down in the crystal clear water, the coolness of it making my hand tingle. Daryl taps me on the shoulder, the eight point buck just across from us.

I stand up, bring the crossbow up. He helps me hold it steady, telling me to breath slowly. With his lips only inches from my ear I wasn't sure how I suppose to do that but I do.

"Wait ... wait ... let him get closer." Daryl stands directly behind me, my finger lax around the trigger.

Out of nowhere the deer bolts off, making me fire the arrow. I watch as the arrow sails across the stream and into a tree. Daryl takes off after the deer as I do my best to catch up with him.

I hear a rustling coming from the bushes, Daryl's footprints leading up to it. "Daryl." I whisper out, trying not to spook the deer again.

A large coon jumps out at me, causing me to fall back. I let out a loud scream as I stumble over my crossbow and land on a sharp rock. Blood immediately pours from my forehead, my hands crimson from trying to stop the flow.

I start to feel dizzy as I try to get back up. "Daryl!" I shout this time, his muscular frame stepping from the bushes. "Bobbie Jo ... what the hell happen?"

He rips the bottom of his shirt, using it to compress the wound on my head. He picks me up in his arms, carrying me to Firefly. "Daryl, my crossbow."

"I'll come back fer it later." He sits me up on Firefly, jumping on behind me. I lean my head back against him, my blood starting to soak his makeshift bandage.

When we get back to the farm Daryl yells for Jack, his voice sounding panicked.

Diane runs out on the porch, her green eyes set wide. "Oh my God. Get her to the kitchen."

"I just cut my forehead on a rock is all ... stop fussin Diane." Diane goes through the first aid kit, Daryl standing beside me biting at his thumb.

"You have a pretty nasty cut here B.J. You might need stitches." By that time Jack has joined us, the wound has stopped bleeding. He scans the cut, smiling at me.

"Nah ... she'll live. Just use those butterfly bandages, they'll do the job. Don't worry B.J., I've had way worse." He winks at me as he walks over to the kitchen sink to wet a cloth.

Jack knew I hated needles and I feared going to the doctor more than anything. I was glad he lessens the state of urgency in the room, I wasn't about to go ten rounds with Daryl over going to the E.R.

"You go sit on the porch and I'll put Firefly back in the barn." Daryl kisses me softly on the top of my head before he and Jack walk out together.

Diane sits with me, little Joy playing at our feet. "Bobbi Jo, I need you to do me a favor."

I had to admit this intrigued me, Diane looked a tad uncomfortable.

"Something wrong?" I could feel myself get woozy; the blood lost making me sick. Diane moves in closer to whisper to me when I reach over the banisters and toss my lunch.

Daryl turns around to look at me, his feet moving in a blistering speed. "You need to go lay down." He picks me up, laying me on the couch.

"I'll be fine Daryl." I do my best to convince him of that, sitting back up. "Go on and help Jack. You don't get many days off from Merle."

Mentioning Merle wasn't something I did often, but sometimes he needed a reminder of the way things really are.

"Don't leave this couch." His blue eyes narrow at me and I knew he was serious.

As he leaves, Diane comes in. She places Joy in her playpen, sitting on the couch beside me. "As I was saying, I need your help. I think I'm pregnant."

"Diane! You just had a kid six months ago. Are you on the pill?" The shock of this takes me back as I look at her six month old playing beside us.

"I messed up. You have to go to the pharmacy and get a test. I can't go ... Jack's cousin works there and she has a big mouth. Please B.J. ... can you go tomorrow if you feel better?" She takes my hand and I nod my head.

"Speaking of the pill ... can you make me an appointment with your doctor? I'm so sick of using condoms, plus I really just want to be able to be with Daryl whenever we want." Diane's pale cheeks blush making her blonde hair stand out.

The next day I go to the pharmacy for Diane, the clerk very nosy. "Aren't you Bobbi Jo Baker?"

I glower back at her, digging the money out of my pocket. "Yeah."

"Are you seeing that Dixon guy ... the younger one?" She was very chatty and getting on my nerves

"Yeah." I say a little sterner this time.

"Okay." She takes the pregnancy test, placing it in a white paper bag.

I pay her promptly, rushing out the door. To my surprise, I find Daryl outside on his motorcycle. "You okay? I saw you going in. Is your head still hurtin?"

"I'm fine, really." He looks at the paper bag in my hand as I try to hide it behind my back. "I got to go, but I'll see you later night."

I don't know why I didn't tell him what was going on but I could hear my mother telling me that if it isn't my busy to tell than keep it to myself.

When I get back to the farm Diane is pacing the floor. I hand her the bag and she runs up the stairs. Joy is fast asleep on a blanket so I wait downstairs.

"B.J. ... can you come up here?" I pick Joy up and head up the stairs.

"Where you at?" I look into the hallway bathroom, but she's not there. Her voice carries from my bedroom, the door standing open.

"Sorry, but I wanted some privacy. I can't look ... you do it." She turns her head, taking Joy from me.

The blue and white stick sits on the bathroom sink; two visible pink lines showing brightly back at me. "Diane ... its positive honey."

She bursts into tears and I'm not sure what to do. I wanted to say congratulations but what if she's not exactly happy about this. Patting her on the back, I try my best to console her. "Jack is ... going ... to ... be so happy. He wants ... a ... little ... boy."

The feeling of dread lifts from me upon hearing her say that. I carefully place the test back in the box, tossing it in the trash.

I dash back downstairs to get the phone, Daryl surprises me as he walks in the house. "Yer Dad wants his truck keys." I take them out of my pocket, tossing them to him.

Doctor Stones nurse calls to confirm my appointment on Monday, so I doodle down the time and date on the pad by the phone. Diane comes down the stairs, tears still in her eyes.

"Do you want me to make you an appointment while I'm on the phone?" She nods to me, a smile about to bust out on her face.

Later that evening Daryl and I get ready to go on a horse ride out to the meadow. I wanted to see the cherry pansies while they were still in bloom. "You ready?"

"I need my boots ... I'll be right back." He takes my hand, kissing me sweetly.

"I'll get'em. They in your closet?" He's in the house and up the stairs in a flash.

Waiting on the porch I watch as my dad and Jack put the last touches on his vintage truck. Diane winks as she walks into the house, going in to make supper.

Daryl runs back down the stairs, walking over to the fridge. He takes out a bottle of water, downing it quickly. I watch as his eyes scan the notepad by the phone, his eyes getting bigger by the second.

He walks over to me, taking my hand. We don't stop till we reach the barn, his face looking pale. "Is there somethin you need to tell me?"

"No ... why?" I wasn't sure what he was getting at but I could tell he had something on his mind.

"B.J. I ain't mad or anythang ... you can tell me?" A sweet loving look crosses his face and I want to cry. In all the time I'd been with him he'd never given me that look before.

"What?" I look back at him, tears burning my eyes.

"I know." His body stiffens, his eye blazing back at me.

"You know what ... I'm not following you Dixon." His mood turns, as if I've said something to piss him off.

He walks up ahead of me, kicking a rock in the road. Turning around, he starts to shout. "When was you goin tell me Bobbi Jo ... when the baby came?"

"Don't know why I would tell you Daryl." I can hear the harshness in my voice as I cross my arms over my chest. If he knew about Diane being pregnant then why was he being so pissy with me?

The redneck comes out in him as he starts cursing, saying every dirty word I think he'd ever heard. "Jesus Christ gurl ... you act like I wouldn't want to know."

"Well, it ain't like you're the father." His face turns blood red and it hits me. He thinks I'm pregnant.

"What?!" A small vein in his forehead starts to throb and I knew I had to clear up things and quick. I run over to him and take his hand only to have him jerk away from me. "Who is he ... I'll kick his fuckin ass."

"Daryl ... that pregnancy test wasn't mine. It's Diane's ... she's the one that's pregnant." I watch him slowly blink, the color returning to his face.

"But ... I saw that note in the kitchen." I start to laugh and it only makes him mad again.

"Oh Dixon ... I was going to surprise you. I'm gettin on the pill. I'm so sick of tryin to keep up with rubbers." I could feel the smile on my face, my cheeks hurting from grinning so hard.

I let out a squeal as he wraps his arms around my waist and picks me up, kissing me so passionately I just may die right there.

"Damn, I thought fer sure." Kissing him back, I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry I should have told you what was up at the pharmacy this morning. Diane hasn't told Jack yet, she wants to make sure first." I watch his blue eyes drink me in, his big strong arms cradling me. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to be pregnant with his child.


	12. Rumor Has It

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter Twelve: Rumor Has It

Keeping Diane's secret was getting harder and the three day wait for Monday to roll around was torture. Every time I looked at Jack I want to tell him, wanted to shout it.

Diane plays it cool, but I could see underneath she was a ball of nerves. I tell her about mine and Daryl's little misunderstanding and she laughs so hard she cries.

"You mean to tell me he thought it was you. Wish I could have been there for that." Diane wipes the tears from her eyes as she continues to laugh.

Daryl had put the entire incident behind him and was looking forward to the day he could have me without fumbling around with a condom. I wanted that more than he did. The one time we had unprotected sex was the best night of my life. While sex with him was always amazing that night was different, as if we were closer in some way.

After my doctor's appointment Daryl meets up with me at the pharmacy, the garage he was working at just across the road. "Hey beautiful, you got'em?

I climb on the back of his bike, smirking like crazy. "Hold up there Dixon. The doctor said it takes a month before these things work so unless you want a bun in my oven you're gonna have to slip one on tonight."

He pats my thigh, letting me know he was more than prepared. We go up to the pond, the cool fall day just perfect. He looks at me, my mind lost in thought. "What's bouncin around that pretty little head of yers?"

"Would it be so bad if I were pregnant? I'm not gettin any younger Daryl and if I'm gonna have a baby, I want it to be yours." He drops my hand, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Yer serious. B.J. what do I have to offer a kid. I ain't father material. Hell, I'm barely good enough for you." He stumbles back a bit when I toss my arms around his neck, my heart aching for him.

"Don't ever say that again Daryl Dixon. You are so good enough for me; plenty good enough and you are so good with little Joy. You hold her, feed her for Diane and play with her. You're the only one that can get her to giggle like that. Stop puttin yourself down. I love you not because you're sexy as hell or because you're good in bed. I love you because you have a good heart, a heart that loves me back." I can feel my arms tighten around him as he holds me back.

We walk over to the end of the dock, Daryl placing an arm around my neck. "I can't. I don't wanna put you through that, not with my life the way it is. I'm sorry but no."

"When you thought I was pregnant the other day it seemed like you'd be okay with it." I look away from him, my eyes tearing up.

"That's different. Ain't nothin I could have done about it if it already happened." He turns my face back to him as I struggle to smile.

Sadness covers me and he can see it in my eyes. He kisses me softly, his eyes containing a deep sadness too. "Then I guess I'll never have kids cause I ain't ever gonna love anyone but you Daryl Dixon."

With those words I walk back to the bike. He sits on the dock for a moment before following me. "If its kids you want maybe you should be with somebody else."

He had that look in his eye, the one he gets when he's pissed or hurt. I sit on the bike, my mind made up. "Are you breaking up with me cause if you are then you're being a jackass. I don't have to have kids, Daryl. Yeah, I want'em but I don't have to have'em. All I need is you."

His two large hands hold my face as his lips press hard against mine. My body lurches off the bike, the two of us tangling into a heated mess.

I tilt my head back as he kisses me down my neck, his hands twisting in my hair. "Jesus Christ gurl, you make me so ..."

"Horny." I put my two cents in and we both start laughing.

Later that night he drops me off at home, Merle wanted to leave for a hunting trip with some of his buddies bright and early. I wanted to be with him so bad, every inch of me on fire for him.

I cling to him, my arms not ready to let him go. "How long you gonna be gone?"

"Couple of days, maybe three. I promise as soon as I get back, you and me ... we're gonna use up those rubbers I got left." I think to myself, how romantic, but actually that was romantic for Daryl.

Three days seemed like forever, any time away from him seemed like forever.

I kiss Daryl goodbye and go in the house only to have Jack hug me as soon as I cross the threshold, my dad waiting with him. "Uh ... Jack?"

"We're here for you B.J. Whatever you need, you got it, okay." Jack's brown eyes looked bigger than usual, his voice softer.

"Jack, have you been in Mr. Fraser's moonshine again?" I try to make light of the situation, but they give me that look as if I'm dying and don't know it.

My dad pats the cushion on the couch, wanting me to sit down beside him. "Bobbi Jo, sweetheart. You know I'm a religious man and I've tried to raise you in the Christian way. People make mistakes, but what's important is what you do after that mistake. You and Daryl have a home here and he can move in here as soon as he gets back."

With a bewildered look I stare at my father, not really understanding why he's being this way. "Dad … is there something I'm missing?"

Jack stands there smiling, looking back at my dad. "You don't have to hide it anymore. Everyone knows."

"Knows what? Look, you two have information I don't. Somebody better tell me what's going on." My anger gets the best of me as my voice gets louder.

I can feel the tension in the room as Jack stands there staring blankly back at me. "Robert, let me have a moment with her."

My dad leaves the room, walking out on the porch. I want to smack the grin off of Jack's face, something about it seems condescending. Turning away from Jack I walk into the kitchen, sitting up on the counter.

He follows me in, standing across from me. "Your dad and I went to town and some of the people from church told him they heard you're pregnant. My cousin said you bought a pregnancy test and you did go to the doctor with Diane today. All the signs are there B.J. and you don't have to hide it any longer."

Taking a deep breath I decide to be a total smart-ass with him. I jump down from the counter, rubbing my belly. "You caught me … Daryl and I are going to have … sex. I went to the doctor with Diane to get on the pill." I pull the compact of pills out of my back pocket.

"Wait … what?" Jack rubs the back of his head.

I go to the stairs, yelling up for Diane. She comes down, telling me to quiet down because she'd just put Joy down. She stands on the bottom step, her eyes locked on me.

"Apparently I'm pregnant because Jack's cousin likes to spread rumors. I think you need to clue your husband in on something." Having said my peace, I storm up the stairs.

Sitting in the darkness of my room all I want to do is curl up with Daryl and fall asleep in his arms. I ignore the knocking on my door, my father calling my name from the other side. "Bobbi Jo, can we talk?"

Pulling on my heavy coat, I climb out of my window and head down to the barn.

Firefly nudges my hand as I pet her nose. At the present moment her company was better than one in my house. I pick up the brush, going over her brown mane. "You get me don't you girl. All I want is to have a simple life with the man I love. One of these days I'm gonna have that, just me and Daryl."

"Ain't that sweet, talkin to your pet pony." Merle Dixon walks into the barn, a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Not now Merle." I put down the brush, picking up the pitchfork. I got about tossing some hay around as he drunkenly staggers around.

"So … is it true. Did ya finally dig yer hooks into my baby brother? Yer are one smart little cookie. You got knocked up on purpose didn't ya? Well, sweetheart, good luck with that. I can tell ya one thang … Darlene ain't the man you thank he is. You want some perfect live with my baby brother. There ain't no fuckin way that's gonna happen." He takes another swig of whiskey, falling against the wall.

I walk over to him, placing the pitchfork right beside him. "I ain't pregnant Merle so stop worryin."

"That's not what everyone in town is sayin … preacher's daughter." He starts to laugh, reaching up for my hand. He pulls me down next to him, his glare making me very uncomfortable.

"Did you ask Daryl about his? He'll tell you the same thing. I ain't pregnant." I don't flinch, I don't even blink until Merle moves to get up.

He takes his bottle of whiskey and walks over to Firefly. "If you ain't now you will be."

A strange storm starts to brew up outside, lightening illuminating the pasture. Walking out the barn I watch a bolt of lightening struck somewhere off in the distance. Rain beings to pour down as the wind whipped it in sideways.

Standing there in the rain, I could feel all the whispers, the rumors and the dirty looks at me. The entire town was all a buzz about me and Daryl and all that talk lead Merle straight to my door. Here he was all liquored up, pissed at me because he thought I trapped his little brother with a baby and my own family believed it too.

The storm gets louder, thundering rolling overhead. I begin to run towards the pasture by the barn, my mother's peach trees bowing to the wind. Merle staggers up behind me, cursing at me. I turn to shut him up when another bolt of lightning strikes the peach grove.

I duck down, covering my head with my arms. The smell of smoke fills my nose as I turn to see one of the trees on fire. Merle tosses his bottle of whiskey at the burning tree, the flames leaping in the air.

"Dammit Merle, you're gonna burn the farm down." The wind picks up, spreading the flames to the other trees. I pull at Merle's arm, but he smacks at me hitting me hard against my chest.

"I hope it does burn then maybe you'll leave Daryl alone." The rain soaks me to the bone as I stand there breathless. Merle wanders off towards the burning trees when a large burning branch comes trashing down.

Rushing over to him I take off my coat, using it to put the fire out on his pants. The limb has him trapped to the burning ground, Merle screaming for me to help him.

Try as I might I can't seem to lift the limb from his, my hands getting blistered for my efforts. "Merle, hold on."

The fire was starting to spread towards the barn, my heart torn between Merle and Firefly. I bolt for the barn, freeing the other horses there. Putting the bridle on Firefly I lead her out towards the burning peach grove, her hoofs bucking up at me. "Come on girl … we have to help Merle."

When I get back to Merle he's passed out. "Great." I murmur to myself, wrapping a rope around the limb. I pull for Firefly to move, the limb starting to pull off of Merle. The fire was getting closer to the barn and I look up to see I'm almost surrounded in flames. A tiny patch of pasture still lay untouched by the fire so I try my best to pull Merle to his feet.

"Get up Dixon … you have to get up." Tugging over and over I can't budge the comatose dunk lying on the ground.

"B.J.!" I hear a voice in the distance, the fire and smoke making it hard to see.

"Over here … help!" I begin to call out, praying someone will find us.

Trying once again, I pull to Merle, thinking I just might have to tie him to Firefly and hope for the best.

Bursting through the flames, Daryl and Jack come riding up in the harvesting tractor. "Daryl!" I scream for him as the flames consume the barn.

"Daryl get Bobbi Jo … I'll get Merle." Jack lifts Merle up over his shoulder, Daryl swiping me up in his arms.

"Firefly!" I scream, my tears pouring like the rain.

Daryl puts me in the tractor as he runs back for my horse. I watch him disappear into the flames, my heart racing. Jack squeezes Merle in beside me, yelling for Daryl.

It seems like a thousand heart beats go by before Daryl comes running out with Firefly, the horse scared to death.

He ties her to the back of the tractor, jumping on the side boards. Jack pulls the tractor out, giving her all she's got.

We get to the other side of the flames, my lungs burning. Daryl pulls me out of the tractor, holding me to him. "B.J. please be okay."

I nod my head to him, trying to take deep breaths. Daryl looks over to Merle, his blue eyes narrowing. I got to take his hands, my own covered in blisters. "Daryl … it wasn't his fault. Yeah, he was drunk as a skunk but the storm did this."

After we get back to the house and Diane has patched up my hands as best she can, Daryl and I sit out on the porch watching the barn smoldering in the distance. Dad and Jack go out to round up the horses I'd freed, the neighbors coming over to help. I couldn't help but feel guilty for Dad and Jack being out in the cold rain at midnight.

Daryl rubs my arm, his lips on my temple. "I'm real sorry Merle started in on you again. He was drunk when I got back and shoutin at me for knockin you up. I tried tellin him you wasn't but he wasn't havin it."

"It's okay Daryl. I know people are talkin and rumors are running wild through town. Hell, even my dad's on congregation is in on it. Let'em talk … I don't care. We know the truth and that's all that matters." Daryl's fingers stroke my cheek; shoot still covering my pale features.

"Yer always gonna have to deal with this kind of shit as long as yer with me." The tone of his voice sounded defeated, as if he expected me to send him away right then.

The storm stops as I curl up in his lap. "It's me and you Dixon, against the world."


	13. Rising From The Ashes

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter Thirteen: Rising From The Ashes

The long road to rebuilding was just that, long. It takes us all fall to get the pasture back so the animals can graze, the barn built back and the grove cleared so we can replant the peach trees.

It all seemed lost when I first saw it after the fire, but standing here now, with winter upon us, I can see hope for the first time.

A new year coming, a year I pray will bring only good things for those that I love. Diane's baby bump was starting to show and Joy was getting bigger by the day. The green eyed little cutie had taken a liking to Daryl, often choosing his company over mine.

A little bouncing baby boy would soon join our fold, Diane was already painting part of Joy's nursery blue. It was as if my little family was rising like a phoenix from the ashes.

Merle Dixon was even being abnormally nice to me, nice in that he wasn't being a total jackass. It was a relief to have him not looming over mine and Daryl's shoulders all the time. I knew Merle had reservations about me, thinking I was going to take his baby brother away, but after that night in the barn he backed off.

I make sure Daryl spends equal amount of time with me and Merle, this my simple attempt of extending an olive branch to the elder Dixon.

The days that I didn't have Daryl were long, even lonely. I had my family, a father that adores me, friends that are like a brother and sister to me and a little girl that I love like a niece, but all of it wasn't enough when I didn't have Daryl. As much as I loved them all they couldn't even come close to filling the emptiness in my heart that I felt without my Daryl.

Diane and I spend our days getting ready for baby Daniel's arrival, her due day only five months away.

Daryl was off on one of Merle's hunting trips and I was beside myself with worry. Just last month Merle almost got busted breaking into a pharmacy. Merle had never known anything but this life, being raised by a man with no morale's will do that to you.

In the past when Daryl would return from his time with Merle, I never asked questions. The look in his eyes told me all I needed to know. Daryl's heart wasn't as jaded as Merle's, he didn't have the stomach for Merle's life, but he didn't want to live without his brother either. They had a bond I could never understand, so I let things be.

So I wait, try to keep myself busy with whatever I can find. Diane was more than glad to put me to work, seeing how she had her hands full with a crawling wee one.

The upstairs section of the farmhouse was becoming very crowded. We only had four bedrooms and with little Daniel we'd need another. I knew the sewing room downstairs hadn't been used since my mother passed and perhaps it would make a nice bedroom.

My heart thumps hard in my chest as I open the door, the hinges creaking. I hadn't been in this room in months and the dust on everything proved it.

Her rocking chair was still in the middle of the room, her sewing machine against the back wall. My grandmother's roll top desk had my mother's sewing patterns all over it, part of a quilt still unfinished. I could feel her in the room, the shawl she was knitting laying over the rocker.

Sitting in the chair I wrap the shawl around me and cry. "I'm here mom."

A cold chill brushes over my skin as if she were there with me. I look at the window behind me and find some material lying on a table. Going through it, I see some old appliques and blotches, one in particular catching my eye.

It's right then I decided to clean out the old sewing room and turn it into my new room. It had been years since I used a sewing machine, but I was bound and determined to again. A spark of an idea had taken flame in my mind and I knew my mother wanted me to do something for the both of us.

My father gives me a big smile when I tell him my plans. He and Jack spend the weekend clearing out the room, Jack doing most of the heavy lifting. I give the room a good cleaning and a fresh coat of paint, a cool blue that reminds me of Daryl's eyes.

Moving my things downstairs seemed a little more difficult, Jack nearly throwing his back out in the process. "Come on B.J., how much more crap you got up there?"

I snicker at him as Diane and I carry down the last of my things. "This is it ... old man."

Jack wasn't looking forward to moving their things into my old room either, he told Diane he'd need a few hours to recover.

Standing there looking at the empty room I feel sad, as if part of my life was over. I'd done so much in this room; I'd fallen in love with Daryl in this room.

With the radio playing loudly, I go about moving my things around. I keep the sewing machine where it had always been, placing a lamp above it. It takes me a few days to get everything the way I want it, the room slowly morphing from dead to alive.

My first night in the new room was a sleepless one as I lay awake thinking of my mother, of Daryl and how much I missed them both.

Taking a seat at the sewing machine, I go about the project that started me down this road. My fingers grip my mother's scissors tightly as I begin to cut into a yard of material.

It's midnight when a scream from upstairs breaks my train of thought. The scissors fall from my hand, my body moving towards the stairs. When I reach the top I see Diane and Jack standing in the hallway laughing hard.

"What's going on? I heard a scream." I stand there with my hands on my hips, my father sleepily coming from his room.

Jack turns me around, pointing towards my old room. "Go to the window and see for yourself.

Walking into the room, I can see a shadow coming from the window, someone was standing out on the porch roof. I begin to laugh when I realize its Daryl coming to see me like he'd always done in the past. Whenever it was late, he'd knock on my window and I'd let him in.

Opening the window, I reach my hand out. "Come on in Dixon."

He gives me a confused look, not sure what's going on. "I know this is yer room ... ain't it?"

A brief smile covers my face before I kiss him, my lips craving the satisfaction of his touch. His hands slide around my waist, our bodies drawn to each other like magnets.

"Hello ... we'd like to go back to bed now." Jack interrupts our reunion, pushing us out the door.

I explain everything as we walk down the stairs, Daryl still in a bit of shock.

Rounding the kitchen and walking down the hall we make it to my new room. The seclusion was nice, like being alone with him in a house full of people.

He pushes me up against my bedroom wall, his hands ripping at my clothes. It had been two weeks since we'd been together and both of us were starving for the other.

Each kiss, each touch sends jolts of pleasure through my body, my core near to dripping. I hadn't had sex with Daryl in my father's house since that night I gave virginity to him. Tonight would not be like that night, tonight would be so much more.

My hands roll over the muscles of his arms, over his broad shoulders and down to his sculpted chest. He gives me that Dixon grin and I can feel my knees weaken.

The clenching in my belly causes my core to tighten, my need for him burning through me. I jerk his pants from his hips, his hard member ready and erect.

Being on the pill gave me the advantage of not having to wait as I push him down on the bed. He pulls me to him, rolling me over on my stomach. I feel him shimmy my panties down, his hand stroking my bare ass.

He works his hands between my thighs, his fingers finding my throbbing bud. I let out a loud moan as he works me until I'm on the verge of release. His lips trail kisses down my spine, my body melting into the mattress.

Two long fingers slide inside me, working my walls till I scream out his name. His free hand smacks my ass, my core tightening around his appendages.

When I'm nearly panting, he removes his fingers. I take a deep breath as his strong arms go around my waist, pulling my ass towards him. On his knees, he slowly strides his hard cock in me, the pleasure of it too much to take.

I begin to quiver in his arms, his manhood stroking me over and over. The sensation of his fingers digging into my hips, the sound of flesh on flesh, the heat surrounding us, all if it combines into a moment of utter bliss.

With my release upon me, I lean my ass towards him more. His hands move from my hips to my breast, his large hands cupping my jostling bosom.

Daryl gives me two more large thrusts as we come together, the moment too perfect for words.

Exhausted, we collapse to the bed. Daryl lays his arm across my stomach, his lips at my ear. "I've missed you."

A chuckle escapes my lips, my body too tired to respond. I give him a quick kiss before I climb from the bed. Tossing on his flannel shirt, I pad off to the bathroom.

He follows me, the two of us taking a quick shower before turning in for the night.

I watch him sleep for a while before exhaustion takes me too. Being in his arms again was my little slice of heaven, a heaven I hoped to never lose.

"Daryl ... you hungry?" I wake him with a kiss, my hands holding a plate of pancakes.

He sits up in the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Bobbi Jo ... what time is it?"

"Nearly nine, why?" I sit the plate down on my nightstand, turning to go back into the kitchen.

He grabs the plate, following me down the hall. "I was supposed to help Merle fix his bike today. I know I just got back, but Merle banged his bike up last night and I have to go."

Taking his hand, I pull him back towards me. "Eat first. Merle won't be up for another good hour or so. You know your brother, he sleeps till noon."

Diane winks at me as she passes Daryl the syrup. "Good morning Daryl. Did you sleep well?"

Daryl shrugs his shoulders, taking a large bite of pancakes. I shake my head, Daryl not much for small talk. Joy sits in her highchair reaching for him, her small fingers contracting. He lifts her up, holding her while he eats.

We eat our breakfast; Jack and Dad already out for the day. I kiss him goodbye on the porch, his motorcycle waiting for him by the side of the house.

"I'll see you later ... right?" My forehead leans against his, our lips hovering.

"Tonight ... promise." He kisses my forehead and is off the porch in two steps.

A thousand questions roll over in my mind, questions I was sure I didn't want an answer to. All I knew was if Merle got Daryl caught up in his shit, I would kill him.

I retreat to my room, the sewing machine on my list of things to tackle. After Diane gives me a quick tutorial I'm working away, hoping to finish my project in time for Daryl's birthday in a few weeks.

My fingers give out around noon, Diane busy making lunch. "What you working on in there?"

"You'll see. It's a little something for Daryl. He's not big on getting gifts, he says he never got them growin up so he really doesn't care if he gets them now. Every time I'd get him somethin for Christmas or his birthday he'd act all weird about it, so I stopped. He'd always take my mom's pies or cakes though; his stomach always wins out." I rub my thumb and index finger together, a small blister starting to form.

Diane rolls the chicken over in the skillet as she keeps an eye on Joy. "What if he doesn't want this gift? I don't want you to get your feelings hurt Bobbi Jo. Daryl is a simple man; he doesn't like people fussin over him."

"I know my Daryl ... he'll love it." I swipe a chicken leg from the platter, going back to my room.

I lick my fingers as I stare out my bedroom window, the view of the new barn in sight. My life had been on a roller coaster for a while, but now, now it was like sailing down the river.

I wasn't fool enough to think there wouldn't be rapids to cross, mountains to climb, but for now I was going to enjoy this solace that surrounds me.


	14. Lesser Angels

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter Fourteen: Lesser Angels

Daryl's birthday is tomorrow and I needed to finish his present. With helping Diane around the house, helping Jack with the farm and giving the rest of my attention to Daryl, I wasn't getting much work done on his surprise.

I take the box out of the closet, the larger pieces needing some stitching. The corseted style gatherings at the sides were the only things holding the back and front panels together. Daryl was clueless to my new hobby or that I was using it to make him a gift.

Diane knew I needed the extra time tonight to finish the surprise so she told Daryl she needed me to finish the baby's room. He took the hint as Diane wanted some girl time with me, giving me an intense kiss before leaving.

I felt guilty for pushing him away; we hadn't been alone since that night he made love to me in my room. Merle was becoming more and more involved with a group of delinquencies, all of them with an arrest recorded longer than my arm. I was waiting for the call that Daryl was in deep trouble or that he'd been hurt. That fear stays with me morning, noon and night.

My eyes start to droop as the sun comes up, the gift completed and looking just how I pictured it. I fall into my bed, the rooster crowing loudly.

Just as I fall into a deep sleep Diane knocks on my door. "Bobbi Jo, you awake?"

Every part of me was tired, my body not willing to leave my bed. "Yeah, I'm awake."

She opens the door slowly, the room dimly lit by the sun coming through the window. I feel her sit on the bed, her hand patting my leg. "Did you finish it, can I see?"

Her voice had giddiness in it, as if the gift was for her. I raise my hand, point to the brown box near the sewing machine. She flicks on the light, my eyes squinting. "Diane, can I get some sleep. I just finished it and I'm dead tired."

"Sure thing … its beautiful Bobbi Jo, he's gonna love it. I'm baking those apple pies you asked for. Do you think two will be enough?" I rise up from the bed to look at her, her green eyes full of and wander.

"Diane, I don't think I thanked you for helping me with all of this. Like you said before, Daryl is a simple man and he doesn't like people makin a big deal over him. Remember, I need Jack to get him here if my surprise is gonna work." She nods to me, her hands smoothing over her baby bump.

Pulling the covers back over me, I fall back to sleep with thoughts of the man I love.

"Bobbi Jo, rise and shine girl." Jack flings open my bedroom door, pulling my bedroom curtains back.

I toss a pillow at him wishing he just go away. "Jack Johnson, you are an ass."

"Yes, but it's after noon and we have things to do. Get up … get dressed … now." I look up at him, his tall muscular frame looming over my bed. His brown eyes smile back at me, his face bearing a satisfied grin.

"Okay, I'm gettin up. Damn you people are persistent." Jack turns to leave as I climb sleepily from my bed. After a quick shower, I toss on my clothes, tying my hair back in a ponytail.

The smell of fresh baked apple pie hits me in the face as I enter the kitchen. Diane had two large apple pies cooling on the counter and a pan of chicken frying on the stove. I grab an apple from the table, heading towards the barn.

Jack is hanging some burlap panels, sectioning off part of the barn for my birthday surprise for Daryl. My dad walks up behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Can I have a word?"

Turning to look at him I can see concern on his face. "Dad, is somethin wrong?"

I begin to worry as he kisses the top of my head. "You really love this boy and I'm just seeing that. When I saw you sitting night after night at that sewing machine, you looked so much like your mother and my heart felt her for the first time in a long time. I dreamed about her last night and she told me you and Daryl are meant to be. My Josephine was always a wise woman, she saw things I didn't. I believe your mother led you to her room, just like she led you to Daryl."

With tears in my eyes, I hug him, his words touching my heart. "How did mom lead me to Daryl?"

"Remember when you found him in that wheat field eating your Mom's pie she'd put out to cool? Well, she saw him and she put that pie out on purpose. She let him take it and then she called you to come in the house. Do you remember what she said to you that day?" He looks at me with a kindness I'd rarely seen in my father.

"She told me to get you that you were in the wheat field." Then it hits me, my mother did lead me to Daryl. She knew even back then what we would become.

Tears drip from my chin as I cry against my father's chest. He strokes my hair, holding me. "Your mother said she believed in lesser angels, those that walk among us, those that heaven sends to look over the less fortunate. You my sweet Bobbi Jo are Daryl's lesser angel."

Looking at him through teary eyes, I don't see the Preacher that ruled me with his Godly ways or the Farmer that ruled me with an iron fist. I see my father, a man that hid his true feelings to all but my mother. Now he was here sharing those feelings with me, his heart exposed.

Jack yells for me to help him, my arms still not ready to leave my father's hug. "I got to go help Jack. Dad … I love you."

"Love you too, kiddo." He hadn't called me that since I was little, since I fell in love with Daryl.

Behind the burlap panels was a vision I had only imagined. Jack had placed several bales of hay around a picnic table, a couple of blankets laying across some straw. He's places several lanterns up on the barn beams, a tiny flaming flicking from each. I wanted Daryl to have a simple birthday, one that he didn't have to feel awkward about.

"Thanks Jack, it's perfect." He gives me a sly grin as he pulls a water pale out from behind a bale of hay, six bottles of beer on ice inside.

"I know Robert wouldn't approve, but it's not a party without some suds." I wasn't sure who was enjoying this more, me or Jack. I help him roll the rest of the hay out, clearing out the wooden crates and bags of feed from the corners.

Jack leaves to go get Daryl for me, hoping to find him at the garage. Diane and I rush to my room to get me ready; I wanted to look amazing for my man.

Standing in the kitchen I start to feel nervous, hoping Daryl wasn't busy with Merle or didn't want to come at all. Jack's truck pulls up, Jack's eyes going wide upon seeing me. "B.J. is that you? Dang girl, that boy is in for a treat when he gets here."

I take the hem of my knee high cotton red dress, tiny white polka dots covering the material. I swing back and forth, giving him a smile. "This old thang … thanks. Diane let me borrow her denim jacket and boots. I think she did a great job making me look … girly."

"I'd say. I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair down and all curly. Bobbi Jo … is that makeup?" I turn my face from him, blushing.

"Just some lip gloss and eye shadow, Diane made me." Jack was right the makeup was new for me. I usually preferred the natural look.

Diane stands at the door with Joy on her hip. "Jack, did you find him?"

Her husband walks over to her, kissing her sweetly. "I did and I told him B.J. needed to see him. He's still working on Merle's bike. That thing is in pieces." I walk towards them as Jack whispers to his wife. "Has she always had those legs?" Diane smacks his chest, shaking her head.

Sitting on the porch banister I wait for my Daryl, the evening starting to get cold. It's near mid-evening when I hear the sound of a motorcycle coming towards the house. Daryl puts his kickstand down, climbing off the bike. His face is covered in dirt and grease, his clothes matching the rest of him.

I jump from my perch, walking towards him. "Hey there Dixon."

The look on his face makes me smirk, his eyes scanning over me. "Bobbi Jo?"

"Yeah, it's me. I clean up nice don't I?" I reach my hand out for him, his head cocking sideways.

"You gonna on a date or somethin? Is that why Jack said you had to see me?" He backs away from me, sitting on his bike.

"No silly … I did this for you." The look of relief covers his face as he lets a small smile curl up on his lips.

"Good." He finally takes my hand, his tan, greasy hand looking so strange holding my pale hand.

I pull to him, pulling him towards the house. "Did you come here straight from the garage?"

"Yup, Merle is waiting on me to come back. I told him I needed to check on you." My heart sinks, all my plans were about to be for nothing.

"Are you going to be working on that bike all night?" He turns to look at me, his blue eyes narrowing.

"What's up?" I move in closer to him, my lips gently taking his.

"I have plans for us tonight and I need you to stay." He kisses me back, his fingers playing with the long curl hanging over my shoulder.

We walk into the house, Daryl calling Jeff's garage. "Yeah, Jeff can you help Merle finish his bike. Tell him I'll see him in the morning."

I lean up against the wall, my eyes locked on him. "Thanks." He starts to hang up the phone when Merle's voice booms over the receiver. "Daryl … get your ass here now."

Daryl looks at me, his face falling. "I'll be back in the morning. You wreak that damn thang not me, you fix it."

Merle's voice booms again, Daryl gripping the phone tight. "I'll give you the night off to fuck that sweet thang, but your ass better be back here in the mornin."

My hands ball up into fists, Merle always had a way of setting me off. He never saw me as anything but Daryl's piece of ass. I wanted to choke him so bad, wanted to slap his face off, but I let it go.

Jack pops down the stairs, waving for Daryl. "You might want to wash up. Come on … I think I have a shirt you can wear." Daryl looks at me, not sure what to make of what's going on. I push him towards the stairs and wait.

My dad leaves for his meeting at church, kissing my forehead. "Have a good time tonight, but not too good."

My face goes blood red; my father had never been so coy with me before.

Daryl walks down the stairs, all showered and wearing Jack's shirt and pants. I notice the belt around his waist is tight; Jack being a little bigger than him. The only thing that belongs to him are the greasy boots on his feet. "Why did I have to do this? We've hung out before without me gettin a shower."

Taking his hand, I take him to the barn. He keeps looking at me, his eyes creasing. We get to the barn, the burlap panels hiding my secret. Diane had placed a basket of food on the picnic table, my gift next to it.

"Happy birthday Daryl." The joy on my face beams out in a big smile, Daryl rubbing his fingers over his lips.

"You did all of this for me. You know I don't do birthday's B.J." He walks inside, opening the basket.

I pull out the bucket full of cold beer, handing him one. "Tonight you do. Don't be a sourpuss Daryl. It's just us, no big deal."

His eyes go up; looking around the private area I had made us. "No big deal uh … looks like a big deal to me."

Wrapping an arm around my waist, he pulls me into a deep, hot kiss. We sit at the table, our legs straddling the bench. His hands rub my thighs, running under my dress. I can fee a heat blast me in the face, my body ready to be his again.

"Can we eat first, I'm starving." Taking out the basket of fried chicken, I bite into a drumstick.

We eat, Daryl telling me about Merle's bike and the new posse he's running with. From all that he says I can tell that he's none too happy with Merle. When he tells me Merle is leaving with those guys as soon as his bike is fixed I start to worry, my smile becoming a frown.

His hand cups the back of my head, his soft blue eyes calming me. "I ain't goin nowhere gurl. Merle has left me before. He ran out on me when our old man was alive. Left me to take care of him."

I winch remembering those dark days, remembering wiping blood from his back and crying for him. Part of me was glad Merle was leaving, but part of me knew Daryl would miss him.

"I got you a present. Don't give me that look Daryl … it's just a little somethin I made you." He wipes his hands on his pants, taking the box.

"I thought you were my gift, you sure are wrapped up like one." The playful side of him was so sexy and I loved seeing it.

My eyes watch every move he makes. He lifts the top off the box, pulling the leather vest from inside. He holds it up, looking at the two large angel wings on the back. He stands up, sliding it on. I can feel my tears prickle my eyes, it was a perfect fit.

"You like it." I watch as he runs his hands down the front of the vest.

"You did this?" I nod my head, showing him the callouses on my fingers.

Standing there in the dim light of the lanterns I could see what my mother was talking about. There really are lesser angels, the ones that never get the recognition the higher angels get. With those wings on his back and the smile on his face, Daryl would forever be my lesser angel.


	15. Moonlight

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter Fifteen: Moonlight

I always felt the itch to get back out into nature after winter had passed, the cold winter days had given me cabin fever.

With spring came change and there was so much change around me, my family changing most of all.

Merle had left at the end of January; Daryl had been a little low ever since. He'd been spending more time at the garage, making the apartment above his new home.

Giving him his space was hard, but he needed the time to think. Daryl had never been one to talk about his feelings so I don't push him.

Diane was only a month from having the baby and Jack was on edge every time she had a pain. She had gone into premature labor just last month, the doctor putting her on bed rest. I fill in for her, taking care of the house and helping with baby Joy.

My father loved having me around the house more; the winter had taken a toll on him as well. After the barn fire and losing the peach grove, he seemed more reserved. I knew taking care of the farm was starting to be too much for him and I begged him to let Jack hire another hand. After Jeb I think he was a little reluctant to do so.

It takes some persuading by me and Jack, but he agrees to let Jack take on another hand. I was glad of it and hoped my father would spend more time with church matters.

Feeling the need to see Daryl, I take Dad's vintage truck to the garage. Pulling up in the parking lot I see Jeff walking towards me. "You looking for Dixon?"

"Yeah, he around Jeff?" Jeff smiles at me, pointing to the apartment.

Running up the steps in record time I knock on the door, hearing a voice coming from inside. "Daryl?"

The shower is running so I walk in and wait. The apartment was still a clutter; Daryl was never good at housekeeping. Taking his crossbow from the wall, I hold it up. The weight of it was more than the one I owned but I loved the way it felt in my hands.

Daryl walks in the door, his blue eyes wide. I stand there looking baffled, thinking he was in the shower. Hanging the crossbow back up I glare at him, walking towards the bathroom room. Daryl follows me, reaching for my hand.

A pretty blonde walks out of the steamy bathroom, a towel around her naked body. I look back at Daryl, jerking my hand way from him.

I didn't want to fight with him in front of her, so I walk to the front door, waiting for him to join me. Once we're down the stairs, I let all my anger out.

"I haven't seen you in days, haven't heard from you. Here I was thinkin you needed some time alone, time to work through some shit. I knew in the past you've had your one night stands Daryl but I thought …" My lips can't form the words, my fire all but extinguished.

The blonde comes down the stairs wearing his t shirt and lets her hand glide down over his shoulder. I notice the mark on her cheek, her face looking puffy. "Thanks for last night."

Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath before I climb into the truck and pull out. Daryl jumps on his bike, riding out to the farm behind me.

As I'm getting out of the truck, Daryl is climbing off his bike. His voice echoes across the yard as he yells at me and I stand there looking all defiant.

"You take one look at Rose and think you know what happen, but ya don't. Don't come to me with all this shit Bobbi Jo, ya don't know a damn thing. Rose is a friend and that's all. Her old man beat the crap out of her last night and I took her in after I beat his ass. I slept in Jeff's office … did ya bother to ask him about that. No cause the good little preacher's daughter is right about everythang. Guess what sweetheart … you ain't." After he's done yelling at me, I walk over to him, my blue eyes locking onto his.

He stands there biting on his bottom lip, giving me that feral look he got when he was pissed. "That's on me, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so quick to judge. But I wasn't wrong when I said you've been distant with me Daryl. What was I supposed to think when you won't take my calls and you don't come see me? Merle is gone; it's not the end of the world. You are so ready to push everyone away because you think in the end, everyone leaves you."

I watch as he clenches his jaw, his shoulders stiff. I let my voice soften before I speak to him again. "You're wrong Dixon, not everyone leaves you. I'm still here and I still love you."

Daryl starts to pace the yard, his index finger rubbing his chin. "I ain't never had anythang that lasted B.J. If you wanted to see me so damn bad you could have, I wasn't hard to find."

"Here we go again. Listen Daryl, I have this farm, this house and a family I have to deal with, just like you have your own shit goin on. If you think I didn't want to come see you then you're wrong. I wanted to so very badly, but things are just hard right now. You're the one that went away; you locked yourself off when Merle left and anyone be damned that tries to unlock you."

When I think he's about to turn and head back to town, he rushes at me, his hands twisting in my hair. We stand there kissing, his lips sweet and rough. I let my arms drape around his waist, his strong hands pulling me deeper into the kiss.

With swollen lips I stand there holding him, my hands digging into his shirt. "I'm sorry."

He lets out a chuckle, his arms engulfing me. "I didn't peg you for the jealous type. You are one feisty redhead."

"What do we do know Dixon?" I let myself swim in the sea blue pools of his eyes, my heart racing in my chest.

Diane comes out on the porch, shaking her head. "If you two are done, I think you both need some time alone."

Daryl looks up her, his arms still holding me. "Hey there little momma … you okay?"

"I'm good. Thanks." She turns to go back in the house, giggling at us.

"She's right Daryl we need some time alone. I know you're just helping Jeff at the garage for rent, but can you take a few days off to go campin, do a little huntin?" The smile curling up on is lips lets me know he's on board.

"Sure thang … I'll come for ya in the mornin." I was amazed how we went from screaming at each other to kissing. Daryl was the only one that made me want to slap him and kiss him at the same time.

When his bike pulls away, I rush back into the house, my spirits lifted. Diane stops me before I can go up the stairs, her smile matching mine.

"I know love when I see it, and that man … he loves you. Let me give you a little advice from an old married woman. When you fight that passionately it means you love that passionately. If you didn't give a rat's ass you would have just walked away, he wouldn't have followed you here. Daryl has issue, Lord knows that man has issues, but he's better with you than without you." Her green eyes hold a softness that I often saw in my mother's, her words ringing true in my heart.

Rushing up the stairs, I pull the attic door open. The ladder falls down, the air musky and dank. I climb the ladder, walking in the darkness. Fumbling around the wall I find the light and switch it on. The attic was just like my mother had left it, her hope chest in the middle of the room.

I take in the memories that flash through my mind, holding them in for another day. The camping equipment lay in the very back of the attic, the boxes waiting for m

Jack helps me get the equipment ready, rolling up the sleeping bags. "How long you gonna be gone?"

"A few days I think. I want to do some huntin too. Will you be okay without me here?" I knew Diane needed my help and I really hated bailing on her.

"You don't worry about a thang … we got this. I've hired a new hand and he starts tomorrow." Jack gives me that ten thousand watt Johnson smile and it makes me feel at ease.

That night I don't sleep, so eager to get out in the woods with Daryl. It wasn't just the being alone with him that I was excited about, it was being with him period.

I'm up and ready to go at first light, packing our horses for the trip. Daryl pulls his bike up in the barn, handing Jack the keys. "Look after my baby."

Jack nods to him as he walks out, tossing me a box. I look at it, a message scribble on the outside. Diane had written _just a little something for the trip _on the top, the smell of fresh baked muffins coming from inside.

I climb upon Firefly and Daryl takes Jack's horse Sampson. The black thoroughbred takes to Daryl fast, the two of them looking magnificent riding across the pasture.

We don't talk much on our way to the campsite, Daryl's keen eyes scouting out ahead of us. I knew from the look on his face that he was worried about something; his body stays stiff the entire ride.

When we finally come to the lake, Daryl goes about making camp. The look in his eyes has me concern, he was too quiet for my liking.

"Hey Dixon … what's wrong?" I set the tent out, looking over my shoulder at him.

He places his finger to his lips, his blue eyes squinting. I watch him slink over to his crossbow, his eyes locked on something or someone out by the lake.

Reaching over to my bow, I follow him as we hid in the tree line. "Daryl?"

He shakes his head at me, pointing at a large gray wolf coming our way. I stare at the animal, its muzzle pulled back to expose two rows of white razor sharp teeth. A visible foam was flowing from the wolf's mouth, a growling echoing from its chest.

I knew in an instant that it had been following us and Daryl felt it all along.

Easing back towards the horses, I wait for Daryl to take down the rabid animal. The sun starts to cross the sky and daylight would soon become moonlight. The growling gets louder, the wolf now walking around the other side of our camp. Sampson and Firefly begin to neigh, the both of them raring back flailing their hooves. I dodge Sampson's large hooves only to find myself face to face with the wolf.

Its fangs drip some yellow fluid, his eyes black as night. I reach slowly to bring my bow up when Daryl fires his arrow into the wolf's flank. The wolf whips around, clawing me in the process. I grab my arm, blood oozing between my fingers.

Daryl shoots again, the wolf falling dead. I heard the horses make a whinnying sound before they break free from their restraints, running off into the woods.

"Fuck!" Daryl yells out as he falls to my side. He takes my arm, moving my hand away. Four deep claw marks lay across my forearm, blood pouring from the wound.

"Daryl … was it rapid?" I feel nauseous, my lunch lurking forward.

"Why didn't you stay with me? Goddammit, you should have stayed with me." I wasn't sure if he was really mad at me or worried for me.

He picks me up in his arms, carrying me to the lake. He lays me on the bank, dipping his bandana into the water. I watch as he cleanses my wound, wrapping the bandana around my arm. My arm was on fire, the wound aching as if I'd burnt it.

"I'm sorry, but I was worried about Firefly." My voice is low as I try to explain my actions.

"What good did it do ya? That damn horse is gone now. I have to get you back Bobbi Jo … this is bad." His blue eyes cut into me making be feel even worse.

"We don't have enough daylight left Daryl. Ain't there anythang you can do until morning?" I could tell by the way he's looking at me that he really didn't like that option.

He carries me back to the campsite, laying me on one of the sleeping bags. "If I can find some mad dog weed, maybe. It ain't a cure, but it will help till I can get you back."

"Are you mad at me?" I choke out the words, tears spilling from my eyes.

He cradles my body to him, my blood staining his shirt. "You are too stubborn for yer own damn good Baker. No, I ain't mad at ya."

Daryl gives me my bow before he sets out to find some mad dog weed, the sun setting behind us. The coolness of a spring night sets over me and I suddenly feel the urgency of our situation. Looking up at the full moon I begin to pray.

Daryl comes back with a hand full of weeds, his face dripping with concern. He places his hand on my forehead and his blue eyes instantly close. "You've got a fever."

I knew that wasn't a good thing, I'd seen what rabies could do to a person. Lifting my head up I reach for Daryl, his hand feeling good in mine. "Leave me … go get help."

"NO! That ain't happen. I know a thang or two gurl. I'll get you through the night. We'll leave first thang in the morning." He kisses the back of my hand before starting a fire.

As I lay there watching him work feverishly it hits me that this is why Daryl keeps his distance from me, from everybody. He'd lost so much in his life; had every good thing taken away from him. He didn't want to lose one more person, have one more thing taken from him. A tear escapes my eye, rolling down my cheek. I make a promise to myself under the moonlight that if I make it out of this alive, I'll never let him feel that way again.


	16. Fever

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter Sixteen: Fever

A heat surrounds me, hotter than any summer I could ever remember in Georgia. I fight to keep my eyes open, my body succumbing to the flames.

I try to open my mouth to speak, but my tongue feels like its glue to my roof of my mouth. With great effort I open my eyes to see Daryl looking down over me.

"Yer burnin up. We can't wait much longer. I got to get you back." I feel his hand on my forehead again, the sensation of it bringing back from the darkness that calls me.

"D-Daryl." I finally free my tongue, the word coming out a bit slurred.

"Shhh, you rest. I'll be right back with some water." His eyes beam back at me like two floating glaciers, his hand caresses my cheek.

The sudden sensation of coolness on my scorching skin was soothing, easing some of the pain raging through my head. Daryl's lips gently touch my forehead, his hand stroking a cool cloth over my face.

I'm unaware of the time when I open my eyes again, the tent looking as if it's cast into darkness. I reach out to find Daryl, only to find myself alone.

Without effort I raise up, my fever gone. "Daryl!" I scream, but he doesn't answer. Scurrying to the tent door, I unzip it, darting out quickly.

"Daryl!" I shout again, only to have a voice I hadn't heard in years call my name.

"Bobbi Jo, come walk with me." I see my mother, her salt and pepper hair lying over one shoulder.

I take her hand, the signs of her cancer nowhere to be seen. Blinking my eyes a few times I look at her again, tears spilling over.

"Mom?" She smiles at me and I feel the warmth of her love again.

We walk out to the lake, her brown eyes flowing like molten honey. She takes my arm in hers, her pace slow but easy. "I need to tell you something and you need to listen."

I nod my head to her, grateful for whatever time I was allowed to spend with her again.

"You need to hang on, don't give up, don't give in. Daryl is taking good care of you, but you have to hold on for him. Your final chapter will not be written here today. Live without fear B.J., love without doubt and never let anyone tell you that you can't. I love you sweetheart and I'll be right here waiting for you." She lets go of my arm, her hand slipping through mine.

"Mom … Mom!" I cry out for her as she walks into the lake and disappears. I feel myself fighting to free my arms, Daryl's voice calling to me.

He calls my name as he lifts me in his arms, my tear soaked face resting on his chest. "Please don't go…please don't leave me." His voice is in a low whisper, but I hear the desperation in his words.

The furnace that once roasted me was now replaced with a gentle spring breeze. Using my tongue to moisten my parched lips, I look up into the heave that his Daryl's eyes. "I'm here Daryl, I'm here."

The sound of horse's roofs pounding the forest floor echoes into the tent, Daryl turning towards the tent door. "Daryl! Bobbi Jo!" Jack's voice was the sweetest thing I'd ever heard, right next to the sound of Daryl's heart beat thrumming in my ears.

Daryl lifts me in his arms, carrying me over to Jack. "She got clawed by a rabid wolf and she's had a fever all night. She needs a doctor and quick."

Jack holds on to me, my back pressed against his chest. I watch as my father extends his hand to Daryl, helping him upon the back of his horse. With a nudge the horse takes off and my body is cooled by the early morning wind.

Doctors and nurses work over me, the claw marks in my arm getting the first bit of attention. I want nothing more than to see Daryl, to have him hold me again, but all I see are stranger's faces and the new awareness of pain.

"Ms. Baker, how do you feel?" My body felt as if I'd been deep fried and rolled down a mountain.

Opening my eyes, I see a small brown haired woman before me, a stethoscope hanging around her neck. She tells me she's my doctor and that after I've finished the regiment of antibiotics I can go home. I liked the idea of going home, but I liked the idea of being with Daryl more.

Shortly after the doctor leaves a nurse comes in giving me yet another shot. I'm told I'll have to come back for follow up shots, my eyes twisting shut tight.

My father comes in, his arms hugging me lightly. "The doctor said you were lucky and that Daryl saved your life with that tea he made from those wild flowers. Your arm is pretty bad, it got infected."

Looking down to the bandage covering my arm I remember the four gashes running deep in my flesh.

"Dad … can I go home now?" He lets out a chuckle as he kisses the top of my head.

I wait for him to help me out of the bed, but he goes to the door, waving for someone to come in. Daryl walks in, chewing on his thumb. I reach my arms out to him as he walks into my embrace.

We hold each other for a while before the nurse comes in with the wheelchair. My feet don't touch the floor until I get back to the house, Daryl holding on to me as if he'll never hold me again.

He carries me to my bed, laying me gently down. I cling to him, not willing to let him go. With a bit of reservation he lays down next to me, his body curling into mine. Soon sleep takes me and I melt into the warmth of Daryl's arms.

A gentle kiss on my lips wakes me, my tongue tasting the salty sweetness left behind. "Dixon, you awake?"

"Yeah, not really tired. Do you need anythang?" His voice is almost as sweet as the feeling of his fingers gliding over my skin.

"You." I tease back at him, my lips searching for his again.

"You need to rest. We got time enough for that." He gives me one more kiss, pulling me flush against him. I lay wishing I had the energy to do more than kiss him. He smelled of pine and smoke, the scent that would always be Daryl to me.

When morning comes I feel him still beside me, my fingers feeling the need to travel. Lifting his shirt slightly my fingers travel from his stomach and over his chest. A heat comes over me again, but not the fever that had consumed me before. No, this was the heat of wanting lust, the heat that caused my core to convulse.

"Daryl." I whisper to him, my hand now sliding over the well sculpted muscles of his arm. The heat was starting to burn in my belly, all of me coming alive.

He stirs, his hand taking mine. "Is that all you think about?"

"No … but right now, yes." I climb on top of him, my body feeling like mine again.

His hands grip my hips, his smile melting me inside. Dipping down I give him a soft kiss, my hips grinding down on him.

"You ain't well enough." I pout at him as he pulls me from him, leaving me wanting.

"Yes I am." I try to protest, but he shakes his head and walks out towards the bathroom.

As I open my bedroom door, I'm greeted by Jack, his smirk telling me he heard everything that just took place.

"Breakfast is ready." He gives me that I know look before he walks back down the hall.

I roll my eyes, making my way to the kitchen. I was waiting for the scent of Diane's pancakes and bacon or country omelets, but no, I get the scent of burnt something.

Sitting at the kitchen table I see a stack of burnt toast and a pile of burnt bacon. "Jack, are you cooking?"

"Sorry, Diane is still asleep. You can always have cereal." We both chuckle as Daryl walks in, tossing the food in the trash.

I smile at him wildly as he gives Jack a blank stare. "If the wolf didn't kill her I'm pretty sure this breakfast would have."

Jack takes the joke in stride, getting out a box of oats. "I'm sure I can't screw this up."

"Let me know when to call the fire department Jack." I give him a kiss on the cheek before taking an orange from the fruit bowl.

Daryl follows me to the porch, my bare feet pattering on the wooden floor. Resting myself in the swing, Daryl sits down beside me, his left arm coming around my shoulders. "Do you remember anythang that happen in the woods?"

"Not much, I remember having that god awful fever. Why you askin?" I lean into him, my head resting in his lap. He strokes my hair out of my face as I lay there waiting for his answer.

"You kept askin for yer maw. Did you dream about her?" I bolt up straight, my eyes going wide.

"Daryl … I saw my mother. I know it had to be a dream, but it felt so real." Without knowing it I'm crying, I feel two tears run hot down my cheeks.

His thumb swipes the tears away, kissing me tenderly. "It must of been the fever cause you were burnin up and fightin to get out of the sleepin bag."

I turn my gaze back to him, letting my breathing come back to normal. "I can't remember anythang but her telling me to hold. Then I woke up to you and everythang was okay."

We just sit there for a bit, Daryl swaying us in the swing. He shifts, moving his arm over my hip. "Next time we go campin … I'm scoutin it out first."

Turning my face up to him I see a coy smirk on his face. "Next time we go campin I'm doin it in a cabin. Daryl, I miss our cabin and I don't know if you want to but I really want to build it back."

His face goes from mirthless to beatific and I see the spark in his eyes I was hoping for. "You got it beautiful. You want a cabin … you got it."

My heart does somersaults, my arms going around his neck. "Love you Dixon."

"Bobbi Jo, you know I'd die for you." Those words were sweeter than anything he could have said to me.


	17. Crimson

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter Seventeen: Crimson

Work on the cabin had begun, my father giving me a small parcel of land just at the edge of the farm. It lay just inside the forest but close enough to home that I he wouldn't worry too much.

Daryl and I work on it when we can; Daryl had taken up helping Mr. Fraser with his moonshining business. Jack was more than glad to know he'd have an endless supply of Mr. Fraser's finest, Daryl often dropping off a few pints.

Diane was days from giving birth and I stay close to home. Joy was walking and talking, her little toddler legs carrying her into trouble more than either of her parents liked. Joy's big green eyes were enough to melt the hardest person, her smile just as hypnotic. My father spoils her like a grandchild, but I know in his heart he wants me to have him one more than anything.

The new farm hand, Luke, is a quiet man. He never speaks unless spoken to and blushes a crimson red whenever I'd speak to him. He looks to be around twenty, his tall, lanky frame not exactly what I'd call farming material. Luke's help is more than appreciated. He works from dawn to dusk, even helping Jack with my cabin.

It was nice to have the chaos that had been my life settle down. The four red scars on my arm are the only thing to remind me of that ill-fated camping trip. I can see the doleful look in Daryl's eyes when he looks at it, his fingers often tracing over them. I wish more than anything that I could take that memory away from him, but he tells me it's the scars that help us heal.

With Daryl on my mind and the late spring breeze all around, I take baby Joy out on the porch. Diane wasn't sleeping well, so I tell her to go take a nap. Jack, Luke and Dad were off getting more lumber and Daryl was taking some of the moonshine up to Mr. Fraser's brother that lives in the mountains.

Joy doddles over to me, laying her head against me. I stroke her fine brown hair, his small face looking so angelic. "Are you ready for some lunch little girl?"

I go to pick her up when I hear Diane call my name. "Looks like mommy is up. Let's go see mommy."

Pulling Joy's hand from my hair, I walk up the stairs only to find Diane lying in the hallway. Rushing over to her, I check to see if she's injured. "B.J., it hurts." She holds the bottom of her belly, my eyes noticing the blood on her legs.

"What do I do Diane?" The panic in my voice is noticeable as Joy starts to cry. I hold to her tight, my heart thumping hard in my chest.

"I need to get to the hospital. Can you take me?" Her green eyes look so lost, the pain creasing around her eyes.

"Jack and Luke are gone in Jack's truck and Dad left a few minutes again in his. I could try to find the keys to the old truck, but I think they're with Dad." My mind is racing, trying to figure out how I'm going to get Diane to the doctor.

"Call Jack … he has his phone with him." Picking myself up from the floor, I take Joy to her room and place her in her playpen. Dialing Jack's number I wait for him to answer, the phone ringing again and again.

Joy begins to scream, her anger spilling over into a full on fit. Dialing Jack again, I say a silent pray that he'll answer. After the phone rings a few times I give up, returning back to Diane. A crimson stain beginning to cover the front of her dress, her face going pale.

"Diane, he didn't answer. Do you want me to call an ambulance?" She nods her head, my fingers frantically dialing.

Helping her up to her feet, I see the small pool of blood on the floor. She collapses on the bed, her knees coming up to her belly. "Oh God … it hurts so bad. Bobbi Jo, I can't lose this baby. Please, help me."

I really wasn't sure what to do, the lump in my throat nearly choking me. Placing her knees up in a bent position, I pull her dress down her thighs. Her underwear was soaked red, her legs quivering. I knew if I didn't do something she could very well lose the baby.

Taking a deep breath, I help her slide her underwear down, the baby's head starting to crown. "Diane, I see hair."

"I need to push." She twists her eyes shut, her teeth gritted together.

Joy screams distract me from Diane for a moment, the little girl wailing. I being to cry, the situation rapidly getting out of control. "Okay, we can do this. Let me get some towels and rubbing alcohol from the bathroom."

As I walk out to check on Joy I hear the sound of a very loud motorcycle. My feet fly down the stairs, my tears streaming down my face. "Daryl!"

I shout his name over and over as I run out of the house. He starts running towards me, his feet barely hitting the cobblestone walkway.

"Bobbi Jo!" He yells back for me and we both stop when I reach the porch.

His blue eyes scan over me, his mouth dropping open. I look down to my hands covered in Diane's blood, the bright maroon going all the way up to my wrists.

"Holy shit!" He walks towards me slowly as if I'd just murdered someone.

"It's Diane, she's in labor." The color in his eyes nearly disappears, his pupils dilating.

He stands there, his face blank. I wave a bloody hand in front of his face, bringing him back to me. "Holy fuck … are you sure?"

"Hello … blood!" I shout, my patients all but gone.

I turn from him, running back up to Diane. He follows me, Joy's cries gaining his attention. I rush into the bathroom, wash my hands and gather supplies.

Diane is gripping the sheets when I return, the blood now staining the sheets. "I'm back and Daryl is here. He has Joy so don't worry about her. I'm not sure if you should be pushing, but this baby is ready to come out."

She rises up on her elbows, bearing down. The blood trickles out as she pushed, the baby's head coming towards me. I place my hands near her, my eyes moving from the emerging baby to Diane's face. "The ambulance will be here soon Diane, just hold on."

"I can't. The baby may be in danger; I have to get him out." The pure selflessness of her actions moves me to tears again. She pushes again, the head emerging more. I look over my shoulder to see Daryl standing at the door, baby Joy lying on his shoulder.

"You need anythang?" The tenderness in his voice melts my heart.

"No … just watch out of the ambulance." He nods to me, his large hand rubbing little Joy's back.

Several pushes later and baby Daniel rests in my arms. I yell for Daryl, needing his hunting knife to cut the cord. He rushes up the stairs, Joy sleeping in his arms. "Give me your knife."

He walks over to me, pulling it from the sheath. "Diane, you okay?" Daryl walks over to her, Diane not answering him back.

With one fluid movement, he lays Joy on the bed, pulling Diane up in his lap. She smiles up at him, her face ashen. "I'll be okay Dixon."

With the cord cut and tied, I wrap the newborn in a towel and hand him to Diane. Daryl helps her hold the baby, her arms too weak to move.

The sound of a siren comes blaring up the dirt road as I poke my head out of the window. "Stay here with her; I'll be back with the paramedics."

I lead the paramedics up to the bedroom, Daryl still holding Diane. "She passed out or somethin, she don't look good."

"Daryl, I need you to go get Jack and tell him to go to hospital. I'll stay here and take care of Joy." He rubs his hand over my cheek, his eyes giving me the solace I needed.

The paramedics work feverishly on Diane, one of the saying something about her blood pressure being too low. I take Joy out of the room, pacing the floor with the waking toddler. She reaches towards the door, her cries for her mother. "Ma…ma."

As the bedroom door opens, I see a very pale, very unconscious Diane. "Ma'am … can you take the baby while we get her in the ambulance."

Walking with Daniel in one arm and Joy in the other, I follow them out. My body moves automatically, my knees wanting to buckle.

I feel myself break down as the ambulance pulls out, Joy still in my arms. My entire body shakes as I crumple to the cobblestones, sobs ripping from my lungs. I feel two strong hands on my shoulders, Daryl pulling me up. "I got ya gurl."

"How did you get to Jack that fast?" My tears stop as he takes Joy from me.

"They were comin up the road when I was leavin. Jack got worried when he got all those calls from you." With a twist of his hand he takes mine, pulling me into the house.

We wait for any word about Diane, Daryl staying with me. We sit in the kitchen, Joy enjoying a bowl of dry cereal. "Do you think …"

"No, don't. You can't." Daryl's blue eyes gaze up at me, his attention mostly on Joy.

"But what if, what if she doesn't make it?" I lower my head not wanting to look into the hope still in his eyes.

His fingers pull my chin back up, his blue eyes taking my breath. "No, she's comin back."

Our lips slowly come together, his tongue sliding ever so sensually into my mouth. I want to lose myself in him, let all my worries wash away. His lips are the distraction I need, his hands giving me the pleasure that makes me forget out all that pain. "Daryl." I let out in a breathy hiss, his lips gently traveling down my jaw.

With our bodies colliding together, I feel my heart soar with each touch. Daryl lets his hands roll over my shoulders, his fingers trailing down my arms. A low growl comes from his throat making the fire in the pit of my belly roar.

"D … Dar." Joy squeals out from her highchair. We both turn to her, Daryl giving her the biggest smile I'd ever seen on his face.

"Hey there sweetheart." He picks her up, kissing her forehead.

"Well, there goes that." I sit back, the feeling of his lips still searing my skin.

Joy is fast asleep with Daryl on the couch when Jack calls. I hold my breath until he tells me Diane is alright and the baby is fine. Daryl wakes, holding on to Joy as not to wake her. "She okay?"

I sit down beside him, my fingers lacing into his. "Yeah, but she needed a blood transfer. I think we'll be playin house for a few days with this little one."

"I'll do what I can but I can't stay B.J. I have to get the shine up to the mountains in the mornin. I only came back to get more." The inflection in his voice tells me he wants to stay, but the idea of playing house just wasn't for him.

"I get that Dixon, but that little girl loves you." I run my fingers over his flexing muscles, my blue eyes smiling back at him.

"Not fair Baker, you can't use the kid to get me to stay. I promised Mr. Fraser and I live up to my promises." He kisses my temple before handing me Joy. "I'll be right back, she can sleep in her playpen in our … uh … your room tonight."

That little slip makes me think this life could be ours for real, but all I can do for now is hope.


	18. What The Heart Wants

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter Eighteen: What The Heart Wants

A sea of blue blankets covers the small wriggle baby in Daryl's arms. I watch him as he sways back and forth with Daniel. Diane goes about making Daryl an apple pie, her way of thanking him for helping her when Daniel was born. She leans over me as she rolls out the dough.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you and Daryl. I thanked him back in the hospital, but he turned all red and walked out. He really can't take a compliment can he?" She gives me a brief smile as she places the pie crust in the pan.

"Daryl doesn't see himself the way we do, he doesn't think he's worthy. I stopped trying to convince him years ago. All I can do now is love him Diane." I turn from the apples on the cutting board to the man that had my heart. His blue eyes are studying Daniel's sleeping face as Joy calls for him from her playpen.

Jack lifts her up, her little hands reaching for Daryl. "Hey there half-pint."

I give him a curious look; he'd been calling her that since Daniel was born. Diane's cheeks turn a slight shade of pink making my curiosity blaze. "Okay … what gives? Every time Daryl calls her half-pint you blush, Jack grins and I'm lost."

Rolling her eyes, she points her flour covered finger at her husband. "Ask Jack, he knows why? This … this nickname is all his fault."

Wiping my hands on my jeans, I walk over to the two grinning men. "I don't care which one of you clues me in but one of you better. What's with Joy's nickname?"

Jack looks at Daryl, both of them staring back at me. "I may have told Dixon about the night Joy was conceived and that I may have gotten lit on a half-pint of moonshine."

"Oh my God, you two are awful." I walk away shaking my head, Jack bursting out in laughter.

Later that night out on the porch, Dad comes back from his church meeting looking very happy. "Good evening all. God has been good to us and to see you all here and enjoying this fine night makes me happy."

"Dad … have you been in the communion wine again?" I laugh, knowing this joke doesn't sit well with him.

He kisses my forehead as he places a hand on Daryl's shoulder. "I'm not drunk Bobbi Jo, just happy."

He walks in the house, the four of us looking back and forth at each other. "What the hell was that?"

Daryl rubs his index finger over his chin, looking down at his feet. "I think that's all about the widow Thomas. I saw her yesterday up at the peach grove with your dad."

My jaw pops open, my eyes going wide. Daryl's hand rubs my back as I take in the fact my father was dating.

I pop up from the swing, Daryl pulling me back down. "I need to talk to him Daryl."

He pulls me down in his lap, his arms going around my waist. "You need to leave him be and let him be happy. Don't you like the widow Thomas?"

The widow Thomas was Ann Thomas, a very pretty older lady with a sweet personality, a kind heart and not a mean bone in her body. Her husband, Edward, had died from cancer as well and she loved him dearly.

I could see how my father would be attracted to her; her smile often reminded me of my mother. I sit there in Daryl's lap, letting the entire matter go. "Okay Dixon you win."

That Sunday before church my father leaves early and I ask him why. He adjusts his tie, rubbing his hand through his graying hair. "You know about me and Ann don't you?"

"Yeah, Dad I do and I just want you to be happy." He gives me a hug, holding me a little longer than usual.

"Thanks sweetheart. That's all I want for you and Daryl too. Jack and Diane have brought so much love to this house, those precious babies at the heart of this family. All I want is for you and Daryl to be happy and maybe start a little family too." An ache burns in my heart, I wanted that as well.

That night my sleep is restless, Daryl was working late at the garage and I missed him something fierce. Going out to the kitchen I find Diane sitting at the table feeding Daniel. "Can't sleep?"

"I never could sleep without Daryl beside me." I open the fridge, staring at the contents.

"I was that way over Jack, but when you have kids you sleep when you can." A small giggle escapes her lips as I sit down with my bowl of ice cream.

My spoon moves the chocolate scoops around the bowl, my mind pondering something that I had been thinking about all night.

"Diane … I want to have a baby." My declaration causes her to drop the baby's bottle.

"What? Are you pregnant?" Her green eyes bulge out as her body leaning towards me.

"No, not yet. I want to be though. Daryl is dead set against it; he's told me he's not father material. I beg to disagree. He's so good with Joy and Daniel, it just …" Diane smiles at me, finishing my sentence.

"His dad was a royal asshole that beat him and Merle. I know, he's told me." Now it was my turn to look shocked. Daryl never talked about his past, especially the dark days.

"You two really have gotten close. I'm glad he has someone else to talk to beside me. So, what do you think?" The ice cream melts in the bowl as I begin to play with it again.

Diane places Daniel over his shoulder, patting him on the back. "You're treading on dangerous ground there B.J. I wouldn't do anything without talkin with him first."

"He won't budge, I know he won't. But if … if it just happens then he'll understand." The words sound so deceitful when I hear them come from my mouth. Could I really do that to Daryl, could I do that to us?

"Bobbi Jo, before you toss your birth control in the trash, talk to him. If he thinks you got pregnant on purpose he'll run like a scared rabbit. That man loves you more than life itself, but that will be a betrayal I'm not sure he could forgive so easily." Her hand reaches towards me, her words containing wisdom well past her years.

She had defiantly given me something to think about, but my mind was already made up. My heart was set on having Daryl's baby and I knew telling him this would push him away.

It's two days before I see Daryl again, the garage and Mr. Fraser keeping him busy. I'm out in the barn when he shows up, his stealthy moves taking me by surprise. I let out a squeal as he wraps his arms around my waist, lifting me in the air.

"Dixon!" My hands go to his arms, his lips already caressing my neck.

Sitting me down, he turns me around and gives me a proper kiss. I let my fingers twist in his hair, my body going flush against his. "Want to go finish this?"

I knew exactly what he meant; I'd missed him in more ways than one. Taking his hand, I lead him out to the tack room.

The heat of our need takes over as Daryl pushes me up against the table in the middle of the room, his hands going under my skirt. My panties come down in a jerk, his hand rubbing my bare behind.

I lay against the tale, my fingers gripping the sides. I hear his belt unbuckle, his zipper sliding down. With a jolt he rams into me, my body quivering all over. The sound of our flesh, the feel of his hard manhood and the pleasure coursing through me takes me to the edge of release and fast. My legs begin to ache, my calves burning as he pumps feverishly inside me, his fingers digging into my hips. With each thrust I feel my walls vibrate, my core sending jolts of heat through my body. Daryl leans down, his teeth grazing my neck.

"I'm gonna come gurl." He whispers in my ear as we both let our pleasure take us over.

"Bobbi Jo, you still out here?" Jack calls out for me as I move quickly to pull my panties back up.

"Comin Jack." I shout back at him, trying to catch my breath.

Daryl smacks my ass, grinning from ear to ear. "You were." I kiss him quickly, my face covered in a blush.

Daryl walks out after me, Jack looking suddenly uncomfortable. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Nah … we're done." Daryl gives Jack a look that makes me go from a pale blush to fire red.

"Did you want something Johnson?" I got back to brushing Firefly, Daryl leaning up against the wall.

I feel the blush fade from my face as Jack takes a hoe and rack from the barn wall. "Diane needs some help in her herb garden, just thought you'd want to help."

"Sure … Daryl can you finish grooming Firefly for me?" He takes the brush, kissing my cheek.

Walking out to the herb garden I see Joy playing on a blanket and Daniel sleeping in his carrier. My dad sits on the porch watching them, Ann Thomas sitting with him. I give her a quick smile and wave as I walk over to Diane.

"How long she been here?" I take the hoe, turning over some dirt.

"Not long, she brought some of her sweet tea your dad likes. Don't you want her here?" Diane could read me like a book, but it wasn't that so much as I missed my mother and I never thought of my father with anyone but her.

"It's fine really. It's gonna take some gettin used to is all." I look up to see Diane smirking at me. "What?"

"Your hair is a mess, your skirt is crooked, you cheeks are flushed and you have that afterglow that I know so well. You and Daryl did it in the barn … didn't you?" I begin to blush again, my smile getting wider.

She stops digging in the dirt and gives me a straight on stare. Her green eyes lock on my, the emerald flames coming off of them burning me where I stand. "Are you still on the pill?"

"Not exactly. I stopped taking them yesterday. But I did finish the pack; I just didn't get a refill." She stands up, her hand gripping my wrist. I can tell she's pissed, her grip getting tighter.

"Tell him and do it now. Don't do this, don't lie to him." She lets go of my wrist, stomping off towards the porch.

I stand there contemplating her words, knowing she was right. With the facts slapping me in the face I start my walk back out to the barn.

Daryl and Jack are in a deep conversation, Jack excusing himself when he sees me. Daryl rubs Firefly's nose, his blue eyes looking so warm and loving.

"Dixon … we need to talk." Daryl narrows his eyes, his shoulders going stiff.

"I know what that means Bobbi Jo and it ain't never good." I reach for his hand but he moves from me.

"Daryl, I'm not breaking up with you or anythang. Just listen to me and let me explain something I've been thinkin about for a while and remember that I love you." It's as if my words turn him to ice as he goes ridged, his cool blue eyes locked on my lips.


	19. Without Warning

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter Nineteen: Without Warning

Daryl stands there looking at me as if I held him at gun point. My every instinct is to keep the truth to myself, but I keep hearing Diane's words echo in my head.

I take a deep breath before I begin, my pulse pounding. "Daryl, I think it's only fair you know I'm not on the pill anymore. I ran out a few days ago and I'm not going back on them."

His shoulder slump, his eyes release the tension behind them. "Is that it? Damn gurl, you scared me shitless. It ain't no big deal to go back to using rubbers."

The truth was still bouncing around in my head and I knew if I didn't get it all out now I'd never tell him at all. "Yeah, we can but I didn't quit the pill because I didn't like takin'em. I quit because I want to get pregnant Daryl."

His blue eyes change from the usual cool blue to a storm of sea green. I watch as his jaw clenches, his nostrils flaring. "Where you gonna get knocked up then tell me?"

"Maybe, but I know that wasn't right, that's why I'm tellin you now. If you don't want to be with me, I understand. I love you Daryl Dixon and that will never change, but I won't force fatherhood on you ... not if you don't want it." The tears I'd been holding back start to trickle down my face, my demeanor showing my defeat.

Turning to leave the barn, I feel his hand take mine. He pins me against the barn wall, his hands holding my shoulders. "You don't get to drop off a fuckin bomb like that and walk away Bobbi Jo. You know my father was a fuckin dick and what he did to me and Merle; you don't forget that ... ever. My mother was drunk more than she was a mother, but she was all I got as far as parents go. You had this perfect little farm life, you ain't never known the back side of your daddy's hand ... you don't close yer eyes and feel the lashes. I want you, all of you, but do you really want all of me?"

He lets me go, his hands hanging at his sides. I wrap my arms around his neck, holding on to him with all my might. "Don't leave me Dixon. We don't have to have a baby. I'll be okay, promise. All I want is you."

His arms go around me, his face nuzzling into my neck. "If it happens, it happens B.J. but we ain't havin sex without a rubber. Can you deal with that?"

I feel my want for a child fade in my heart as the need for him replaces it. Daryl is all that matters to me and to lose him would be to lose a part of myself. "I can and I promise I won't try to get knocked up. If it happens, it happens."

This conversation had played itself out before, but back then I was sure someday I'd make Daryl see things from my point of view, now I know better.

With a too chaste kiss he leaves me, my heart cracking right up the middle.

Needing to clear my head, I go out for a ride, Daryl going off with Jack to finish the cabin. Firefly runs through the tall grass of the meadow, taking me out to the family cemetery. It had been too long since I'd been there and right now I needed my mother.

Sitting down next to her headstone, I brush away the dirt and fallen leaves from the base. "Hey mom ... been a long time. I know you're still with me, watchin over me. Dad told me about how you got me and Daryl together, thank you. Now I have a problem only you can help me with. I want a baby mom, I want Daryl's baby, but the demons of his past won't let him be a father. Please tell me what to do."

A gentle breeze begins to blow, the tree limbs bending to the wind. I watch at the leaves of the trees dance with the breeze, their soft green flickering with the dark bark of the limbs.

Closing my eyes I think of my mother, her smile, her laughter and her kind eyes. The wind begins to blow harder, the clouds above turning an ominous dark gray. I can here Firefly neighing behind me, a spattering a rain beginning to fall.

Going over to her, I pet her mane trying to calm her. "It's okay girl, just a little rain."

A sudden chill blows across my skin, the air way too cool for late May. I look up to the sky; a dark shelf of clouds now looms over me. "We best get back girl."

Before I can mount Firefly hail begins to plummet to the ground. Acorn sized balls of ice hit me hard over and over as I make my way back to the farm. I can see the dirt road that leads to the farm just ahead when the wind stops only to be replaced by the sound of a freight train baring down on me.

Kicking Firefly sharp in her sides, I rise up off my saddle and charge towards the meadow. The wind picks up again, the tall grass beginning to lie flat in places. "Daryl ... Jack!" I scream as I get closer to the cabin.

I pass by only to find Jack's truck is gone. Pushing on I can see the barn just ahead but I knew if I didn't make it to the house and into the cellar the tornado would kill me.

With the wind lashing out at me I pull Firefly's bridle a little tighter, hoping to get to the house in time. Jack is standing at the cellar door, Diane and the kids already in side. "B.J. get inside now!"

I jump from Firefly, hoping she'll run to safety. "Where's Dad?"

My voice comes out all panicked, cracking a little. "He's at the church, I'm sure he's in the basement. Listen, Daryl went lookin for you, I couldn't stop him."

I turn to leave the cellar when Jack grabs me around my waist. I twist in his arms, kicking and scream. When he sits me down I smack him hard in the face. He looks back at me shocked, his hand going to his cheek. Without another word I bolt from the cellar, debris flying all around me.

"Daryl!" I scream out again and again, my voice becoming hoarse.

The wind makes it difficult for me to walk on, my body being pushed forward. "Dixon!" I yell out again.

I look up from the fence post I'm holding to, to see his motorcycle up against the cabin. I let go, the wind pushing me forward, even knocking me down.

When I finally make it to the cabin I get blown back as the wind rips it apart. I cover my head with my arms as pieces of wood land on me, covering me up.

Just as suddenly as the winds came, they go. An eerie peace rests over the farm. I pull myself from the cocoon of wood only to find a nail all the way through my foot. Bleeding and limping I make it to the remains of the cabin, Daryl's bike now wrapped around a tree.

"Daryl ... answer me Dixon!" I look around at the aftermath. Only the roof of the barn was missing and from what I could tell the tornado missed the house entirely.

"Bobbi ... Jo." I hear the faint muffle of Daryl's voice just inside the woods.

Limping my way towards him I see a small tree had fallen over him, his forehead gashed open. "Praise the Lord. Daryl, are you hurt anywhere?"

He reaches up to me, the limb lying over his legs. "I think my leg is broke and my head is hurtin somethin fierce.

Even though the limb is small it's too big for me to move. I lift it over and over, the nail in my foot sending pain coursing through my leg.

"Jack, anybody ... help!" Daryl tries to lift the limb, his upper body rising from the ground.

"Bobbi Jo ... Daryl!" Jack's voice is like an answered prayer as I yell back at him.

He runs towards us, Luke with him. I wasn't sure how or when Luke got here but I was glad he was.

The two of them pull the limb off of Daryl's leg, his right leg bleeding. Jack takes the knife from his belt, cutting his pants up to his thigh. "Damn Dixon, your leg is defiantly broke."

I look down to see the skin broken, blood oozing and his leg looking a little bent. Luke gathers some of the boards from the cabin, helping Jack make a brace for Daryl's leg.

"How bad is it Jack?" Daryl looks up at us, Jack running his hand over his face.

"You're gonna be off that leg for a long while Dixon." Daryl slumps back down to the ground, his hands balled into fists.

Luke smiles at me then at Daryl. "Bobbi Jo will take real good care of ya. You ain't got nothin to worry about."

I want to laugh; Luke always saw the good in everything. I pat him on the back, nodding my head. "That I will and Daryl ... you're stayin with us until you're on your feet."

Daryl doesn't say a word as they carry him to the truck. I hold his hand, my heart finally beating again. I tell Jack to stop at the church so I can check on Dad.

The church looks as if the tornado never happened, my Dad standing outside with some of the singers from the choir. He gives me a big hug, holding on to me tight. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be okay day, once they get this nail out of my foot." My boot was ruined and bloody, my dad looking a little worried. I tell him about the cabin and Daryl. He kisses my check walking over towards the truck.

He says a prayer for Daryl, his faith much stronger than mine. "Dad ... can Daryl stay ..." He answers me before I even finish the question.

"He's stayin but not in your room. We'll make room for him downstairs. B.J. don't go gettin any ideas, I'll have Diane make him up a room." I look into his eyes, the blue soft and warm gazing back at me.

"Okay ... I understand." I jump back in the truck, Daryl cursing to the top of his lungs. I try not to smile but it was good to hear him say anything.


	20. The Other Side

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter Twenty: The Other Side

It had been three weeks since the tornado went through our little town, the farm feeling the hurt form it.

Luke and Jack work from sun up till sun down trying to make all the repairs and keep the farm running. I do what I can but with my right foot still not completely healed and taking care of Daryl I'm tied to the house.

Joy was beyond happy to have Daryl here all the time, she could often be found following him around. Daniel was growing, the small baby looking more like his father every day.

My little family had been through so much and I begin to wonder how much more we could take. It seemed like bad luck was all the luck we had but there was one bright, shining light in all of this. We are all here, healthy and alive.

I could tell Daryl was bored, more like aggressively agitated at being cooped up all the time. My father's study made for a small guest room and I knew if I didn't get him out of it he'd flip out.

Diane and I put our heads together and come up with an ingenious yet devious way to get my Dad to let Daryl stay with me in my room. I set out to find something for Daryl to do, calling Jeff at the garage.

That evening Jeff drops off an old bike frame, the same make of the bike that Daryl had. I could see the sparkle return to his blue eyes when he sees it. Jack empties out a storage shed for Daryl to work on his bike, Jack understanding all too well the need to be outside.

The below the knee cast makes it hard for Daryl to maneuver about, curse words often echoing from the shed at night.

After a few days of Daryl being out in the shed, Diane and I put our plan in motion to get Daryl out of the study and into my room.

We go about making a very nice dinner, Diane inviting Ann Thomas to spend the evening with us. My Dad comes in from the wheat fields to find Ann having sweet tea with Diane and I on the front porch.

"Hello girls, Ann. I didn't know you were coming by for a visit?" He gives Ann a kiss on the cheek, my face blushing.

"The girls have invited me to dinner and we've been having a lovely time chatting." Ann reaches over and takes my hand and I smile graciously back at her.

"Yeah Dad ... didn't know you and Ann were so close." I emphasized the last word as I watch my father squirm.

He immediately takes my hand, pulling me into the house. "Young lady, what I do or don't do with Ann is none of your business.

I could tell by the tone of his voice and the look on his face they were more than friends. I take a deep breathe, holding back the grin bursting to break out on my face.

"Tell me dad ... is it okay to fornicate as long as it's not under your roof." He runs his hand over his face, his eyes narrowing at me.

"Bobbi Jo Baker, I don't have to answer to you about what Mrs. Thomas and I do in our spare time. I know there is a point to all of this so you best get to it." His face is only inches from mine, his blue eyes on the verge of bursting into flames.

I walk over to the couch, pulling him down next to me. "I want Daryl to move into my room ... no dad ... you listen. I love him and you know he loves me. Daryl will never be the type of guy that courts a girl, sweeps her off her feet and then proposes. You might as well get the idea of me and Dixon marrying out of your mind. It's hard for the both of us to be apart and I can take better care of him if I'm with him all the time."

With my best doe eyed look, I stare back at him. He looks down at the floor, his hands resting on his knees.

"No, I can't allow it Bobbi Jo. I'm a man of God and I will not have my unmarried daughter share a bed with a man in my house." He stands up to leave when I storm out ahead of him.

When we both reach the porch, I turn and let him have it. "Whether you like it or not I'm with Daryl and guess what Daddy...he's been in my bed more than you know. Congratulations, you just went from preacher to hypocrite in five seconds flat."

With shocked looks from all on the porch, I storm off towards the barn, needing to put some space between me and my father.

Daryl sees me stomping off as he yells for me to come into the shed. "I know that look. Who pissed ya off?"

"I'll give you one guess." I cross my arms over my chest, sitting down next to him.

"Yer dad loves ya. Wish I had a dad that gave two shits about me when I was grown up." He goes back to working on the bike engine.

"I just want to be with you Daryl. It's so damn frustrating knowing you're in the house and I can't be with you. I lay awake most nights missing your arms." Daryl turns back around to me, his greasy hand taking mine.

We sit there looking at each other, no words needed for the love we share. I reach out and take the red rag from the back of the bike, rubbing some grease from his face. He gives me that shy smile that melts my heart. "Go back and talk to him."

Daryl was right, Dad does love me and he would do anything for me. I give him a quick kiss before I head back towards the house. Walking through the back door, I hear Dad and Ann having a conversation in the kitchen. Staying hidden by the pantry, I eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Robert, she's not a little girl anymore. My Eddie is her age and I don't tell him what to do. I understand as pastor of a church you have certain obligations to your congregation, but you have obligations to her too. Let her be happy." Ann's voice is so soft and tender that it brings a tear to my eye.

I hear a chair scoot across the hardwood floor, my body recoiling back into the hallway. "Ann … she's my one and only child. She's all I have left of my Josephine. I know they love each other, but that boy …" Dad's words stop as Ann talks above him.

"That boy is a man and from everything I've heard from Diane and seen with my own eyes he loves her. I don't think it's her virtue you're worried about protecting. Don't act like she's still a virgin. She had a point out on the porch … you can't spend your evenings with me doing the exact same thing you're condemning her for wanting to do with Daryl." I hear another chair squeak across the floor, footsteps coming towards me.

A long silence passes before my father speaks again. "I can't let them be together, it goes against everything I taught her."

"You are a stubborn old mule Robert Baker. If you won't then I will." I hear the patter of her shoes hitting the floor, the sound heading towards the front door.

Running out the backdoor, I make my way back to the shed. Daryl looks up at me, a cigarette dangling between his lips. "You talk to your dad?"

"Not exactly, but I think Ann is on her way out here." I sit on the stool next to Daryl, handing him a screwdriver.

Ann calls out my name, her small voice suddenly large. I walk out of the shed not sure what to expect. Dad is standing behind her with Diane and the babies in tow.

"Bobbi Jo I need you and Daryl to stay at my place for a few days. I'm going to see my sister in Atlanta and I don't want to leave the house unattended. Just come by in the morning and I'll give you the keys." Ann walks over to me, giving me a heartfelt hug.

I'm struck dumb, Daryl hobbling up behind me on his one crutch. "Thanks Mrs. Thomas."

"No, sweetheart, call me Ann. And Robert … you get that cabin built. If you need some help getting it done, I'll send Eddie out here when he gets back from his hunting trip." She gives my father a very stern look before she leaves. I look over at Daryl, his shoulder bumping mine.

"Damn … she's one mean church lady." I shake my head at Daryl, his smirk matching his remark.

The next morning I take the vintage truck out to Ann's place, her house too large for one person to possibly take care of. The white house with black trim was one of the nicer plantation style houses around. I had always admired the double decker porches, the large columns stretching towards the roof.

Ann greets us on at the front door, the old screen door slamming behind her. "I know your father is very upset with both of us, but he'll get over it. I see he let you take old red out, that's a start. Come on in and I'll get you and Daryl settled in."

She gives me the grand tour of the house, my foot throbbing by the time we make it back downstairs. Daryl waits for us in the kitchen, cracking some pecans. "Nice place you have her Mrs. Thomas. Are ya sure about us stayin here?"

She takes a pecan pie out of the oven, giving Daryl a pat on the shoulder. "Of course I am. I trust Bobbi Jo, therefore, I trust you. I'll be back in two weeks, but Eddie should be back in a few days. If you need anything call Diane or Jack, they promised me they'd give you a hand."

I walk her out to her car, her small hand tucking into my jean pocket. I crease my eyebrows, wondering what she's doing. It's not until she's gone that I tuck my hand in to retrieve a roll of money.

Placing the money in my suitcase, I got about unpacking. Daryl flops on the king size bed, patting it. "Wonder if they … you know, in here?"

Grabbing one of the throw pillows, I smack him in the face. "Stop it! No … Ann's room is upstairs. Did you know there are four bedrooms and two bathrooms upstairs with this bedroom and bath downstairs? I'm not sure how many rooms I counted, but she must be loaded. Daryl, she gave me a roll of money before she left, there has to be a couple hundred dollars there."

"Yer Step-Mom is loaded." I smack him with the pillow again, his laughter echoing through the large empty house.

That night we set out on the long, impressive porch, Daryl resting his broken leg up on an ottoman. I close my eyes listening to the crickets, wondering when this too would be taken from me. After all that had happened, I try not to get comfortable with things going my way.

Daryl reaches over taking my hand, his blue eyes shining like the fireflies. "I like it here, but this ain't for me B.J. I feel out of place."

"I know … me too. I like my little farmhouse and our meadow and our woods. It's only a week and her son will be back." I look out over the massive yard, the fireflies dancing across the grass.

A set of headlights shines up the driveway, her son Eddie returning early. "Howdy B.J. … Dixon. My maw got you to stay here didn't she? My huntin trip got cut short, damn game warden busted us for not having huntin license."

He plops down in the chair next to Daryl as I go in the house to get him a glass of sweet tea. I can hear the two of them talking, Daryl asking him about his compound bow.

Listening to him just let go and be himself around someone else made my heart soar. I knew a few days away wouldn't be so bad as long as Eddie was here. Handing him the glass he thanks me, quickly going back to his conversation with Daryl.

"Tell me somethin B.J., how come you and me never dated. It wasn't like I didn't ask ya enough in high school." I almost spit my tea all over the porch.

"Honestly Eddie, I never had eyes for anyone but Daryl." I turn my gaze to Daryl, his index finger stroking his chin.

Eddie nudges Daryl with his elbow. "Have to give it to you Dixon; there were a few of us tryin to get the preacher's daughter to say yes. How in the hell did you did it?"

Daryl shrugs his shoulders, giving him a muffled humph. He beings to chew on his thumb and I knew to change the subject. "Aren't you seeing Molly Andrews?"

"I think seeing is a strong term there Bobbi Jo." Eddie lets out a snorted laugh, Daryl cracking a smile.

"I'd stay away from her Eddie, she and Merle had a thang." Eddie looks over to Daryl, his laughter gone.

I watch the look on Eddie's face change, his smoky gray eyes clouding over. "Are you sure it was my Molly? You know she has an older sister, Meg … that girl's a real slut."

"Eddie Thomas! I'm only gonna say this once. Meg may be loose, but you don't have to call her a slut." I can feel my face flush, my redheaded temper getting the best of me.

Daryl pats me on the thigh, his thumb in his mouth. He casually looks over to me, his eyes looking soft. "I know Meg … trust me, he's not wrong. Molly and Merle were lit more than they were sober. Got to say, those sisters are always up for a good time."

This was a side of Daryl I wasn't use to, a side he'd always kept from me. Taking the empty glasses, I go back into the house. The thought that I really didn't know everything about Daryl crosses my mind and I make it my mission to spend this time alone to get to the core of Daryl Dixon.


	21. Wading In Deeper

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 21: Wading In Deeper

I had never given much thought to my high school years; they went by me without incident. My one and only friend married after graduation and moved away, leaving me with more time to spend with Daryl. I didn't mind really and all those juvenile high school boys were never more than a nuisance.

Listening to Eddie reminisce about days gone by suddenly filled me with thoughts I hadn't had in years. I never got to enjoy days at school with Daryl, he'd dropped out when I was a freshmen, but that didn't stop me for roaming the woods with him when I'd play hooky.

Daryl seemed to be enjoying Eddie's company; he didn't have a whole lot of friends outside my family. With three more glasses of sweet tea, I pause at the screen door listening to Eddie go on about me.

"Listen Dixon, I don't know much about Bobbi Jo but what I do know is she ain't the type to blow smoke up your ass. When she said she only had eyes for you she meant it. She smacked the shit out of my cousin for bad mouthing you once. I know she may not seem like a preacher's daughter, with her tomboy ways and foul mouth, but she is." Eddie leans in closer to Daryl, Daryl turning to look at him.

Playing absent mindedly with the scruff on his chin, Daryl gives him a curious look. "If you think she's some sweet little preacher's daughter yer dead wrong. I know B.J. and that ain't her."

"Can you tell me of any other guy she's been with besides you? Hey, before you get your redneck flared up all I'm sayin is I know she's never been with anyone but you. She's fierce loyal to her family, she'd fight a bear over you. There are thangs about her that are all about how she was raised. My maw and her paw are good people; they raised two hellcats but still good people." They begin to laugh when I walk out with the tea.

Daryl waits till I put the glasses down before grabbing me by the waist and pulling me down in his lap. He kisses my forehead, his hands resting on my stomach. "Dixon … you're gonna hurt your leg."

"My leg is fine … stay put." His strong arms hold me down, my face starting to turn a bright red as Eddie wiggles his eyebrows at me.

I do as I'm told, but with Eddie looking at me like that I'm about to burst into flames. I take this opportunity to ask the boys a few questions that had been plaguing my thoughts. Leaning back against Daryl, I place my feet up next to his on the ottoman. "Okay, so I'm curious."

Eddie's left eyebrow raises, a playful smirk curling up on his lips. Daryl rests his chin on my shoulder, his hot breath making the hairs on my neck stand up. I have to take a sip of tea to collect my thoughts again. Eddie leans back in the rocker, putting his hands behind his head. "Oh, this is gonna be good."

I put my hands over Daryl's, giving Eddie a serious stare. "I went to high school with you and Daryl I've been runnin with him since I was twelve, but I get the feeling there are things about the two of you I don't know. So, the Andrew's girl … what's the story there?"

I can see the look in Eddie's eyes as he stares back at Daryl. It didn't take me long to understand, I had just opened a very large can of worms.

"Do you want to answer that or shall I, Dixon?" Eddie places his hands back on the arms of the rocker, Daryl shrugging his shoulders.

"Let me get a few things out there first, miss nosey. Meg and Molly are party girls and they enjoy the company of men. Molly is a sweet girl and I'd like to think she and I have an understanding. Meg on the other hand lives at the free clinic. From what I understand if you want a good time you see Meg." Eddie stops, takes a sip of tea then looks me dead in the eyes.

I feel suddenly uncomfortable, as if I walked in one a private moment. Daryl's fingers take my chin, pulling my face to look him. "If yer wonderin if I've been with those gurls you can ask me?"

"Alright Dixon … have you been with those girls." The words fly out of my mouth before I have to chance to really think about them.

His body straightens up; his arms go loose around my waist. "Yeah … I have. I was lit like a Christmas tree when Molly came on to me. Meg was always Merle's gurl; she never looked at me that way."

My body shifts in his lap, my eyes taking in the doleful look on his face. "Those other girls, they were just sex to you, I get that. It's just … all that time I waited for you Daryl you were with them. I gave you the one thing that was special to me and you didn't touch me again for nine years. I spent all that time wonderin what the hell they had that I didn't."

Daryl stiffens up, his hands leaving mine. "They didn't have a damn thang on you. You don't get it do you Bobbi Jo, after all these years you still don't get it." He slides me out of his lap, hobbling back into the house.

"What did I say?" I look at Eddie with confusion clinging to my face.

Eddie gets up and puts an arm around my shoulders. "He sees you as being too good for him. To Dixon, you're this perfect, untouched thing that he doesn't have the right to be with. I get where he's coming from, I'm just a good old boy that loves drinkin, huntin and screwin. I see the preacher's daughter with her shy smile, pretty blue eyes and big heart and I get why Dixon did what he did. Those other girls he didn't have to give two shits about do, he did his thang and let it go. You, well you're different. You're in his heart Baker, you're the one thang that's always been good in his life and he didn't want to ruin that with sex. Now that he has you, I think he fights daily not to do some fuckin dumbass thang to ruin it."

I can feel the truth in his words hit me hard, my chest feeling as if a ton of weight was piling it on. "When the hell did you get so smart Thomas? How would you know what he's feelin?"

His arms drop from my shoulders, his gray eyes dull in the moonlight. "Remember Hannah, we dated for a few years after high school. She was too good for me too, and I never understood why she loved me. Like Dixon did with you, I kept her at arm's length. He let you be his friend instead and I should have done that with Hannah."

After he walks in the house, I stand there in the warm spring air with all my emotions bleeding over the pristine white porch. His words cut into my heart as surely as if he'd taken a scapula to my chest. Tears roll down my face, dripping off my trembling chin. Walking down the steps, I feel my chest tighten. I had dared to dig up what should have been left buried. The fact that Daryl loves me now should have been enough.

I keep walking until I reach Ann's flower garden, a stone bench sitting in the middle. A small coy pond nestled between the roses, tulips and irises. The blinking yellow glow of the fireflies swims around me, the thick heat clinging to my skin. Wiping my face with the back of my hand, I curse myself for being so stupid.

My tears soon become sobs that roll over me like a summer storm. I crumble to the ground, my face buried in my hands. Daryl thinking he had not right to love me,crushes me, the sorrow in my heart finally understanding the doubt and sadness that lived inside him.

"Bobbi Jo!" Daryl yells at me from the porch, but I don't answer him. I wasn't ready to face him just yet, the burden I had put on him was still pushing on me.

"B.J. … dammit answers me!" He yells again, this time a little sterner.

Not wanting a full on pissed off redneck, I pull myself from the grass. "I'm here Daryl."

"You comin in … it's gettin late." I look up to see his figure at the top of the porch steps.

Languidly, I make my way back to him. He takes my hand, his other gripping the crutch under his arm. We make our way back inside, his hand pulling me to the kitchen.

I sit at the table, Eddie eating the pecan pie out of the pie pan. "Hey, can we have a minute?"

With his cheeks looking like a chipmunk, Eddie takes the pie pan with him. He barely clears the room when Daryl gives me that blue steel stare.

"We ain't goin back down memory lane again B.J. so go ahead and ask whatever ya want." He sits down in front of me, pulling his chair up close.

"I'm good Daryl, whatever happen in you past is just that … your past." I rub my eyes, my tears stinging them again.

"Damn gurl, yer the one that started this. Yeah, I've been with other gurls, so what. How's it my fault you spent all those years pining after me. I'm sorry if I ain't what you thought I was. I've fucked other gurls Bobbi Jo … get over it." I knew he was upset but I never thought he'd be downright mean about it.

A small flame sparks in me, his words erasing my tears. "You are an ass Daryl Dixon. I was just curious about the girls you'd been with. It's a good thang I love you or I'd kick your fuckin ass for speakin to me that way. Yeah part of me hurts because you've been with other girls, but I'm not blind or stupid. Excuse me for givin you my virginity and damn me to hell for being jealous that someone else has known your touch, felt you inside them. Maybe I should go find me some dumb drunk redneck and see if I can understand where you're comin from Daryl."

The look on his face tells me I've crossed a line and I wanted so badly to shove those last few words back in. He grabs my face, kissing me so hard I can't breathe. I can feel his anger in that kiss, his tongue parting my lips.

Giving into the heat, the raw power of his anger, I let him do want he will. His lips travel hungrily from mine, down my jaw and across my neck. My body was now his to claim, his lips leaving his mark.

I feel his hands leave my face, going to my waist. He lifts me up, placing me on the kitchen table. My legs part, allowing him to settle between them. He leans against me, his chest rubbing against my now hardening nipples. The feel of his hands sliding under my shirt causes my flesh to prickle.

"Daryl … oh Daryl." The sound that comes from me is a mixture of love and lust. He lets a feral growl escape his lips as his fingers slide down my stomach to the waistband of my jeans. My fingers twist in his hair, his lips moving into my exposed cleavage.

I lean back on the table, his fingers moving quickly to undo my jeans. My chest heaves as I look into the ravenous blue of his eyes. I could tell he wanted me, but there was a bit of reservation there too. Leaning back up, I hold his face lightly. "I love you."

He stops fumbling with my jeans, our eyes connect. "I don't know why you do but don't ever stop."

The mood in the room goes from wanton to earnest. I push myself off the table, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I won't … I can't." Taking his hand, I'm determined to finish what we started in the bedroom.


	22. Getting My Shine On

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 22: Get My Shine On

Our time at Ann's had gone by in a flash, Eddie and Daryl had become quick friends. I wasn't sure about staying away from the farm, but it was good to just be alone with Daryl. After our fight in the kitchen, I made sure to put the past behind me and not let it come between us again.

On our last night at Ann's, Eddie decides to send us off with some of Mr. Fraser's finest. I'm packing our things when Eddie comes in, a wooden crate in his arms. "Hey, what do you say we do this up right tonight?"

"I don't know Eddie, I'm not much of a drinker and Daryl is still nursing a broken leg." The trepidation on my face shows as Eddie gives me a coy wink.

"Come on, you only live once preacher's daughter. Besides, Daryl needs a good time, well, besides the one he gets in that bedroom every night." The fact that he was listening to us made me blush all over; Eddie wasn't very subtle with his choice of words.

I give him a very harsh glare, my face turning to stone. "Listen Mr. Thomas, you don't know what Daryl is like when he's been drinkin. I tell ya what … just a pint each and then I'll agree to it."

He takes the crate down to the basement, leaving three pints on the kitchen counter. I look at the crystal clear liquid, not sure if I'd like the taste. Daryl walks in behind me, his lips on the back of my neck. "Where did ya get that?"

"Eddie, he wants us to have a little party before we leave in the morning. I think if Ann finds all that moonshine in her basement, she'll kick his ass." He reaches around me picking up on of the pints. I watch as he takes the lid off, taking a small sip.

"Damn, this is strong. I don't think you'll like it at all. I know my gurl and I know what to do." He takes the pint, opening the fridge door.

I watch as he takes out the pint of strawberries, cutting a few of them up. He pours some of the moonshine out, dropping in a handful of sliced strawberries. He takes the pint out to the porch, sitting it on the steps.

"What are you doing?" I smile at him from the front door.

"You like fruity shit like this. Hell, I ain't never seen you drank a real hard drink ever. By the time we get around to drinking this tonight it'll be just right for you." Daryl had always looked after me, making sure I never over did it when we would drink.

After dinner that night the boys make their way out to the porch, Eddie taking two pints of hooch with him.

I knew once we got back to the farm Daryl and I would be under constant watch by my father, so I didn't see the harm in the three of us just letting go.

Daryl takes the pint of strawberry shine, taking a sip. "Yup, this is defiantly girl shine."

Eddie busts out laughing, making me want to punch him hard. I take the pint from Daryl, taking a large sip. It burns from my lips to the pit of my stomach. I begin to cough, the liquid like fire in my mouth.

"Not so fast little lady, you need to sip on that." Eddie takes the pint from me, him and Daryl laughing.

A few sips later and I'm immune to the burn, my limbs tingling. Leaning my head back against the rocker I let the June breeze blow over my skin. "You know what … I needed this."

Daryl takes a drink, he and Eddie smirking at me. "Tell ya what … you finish that pint and not pass out and we'll do whatever you want."

"Really … whatever I want? You're on Dixon." There was only one thing I wanted more than my time alone with him and if I indeed make it through this pint, he was going to deliver.

"Be careful what you ask for Daryl, Bobbie Jo has that look all women get when they're about to get their way." I nod my head to Eddie, tipping the pint jar back.

A few hours later and I'm feeling the effects of the alcohol. I knew if I were to stand up, I'd fall over. Daryl finishes the last of his drink, tossing the pint jar in the yard. "Bottoms up B.J."

Eddie stammers in the house, bringing out a glass of water. "Drink this before you puke on my maw's porch."

I slap his hand away, pouring the water on him. "I got this."

I didn't have this; my dinner was on the verge of coming up. Taking a deep breath I down the last of the liquid fire, hoping I could hold it down.

Daryl sits there looking at me, waiting for me to either pass out or throw up. I grin back at him, my head pounding.

"Just give me a minute … uh … Daryl." I hold my hand over my mouth, Daryl moving as quickly as he can to my side.

"Come on babe, you need to go to bed." He puts his arm around my waist, everything around me spinning.

"Nope … just leave me be." He moves his arm, his hand stroking my face. I sit there for a bit with my eyes closed, his lips caressing my forehead.

He'd seen my stubborn side enough to know to just let me ride it out. Eddie starts to chuckle at me, the booze making him giddy. "Okay, you two, I'm gonna take a piss then we're going down to the lake. I need a swim."

A walk down to the lake might help clear my head, but I knew Daryl couldn't swim with his cast on and Eddie might drown as drunk as he is. Unfortunately, I was in no condition to argue with him about it.

Hand in hand I walk to the lake with Daryl, Eddie starting to strip. "Thomas … no one wants to see that."

He's completely naked by the time we get to the lake, his pale white ass shining in the moonlight. Daryl sits down on a log, me resting on the ground between his legs. "Do you think we ought to go get him? He's good and drunk."

"Nay … he's havin a good time. Are you feelin okay gurl?" His lips rest in my hair, his hands on my shoulders.

"Gettin there, but I still feel a little woozy. Daryl, where you serious about doing whatever I want?" I tilt my head back, my blue eyes looking deep into his.

"I guess so. What ya wantin?" If I didn't know better I'd swear Daryl rolled his eyes at me.

Pulling myself up from the dirt, I sit in his lap. Draping my arms around his neck I kiss him slowly, my lips tasting the cigarette he'd just had. He puts his hands on my hips, kissing me back. I feel his arms engulf me, pulling me to him. Eddie yells from the water, his naked body walking towards us.

"If you ain't gonna swim with me then I'm goin back to the house. Have fun and Daryl … don't make her scream too loud." I close my eyes, Eddie's junk near my face.

We wait for him to leave, making sure we're alone. I move in to kiss him again when he pulls back from me. "B.J. we can have sex anytime, what are you really wantin?"

"I want you, all of you and nothing but you." I hoped I wasn't being too evasive; Daryl wasn't the best on picking up on clues.

His lips take mine again as I slide my hand under his shirt. He stops mid kiss, his hand taking mine. "You want to have sex out here, in the open. Never figured you for that kind of girl, but okay."

"No and yes. I do want to have sex with you; right here if you want, but I want you, not that latex covered you." He blinks, suddenly understanding what I'm saying.

The myriad of emotions that flashes across his face starts to worry me, his eyes closing shut. "We do this and you can't ever ask for it again."

"Deal." I lean against him, pushing us both off the log.

I shimmy out of my jean shorts and panties, Daryl pulling his pants off his hips. There on the grass with only the moonlight I lower myself on him. There's no foreplay, no heated kisses as he takes my hips, allowing me to grind down on him.

The moment isn't like any of the other times I'd been with Daryl; it's pleasurable but not quite right. I continue to move myself down on him, his hips beginning to buck up at me. I place my hands on his chest, grinding harder. His fingers dig into my hips as he releases himself inside me, my own release soon following. I roll off him, laying there on the grass.

He pulls his pants back up, rising from the grass. Holding his hand out I take it, his eyes look anywhere but at me. "Are you mad at me?"

"We ain't never doing that again. I mean it Bobbi Jo, this was it. Get the idea of a baby out that pretty little head or I'm out. I mean it, I done said my peace about this and I'm fuckin tired of repeatin it." I drop his hand, adjusting my clothing.

"I heard ya Dixon. It's forgotten and you better bet I won't bring it up again. Tell ya what; I'll go get back on the pill so you don't have to worry about it." I start to walk off from him when he pulls me back to him.

"If I didn't have this busted leg, I'd toss your ass in the lake. You need to cool off, you stubborn ass female." Looking into the fury in his eyes, I could tell he meant every word he said.

Pulling away from him, I run full out towards the lake and jump in. "This better … is this what you wanted?"

The mood turns jovial as he stands there laughing so hard he falls back to the grass. "I begin to laugh too, pulling myself out of the water."

Wet and dripping, I stand there smiling hard. He grins up at me, those cool blue eyes making me weak in the knees. "Yeah, that's better. If yer serious about gettin back on the pill then I'll take ya. I want to be with ya but not if I have to worry about knockin you up."

"I'm serious. I'm sorry; it's the booze talkin not me. You know I love you more than anythang. I'll go next week, okay?" We walk back to the house, Eddie's naked ass passed out on the porch.

I toss a blanket over him, leaving him to sleep it off. After drying off and changing, Daryl pulls me into the kitchen. "You need to eat somethin and drink some water. The last thing I need to do is take you back to your paw with a hangover."

We sit in the kitchen talking into the wee hours of the night, the fuzzy feeling in my head starting to clear. One thing was for certain, I was a horrible drunk.


	23. Prodigal Brother

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 23: Prodigal Brother

I wake to a beautiful summer morning, a warm breeze blowing through my window. Today was just another day to me, but Diane was going to make it a big deal. If I had my way my birthday would pass by without any fanfare.

Daryl raps on my bedroom door, opening it slightly. "You ready?"

"Calm your horses Dixon. I know you're ready to get that cast off." I toss on a nice shirt and jeans, having to visit the doctor myself.

Dad gives me a quick kiss on the cheek, handing me a small blue box. "Open it."

Daryl grabs the truck keys, heading on out to the truck. My fingers rip at the perfectly wrapped present as my father watches.

"You didn't have to get me anything." My blue eyes smile up at him knowing he'd been waiting for weeks to give it to me.

"It's from me and Ann. She picked it out herself." I could hear the love in his voice when he spoke Ann's name and I was glad he had her.

Opening the box, I see a set of keys inside. "What … Dad?"

"It's in the barn; Eddie brought it up last night. It's about time you stopped borrowing my truck and had one of your own. It's not much Bobbi Jo but it's yours." He gives me a hug as I squeeze him hard.

I take the keys in my hand and run out to the barn. Daryl follows me, a big smile on his face. "He told me about it last night."

The midnight blue compact pickup was just what I wanted, nothing too big and nothing too flashy. I climb inside, putting the key in the ignition.

The engine purrs to live, a gleeful smile covering my face. "This is too much."

With Daryl's arm over the back of the seat, I drive down the highway looking like a teenager that just got their license.

We get to the clinic, Daryl going with the nurse. "Next time I see ya … this damn thing will be gone."

"Next time I see you … I'll be back on the pill." He grins at me and I give him a wink.

Daryl had stayed true to his word and we hadn't had sex without protection since that night at the lake. Even though it's my birthday, I had to take the first appointment the doctor could give me. Diane was all giggles when I told her about it, telling me I was giving Daryl a gift and it should be my day.

Dr. Amanda Stone is this mousey little brown haired woman with a soft smile and soothing attitude. I hadn't been to see her since I stopped taking the pill, but she hadn't changed one bit.

She goes over my file, asking me a few questions. When she asks about my cycle I freeze, not really knowing when my last one was. "I think I had one last month. There's been so much going on I've not paid attention really. Yeah, I had one … it was s few days and spotty."

After the exam she sends her nurse in with a cup. "You know the routine."

I do my business, handing the cup back to the nurse. Sitting on the exam table, I swing my legs and think about Daryl. I imagine how tonight will be, my family gathering for a birthday dinner and Ann coming over with Eddie.

The doctor walks back in with a yellow file in her hand. "Ms. Baker, I have the results of your test."

I sit in the waiting room, so lost in thought I don't hear Daryl calling my name. Daryl walks towards me, the biggest smile on his face I'd ever seen. "You have no idea how good this feels."

Clearing my mind, I smile back at him, my hand rubbing his now cast free leg. "Did the doctor say your leg was all better?"

"Yup … good to go." He shakes his leg, making me grin.

I notice I'm too quiet on the ride back, Daryl noticing it as well. "Did you get your pills?"

"I'll get the prescription filled tomorrow." The words felt like a lie on my tongue, but they weren't really. I did have to get a prescription filled just not birth control.

Eddie and Ann are at the farm when we get back, Eddie opening the door for me. "How ya like her? She runs great and I filled her up for you last night."

"Yeah, she runs great. Thanks Eddie." I brush by him, heading straight for the house and Diane.

Diane is bathing Daniel when I run in, Joy playing in the floor. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

I hand her the paper the doctor gave me, along with the prescription. She looks at it, not sure whether to smile or cry. "What do I do?"

"You tell him and you two work this out. I know he's been very careful so what happen?" She picks Daniel up out of his tub, wrapping a towel around him.

"He's gonna be pissed … he's gonna leave me Diane. He's told me over and over he doesn't want to be a father." I sit on the floor, picking Joy up.

She takes my hand, her green eyes calming me. "He also said if it happens, it happens. Tell him B.J. and go from there."

"Okay, I will tonight after dinner. Now that the cabin is finished, we're gonna stay out there tonight." With Joy on my hip, I walk down the stairs to find Daryl waiting on me.

He takes Joy, her little head resting on his shoulder. "You okay, cause you don't look so good."

"I'm fine and I can't wait to be in our cabin tonight." I put on my best happy face and give it my all to get through the rest of the day.

After dinner I try to find the courage to tell Daryl the truth, my heart beating out of my chest. We walk out to the porch, Daryl sliding his arm around my waist. "You know this vest I'm wearin is the best gift I ever got and I wanted to give you somethin nice for your birthday too."

Closing my eyes, I feel his hands on my belly and think you already have Dixon. He pulls out an arrowhead on a black rope cord, the arrow filed dull. "Did you make this?"

"Yeah, it's from the first arrow you ever got me." He puts it around my neck, the silver arrow resting on my chest.

Two hot tears roll down my face, his lips kissing me tenderly. "I love it and you."

"Good. Are you ready to go to the cabin?" His fingers lace into mine, but I pull him back to the porch.

"In a minute, let me get some clothes first." I wasn't sure why I was stalling; it wasn't going to change the truth.

As I turn to go in the house I hear the sound of a motorcycle coming up the road. My heart drops in my chest, hoping it's not Merle coming to take Daryl away from me.

Jack, Diane and I go back out, Daryl walking towards the road. A man with black hair and graying temples pulls his large motorcycle in the yard, a black vest adorned with a skull on his back. I hold my breath, wondering what this strange wants.

I feel Jack reach for me as I walk out towards the road, Daryl standing there staring at the stranger. "Are you Daryl Dixon?"

"Who's askin?" Daryl places his hand on his hip, his fingers resting over his hunting knife.

"I'm Sam, your brother Merle is in some bad trouble and he told me if he ever went missing to come get you. The last I saw him he was held up in a crack den with another man's old lady. That other man is the leader of my gang and he'll kill Merle if he finds him." Sam gets off the bike, handing something to Daryl.

Daryl looks back at me, the man handing him Merle's bike keys. "This ain't good. Merle would rather die than let someone take his bike."

"What are you going to do?" I feel my heart sink, my worst fears right in front of me.

"Tell me everythang … I need the whole story." Daryl tucks the bike keys in his pocket, his blue eyes narrowing.

Sam walks towards him, taking off his riding gloves. "Merle got in with our gang, we run drugs and woman. He got hooked up the Neil's old lady and they took off with a lot of the clubs money. Neil ain't looking to give Merle an ass kicking … he means to kill him. I like Merle and he saved my hide a few times since I've known him so I owe it to him to save his. I think if I can get the money and Greta back and convince Neil that Merle is dead, then maybe I can save his worthless hide."

"I'll help you find him, but when we do, I'll deal with him. I'll know some place he can lay low until the heat dies down." Daryl's voice sounds so rough as if the nightmare of his childhood had found him again.

"No Daryl … don't go. You don't know what you're gettin involved in." I step between Daryl and Sam, my heart breaking right in front of him.

He gives me a long, passionate kiss before he turns to go. "Bobbi Jo, if I don't try to find Merle and he gets killed I'll never forgive myself. He's my brother … I have to. I'll be back as soon as I can."

With the truth still unspoken between us, I watch him go out back and get his bike. I rush inside and tossing some clothes in a bag, bringing his crossbow with me. He stops at the edge of the porch as I toss him his bag. He takes his crossbow, his blue eyes showing the sorrow of having to leave me.

"Daryl Dixon you better come back. Call me when you can … I love you." He moves to pull me in his arms, but I run back to the house, locking myself in my room.

Merle Dixon had done it again, had disturbed the happiness that I have with Daryl and he wasn't even here to do it. I lay on my bed, my tears pouring down my face. With the pieces of my heart rattling around in my chest I look out the window to see those big white angel wings riding down the dirt road and out of my life.

Diane knocks on my door, her voice small and low. "Bobbi Jo … honey can we talk?"

I open the door, my hands covering my belly. "I didn't tell him Diane … he doesn't know he's gonna be a daddy. I just let him leave and I didn't tell him about the baby. I'm … I'm a damn fool."

She wraps her arms around me, holding me while I cry.


	24. As Days Go By

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 24: As Days Go By

Telling my father that I'm pregnant is going to be hard, but I knew I was going to start showing in a few months and I didn't have time to wait. I wait for him outside the church, he and Ann looking like the perfect couple.

"Dad, can I talk to you and Ann?" Worry and bewilderment cross his face as he puts an arm around me.

We walk back inside the church, Ann following us in. I ask her to stay, seeing how this may affect her as well. She sits down in one of the pews beside me, her gentle smile giving me solace.

Placing my hands on the pew in front of me, I rest my forehead there. Dad rubs my back, his concern for me showing in his eyes.

"Bobbie Jo, if this is about Daryl you know we're both praying for his safe return. I know you haven't heard from him since he left, but he'll call, he will. Believe in the love you two share and never give up." I wasn't used to my father having kind words about Daryl but since he left he'd been very supportive of our relationship.

I lift my face, tears pooling in my eyes. "Dad, I do miss Daryl but I have somethin bigger than that on my mind. I found out on my birthday that I'm … pregnant."

That word was so hard to get out, I hadn't even said it out loud since Daryl had left and now there it was, falling off the tip of my tongue.

Ann's hand goes to her mouth, my father's face going a lighter shade of pale. He sits down beside Ann, her hand covering his. "We'll work through this. That baby is a miracle from God sweetheart, a miracle that will bless our family."

I was expecting anger, disappointment, but not this, not total acceptance of the fact I'm an unwed mother to be and with Daryl's baby nonetheless.

"What if Daryl doesn't …" My heart won't let me finish the sentence, my tears finally falling.

"He'll be back and when he does, he'll be one happy little papa to be." Ann's smile could warm the coldest day and today it's the sunshine I needed.

We sit a bit longer, my father and Ann making plans for my child. Dad agrees to give me his bedroom, seeing how it was bigger and I could fit a crib in there. As I dry my tears, I ready myself to do what must be done for my child, for Daryl's child.

July passes into August when I finally get a call from Daryl. I'm reading a how to baby book when the phone rings, Diane almost squealing when she answers it.

"Bobbi Jo … it's Daryl!" I leap from the couch, almost jerking the phone from her hand.

"Are you okay … do you have Merle?" A thousand questions come to my mind and I want to ask them all.

"Hey there beautiful. No, I haven't found Merle, he's pretty good at hidin but I'm gettin close. The biker club is lookin for him too, and they're watchin me. I promise I'll be back when I can. You okay B.J.?" He sounded so tired, but it was good to hear his sweet southern drawl again.

"I'm good … missing you like crazy. You be careful Dixon, those people seem like trouble. Are you still with Sam?" I could hear voices in the background, the sounds reminding me of a bar.

"Yeah, Sam's still with me. I got to go sweetheart, but I'll call again when I can. Be seein ya soon." The phone does dead, my hand clinging to it.

"I'm pregnant Dixon … come home." I whisper into the dial tone as if he can hear me.

Eddie comes by the next day to give me some good news. For a guy that I barely paid attention to growing up, he had become my new best friend.

"Hey there prego … you got a second." He plops down in the swing next to me, taking my plate of fruit.

Chomping on an apple, he gives me that classic Eddie Thomas grin. "Spit it out Thomas, I'm not in the mood."

"I got a friend, that's got a friend that saw Merle Dixon the other day. Don't tell maw, but I'm gonna go lookin for Merle with my friend. I'll get Dixon back her to you before fall comes." I want to thank him, but I knew this mission of his was just crazy. I couldn't let him go off and maybe get himself killed just so I could have my Daryl back.

"Eddie, I know you mean well, but don't go. Merle is trouble and he invites trouble. Its bad enough Daryl is out there lookin for him, but I can't have you out there too. Stay here for me … please." I take the plate of fruit from him, laying my head on his shoulder.

He lays his head on mine, letting out a sigh. "I'm gonna keep my ear to the ground just in case. If you don't want me to go I won't … little sister."

Having me call me sister made me smile, he had become my big brother in every way and I loved him for it.

I wake up one morning to a bump where a flat belly once had been. Going over to the full length mirror, I raise my t-shirt, a small bulge protruding out. Running my hands over it, I feel the live growing inside me. "Hey there little one."

Looking up to the wall I see the calendar, August was almost gone. A few more days and September will be here, another month without Daryl or him knowing about the baby we made.

I wait not so patiently for his next phone call, Eddie keeping me up on that he finds out. I take what I can get, trying to keep myself busy. With Daniel and Joy growing like weeds, I help Diane take care of them. Joy's big green eyes look at me so sweetly that I can't help but wonder what my child will look like, will it have blue eyes like Daryl's or red hair like me.

On my next doctor's appointment, I ready myself to see my baby, the ultrasound showing me the little bean that is my little miracle. She asks if I want to know the sex and I tell her no, it was just one more thing I'd know that Daryl didn't.

She prints of the ultrasound, telling me one of the prints has the baby's sex on it. I take the envelope, promising myself I won't look at them until Daryl can.

I take them home, taping them to the back of a picture of me and Daryl. I kiss the photo, hoping he feels my love where ever he is.

"B.J. can I see the ultrasound?" Diane's curiosity was getting the better of her, but I keep the secret of my child to myself. I knew she only wanted to share in my happiness but there couldn't be any happiness until my little one's daddy was home.

Before September ends I get another call, Daryl sounding so worn. "I know it's been too long, but I found Merle and he's in bad shape. Once I get him back on his feet I'll be home."

I sit on the kitchen table, my fingers playing with the arrow head necklace that he gave me. I try to hold on to each word, take in the sound of his voice as if I'll never hear it again.

"I miss you so much Dixon and you need to come home soon. I need you here more than you know." I want so bad to tell him about the baby, but I can't drop that on him over the phone.

The phone call is over too soon, Sam yelling at him to help him with Merle. I ask Eddie to go find Daryl but not tell him about the baby. He agrees, taking his two best friends with him. I knew it wasn't fair to put Eddie in this position, his brotherly love for me wining over his common sense.

Ann isn't too happy with Eddie's choice, the mother in here not willing to let her only child go. After seeing her tears, I try to talk Eddie out of it, but he was all ready to go.

He leaves the next morning, determined to bring Daryl home with him. I give him a big hug, telling him to stay out of trouble. I was sure trouble would find Eddie even if he didn't go looking for it.

As I lay in the bed that night I look over to the picture of me and Daryl, the ultrasound still taped to the back. Taking it off the nightstand, I let my finger glide over Daryl's image. "Soon Dixon … soon." I tuck the photo to my chest as I drift off to sleep.

My first real night of sleep makes me feel refreshed, gives me a new sense of hope. I got out to the barn to tend to Firefly, I'd missed being in the barn. Luke sees me coming, jumping down from a bale of hay. "Hey there Bobbi Jo, you want to take Firefly out?"

His big goofy grin shines like the morning sun, his constant optimism contagious. "No, I don't want to risk hurtin the baby. I would like to brush her down and feed her."

Luke gets me a bucket of oats, bringing a few sugar cubes with him. "She really likes sugar cubes; I give her a couple every day."

"Yeah … Daryl started that with her." I can feel the frown on my face, Luke's hand patting my back.

"Hey, he'll be back soon. I know if he knew about that baby he'd be here right now." He moves to rub my belly and I step back. I hadn't let anyone but Diane touch my belly. I place my hands over my roundness as I look away from him.

Luke steps back from me, looking like he crossed some invisible line. "I'm sorry … didn't mean no harm."

"It's okay Luke; it's just if Daryl can't feel his baby move, then no one will." I pick up the grooming brush, pulling it down Firefly's side.

I feel like a total ass as Luke puts down the bucket of oats and walks out of the stall. Luke had to be the kindest soul I'd ever met and to act that way with him hurt me. I could only hope he would forgive me for acting so hormonal.

I begin to settle in my new room, Ann and Dad putting a coat of white paint on the walls. "Are you sure you want white, how about blue or pink."

"Nice try dad, but I'm not telling you." He kisses my cheek, my belly blooming large.

"When is your due date, B.J.?" Ann helps Jack put the new white crib together.

Jack smirks up at me, a playful glimmer in his eyes. "I could be tomorrow by the way she looks. Really Bobbi Jo, you need to slow down on midnight snackin."

A chuckle rolls from me, my hands resting on top of my belly. "I'm due in February Ann, just four more months."

Four months, the words echo around my head. I would have this baby in four months and Daryl didn't even now. He'd never felt his baby kick or felt it move and all I could do was hold on to the hope he would be home before the birth.

"Do you need to set down?" Jack takes me by my elbow, walking me over to a chair.

I sit down, shivering rolling over my body. "Jack … can I get a glass of water?"

He's gone in a flash, Ann and Dad leaning over me. I try to tell them I'm not sick, but Ann calls the doctor anyway.

I stay in my room the next day, putting all the baby's stuff away. Some of the ladies from Dad's church had been so kind to me, many of them giving me baby gifts. Holding out a brown and green blanket, I look at the embroidery in the middle. My fingers roll over each letter that spell out Dixon.

"Diane!" I begin to shout, my heart pounding.

She rushes up to me, Daniel sleeping on her shoulder. "Something wrong B.J.?"

"I have to pick this baby out a name; I can't just call it baby Dixon. Should I wait for Daryl, should I start picking out names … please help?" I sit back on the bed, the blanket draped over my arm.

She goes into her room, bringing me back a book full of baby names. "Look through this and see if any strike your fancy but honestly, I'd wait for Daryl."

As I'm setting there thumbing through the book the phone rings, Diane yelling for me to get it. "Baker residents."

"Good … it's you Bobbi Jo." Eddie's thick southern drawl makes me grin from ear to ear.

"Eddie, where are you?" I hold my breath, hoping he's calling to tell me more about Daryl.

"Never mind that … hang up the phone and walk out to the porch." A small chuckle comes out before he hangs up.

Placing the blanket on the bed, I make my way down the stairs and out to the porch. Eddie is standing there, his face covered in a scruffy beard. He runs up to me, giving me a big hug. "Whoa, there's a lot more of you to hug now."

"Hey now, I can still whoop your ass. So … got any news for me?" I told tight to his arms, hoping his news doesn't make me hit the floor.

He lets go of me, moving to stand behind me. "Just stand here and don't take your eyes off the road." I feel him walk past me and over to the swing, his smile making me wonder.

Suddenly the sound of Daryl's bike rings in my ears as I look over to Eddie. He points to the road, my eyes beginning to tear up.

Daryl pulls up in the driveway, Sam right behind him. I can't move, my feet feel as if they've been concreted to the porch. I watch as he lowers the bandana over his mouth, his blue eyes blazing back at me.

"DARYL!" Finding my voice I scream for him, tears falling down my face.

He starts to run to me, stopping as he reaches the steps. "Bobbi Jo?"

I reach my hands out to him as he walks slowly up to me. Placing his hands on my large belly, I look him straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but you left so fast. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I couldn't tell you over the phone."

His eyes dart down to my belly as he falls to his knees. His hands rub over my roundness as he places a kiss there. Looking back up to me, Daryl gives me a big, beautiful smile. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Taking his hands, I pull him back up to me and wrap myself around him tight. "You ain't mad?"

"No … I ain't mad. So … boy or girl?" His hands go back to my belly, the look in his eyes like a curious little boy with a new toy.

"Let's go find out." Hand in hand, we walk up the stairs and I knew from this moment forward our lives would never be the same.

**A/N: I have to give a very large thank you to KaneCenaZombie12 for all the reviews and helping me get Daryl and B.J. to this stage in the story. **


	25. Reunion

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 25: Reunion

I was shocked, more like amazed that not only is Daryl here with me, but he's not upset about the baby. I wasn't sure whether it had been the three months apart or Daryl just merely accepts the truth, but either way it didn't matter.

Jack and Diane smile at us as we head up the stairs, Eddie joining them in the living room. "Hey, you two take it easy ... she is pregnant Dixon."

Daryl rolls his eyes, a sideways smirk crooking up on his face. "He's an ass, but he's a good guy."

"He's been like a brother to me since ... yeah Eddie's a real good guy." I didn't want to bring up the fact Daryl had left, the look on his face told me he wanted to forget it too.

Sitting on the bed, Daryl waits for me. His blue eyes watch intently as I take the picture of us off the nightstand, his eyebrow raising. "What'cha doin?"

Pulling the envelope from the back, I sit down beside him. "The doctor gave me this ultrasound a month or so ago, but I didn't want to look at it until you were home. One of them has the sex of the baby on it."

I hand it to him, his face lighting up. He rips into the envelope, his fingers gently pulling out the three ultrasound pictures. A mixture of joy and sorrow crosses his face, his cool blue eyes tearing up.

His finger glides over the image, a dark gray shadow of our baby. "It's a girl." He hands the second ultrasound to me, the word GIRL scrolled underneath.

My arms go around his neck, the two of us hold so tightly to each other. "I'm sorry ... I was hopin to give you a son."

He kisses my cheek, his hands nestled in my hair. "Don't be sorry sweetheart; I'm fine with not havin a boy. I'd rather have a sassy little gurl just like her momma."

His words make me love him all the more, every inch of my heart beating for only him.

"A girl ... not sure how that's gonna go" He pulls back from him, his eyes narrowing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" A grin crosses my face as I begin to laugh.

"Can you image a girl with my stubbornness and your knack of finding trouble ... she's gonna be one hell raising, wildcat." He shakes his head, his hand rubbing over my belly.

"Nah, she'll be the best thang to every happen to us." He kisses me softly, his hands still on my belly.

I pull him to me, lying back on the bed. I can feel his hesitation, his body hovering over my mine. "Can we?"

"I've already asked the doctor, you know ... just in case and she said it was fine. We can't be as ... rough as we usually are but yeah." His blue eyes flash with trepidation, his arms still locked on each side of me.

My hands go under his vest, pulling it from his shoulders. I watch as the cool blue of his eyes turns darker, his need for me winning over.

He leans back, letting the vest hit the floor. I take in his muscular chest as he unbuttons his shirt, his firm, strong arms bearing themselves to me. The fire that once rolled through the pit of my belly burns again, my body waking from the slumber of his absents.

Hot kisses trail up my thigh as his hands push my dress up. He pauses momentarily, his eyes fixed on the growing belly before him. With two light kisses, he whispers to our child. "I already love you."

My moment of want is suddenly dashed away as two tears roll down my face. I wanted to be with him so badly, my body craving the release only he can give me, but now all I want is to hold him and never let him go.

"B.J. did I do somethin wrong?" He moves up the bed to me, his arms pulling me to his chest.

"No, you did somethin just right." We lay there for a short while, my fingers stroking the tattoo on his chest.

In a moment of utter spontaneity, I pull myself from his arms and discard my dress. He blinks at me, not sure what to make of my actions.

Taking his hands, I place them on my swollen breast, his body moving closer to me. "Is this what you want?"

"More than you know Dixon." Within a blink of an eye I'm naked and breathless under him, his lips searing a path over my breasts and up my neck.

With my legs draped inside of his, he slowly enters me. The pure exhilaration of him being inside me causes every inch of my core to tighten. I can feel my body shake, a heat blasting over me that I had craved for months.

Each movement of his hips, each gently thrust pushes me to a bliss I had been waiting for. My hands trace down his spine as they come to rest on his firm backside. I can feel his muscles ripple as he slides into me over and over.

My lips find refuge on his shoulder, my teeth grazing his collar bone. I wanted nothing more than for this moment to never end. A gentle nudge from inside reminds me we're not alone.

I close my eyes tight as my bliss wash over me like a waterfall, the feeling of pure euphoria taking me away.

Daryl's body stiffens as he lets himself go, his release filling me. He dips his forehead down to mine, his breathing fast and unsteady.

"Damn." His lips make out the one word as he kisses me hard.

"Damn indeed Dixon, I've missed that and you." My hand slides up his sweaty back, my need for him sated.

He reaches down, taking the blanket and covering us up. I wasn't worried about being found or interrupted, I had earned this time alone with Daryl.

Lying there in his arms, my body still tingling from his efforts, I begin to wonder about Merle. "Daryl, did you bring your brother back with you?"

"He's with Sam … he's won't bother us. Merle has a lot of shit to work through and I have to make sure he does it. I won't leave you again, not for him." His lips claim mine again as I let his tongue roam my mouth.

The thought that Merle could ruin our happiness won't leave me, but I let it go for now, enjoying being in his arms again.

It doesn't take me long to fall asleep, my body resting against his. Closing my eyes I don't have to dream of him to have him, his heart beating softly under my ear.

Waking in the morning with Daryl's large hand over my bulging belly was like heaven. The heat of him next to me makes the bed feel all the better. I nuzzle my face into his neck, my body craving more of his attention.

"Again?" He says in a half snicker.

"Only if you're up to it Dixon." I let out a squeal as he flips over top of me, his body resting between my legs.

"Oh, I'm up to it… trust me." My hands move slowly up his sides, his tan skinning making my body ache.

I smile up at him, the baby starting to kick. Daryl looks back at me, his face twisting. "Was that what I think it was?"

He sits back on his haunches, his hands on each side of my bulge. Our little girl moves again, a swift kick to my left side. It doesn't hurt, her kicks more like nudges inside me. I take Daryl's hand, moving it there.

My eyes don't leave his face as I watch his reaction upon feeling his daughter move. "She hasn't been that active before. I think she's been waiting for her daddy."

"Have you picked out a name? I saw that book on your nightstand." His hands my side rub over and over, trying to get the baby to kick again.

Reaching over to the nightstand, I take the book, wrapping the blanket around me. "Not yet, but I have a few in mind."

Daryl pulls his pants back on, sitting on the bed next to me. "Do you want to name her after yer maw?"

The thought had crossed my mind, but she wouldn't have liked that at all. I wanted our daughter to have her own identity, free from either of our families.

He takes the book from me, thumbing through a few pages. I rise from the bed, making my way to the closet. Grabbing a new maternity dress and some underwear, I dress and toss my hair back in a ponytail.

The look on his face is one of pure delight, his eyes sparkling at me. "Bobbi Jo Baker wearin dresses … damn gurl. You're lookin more like a preacher's daughter now."

I flip him off as I put on my slip on shoes. "You're hilarious."

With a quick kiss, he pulls me between his legs. We flip through the book, folding down pages with names we like.

Diane knocks on the door, her voice almost too happy. "Bobbi Jo … Daryl … you guys awake?"

Daryl opens the door for her, a tray full of food for us in her hands. She sets it down, giving Daryl a big hug. Diane had missed him too and her hug seemed to last a little too long for Daryl's liking.

After she's gone, we devour the tray, Daryl licking the bacon grease off his fingers. I had missed every single thing about him, even his ability to never use utensils.

He tosses his shirt and boots back on, his vest going on last. "I have to go check on Merle but I'll be back. Maybe tonight we could stay in our cabin."

I walk him to the front door, my Dad and Ann sitting in the swing. He greets them both, my dad asking for a moment with him later. Daryl is on his bike and down the road again, this time my heart not breaking as he goes.

Eddie comes out on the porch, his face freshly shaved. He walks over to me, taking my hand. "I need to tell you somethin and you need to listen, so let's you and me go for a walk."

We walk out towards the cabin, I wanted to air it out and get it ready for later. Eddie holds my hand, his gray eyes looking a little too serious for my liking.

"Okay Mr. Thomas … you have my attention." I try to bring some humor to the moment but Eddie still looks dead serious.

"Merle is alive and it's because Daryl killed a man. That Neil guy had them pinned down in some dive and he and his guys were gonna kill them. Sam turned on Neil, he helped Daryl fight off the six guys that came for them. When me and my friends go there it was bloody and Daryl was shot in the side. It was a flesh wound, but he lost some blood. Neil had busted into the old shack, had a gun at Merle's head when Daryl fired his crossbow. I'm only tellin you this because it was in that moment Daryl had to make a choice … to stay on the run with Merle or come home to you." Eddie drops my hand, his arms engulfing me.

"Where is Merle now? Is Daryl still in danger?" A cold chill runs up my spine, a nausea rolling through my stomach.

"Merle's in the mountains, at Mr. Fraser's old farmhouse. Sam is staying there with him, getting him sober. Merle will never not be a junkie but he nearly died before Daryl got to him. Daryl told me on the ride back he knew that followin Merle was only gonna get him killed and he had too much to live for. He had you and if you would take him back after him takin off on you then he'd never leave you again. I knew from the way he was talkin about you and how you'd always been there for him, that your little secret wouldn't be a big deal. He loves you Bobbi Jo, more than he'll ever say." Eddie opens the cabin door, the stale air floating out. He walks in with me, lightening a candle.

We get the cabin ready, all the amenities of home minus the electricity. I made sure when Jack and Luke built this cabin it came with a shower, toilet and gas stove. Even if I had to use lanterns and candles I was going to have warm showers.

I take out the blanket my mother had made me, I place it over the bed. Looking at it, I can feel her love in the cabin, her arms around me. Eddie pats my shoulder, bringing me back. "Sorry Eddie, you ready to go?"

As I close the cabin door I hear something, the sound of my mother's voice whispering to me. Holding my hands to my chest I knew exactly what the baby's name would be.


	26. Southern Hospitality

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 26: Southern Hospitality

The cabin is quiet; the only sound is the wind blowing through the trees. I lay there in Daryl's arms, taking in his gorgeous face.

I move a strand of hair from his eyes; his hair had gotten longer since he'd been gone. No matter how rough or tired he looked, he's damn sexy to me.

Moving my head from his shoulder, I rest my back up against the headboard. He looks like perfection in the moonlight, a perfection I was grateful to be near again.

I want so badly to trace my finger over his kissable lips, run my hand down his chiseled chest, to wake him and have my way with him again but I refrain, letting him enjoy the slumber he so obviously needed.

When morning comes, I ease from our bed and make my way to the small kitchenette. The scent of bacon frying wakes him, my own stomach growling.

He rises from the bed, his eyes looking rested. With a big yawn, he climbs out of bed and wraps his arms around me. "Mornin beautiful."

"Mornin yourself, Mr. Dixon. So, what do you want to do today?" I flip the bacon over in the pan as Daryl steals a strip.

"It's been two weeks since I've been up to see Merle and I think he might be runnin low on supplies. I'm sure Sam could use a break from babysittin." He plops down in the nearest chair, his hands pulling to me.

I sit in his lap, the bacon still sizzling in the pan. "Can I go with you?"

He shifts in the chair, his hands resting at the top of my belly. "I don't know ... Merle ain't exactly friendly right now."

"He's never liked me Daryl so what's to worry about. Besides, he's gonna find out about the baby sooner or later." I wiggle from his embrace to turn the stove off, the smell of burnt bacon filling the cabin.

Daryl scratches his cheek, his scruff almost a beard now. "Okay, you can go, but if Merle starts his shit we are out of there. I won't have him upsettin you."

I let out a gleeful squeal, tossing my arms around his neck. He places his hands on the small of my back, my belly pushing against him. I could tell he had reservations about letting me go, but I really wanted to thank Sam for taking care of Daryl and making sure he came back safe to me.

Diane and I make a picnic basket full of home cooked food. We fill it with fried chicken, corn on the cob, sweet potatoes and my mother's famous cornbread. I was thinking it had been a long while since Sam or Merle had any real food and I was hoping to win some points with the elder Dixon.

As I wrap up a fresh apple pie I see Jack and Luke helping Daryl load my truck with supplies. I wasn't sure how long Sam was going to be up in the mountains with Merle but by the looks of those boxes, a long while.

Daryl comes in to get the basket, my mind lost in thought. "What'ca thinkin about Baker?"

"Why is Sam still up at Mr. Fraser's old farmhouse with Merle? If that Neil guy is dead and the club got their shit back, they why is he still hidin out?" There it was, the question I was sure I didn't want the answer to.

He doesn't answer me, taking the basket and my hand. We make it to the truck when I give him my need to know stare. I can see he wasn't in the mood from my inquisition, so I let it go.

Making our way out to the old mountain road I can feel the tension between us, not sure if it's the question I asked or me wanting to know.

"Spill Dixon and I ain't taking no for an answer." He looks over to me, my lips pursed tightly.

"God woman ... do you have to know everythang? Just let it go B.J." He grips the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white.

I clench my jaw, my mood not so congenial any more. "I will not let it go. You're hiddin somethin from me and by hell you best tell me what."

He reaches over and cranks the radio up. I grip the door handle, my temper starting to get the better of me. "Dammit Dixon!"

"What do you want me to tell ya Bobbi Jo? Thangs ain't exactly settled with Sam's club ... they're still lookin for Merle." The look of fear that flashes in his eyes scares me.

"Do they know you killed Neil?" I lower my voice, my hand reaching for his.

He gives me a shoulder shrug, his eyes never leaving the road. I knew that shoulder shrug was his way of protecting me, but I'd be damned if he was just going to let it go with that.

"Okay Dixon … have it your way." He instantly turns his gaze to me as he chews on his bottom lip.

"Are you really lettin it go?" I look out the truck window, shrugging my shoulders at him.

We get to the farmhouse around midday, Sam coming out to the porch. "Hey Daryl … this the little lady?"

I climb out, my belly showing before I do. Sam stares at me, yelling for Merle to come outside. Daryl starts unloading the truck, Sam's smile covering his face. "Don't start Sam."

"Your brother is driving me crazy. He's clean for now, but he'll be back on the smack as soon as he's free. Listen, do you mind if I head out for a while. That old house and these woods are starting to get to me." Sam takes a few boxes, his eyes scanning over me.

I take the picnic basket, walking up to the porch. Merle comes strolling out, his hand rubbing the back of his head. "I'll be damned … ain't you a pretty sight. Looks my baby brother went and got you knocked up. Tell me somethin preacher's daughter, how's daddy likin this?"

"Knock it off Merle!" Daryl shouts at his brother, tossing the box of supplies on the porch.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve there Darlene? You stuff me in this fuckin house with my bodyguard here and you go M.I.A for two fuckin weeks. Have you had fun playin house little brother?" Merle takes the box from the porch, giving me a very surly glare.

Sam takes the basket from me, showing me inside. I look around; the century old house was starting to show signs of decay.

I see pictures of Mr. Fraser's mother and father on the wall along with photos of two young boys that can only be Mr. Fraser and his brother. Clyde Fraser is a simple man, keeping up the house his parents lived in while his brother Claude lives on a farm with his family and makes moonshine. From the road you can see the storage sheds that Claude uses to store his moonshine, Clyde keeping watch over it.

Daryl had help Mr. Fraser on occasion, so he let him use the old farmhouse to hide Merle in. Clyde keeps to himself, only coming out of his room from time to time.

Going to the kitchen, I unpack the basket of food. Sam takes a piece of chicken, grinning back at me. "I take it Daryl didn't know when he left … I mean about the baby?"

"No, I couldn't tell him. I'm sorry you're stuck up here with Merle but thank you for doing it. Thank you for everythang." I make him a plate, sitting it out on the table.

Merle walks in, his fingers digging into the bowl of sweet potatoes. "Mmm, you make this sweetheart?"

Ignoring him, I go out on the porch where Daryl is waiting. "Sam is going out for the night so I'm stayin here with Merle. You go on back and I'll see ya tomorrow." He hands me the truck keys as I walk away from him.

Sam comes out with the plate of food, his mouth stuffed. If it wasn't for the gray at his temples I'd swear he was younger. Daryl walks past us, his eyes narrowing at me. I smile back at him, knowing I was pissing him off.

"Sam, I need to ask a quick question. Is Daryl in danger … is the club still after him and Merle?" I watch the front door, waiting for Daryl to walk back out.

The tall, bulky man gives me an inquisitive look, swallowing the mouthful of food. "I get you want to protect him, even from Merle but you need to stay out of this."

"Please, I'll just worry if you don't." I rub my belly, my blue eyes going soft.

"Damn. Daryl was right … you are hard to say no to. Okay, yeah, they are still in some deep shit, but not by the club. Neil's baby brother, Regan, is looking for the both of them. He's more hot headed than Neil ever was and he won't stop till the Dixon brothers are dead. I smoothed things over with my club, but I'm out … I can't ever go back. Don't tell him I told you, okay?" He takes another bit of chicken as I nod my head to him.

I pull my fingers across my lips as if zipping them shut. He winks at me, letting me know we have an understanding.

The sound of shouting comes from inside the house, Merle cursing at the top of his lungs.

"What the hell is goin on in here?" I pull Daryl from Merle, the two of them standing toe to toe.

"This ain't none of yer business bitch." Merle pushes me, sending me falling to the floor.

Daryl punches him hard, his fist making contact with his nose. I hear a crunching sound, hoping it's not Daryl's hand.

I climb to my knees, the baby kicking. "Bobbie Jo … go home!" Daryl's word sound so cold, but I know he's only worried about me and the baby.

"I don't need yer help or yer shit Daryl. Go back to livin in yer happy little fantasy world with the preacher's daughter. If yer with her … you ain't with me." Merle grabs a pint of moonshine from the table, swallowing half of it.

Once I'm back on my feet, I go out to the truck and pull out the handgun I have hidden under the seat. Daryl goes back to arguing with Merle, their voices reverberating all over the mountain.

With the gun in my hand, I fire it off a few times, straight into the ceiling. "Stop it! Merle, you drunk fuckin asshole. Daryl didn't have to save your ass … again … but he did. I don't give two shits about your problems but you will behave while I'm here or so help me God I will shoot you."

They both stand there looking blankly at me, Merle getting the biggest grin on his face. "Okay princess … I'll play your game. I knew once you got knocked up you'd have his balls in yer hands."

Daryl walks towards him, but I stop him. "No, let him get wasted. I'm not leavin you here alone with him tonight … you'll kill each other."

He takes the gun from me, a fuming look still smoldering in his eyes. I go about unpacking the boxes, putting away the perishables.

After a few hours, Merle comes back in the kitchen. I give him a passing glance as I make a pitcher of sweet tea. "Thanks for the food."

"You're welcome Merle." I stir the liquid as I add more sugar.

"You sure do have a sweet smile to go with the southern hospitality, yer maw and paw raised you right. Most people like you wouldn't give me and Daryl another look, but you … yer still here. I guess with that baby yer havin you ain't goin anywhere. So tell me … are ya havin a boy or a gurl." He leans back in the kitchen chair, playing with the moonshine left in his pint.

I turn to answer him when Daryl walks in, taking the pint from him. He pours out the alcohol, tossing the glass jar in the sink. "We're havin a gurl. Don't worry Merle, she won't ever know you."

Looking at them both, I see hurt in Merle's eyes, a deep pain that only Daryl could bring. Merle wobbles to his feet, walking over to me. "Looks like you win princess."

His words send a new sadness through me, his doleful eyes touching my heart. I knew it was going to be a long night as Daryl wraps his arms around me.


	27. The Other Dixon

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 27: The Other Dixon

I wake early, the old farmhouse creaking and groaning with the change of the weather. Heading towards the kitchen I find Clyde Fraser making a pot of coffee.

"Morin girly ... you want some?" He takes a cup out of the cabinet, the old coffee pot percolating on the stove.

"I'm good, thanks Mr. Fraser." I take a bottle of water from the table, sitting myself down.

"Call me Clyde ... Mr. Fraser is my fancy brother down in the valley. Ain't you Preacher Baker's daughter?" His face is tan and aged, his dark brown eyes looking as old as the rest of him.

The baby moves, pushing against my right side, taking my attention from him. My hands insensitively go there, rubbing the bulge she makes. Clyde sits down across from me, a hot steamy cup of coffee in his hand. I smile up at him, his gray hair reminding me of my father.

"Yes, that's my dad. Farmer through the week, man of God through the weekend." I continue to stroke my belly, he old eyes smiling back.

"How did a sweet thang like you get mixed up with those boys? The younger one I get, he's still got good in him, but that older one ... he ain't nothin trouble." He takes a sip of coffee, blowing on it to cool it off.

"Merle ain't so bad really. He's like a wounded dog, he just needs some TLC." I hear a snorting sound coming from the parlor, Daryl walking in.

He runs his hand through his messy hair, his back showing off his scars and tattoos. "You sure we're talking about the same Merle?" He slides on his t-shirt as he stands there.

Clyde watches as Daryl runs his hand over my belly, giving me a good morning kiss. "Yup ... Merle ain't all that bad."

"Daryl, would you mind huntin with me today. I usually go out before it gets too cold and I'd like some fresh deer meat." The look on Clyde's face tells me he needs some time away from Merle too.

Daryl looks at me, not sure about leaving me alone with his brother. "Can it wait till Sam gets back?"

"No ... you go on. You know it's best to hunt early. Besides, Merle is passed out and I can handle a sober Merle." I watch as Daryl shakes his head, his eyes fixed on me.

"Nope." He goes over to the stove, pouring a cup of coffee.

Without a word, I go back to the room we'd stayed in for the night and get Daryl's vest, long sleeve shirt, leather jacket and boots. With them draped over my arm, I walk back into the kitchen. "Go, I can handle thangs here and Sam will be back soon."

The look on Clyde's face is a mixture of amusement and gratification. "Come on boy, you know yer itchin to get back out in the woods."

Daryl takes his things, giving me a long, sultry kiss. "Damn, I hate it when you do that."

Grinning unabashedly, I watch as he puts on his clothes and waves for Clyde to go get his gun.

Daryl stops by the truck, retrieving his crossbow before they make their way up the mountain. I watch until they're out of sight, leaving me alone with the other Dixon.

It's around noon before Merle wakes, the sounds of his hangover falling from his lips. "Daryl!"

"He ain't here. What do you need?" I walk over to the couch, Merle looking like ten miles of bad road.

"Not a damn thang from you ... where's my fuckin brother?" He tries to sit up and falls off the couch.

I step back, looking at him lying on the floor. "Have it your way Merle but it's just me and you here. Sam hasn't made it back yet and Mr. Fraser and Daryl went huntin. Rise and shine ... sweetheart."

I throw his go to word for me back at him, his face hardening as he pulls himself upright.

He slowly makes his way to the kitchen, nearly knocking the table over. I hand him a bottle of water, which he tosses back at me. "Got any more shine layin around."

"No and you ain't gettin anymore either." I sit a cup of coffee down, his eyes glaring back at me.

"Listen sweetheart ..." He starts with one of his condescending rampages and I put a stop to it quickly. Taking a piece of leftover chicken, I cram it in his mouth.

"That's better. If you ain't go nothin nice to say to me Merle Dixon, then don't say nothin at all." I watch as he takes the chicken out of his mouth, a sly grin creeping on his face.

"You got spunk ... I like that. Yer gonna need it to raise a Dixon. Gurl or not, she's gonna be a hand full." The grin gets bigger as the truth of his words show on my face.

"Whatever." I shrug it off, going about making lunch.

Merle mulls around the house, mostly working on Clyde's old truck out back. I take him a sandwich and a beer. He looks up at me, wanting to be a smartass, I'm sure.

"Thanks." That one word had more power in it than anything he could of said. I fight not to smile back at him as I claim a small victory for myself.

I turn to go back in the house when he asks for me to come back. I lean up against the truck, his greasy hands cramming in the sandwich.

"I don't want to make trouble for you and my baby brother, so you shouldn't come back up here until the smoke clears. When I kill that asshole's brother, then this will be over. Daryl won't say it, but I will ... yer too damn good for him. You best wise up and leave him before you get hurt too." I can see the hurt on his face when he looks at me, as if he really means what he says.

"I ain't goin nowhere Merle and I'd die for Daryl, I love him too much to ever leave him." The words come out muffled as I fight back my tears.

Merle looks up over the hood at me as he puts it down. "Have it yer way. Just remember, old Merle told ya so."

I wasn't sure if Merle was actually trying to be nice or just wanted Daryl all to himself again. I choose to believe the first; his smile wasn't as gloating as usual.

The cool fall day was turning downright bitter, a cold wind blowing down from the mountain top. I pull my sweater tighter around me when Merle takes off his jacket and puts it over my shoulders. "You got a name fer her yet?"

"I do, but I've not asked Daryl about it yet?" The jacket feels good on my arms, the smell reminding me of Daryl.

"Come on, you know Darlene doesn't care. Whatever ya name her, she'll just be his baby gurl." I find myself staring back at him, shocked the only word to describe the way I feel.

"Beryl, it's sort of a mix of both of us." Merle creases his eyebrows, patting my round belly.

He just grins back at me, pulling the hood of the truck back up. I knew he really didn't care about the baby's name but it was nice to have a conversation with him that didn't involve shouting.

Sam pulls in the drive about the same time Daryl and Clyde get back from hunting. I hear Sam ask Daryl if he was crazy for leaving me alone with Merle.

When they walk , we're sitting at the kitchen table and I'm laughing so hard I'm crying. "So you let him put his hand in that tree, knowing it had a bee hive in it. Merle, no wonder Daryl wanted to kick your ass."

Daryl looks at the two of us, his face scrunching. "Are you two drunk?"

Merle and I look up to see them standing in the doorway, Sam looking as dumbfounded as Daryl.

"Not yet little brother, but the day is early. I was just tellin yer gurl here about some of the thangs we did to each other growin up. She didn't know about the bee hive." Merle begins laughing again and so do I.

Clyde pushes past Daryl and Sam, grinning like an opossum. "Told ya they would be alright. When I didn't see blood on the porch, I knew she hadn't kill him."

Sam taps Daryl on the shoulder, the taller man whispering to him. I keep the smile on my face, not wanting to alert Merle to what was going on behind him. "That was a good story Merle, but I 'm sure you've done some pretty stupid shit yourself that didn't involve Daryl."

Merle gets another beer out of the fridge as he goes about telling me another tall Dixon tale. Daryl looks over to me, his blue eyes dripping with concern. "Bobbi Jo … get yer shit, we got to be gettin back."

"Oh come on Darlene, I was just gettin to the good part. Besides, I was gettin to know yer gurl better." Merle drapes his arm around my neck, winking at Daryl.

I wasn't sure what was going on, but I was determined to get to the bottom of it. Daryl shoves my sweater and bag at me, his jaw tight. Pulling the sweater on quickly, I thank Clyde for his hospitality and give Sam a hug.

Merle walks over to me, opening his arms wide. "What … no love for old Merle?"

Shaking my head, I walk away from him, blowing him a kiss. Daryl stands before me, not looking too amused. "Truck … now."

We hastily walk to the truck, Daryl nearly slamming the truck door on my foot. I hold my tongue until were off the mountain.

"What the fuck Dixon? You bossed me around like I'm some child, then you nearly take my foot off in the damn door. All I was doing was tryin to be nice to your brother." I knew something else was up by the way he and Sam were acting, but I didn't want to overplay my hand.

The silent treatment is all I get until were back on the farm. Daryl takes me by my arm, pulling me from the truck. "Don't think for a moment you know Merle cause you share a laugh or two with him. He's dangerous B.J. and you will stay away from him."

I pull away from him, consternation covering my features. "Grab me like that again Daryl Dixon and you won't have to worry about Merle being dangerous. I know there's some deep shit goin on, Sam told you somethin."

He turns from me, cursing as he slams the truck door shut. "Stay out of this B.J."

"Done!" I shout back at him, storming off towards the house. My protruding belly makes it hard for me to get away from him any faster.

"Fuck!" Daryl screams, his fist pounding on the truck. He runs to catch up with me, stopping me before I reach the steps. Pulling me into his arms, he cradles me. "Why do you have to fix everythang? There's been someone askin about me and Merle in town. Sam overheard some guy askin about us at the bar in town."

The sound of his voice makes me feel awful about being so impulsive with my words, almost down right bitchy. He strokes my hair, holding me a little tighter.


	28. Fire on the Mountain

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 28: Fire on the Mountain

Daryl isn't himself today; his thoughts are on the stranger that Sam went into town to get more information on. He paces the floor of our cabin, chewing nervously on his thumb.

I hadn't been back up to the mountain hideout since we left that day; Daryl insisted I stay on the farm. Every time he'd leave to go check on Merle I could feel my heart stop until he returned again.

In the two months that had passed, Sam had gotten little to no information about the man that was asking about the Dixon brothers. Word had gotten back to him that someone meeting Regan's description was asking about them in the next county.

I was sure that this man, this Regan, would not stop until he avenged his brother's death. Daryl had placed himself in this predicament all to save Merle, to pull his ass out of the fire once again.

With the birth of the baby even closer, I hate every moment Daryl isn't with me. I can tell from the way he holds, the way he strokes my ever growing belly, that he's nervous for us both.

As my eyes go back and forth, following his anxious movements, I talk about the nursery and how we need to get a crib for the cabin.

"What? A crib for here ... I guess so." He stops pacing, giving me a brief smile.

"Yeah, we spend a lot of time here Daryl and when you're not with Merle, you're here. I think we could make this cabin our home if we add a room or two, but that's up to you." I got back to flipping through my baby magazine, my eyes really never leaving him.

He goes back to staring out the window, looking down the dirt road for any sign of Sam. "If that's what you want, I'm good with that."

His back goes straight as a plum of dust floats up the road. With a jerk of the door, he's running out and doesn't stop till he meets up with Sam.

When I finally make it out to them, Sam is deep into his story. "I know Regan is close, he's been asking about you, me and Merle. The club already told me they want nothing to do with his plans. I'm out, I've taken my beating and now it's up to us to settle things with Neil's brother."

Daryl shoves his hands in his pockets, his shoulders rising up. "How close is he?"

Sam looks over at me, leaning in closer to Daryl. "He's been asking around if you have someone ... special. I think too many people here respect Preacher Baker to ever tell him about Bobbi Jo."

The blood in my veins turns cold; the thought of the demented asshole wanting to use me to get to Daryl chills me to the bone. Daryl turns to me, crossing the distance between us in a few steps.

"It ain't gonna come to that B.J. I won't let it. Yer save her with yer family and I'll stay here more to make sure of it." His arms pull me to him, my head resting on his shoulder.

Sam gets off his bike, walking over to us. "I hate to do this, but a friend of mine knows where Regan is and if we leave tonight we can take him out. I'm not sure if he has anyone with him, he might bring backup."

Lifting my face to Daryl, I can feel the panic rip across my face. "You can't go ... what if it's a trap ... what if he's waitin for you?"

"Sam and I can handle this Baker. Once Regan is out of the way we can have our life back." I fight to keep him in my arms, but he pulls away.

A bitter cold freezing rain begins to fall as Daryl takes his crossbow and a bag from the cabin. I stand on the porch, watching those white wings leave me again. Diane comes out to get me, little Joy at her side.

"Come on in, you'll catch your death out here." She puts an arm around me, Joy taking my hand.

I sit in the bay window most of the day, the baby letting me know she's awake. With each nudge, each movement I feel the love that made her, the love that Daryl and I have together.

Sleep doesn't come that night as I toss an turn in my bed. Usually it's Beryl keeping me awake or Daryl being in an amorous mood, but tonight its worry and stress pulling at my heart that won't let my eyes close.

The sun is barely up when I hear a knocking at the front door. Dad gets to the door before I can, his voice greeting Clyde Fraser. "Mornin Clyde, what can I do you for?"

"Is yer girl home? Merle is in pretty bad shape, he got into Claude's shine last night and I think he's bad drunk." Clyde walks in, his hat in his hand.

"Hey Mr. Fraser, Daryl ain't here, but I'll go back with you and do what I can for Merle." My dad pulls me to the side, his eyes dark and intense.

"I don't want you going up there alone, I'll wake Jack." Before Dad can leave, I pull him back.

My father's stern look was usually even to make me give in, but I wasn't going to give in this time. "I can handle Merle and anyway, if he's drunk he'll only get Jack fired up. I need to do this Dad, alone."

He lets me go, going in the kitchen to gather up some supplies for me. I change quickly, putting on my maternity jeans, long sleeve shirt and hiking boots. Clyde is waiting on me at the door, his wrinkled face showing too much worry.

"You ready Mr. Fraser?" I feel my father tuck something in the waistband of my pants, the sensation of cool metal touching my back.

I pull the snubbed nose revolver out, my eyes going wide. "Dad!"

"Take it Bobbi Jo and that's an order." He pats my hand, curling my fingers over the gun. I wasn't sure if it was protection for those looking for Merle or from Merle.

When Clyde and I get to the old farmhouse, Merle is passed out on the porch, vomit all over him. Clyde helps me get him up as I lay him on his side on the couch. I clean him up best as I can, making sure he's still breathing.

"All we can do now is wait for him to wake up." I pull on of the armchairs up to the couch while Clyde makes a pot of coffee.

A few hours pass before Merle stirs, the contents of his stomach heaving all over my shoes. "Thanks Merle."

I manage to rouse him up, Clyde helping me get a glass of lemon water down him. He spits and sputters, swinging his arms wildly.

"For the love of god Merle ... will you ever learn?" I shove another glass to his lips when he opens his eyes, daggers shooting back at me.

"Darlene send you up here?" He slurs the words out, his face still pale.

I give him a smile, thinking I must be crazy to myself. It takes me till noon to nurse him back to almost normal, the moonshine still fogging his brain.

He shouts at me as I push him in the bath, the cold water shocking his system. I can't help but laugh as his eyes pop open and he flops out on the floor. "Dammit Bobbi Jo! Why do you give a fuck if I live or die? Just leave me be."

"You can curse and shout till the cows come home Merle Dixon, but I am takin care of you." Handing a towel to him, he takes it swiftly and glowers at me.

I send Mr. Fraser out to put new locks on the moonshine shed, making sure he chained them up this time.

Merle sits across from me at the kitchen table, a hot cup of soup in his hands. "Yer crazy for comin up here. You should of left me to die."

"I don't think you mean that Merle and besides, Daryl needs you. I know he's been sort of pissed at you lately, but he really does care. Besides, I want Beryl to know you." He chuckles, shaking his head at me.

A loud noise coming from outside causes both of us to jump, the setting sun casting shadows in every direction. Merle jumps from his chair, looking out the kitchen window. "B.J. go to the bedroom ... lock the door and don't come out for nothin."

I take a peek out for myself to see a tall, muscular man standing in the yard with a woman that looks like she belonged on a street corner somewhere. A gasp escapes my lips when I see Mr. Fraser lying on the ground, the back of his head bleeding.

"Dixon ... I know you're in there and one way or another I'm coming in." The voice runs cold over me and I knew in an instant it had to be the man looking for Merle.

"Merle ... is that Regan?" Merle pulls me to him, placing his finger to his lips.

"Yup ... the one and only." He looks back outside, his hand reaching for the meat cleaver by the sink.

I pull the revolver from the back of my pants, Merle giving me a sideways smirk. We make our way to the back of the house, Merle motioning for me to go to the back door.

Before we can exit out the back we see a bottle of liquor fly through the front window, a flaming rage stuck inside.

Merle takes the revolver from me, firing out the broken window. The man and woman run towards us, breaking the door down in one kick. I stand there petrified, the meat cleaver in my hand.

I watch as Merle trades blows with the much larger man, the woman advancing towards me. It's not till I feel the baby move that I react, remembering everything that Daryl had taught me.

She gives me a big smile as she pulls her gun from her hip. I raise the meat cleaver, taking off her hand in one motion. Blood spurts on my face as I grab her hair, pulling her head back and slicing her throat.

Every part of me begins to shake, my body going on automatic. I knew it was her or my baby, her life for mine.

Regan turns to me, crying out the woman's name. "Greta ... No!"

Merle's eyes go to the dead, bleeding woman at my feet. "Bobbi Jo ... RUN!" He shouts at me as he picks up my gun and fires.

I make it to the slope of the mountain when I see Mr. Fraser get up and walk in the house. I shout for him to run, but he doesn't hear me, the fire starting to engulf the house.

With what strength I have left I go back towards the house, Merle running out beaten and bloody. He takes my hand, pulling me up the mountain. "Merle ... what about Mr. Fraser?"

"He's dead and so are we if we don't get up this mountain. I look at him, his demeanor cold and callous.

A sharp pain rolls through my belly as I pull myself up the hillside. Merle jerks to me, but the pain is too much. "I can't ... the baby ... Merle it hurts."

He stops for a moment, the house sending up huge plumes of thick black smoke. "Are you in labor or somethin, cause I ain't no midwife sweetheart."

"I just need a moment. What happen?" I take a deep breath, Merle leaning up against a tree.

"I shot the bastard, but he got out. That's when I came out after you. I know I shot him in the leg, but that won't stop him ... he's out there lookin for us gurl." Another pain hits me, pulling at my insides. I knew if I didn't get up and start walking Regan would find us and kill us both.

Pushing myself to stand, I think of Daryl and hope he's safe. My hand goes to my neck, feeling for the necklace he made me. Then it hits me, the woman grabed at me as I pulled to her, my necklace is in her one remaining hand.

Merle doesn't allow me the moment I need to process this as he grips my hand tight, jerking me further up the mountain.


	29. Proof

A/N: After much contemplation, I decided to truly give you a better story this chapter needs to be from Daryl's point of view. Enjoy!

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 29: Proof

I push the bike as fast as I can, Sam riding beside me. I wanted this over and I wanted it over tonight. Sam pulls his bike into a bar, the place looking like some dive I'd pull Merle out of. Pushing the kickstand down, I follow Sam's lead.

"My friend owns this place and he heard Regan was in town. I'll go in and talk with him, just take a stool and enjoy a beer." I knew I could trust Sam, he'd proven himself to me.

Taking a stool at the end of the bar, I order a beer from the pretty blonde bartender. "What can I get you gorgeous?"

I don't look at her as I keep my eyes on Sam. "A beer, bottle … not tap."

She opens the beer, sliding it over to me. I take a long sip, Sam walking my way. "Daryl, this is my friend Wes."

Wes looks at me over his glasses; the man looked too old to be running a bar. "Hey, you got the information on Regan?"

He pulls up a stool, slapping a piece of paper down on the bar. He slides it towards me, looking over his shoulder. "If you find him, shot him once for me."

"Why do you want him dead?" I usually don't give a flying fuck about other people's shit, but Wes didn't look like the type to want some guy dead.

I watch as he takes off his glasses, cleaning them with the hem of his shirt. "That son of a bitch raped my daughter. That whore, Greta, helped him. I want them both dead."

"I thought Greta was Neil's old lady, what's up?" I knew Sam had told me Merle had run off with Greta, sounded like she was a real slut.

Sam orders up a beer as he sits down beside me. "Greta was with Regan before she left him for Neil. You might say she was keeping it in the family. Regan ain't in the club; he's a lone wolf of sorts. He's been in and out of prison since he was eighteen. I've was in the club for ten years and I could tell even Neil was afraid of his baby brother."

I want to punch Merle so fucking bad; he was a really bad judge of people. I knew one of these days his dick would get us both in some deep shit.

"Are ya tryin to scare me off? As long as that asshole is out there my gurl and my baby ain't safe." Sam lowers his head and I can tell he's not following me.

"I thought you were in this to keep Merle alive or doesn't he matter anymore?" I finish off my beer, shoving the paper in my pocket.

"Properties change Sam." He nods at me and I knew he got me; he has a son and an ex-wife.

I wait till I get back to my bike before I look at the paper. I show it to Sam, and we're back on the road. I let him lead, following him to a rundown motel off the main highway.

Tucking my handgun in my belt, I make sure I have my hunting knife. I grab my crossbow as Sam motions me to follow him. We walk up to a room numbered 114, the gray door looking like no problem. "You stay here; I'll go to the back."

I give Sam a few minutes after he disappears down the alley. Giving the door a good kick, I rush in with my crossbow up. A man stumbles out of the bed as I plant my weapon in his face. "Where do you think yer fuckin goin. Hands up asshole."

Sam comes through the bathroom after squeezing through the window. "Daryl … put your crossbow down. This ain't Regan."

We tie the guy up, Sam roughing him up a bit. "You're going to tell me where Regan is. I know you run with him Ryle so talk our I'm taking your tongue."

I toss my hunting knife to him, holding the guy's head still for him. The guy struggles as Sam reaches in his mouth, jerking out his tongue. "You talking or not?"

"Regan told me to stay at the hotel; he's had me going around town asking about these two stupid rednecks named Dixon." Sam doesn't stop me as I punch him hard, bruising my knuckles.

"Why are you here asshole, what is that bastard up too?" Ryle spits blood at me, grinning.

"People in our your little hometown think I'm Regan cause that's what I told them. I was asking about you and to my surprise someone talked. I met a good old boy that didn't like you much, actually he hates you. He told me I could find you at the Baker farm with some sweet piece of tail." I move to punch him again when Sam's beats me to it.

"You've been watching Bobbi Jo and Daryl … why?" Sam pulls his fist back again when Ryle starts squawking like a pigeon.

"Regan wanted me to watch the farm to see if Merle was there too. When I never saw him I went back to the bar and asked the same guy where the Dixon boys might be holding up. That's when I got the name of a moonshiner named Fraser. Old man Fraser was real friendly, especially after I threaten to burn him out. I told Regan everything I know this morning and that's where he's at now. You're too late, I'm sure Merle is already dead." I take my knife back from Sam and I hold it to his throat. He gives me a smug grin and I want to cut it from his face.

"Don't Dixon; I know just what to do." Sam pulls out his phone, calling Wes.

We wait for Wes and a few guys from the bar to show up, Wes walking in with a baseball bat. "Before you guys teach him a lesson, I need to know who ratted on us."

Wes pats me on the shoulder, telling me he'll get the information I need. Sam and I go back out, waiting by our bikes.

A few moments later, Wes comes out wiping blood from his glasses. "Jeb Johnson … that's your rat."

I can feel my blood boil, that son of a bitch had tried to rape B.J. and now he wanted to get me and my brother killed. After I deal with Regan, Jeb was getting a redneck education.

All I want to do is put a bolt in Jeb's head, that smug ass had done enough damage to last my life. Getting to Merle was more important, Regan could be with him right now.

We ride all day, finally getting back to town around dusk. As we pull on the old mountain road I smell smoke. Sam pulls up beside me, pointing to a billowing tower of black smoke. "Ain't that old man Fraser's place?"

He was right, the old farmhouse was on fire and maybe Merle was already dead. Giving the bike all it can take, we hit the dirt road hard as he leaves the pavement.

The house is nothing but flames when we get there, smoke and fire covering everything. Sam goes over to a strange bike parked in the yard as my eyes go to Clyde's old truck. I see blood on the driver's door window, making me wonder if Clyde was alright.

"Sam … you find anythang?" I walk over to him as he pulls a leather vest from the saddle bags.

"This was Neil's old cut … I would have thought they'd buried him in. Regan is here and by the look of his bike he's not alone." Sam pulls his handgun from his belt, the both of us scanning the area.

As I stand there watching the flames soar to the sky, it hits me, Merle could be dead in that house and the fire a way to cover it up. An emptiness hits me in the chest, I wasn't sure I was ready for a life without my brother.

We decide to look around, seeing if we could find any tracks that Regan may have left. I find three sets of track leading up the mountain, one of the tracks smeared. Someone was limping and bleeding by the blood drops on the rocks.

Calling to Sam, he rushes over. "This way … someone went up the mountain."

"It's too damn dark to go looking for Regan tonight; we need to wait for morning." Sam slides his gun back in his belt, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"There's three sets of tracks, maybe it's Merle running from Regan." I don't really buy what I'm selling but I hope Sam did. If there was a chance Merle might still be alive, I was gonna take it.

Sam goes over to Mr. Fraser's truck, looking for some flashlights. "Daryl!"

The look on his face makes me wonder if he's found a dead body. "What?"

He pulls out bag and a sweater I instantly recognize. "I'm sorry man."

"No way in fuckin hell is that Bobbi Jo's; no … she wouldn't come up here." An even worse feeling of lost hits me, my chest feeling like its caving in.

I start to run towards the house when Sam pulls me back. "You're going to get your foolish ass killed. If she's in there Daryl … she's gone."

I don't know if it was adrenaline or sorrow that pushes me on but I pull free from him and straight towards the burning house.

Sam rushes in behind me, throwing his arm around my neck. He pulls me out, the both of us falling on the ground. "I have to know … goddammit!"

My body feels like I've been nailed to the ground and all I can do is lie there and watch the house burn. Sam lets me go, going over to his bike. I watch as he pulls out a poncho and takes it over to the old well hand pump.

He drenches the poncho, tossing it over his head. He knew he was one crazy bastard, but as he runs into the smoldering house, I get a new respect for just how crazy he is.

The flames start to die down when Sam comes back out, his face covered in soot. He tosses the poncho off and I notice something in his hand. "There are two burnt bodies in there, one could be Mr. Fraser. Dixon, I'm not sure if this means anything to you, but I found this on one of the burnt bodies in there."

My whole world turns to ash when he places the arrow head I'd give Bobbi Jo in my hand. I feel my legs give out as I sail back to the ground again. I hadn't cried in a very long time, so long I was sure I couldn't do it again. The tears I shed when I found out about my baby girl were happy ones, but these, they came from the hollow in my soul.

Sam holds his hand out for me, his eyes hiding the pain he felt for my loss. "You think that son of a bitch is in the mountains, then let's go get him. I think you're right, I think he's chasing Merle. For Bobbie Jo and your baby girl … let's go kill that fucking bastard."

A red hot heat boils in my veins and for the first time in a long time I let the man that Bobbi Jo made me go, becoming the man that Merle always knew I could be. "I kill him … got that."

I tuck the arrow head in my vest, remembering the sweet smile on my B.J.'s face. Sam tosses me the second clip for my handgun, the look on his face matching mine. I lost three months looking for Merle, three months I could have been with Bobbi Jo. Three months I didn't get with her while she carried the secret of our baby. I brought this trouble to her door and now she and my baby are gone.

With nothing left to lose, I toss my crossbow over my shoulder and follow the tracks up the mountain side.


	30. Facing Your Fears

A/N: The beginning of this chapter will be Bobbi Jo's POV and the second half from Daryl's POV. Enjoy!

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 30: Facing Your Fears

Merle pulls me up the mountain, his large hand gripping mine tight. I cling to him, knowing he literally has my life in his hands. We make it up the steep side, the pain in my belly coming and going.

"Merle … can we rest?" He pulls on my arm harder, jerking me towards him.

"We rest when we find some place to hold up. Till then you best get movin girly." I see the determination in his eyes and I know we're not stopping any time soon.

We walk till I'm sure my feet will fall off, the night turning bitterly cold. With no jacket or sweater, I begin to shiver. Merle stops for a brief moment as I lean against a tree for a quick breather.

"We're gonna hold up there for the night." He points to the two story tall forest ranger's station, the building on the top of the mountain peak.

Holding onto the railing, I take each step up the two flights of stairs. I'd seen building like this before, it was a fire lookout and my guess was they fire from the farmhouse must have gotten their attention.

Merle uses the butt of the gun to smash out the window in the door. He pulls me inside; the station had all we needed to stay warm for the night.

I go to turn on the lights when Merle rips into me. "No lights, are you crazy? He'll be lookin for any sign that we're out here. There's a cot over there and some blankets, go get some sleep. I'll keep watch tonight. I've got the drop on him from up here."

The cot was small but big enough for me to rest on. I pull the military style blanket over me, the pain in my belly now burning through me. Looking around for anything I can eat, I see a microwave and a cabinet full of packaged meals. "Merle, you hungry?"

"Still tryin to take care of me, ain't you sweet. Nah, you eat and get some rest. I don't need Darlene takin off my head if you get hurt or sick." It was a softer side Merle, as soft as I was going to get tonight.

Sitting on the cot, I dig into the package of beef stew. I didn't care if it was cold, I was starving and it was late. Closing my eyes for a brief moment, I think of Daryl and wonder if he and Sam had found the farmhouse.

Another pain hits me, this time doubling me over. "Merle!"

"Shh … do you want him to hear you." He looks over his shoulder at me, his facial expression changing once he sees me.

He drops to one knee, his hands resting on my back. I look at him, trying to hold in the scream in the back of my throat. I watch as he pulls the blanket off of me, pushing me down on the cot. I can see the terror in his eyes and that makes me freak out. "Merle, you can't fall apart on me. I can't have this baby, she's not ready. I'm not due for seven more weeks."

His hands go to my belly, going under my shirt. I'm not sure what to think as he beings to pull my pants down. I push him away, his hands going back to my belly. "Listen sweetheart, I don't want to do this no more than you want me to but I have to look to see if you are in labor. Trust me B.J.; it ain't nothin I ain't seen before."

I take a deep breath, pulling my pants to my knees. He raises one eyebrow, almost grinning. "Stop it Merle."

"The panties too darling." The gloating look on his face makes me want to punch him.

I move my hands to lower my underwear when a bullet ricochet off the metal walkway outside. Merle turns away from me, almost crawling towards the window. I pull my pants back up, glad that moment is over.

Looking up over Merle's head, I see a shotgun. I point up, Merle's eyes going to where mine had been. He slowly reaches up, taking the shotgun off the wall. "Som'bitch … no shells. Okay little mama, look in the desk over there.

Another pain hits me as I make it over to the desk, my hands gripping the wooden chair. Taking a deep breath, I begin to pull open the drawers. I'm about to give up when I open the last drawer, the contents making me smile. Inside are two boxes of shotgun shells, a flare gun and a set of keys.

"Merle." I whisper softly, the older Dixon crawling over to me.

"Good work Baker. Find out what these keys go too." He smiles like a kid at Christmas as he loads the shells into the gun.

I shiver all over as Regan shouts up to us, his voice full of anger and bitterness. "Dixon … you and that bitch are gonna die so you better say your prayers."

Merle raises the gun up to the broken door window, firing down at him. "Ain't but one of us dyin here tonight Regan. I'll make sure they plant your dead ass next to Neil."

Gunshots ring out again, Merle staying tucked behind the door. He motions for me to move between the desk and the filing cabinet. I move slowly, spying a forestry truck at the backside of the building.

I look for another way out of the fire lookout, my eyes trying to make out anything they can in the dark. Merle fires the shotgun until its empty, Regan taunting him.

"You can't shoot worth fuck Dixon. Keep trying; maybe you'll hit something besides a tree." His laughter is as cold as he is.

On my hands and knees, I crawl towards the right side of the lookout. It seems odd to me that there is furniture everywhere, but one spot. Making it there, I feel around till I find what feels like a door in the floor. I open it, a ladder leading from it to the truck down below. Waving my arms, I get Merle's attention.

"Damn if you ain't handy in a pinch. I'll cover you; you get the truck and get the hell out of here." I don't know why, but I throw my arms around his neck and cry.

"I ain't leavin you Merle." He pulls me from him, cursing.

"Let Merle worry about Merle. Get your pregnant ass down that ladder and to my brother or I'll throw you down there." My southern tenacity takes over as I pick up the shotgun from the floor and begin to fire at Regan.

Merle takes the keys and starts down the ladder. "Toss me down the shotgun and the keys. When I've killed that bastard, I'll come back up for you."

I watch as he descends the ladder, dropping him the gun and keys. He runs to the back, opening the truck door. I cringe as bullets fly in his direction. The pain I was experiencing was nothing to the tightening in my chest.

Merle starts the truck, Regan running at him. I knew if I didn't act fast Merle was going to be dead. Rushing over to the desk, I take the flare gun and go out on the walkway. "Just two flares … make them count Baker."

I fire the first one in the air, hoping the Rangers will see it. Regan stops shooting at Merle, running up the stairs towards me. I fire the second flare, knocking him backwards. My breathing becomes ragged as I run around to the back of the lookout. Merle waves for me to take the ladder on the other side, my hands shaking.

I had always hated heights; the notion of climbing over the railing and down the ladder wasn't something I was looking forward to. It was the ladder or Regan and at the moment the ladder was a way better choice.

Regan lets out a loud scream, as if he was in pain. I knew that the flare had hit it, maybe it hurt him too.

I can hear Merle screaming at me, telling me to hurry up. Regan comes running at me as I put my feet over the rail. I try to hold on to the ladder tightly, the condensation of the cool night making the metal slick.

"Say goodbye bitch." I look up to see Regan standing over me, his gun pointed at my head.

Merle runs towards me and I know this is it, I was about to die. Closing my eyes, I brace for my death, hoping Merle can at least save Beryl.

A silence falls over the lookout, as if I'm in some eerie horror movie. I open my eyes to see Regan leaning towards me, a bolt through his eye. His body tills over the railing and falls to the hard ground below.

"DARYL!" My voice echoes back to me as I begin to scream.

* * *

It would have been easy enough to follow the footprints up the mountain, but the blood drops make it a bit easier. Sam and I track with just the light from the torch he made, my eyes try to take in every little change I can see.

The footprints change halfway up, two sets following right behind each other and the other wandering off from time to time. It doesn't take me long to figure out the blood is coming from the third set of prints, the blood drops getting smaller.

"Sam, what ya think. These go up the mountain while these circle around. There isn't as much blood so my guess is they tied off the wound. I'm thinking Merle would know better than to circle around, it'll take longer." He lowers the torch for me, trying to give me more light to track by.

It just didn't make sense to me that Merle would be going up the mountain with someone, unless he's the one that's hurt and he's trying to stay low. I take an arrow from my crossbow, laying it next to the bloody footprint.

"What ya doing Dixon?" Sam was a lot of things, but a good track ain't one of them. He watches me as I measure each set of prints.

"These going around ain't Merle's, they're too big. My guess is these prints are Merle's but he's draggin someone behind him." Sam scratches his head, the both of us pondering the facts.

We start back up the mountain when Sam suddenly stops. "I bet Merle has Greta, he's holding her hostage to keep Regan from killing him."

That made more sense than anything I had been thinking. I knew Regan wouldn't stop till he killed Merle and me, but he wouldn't leave his slut either.

Reaching up, I grab a tree limb and pull myself up the steepest side of the mountain. Sam does the same as we walk as fast as we can with the torch light and what little moonlight there is.

The third set of prints meets up with the other two as we top the mountain, a sign tacked to a tree ahead of us.

"What's it say Sam?" I can see a fire lookout just ahead and I begin to grin. Merle was one smart bastard, choosing the lookout to hold up in.

"It's a ranger station … Fire Lookout #2." Sam looks back at me as we hear gunshots, a small light coming from top of the lookout.

"That's gotta be Merle. Come on Sam, let's go get my brother." I still have the sorrow of losing Bobbi Jo and the baby fresh in my heart, not losing Merle only taking the edge off a little.

When we get to the lookout I can see Merle standing at the bottom, shooting up at someone. Sam runs full out towards Merle as I look for Regan.

I have to look twice to make sure what I'm seeing, Regan standing at the back of the walkway, aiming his gun at someone. Looking harder I see what looks like a girl holding on for dear life to the ladder, Regan ready to shoot her.

"Bobbi Jo?" I want to believe she's still here, she and our baby gurl are still alive, but the proof that she was in the fire rested in my pocket.

That little spark of hope is enough to get my legs to moving, my body reacting without me even thinking. I run towards the back of the lookout, getting Regan in my sites. The bolt leaves my crossbow, sinking through his eye and out the back of his skull.

Regan's body tips over the railing, falling down and splatting on the ground. I look at the dead asshole on the ground and I feel this rush of satisfaction.

It's not till I hear the sound of my name coming from the person on the ladder that I feel the coldness leave me. "Bobbie Jo!" I shout back, I'd know that sweet southern drawl anywhere.

My feet fly up the ladder, my hands reaching out to her. She steps down gently; I knew how scared my gurl was of heights. "I got you gurl, come on down."

When we reach the bottom I pick her up in my arms, her tears soaking my shoulder. "Daryl … I was so scared but Merle kept me safe."

Merle nods to me and for once I was grateful he's around. B.J. lets out a groan and I know something ain't right. "You okay sweetheart … are you hurt?"

"I think, I think I might be in labor Daryl." I put her down, her hands gripping her belly.

Sam jumps in the ranger's truck, honking the horn. "Get in Dixon; we got to get her to the hospital."

The feel of her arms around me, her head resting on my shoulder, it was the best thing I'd felt in a long time. I hold her tighter than I had ever before, knowing it would be a long while before I let her out of my sight or my arms. The thought that our baby might on the way would have scared me shitless a few days ago, but now, all I want is for both of my gurls to be okay.


	31. Healing

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 31: Healing

Staying in bed was not my idea of a good time, even if it is doctor's orders. After my examination, the doctor tells me to take it easy and come back if feel more contractions. I was dilated to one and she wanted to keep it that way. All I knew was those contractions were painful and I wasn't ready to go through that until it was actually time to.

Daryl watches me like a hawk, rarely leaving my side. My father is just as protective, both of them on the verge of driving me crazy. I can't make a move or let out a sigh unless one of them is assuming the worst.

Jack and Diane are the only two that don't treat me like I'm going to break. I enjoy the moments with Diane and the babies, as brief as they may be.

Merle takes up residents in the cabin that Dad had built for me and Daryl. I wasn't sure if I liked having him that close to the farm, but at least Daryl didn't have to worry about him so much. I could tell by the look Jack would give me he didn't like having him here.

Eddie was the only voice of reason among the chaos around me; he would often take Daryl out to blow off steam to give me some me time.

In the two weeks since I'd been imprisoned in my own house, I could sense harshness in Daryl around Jack, as if he'd done something to him. I finally take all I can of the Daryl silent treatment towards Jack when I let it all out.

As usual, I come out of the bathroom with Daryl sitting on my bed. He gives me that concern stare and I'm sure he's wondering if I'm going to drop the baby right there. Tossing my towel at him, I slip on my underwear and dress.

"Look Dixon, I can dress myself. If I need something I'll let you know." The aggravation comes out in my bitter tone, but he grins back at me, going over to get my slippers.

"I know you can. You need to get back in bed now." He reaches for my hand when I smack it away.

I walk over to the rocking chair by my window, sitting down and braiding my hair over my shoulder. He sits against the window sill, chewing on his bottom lip. "I'm sorry, but for the last time Daryl … I'm fine."

He shrugs his shoulders, looking down at the floor. "I know you are, for now. I thought I lost you B.J. and that ain't somethin you shake easy."

There it was, the truth that always made my heart ache for him. "I'm sorry; I don't mean to be so … bitchy. Speaking of … why are you so quiet with Jack. You haven't said two words to him since we got back and when he asked for your help yesterday you flat out ignored him."

I watch his mouth twist, his shoulders go tight. "I have my reasons."

Those three little words sound so cold coming from him, sound so very unlike him. "What are they? If you have reasons, I'd like to hear them."

From the look he gives me, I'm sure he wasn't expecting me to turn his words on him. The cool blue of his eyes stares back at me as he sits on the floor.

"I don't want to be friendly with Jack. There is somethin I have to do and after I'm done, Jack ain't gonna like me very much." I knew by the way he's playing with his fingers something bad was about to happen.

"Daryl … you're scaring me." Placing my hands on my belly, I wait for the worst.

"You don't think that asshole found you on his own, do you? He had a flunky that was askin around town about me, about Merle, about you and that fuckin prick told him everythang … told him how to find Merle." His voice gets louder as he speaks, slinging his arm wildly.

My eyes watch as he climbs to his feet, pacing my room like a caged animal. "Daryl, I know Jack would never do that. He loves both of us."

"Yeah, but his brother aint' got no love for either of us. That bastard ratted us out, sang like a bird. It's because of Jeb that Clyde is dead and you and Merle almost died. When I find that som'bitch … he's dead." The fire flicking in his eyes scares me. I had only seen that fire a few times and it was never good.

I walk past him and down the stairs, Jack reading the newspaper at the kitchen table. Daryl follows me down, his eyes darting between me and Jack. I sit down, taking the paper from Jack. "Where is Jeb?"

"How would I know, I haven't talked to him since that night he … well anyway, I don't know. Why?" He takes the paper back from me, looking up at Daryl.

"Daryl, I think you and Jack need to have a little talk." I get up, pulling Daryl towards the table. "Talk to him." My eyes burn back at him, letting him know I'm serious.

Daryl eases into a chair as I go into the living room to set with Diane. I knew the conversation in the kitchen was going to get heavy and I didn't want to be part of it.

Diane smiles at me, little Joy sitting in her lap. Joy claps her hands, watching some cartoon on the television. Daniel sleeps peacefully in the play pen, his sweet little face looking so angelic.

"B.J. me want Dar." Joy reaches for me, resting her head on my big belly.

"He's in the kitchen with Daddy, sweetheart." She wiggles from the couch, her little toddler legs rushing into the kitchen.

Diane rolls her eyes, asking me to watch Daniel. I want to tell her that the situation in the kitchen might be a little tense, but she's up and gone before I can.

Instead of shouting or loud, harsh words I hear Joy giggling, her tiny voice telling Daryl to do it again. The four of them come back into the living room, Daryl plopping down beside me. Joy sits down in the floor at our feet, her attention back on her cartoon.

Jack sits in the recliner, pulling Diane down in his lap. The silence in the room nearly drives me crazy until Diane speaks up.

"I know where Jeb is, I just never told you. He calls every now and again, just to check in on Jack. I'm sorry he did that Daryl, I'm sorry he let the liquor and poor judgment almost get Merle and Bobbi Jo killed. He blames you for losing his life her, for him losing B.J. I'm not sure if he deserves to die for it, but he sure as hell deserves a royal ass kicking." Daryl, Jack and I all look at her, my jaw flying open.

Jack looks over to Daryl, their eyes locking. "Diane, call him. I think Daryl and I need to talk to him. I said talk, Dixon."

Daryl nods to him, but I have this feeling once Daryl sees him all bets are off.

The next morning we wait for Jeb to show up, Daryl and Jack wearing out the floor of the porch. I go behind both of their backs and call Eddie, needing someone to help control things if it goes south.

Eddie pulls up, Daryl giving me his best redneck glare. "Did you call him?"

"It was either him or Sam and I know Sam would only be on your side. Jack said talk and that's what you're gonna do." Eddie's smile fades from his face as soon as he sees the look on Daryl's.

I go back inside, the cool January air too much for me to take. Eddie walks in behind me, his hand on my shoulder. "You need to stay out of this Bobbi Jo and let them handle it. I'll make sure Daryl doesn't go all redneck on his ass, but you have to stay in here."

"I will, but only if you keep things calm out there." I smile at him as I go into the kitchen, Dad standing by the sink sipping on a cup of coffee.

He looks at me over the cup, his blue eyes looking older than I remember. "I'm going to Ann's to help her with the church bizarre. You make sure I have a home to come back to and Bobbi Jo, stay in the house."

I give him a kiss on the cheek, knowing he's right. A small pain hits me, my belly tightening. "Okay, kid … I get it."

As I rest on the couch I hear Joy singing along with a song on the television. Diane brings Daniel in with her, sitting by the front window. "You rest; I'll keep an eye on them."

With another tight pain in my belly, I curl up on the couch, pulling the throw off me. Joy claps her little hands as I drift off to sleep.

The sound of yelling wakes me up, Joy and Daniel both wailing. Diane slams the front door shut, rushing over to soothe her children.

"Diane, what's going on?" Rising from the couch, I can hear the raised voices better.

With great effort, I get up from the couch and waddle over to the front door. Diane stands between me and the door. "Jeb sort of told Daryl he wished he was dead and he wasn't sorry and Jack sort of punched his brother in the face. I think he broke Jeb's nose because blood went everywhere. Daryl just stood there while those two went at it. Eddie and Daryl had to pull Jack off of Jeb, he was chocking his brother. What you're hearing now is Jack and Jeb screaming at each other."

Looking out the screen door, I can see Jeb up in Jack's face and Daryl and Eddie standing there grinning. I stomp out on the porch, right between Jeb and Jack. Daryl reaches for me when Eddie stops him. Jeb stares at me, his eyes going straight to my belly.

"Bobbi Jo … I didn't know." Jack backs away, holding his hand to his chest. His knuckles are bruised and bleeding, his fingers looking swollen.

"You didn't know what? That I'm pregnant or that I'm still with Daryl or maybe, let's see, that you nearly got me and my baby killed." I slap him hard, making my hand sting.

He stands there staring at me, his eyes watering. "I would never hurt you Bobbi Jo … never."

"Jeb Johnson, if I ever see you again, it will be too soon. We are dead to you … dead you hear me. You don't have a brother, a niece or a nephew. There is no home here for you and I will never be yours. I am and will always be in love with Daryl, even a thick headed asshole like you can understand that." Daryl smirks at him, pulling me into his arms. With his arms around my belly and my back against his chest, I can feel pure hatred coming from Jeb as he looks as us.

Jack stands on one side of me and Eddie on the other, Jeb walking up to his brother with venom in his smile. "I can't believe you chose these inbred assholes over your blood. The day will come Jack, you'll need me and I'll be laughing my ass off."

We all flinch as a shot rings out, Jeb hitting the ground. We turn to see Diane standing on the porch with Jack's rifle in her hands. My head whips back to Jeb, his eyes wild with bewilderment, and his hat lying in the dirt. "Next time Jeb, it's your damn head. Get out of Georgia, here me. My family may be a bunch of good old boy rednecks, but we will burn your world to the ground. Leave Georgia and never look back."

Daryl leans over to Jack, his thumb and index finger playing with his chin. "Damn, remind me never to piss her off."

Jeb collects himself, hauling ass to his truck. He speeds off, his truck nearly taking out my father's fence. Daryl gives Jack a hug, the two men more like brothers than the real brothers they have.


	32. All of Me

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 32: All of Me

My life for the moment seems tranquil, more peaceful than it had been in months.

The little family around me was perfect in every way, including Merle. He keeps his distance from us, the cabin, and local bar his favorite spots.

To have this calmness makes it easier for me to relax while I wait for the birth of my little girl. With only a week till my due date, I can feel that peace starting to fade.

Dad and Daryl go on baby watch constantly; my only reprieve is when Daryl goes to help Jeff at the garage.

I take advantage of Daryl's absence to go visit Merle. As surly as he is, I knew he secretly like our little talks.

Merle looks up from the wood he's splitting, sinking the ax in the tree stump. "Is this a friendly visit or have you come to bust my balls again?"

"I want nothing to do with your balls, Merle Dixon. I came for a friendly visit, why?" He goes back to splitting the wood, doing his best to ignore me.

"Tell Darlene I'm fine. Actually, tell my baby brother, I'm hittin the road with Sam as soon as the weather warms up." The ax slams into the tree stump, his tone sour.

The baby nudges me hard, my back starting to ache. "I can see you're not in the mood for company. All I wanted to say is you're welcome to come up to the house on Sunday for supper. You can come up anytime you like actually. Merle, you didn't have to save me that night, but you did. There is good in you Merle Dixon, no matter how hard you try to hide it."

I give him a kiss on the cheek, his hand wiping it away. "I didn't do it for you. If you wasn't havin my baby brother's kid I would have left you to die."

"Sure, whatever Merle. Don't forget, Sunday supper … four o'clock, sharp." I can hear him cursing as I walk away.

Walking back up the road I find Luke with Firefly, my beautiful brown mare trotting through the field. "Evening Bobbi Jo, is Daryl back yet?"

"No not yet and I'm not too sure you should be getting a motorcycle. Luke, you're gonna break your neck."

"Daryl is gonna teach me to ride." His face lights up as he talks about the bike and Daryl.

He rides along the fence until we get to the barn, by then my back is killing me. I go inside to have a seat, Luke pulling up a footstool and bale of hay for me.

I watch as he unsaddles Firefly, the horse settling in her stall. "Luke, what do you think of Merle?"

Luke doesn't look at me as he begins to brush the horse's mane. "Not sure you want my opinion."

"I do, that's why I asked?" I put my feet up on the stool, the hay bale a good substitution for a chair.

Walking out of the stall, Luke gives me a flash of a smile. "He only seems to like Daryl's company. Jack told me to stay away from him so I do. It just seems to me, if Jack don't much care for him there must be a reason."

"I think Merle wants everyone to think he's no good. I won't say he hasn't done some shady things in the past, but he saved me Luke and that I'll never forget." I look up to see Jack walking towards me, mud and dirt all over him.

"Merle didn't save you, Daryl did. He's the one that killed that prick. Merle may have gotten you out of that house, but it was because of him you were on the run in the first place, because of him being drunk you were even there. No, there is no good in Merle Dixon and everythang he's done to Daryl proves that." I knew Jack didn't like Merle but this was more than unlike, it was loathing.

I leave them to their work, knowing there was some truth in Jack's words. As I get closer to the porch, I can see Daryl is waiting on me. "Where ya been Baker?"

"To see your brother, I invited him to supper on Sunday and I stopped by the barn to talk to Luke." I walk past him as he sits in the rocker.

"Bobbi Jo … we need to talk." I turn back to him, my face showing my panicked state.

He takes my hand, leading me to the kitchen. I sit down at the table with a ton of worry and dread on my shoulders. "What is it Dixon?"

Reaching across the table, he takes my hands, his blue eyes nearly as blue as the sky. "You know I don't say this much, but you know I love ya. Sam is right, yer the best thang to ever happen to me. Yer big heart is why I'm here today. I ain't got no fancy words to tell ya how I feel about ya; I like to think I show ya enough."

His fingers lace into mine and I can tell he's struggling for the right words to say. "Daryl, sweetheart, all of me has loved all of you for as long as I can remember. There hasn't been a day when I haven't loved you, even when you left me I loved you. We're havin a baby together and as strange as all this is, we have a life here. You don't have to woo me with flowers or pretty words, just love me Dixon. That's all I'll ever ask for."

He releases my hand, walking out of the kitchen. I sit there wondering if that's not what he meant, what he really meant was he wanted to break up with me. Taking a deep breath, I hold it together as I push the chair back.

Before I can rise from the chair he's back in the kitchen, his hands holding my face. His lips crush against mine, his tongue searching my mouth. My hands twist into his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. When I think I may stop breathing, he pulls back from the kiss. "Marry me?"

The breath actually leaves my lungs and I'm struck speechless. "What?"

In his hand is a very simple gold band with our initials and angel wings engraved in the metal. My eyes fill with tears as I look at the ring in his hand, his eyes looking so soft and loving back at me.

"I need a yes or a no, B.J." He places the ring on the table, sitting down beside me.

"Daryl, I know you. This ain't you, you've never wanted to be marry … you've never wanted to settle down." I was sure there was a reason he was doing this and it wasn't because he truly wanted to marry me.

He picks the ring up, sliding it on the ring finger of my left hand. "Do you love me?"

"Yes." I say as tears roll down my cheeks.

"Then after Beryl is born, we're gettin married. Yer dad already said we can stay here and I got a job working for Jeff. We can do this Bobbi Jo, I can have somethang this is real with you. That life I had with Merle, it's over. I want you and our baby … that's what I want." He pulls me into his arms, holding me tight to him.

"If this is what you want then … yes." He kisses me, his lips not as hurried as before.

At dinner that night we tell Jack, Diane and Dad, the three of them beyond happy for us. Dad immediately begins talking to Daryl about building on to the house, to give us some privacy. Daryl however, has different plans.

"I was planning on building on to our cabin, making it a real home. I know you want her here, want her and the baby close, but I want her too." Jack grins back at Daryl, the two of them up to something.

"Actually Robert, the cabin is just at the edge of the farm and with Luke and Eddie helping we can have them a nice home finished before summer even gets here." I look at Diane, the both of us giggling. She always said her Jack could sell snow to an Eskom.

That night I lay in Daryl's arms, just the light from the window flowing in. I look at the simple gold band on my hand and feel a new love creep in my heart. Daryl wasn't that lost little boy that needed someone to protect him anymore. All the hurt, all the abuse, it was all in the past. As much as he had changed he was still the same, part of him will always be that rough redneck and I was glad for it.

"Can't you sleep?" He kisses my forehead, pulling me closer.

"Just thinkin is all. Why a gold band and not a diamond ring?" I really didn't care if he got me a diamond ring and he knew this gold bad was more me than some flashy ring.

He takes my hand, kisses the knuckle above the ring. "You gave me wings … I gave you wings back."

We both look over to the white wings on the back of the vest hanging in the corner. Those wings had seen more pain, more love, more life than I could have ever dreamed, but they always brought him back to me.

"True, I did. When did you get this?" His hand begins to stroke my belly, the baby rather lazy tonight.

"Sam picked it up for me when he went to visit his kid. You know he and Merle are leavin on a road trip in a few months. Merle ain't exactly the settlin down type. He asked me to go with him and that's when it hit me … I'd rather spend the rest of my days with you than spend one more chasing Merle around." It's in that moment that I realize all of Daryl Dixon would always love all of me.


	33. Labor of Love

A/N: This chapter is an important chapter for Daryl and B.J. and to do it justice I'll be splitting the POV between them. Enjoy!

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 33: Labor of Love

I start my day just like every other day. I climb out of bed, my back aching and make my way to the kitchen. As soon as I smell the bacon frying I get this overwhelming need to vomit. I turn as quickly as I can and go into the living room.

"Morin Bobbi Jo ... you don't look so good." Jack reaches for my arm, taking me by my elbow.

I sit down gingerly on the couch, my stomach rolling. "I'll be okay."

"I thought you were supposed to get morning sickness in the first months, not the last." Jack's teasing tone was welcomed; it took my mind off the nausea washing over me.

A flood of hot liquid forms in my mouth and I cover my mouth with both hands. I run as quickly as I can to the front porch, the contents of my stomach heaving over the banister.

Sam and Daryl are in the front yard, Daryl tuning up Sam's bike. They both turn to me, Daryl moving in a blur to get to me. His hand rubs my back as he helps me hold my hair. "You alright gurl."

I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, my stomach still lurching. I shake my head, feeling the nausea hitting me again. Daryl runs in the house, coming back out with Diane and a glass of water.

Diane tells me to take small sips, Daryl leaning on the banister beside me. "How long have you felt sick?"

"Just woke up this way. I was fine when I went to bed." Diane looks at Daryl as he nods his head to her.

"Tell ya what. You go back up to bed and I'll bring you some crackers to snack on. You need to get some food in you and rest." Diane takes my hand, my stomach finally settling.

Daryl sweeps me up in his arms, carrying me up the stairs. "Dixon, you're gonna throw your back out."

He gives me the sweetest of kisses as he places me back in our bed. "You gonna be alright if I go to the garage with Sam?"

"Go on … Diane will be playing mother hen with me the rest of the day." With one last kiss, he's out the door.

Taking Daryl's pillow, I curl up on my side. I hadn't felt the baby move all night and I start to panic. "Diane!"

She rushes in my room, Daniel on her hip. "Are you going to puke again?"

"The baby isn't moving … I haven't felt her move since yesterday morning." My hands rub from the top to the bottom of my belly. I feel for any movement, any sign my baby is okay.

"This is all normal. I didn't feel Joy move for a day or so before she was born. Get some sleep and I'll bring you up something to nibble on." Daniel waves at me, his smile melting my heart. Diane gives me a wink before she closes the door.

My heartbeat returns back to normal, the scent from Daryl's pillow soothing me. I close my eyes and I'm soon back to sleep, dreaming of happier things.

It's afternoon when I wake from my peaceful slumber, my back aching. I move to set up in the bed, noticing the sheets are soaked.

Feeling around I find not only are the sheets soaked, but so am I. The aching in my back gets worse as I move, a new pain in my lower abdomen throbbing.

As I make my way to the door, I feel a sharp pain rip through. "Diane!"

I stand in the hallway, the nausea returning. All I want to do is scream, my belly tightening with each step I take. I yell out for Diane again, my hands shaking as I reach for the railing.

Jack walks in the house, standing at the foot of the stairs. "B.J. did you need something? Diane took the babies for a walk."

"Jack … help." I manage to get the words out through clenched teeth, another pain rolling through me.

He runs up the stairs, taking them two at a time. "Oh my God … are you in labor?"

"I think so. Jack, this fuckin hurts." He grins at me, helping me back to my room.

"I'm going to go get Diane. You get changed and we'll get you to the hospital." Before he can leave, I grip his hand.

"Go get Daryl … he's at Jeff's garage." He nods to me, rushing back out to get his wife.

* * *

Merle's bike had been giving me fits for weeks and now that it's done, I know he'll be taking off soon. I had made my peace with Merle leaving, but part of me really didn't want him to go. I had been Merle's wingman for so long, I had gotten used to it. That was until I let myself go and take the love Bobbi Jo was offering. Once I kissed her, felt her in my arms I was lost, with no hope of finding my way back.

I tried to fight against the feelings I have for her, even let Merle get in the way of us being together. Now that I have a baby on the way and her love in my life, I'm more determined than ever to never let my feisty redhead go again.

Sam passes me a wrench, tapping me on the shoulder with it. "Hey Dixon, where did ya go?"

"Just thinkin of B.J." I take the wrench, Sam smirking like a jackass at me.

"What are you grinnin at sunshine?" I knew exactly what he was grinning at but I wanted to make him squirm.

He keeps grinning, laughing at me as he walks into Jeff's office. Sam was a good guy, a guy I trust to keep Merle's stupid ass out of trouble. With Sam on the road with my brother, I knew I wouldn't have to worry if Merle would get in some deep shit again.

Jeff walks in, tossing me a rag. "If you don't mind, I need you to get that red truck runnin today."

"Sure thang." I tuck the red rag in my back pocket as I make my way out back. I weave through some old tires, only to find three guys sitting on the hood of the truck.

"You three want somethin?" The first guy slides off the hood, a tire iron in his hand.

The other two start laughing, walking towards me. "You done pissed off the wrong guy. Looks like you need to be taught a lesson you fuckin redneck."

I back up towards the tires, knowing they mean business. "I don't know what the fuck it is you think I've done, but you don't want to do this."

"Yeah, kind of think we do. It's because of you our friend Jeb lost his brother, his home and his girl. When we're done with you, that sweet little thang will run to Jeb." The tall, thin one points a tire iron at me, his yellow teeth nearly glowing.

He swings at me, the iron hitting the tire instead of my head. The other two run at me, my fist hitting one of them square in the jaw. The fat one swing back around to me, his tall friend tossing him the tire iron.

I squat down, picking up a piece of lumber. Swinging up, I hit the fat one right under the chin. He screams out as blood spraying from his mouth. The tall one and the bald one start tossing tires at me, causing me to lose my grip on the wooden stick.

Before I can pick it back up they're on me, the bald one tackling me to the ground. I feel a boot go in my side, the breath leaving my lungs. I tried to push the guy holding me off, the other one kicking and stomping on me.

"Daryl, you back here." They stop, turning to see who was coming.

I push the bald on off me, bruising my knuckles on his face. Jack screams at them, the tall one just staring back at him.

"Clark, what the hell are you guys doin?" Jack storms up to the tall guy, taking a hand full of his shirt and shoving him into the wall.

The tall man looks tiny next to Jack, hell most people do, but right now I was glad he was here and on my side.

"Jack, why are you takin up for this piece of shit? Jeb is right; you done lost your fuckin mind." Jack pulls the guy towards him, slamming his head against the brick wall.

He stops long enough to look at me, his face reminding me of Merle's when he was liquored up and pissed off. "Get the hell out of here or so help me god I will kill each and every one of you. Clark … tell Jeb if I ever see him again, I'll kill him myself."

They run like whooped pups with their tales between their legs, Jack kicking one of them in the ass as they run by.

I look up from the ground, my ribs aching like they're broke. "Damn Dixon, you gave as good as you got. Freddie's face looks like hamburger."

He helps me up, the cut above my right eye starting to bleed. "Thanks man, those assholes are dead when I find them."

"Let it go Daryl, you got bigger things to worry about." I wrap one arm around my side as I stand up.

We walk back to the garage, Sam and Jeff coming towards to us. Sam pulls his handgun from the back of his pants, looking for the bastards that roughed me up. "You okay there Daryl?"

I could tell I must look pretty damn bad; Jeff and Sam couldn't stop staring at me. Jack takes the rag from my back pocket, wiping the blood from my face. "You can't go to the hospital lookin like that."

"I'm good Johnson, I don't need a doctor." He holds the rag to my forehead, poking my side.

I wince, pretty sure at least one rib was cracked. "Yeah, you do, but that's now why we're goin. Bobbi Jo is in labor man. You're about to be a dad."

I wasn't sure if I was ready for this, ready to be a dad. The last month had gone by so fast and now it was time, my Bobbi Jo was having my baby.

Walking down the hallway of the hospital, I see Robert, Ann, Eddie and Diane waiting for us. Robert gives me a curious look when Jack tells him he'll explain it all later.

Diane takes my hand, leading me down another hallway. "She's ready to push and she's been doing her best not to until you got here. I just left her when Jack called. Daryl, are you gonna be alright?"

"I'm good Diane. I think getting a beatin will be easier than what is waitin for me in there." She could see the fear on my face, her arms going around me.

With my hand on the door, I take a deep breath, B.J. screaming at the top of her lungs.

B.J. looks at me, her blue eyes giving me a worried glare. I take her hand as the doctor tells her to push again.

In a blink of an eye, it's all over, Bobbi Jo covered in sweat and exhausted. I hear my baby girl cry, tears springing in my eyes. They wrap her in a pink blanket, placing her on Bobbi Jo's chest. "Congrats Mom and Dad. She's a health, beautiful baby girl."

I look at that precious little face and know my heart as well as my life will never be the same. "Hello there beautiful."

Bobbi Jo smiles back up at me, her face looking pale. "Beryl Jo Dixon … what do you think papa?"

Sliding on the edge of the bed next to her, I take my daughter in my arms. "I like it. She's perfect … too perfect to be mine."

I try to hide the tears rolling down my face, my chin trembling. B.J. scoots up in the bed, resting her head on my shoulder. "It's because of you that she's perfect, she looks like her daddy."

I wrap an arm around my girl, taking a deep breath as she rests against my bruised ribs. This wasn't how I thought this would be how I thought any of this would happen. Here I am with a bruised face, black eye and looking like hell warmed over, but I had two perfect angles in my arms and that made everything okay.


	34. Full House

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 34: Full House

Brining Beryl home was an ordeal with Daryl driving way under the speed limit all the way to the farm. I wanted to tell him to go a little faster, but he's so careful with everything he does with her.

He helps me out of the truck, Dad and the others waiting patiently on the porch. I move gingerly towards the steps as Jack takes my hand. Daryl holds the carrier close to him, his smile beaming brighter than the noon day sun. "You need some help Daryl?"

He shakes his head, his hands gripping the carrier handle tight. Jack helps me into the house, easing me down on the couch. Daryl sits down next to me, placing the carrier on the floor. After unbuckling her, he lifts her out, his massive muscular arms swaddling her.

She wiggles slightly, her little hand covering her right cheek. I watch as Daryl pulls her to his chest, his eyes sparkling with new life. Diane reaches for her only to have Daryl give her a death stare. I let out a chuckle, Diane retracting her hands.

"Come on Dixon, you can't hold her all the time." Diane stands there with her hands on her hips, nearly pouting.

"Want'a bet." He kisses Beryl's tiny forehead, a smirk creeping across his lips.

We sit there for a bit, my hips really smarting. I reach for my daughter, Daryl reluctantly gives her to me. "Go get Merle … I want him to meet his niece."

Every eye in the living room is on me, Daryl's eyes narrowing. "He doesn't care about our baby B.J. You need to stop tryin to fix Merle."

I feel my eyes dart at him, burning with an intense heat. "Go get Merle."

Daryl scoots off the couch, looking back at me over his shoulder. Jack stops him at the door, the two of them eyeing me.

"I'd do what she says, until her hormones settle down Dixon." Jack rushes out the door with Daryl before I can chastise him too.

Diane finally gets to hold Beryl, Joy looking at her from her tiptoes. "Baby … me want to hold."

"Okay, sweetie, but mommy has to help." She holds Beryl while Joy places her arms around her. I smile at them, making my way to the kitchen.

Eddie, Ann and Dad are sitting at the table, the three of them in a very deep discussion. Ann looks up at me, offering to make me a sandwich. I decline, taking a glass of tea instead. Eddie reaches for me, hugging me gently. "How ya feelin?"

"Good. I'm still a little tired, but she's gonna have to be fed soon." I see a pale pink cross Eddie's cheeks, his eyes going to my very swollen breasts.

I slap his shoulder, the two of us laughing. We walk back into the living room, Eddie pulling me close to whisper to me. "Jack is really pissed about what Jeb's friends did to Daryl. He's sent word to their uncle that Jeb isn't to come back here. I can make you and Daryl this promise, he comes anywhere near here or the three of you … he's dead."

"Thanks Eddie, makes me feel better." The old me would have begged Eddie not to kill Jeb or even say he would, but the new me, she was going to protect her family at all costs.

Dad and Ann take their turns holding the baby before Jack pops his head through the door. "Bobbi Jo … Daryl wants to talk to you out on the porch."

Daryl turns to me, chewing on his bottom lip. "He won't come. I told ya so."

Even though my hips are aching I walk past Daryl, making my way towards the cabin. Daryl runs towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Let me go Daryl. Merle is goin to tell me to my face, he doesn't want to see his niece."

To my surprise Merle is walking up the road, a beer bottle in his right hand. "Where's the rug rat?"

"Come back when yer sober Merle." Daryl gets up in his face, Merle wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Stay here … I'll go get her." I'd never seen Daryl looks at me that way before and it chills me to the bone.

Taking Beryl from Ann, I take her out to Merle. He looks at her, unwrapping her blanket. "She's a little thang." He takes a sip of beer, Daryl going stiff.

I cover her back up, handing her to her father. "Is that all you have to say Merle?"

He gives me that sly Merle grin, patting Daryl on the back. "Ya did good baby brother. She'll be a heartbreaker when she's older."

Daryl holds his daughter close to him as he glares at his big brother. "She's got her mother's good looks. Merle, next time yer around my little gurl … you best be sober."

I can see the look of hurt in Merle's eyes and start to think he purposely did this so Daryl wouldn't let him have anything to do with Beryl. Daryl cradles Beryl in one arm as he takes my hand with the other.

We settle in our room, Beryl sleeping like a little angel in her bassinet. Daryl sits on the edge of the bed, his hand dangling over the edge of the bassinet. His finger strokes her tiny cheek while she sleeps. "We need our own place Bobbi Jo. There are too many people here and I can't be myself. I need to be alone with both my gurls."

I crawl on the bed, resting my cheek on his back. My right hand drapes around his waist, my palm resting on his tight stomach. "Get your brother out of our cabin and we can go home. Jack and Eddie won't work on it while he's there. Don't get me wrong Daryl, I want to make things work with Merle, but after today, it's obvious he wants nothin to do with us."

My limit of how far I was willing to go to make the elder Dixon part of our family had been met, now it was time to move on without him.

He turns to me, his lips gliding softly against mine. "I love you for lovin my brother. You can't save him Bobbi Jo … hell you barely saved me."

My lips claim his again, tasting the mixture of smoke and sweet tea. "Go talk to him tomorrow. I'm sure he can find some place to land until he goes on his road trip with Sam."

I really don't want Daryl to cut Merle out of his life; Merle is his brother and his only blood family. I knew Merle still cared about Daryl or he wouldn't have come to see our baby. I fell in my heart, Merle was cutting Daryl loose before he lost him all together.

Turning out the light and climbing back in bed, I let myself drift to sleep with the sweet lullaby of Daryl's heartbeat thrumming in my ear.

We wake the next morning, the baby gone from her bassinet. Daryl starts flipping out, cursing at the top of his lungs.

I feel a sudden heaviness on my chest as we run down the stairs to find Diane and Jack with Beryl. Daryl takes a deep breath, his blue eyes glazing over to a dark shade of rage.

"What the fuck? We woke up and she wasn't in our room. You can do whatever the fuck you want with yer kids, but keep your damn mitts off mine." Daryl takes Beryl from Diane, stomping back up the stairs.

Jack jumps from the couch, Diane pushing him back down. "Let me go talk to him. Come on B.J., I didn't mean to scare either of you."

She takes my hand, the two of us walking up the stairs and into my bedroom. Daryl is sitting on the edge of the bed, Beryl nestled close to his chest. He looks up and starts to speak when Diane interrupts him.

"Don't ever speak to me that way again Daryl Dixon ... ever. I didn't mean to scare you and Bobbi Jo and you two were sleeping so sound you didn't hear her crying. I changed her and took her downstairs. In hindsight I guess I should have wakened you instead. I'm sorry." She turns to go when Daryl walks over to her, placing Beryl in her arms.

"I lost my temper is all. Besides my B.J., this little gurl is all I got in this world. I didn't know how much I wanted her till she was born and now, she's my everythang." Diane kisses him on the cheek, the two of us in tears.

I wrap my arms around his neck, holding him while I cry. He strokes my hair, his hand palming the back of my head. "As soon as we can, we'll move into the cabin. I know you need some space Daryl and we'll get it soon."

We leave the baby with Diane, going out to the cabin to talk to Merle. As we get closer we see the front door wide open, Daryl running in. "Merle!"

I look inside, the cabin empty. "Is he gone?"

"Looks like and he took some of our shit too. That asshole. I bet he's a Jeff's, in the apartment or shackin up with Sam. I hate to do this, but I need to talk to him. I'll be back as soon as I find him." He gives me a quick kiss before he leaves.

I walk back to the house, blowing him a kiss as he rides by. Jack meets me at the fence as he makes his way to the barn. "Dixon is way over protective of Beryl ... you're gonna have so much fun raisin her.

Rolling my eyes, I giggle. "Yeah ... she's Daddy's little girl whether I like it or not. Jack … about Jeb."

"Don't you worry about Jeb, he's in Atlanta livin with my Uncle Burl. He won't be back here, I promise. I'm not sure what's up with him, but Uncle Burl says he's not himself. I think it's drugs or maybe the fact, Daryl got you and kicked his ass good. Jeb is my brother and my problem, tell Daryl not to worry about him." I look up to him, his tall frame looming over me.

I give him a hug, my arms barely making it to his neck. He kisses my cheek before he heads off to the barn. Luke waves at me from the meadow, his blonde hair tossing in the breeze. I love both of them like brothers and hope Daryl's outburst this morning doesn't taint Jack's relationship with either of us.

Eddie pulls up in the drive, his classic smug grin on his lips. "Hey Barker, where's Dixon?"

"Gone to find Merle, why?" Eddie looks around as if he's about to tell me a secret.

"I heard your dad telling my mom that he doesn't want you to move out and take the baby away. He's going to talk to Daryl about stayin. I know this ain't something either of you are wantin, so be ready for a fight from Robert." He rubs his chin, his smug smirk still in place.

I leave him standing in the yard while I storm off in the house. Dad and Ann are standing over Diane's shoulder going on about the baby. "She's just the prettiest baby ever. I swear she looks like Bobbi Jo when she was first born. You're gonna be grandpa's girl ain't ya?"

I knew leaving this house was going to be a fight and it was best to do it now before everyone gets too attached to my child. I walk past them, up the stairs and start tossing mine and Daryl's belongings in whatever I can find.

The house was full of love, laughter and family, but it was my home anymore. Daryl and Beryl are my home now, they are my life from now till the end of my days. Whatever that little cabin down the road was before, it's my new beginning now.


	35. Piece of Me

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 35: Piece of Me

I have a long talk with Daddy about moving out, his eyes holding a solemnness that cuts into my soul. Even though he doesn't want me to leave, he understands why I have to. Diane, on the other, isn't so forgiving.

As I take the last of my things out to my truck she gives Daniel to Jack, storming after me. "Why are you doing this? This is your home, your family. I don't get it B.J."

"No, Diane, it isn't. This hasn't been my home for a long time. When my mother died I felt it slipping away from me. This is your home now, a home that my father has opened up to you and your family. I'm not leaving, just moving down the road." I place the box of baby clothes in the back, Daryl riding towards me.

He pulls his bike up next to the truck, a scowl on his face. Diane gives him a sour look as she turns to go. I give smile back at him, trying to forget the tension between me and Diane.

"What's up Baker?" He looks in the back of the truck, his eyes looking soft in the evening sun.

"We're moving … today. I want our little family Daryl and we're never gonna have that living with my father. I guess I just went off when I saw them with Beryl, acting like she's theirs. You know how I get, all temper." My words made me sound sort of cold but none the less true. I didn't feel like my father's home was my any more, like I was a misshaped piece of their puzzle.

He pulls me in his arms, his lips resting in my hair. "I know how ya feel. My brother is my blood, but he ain't never really been a brother. I found him at Sam's, they're gettin ready to hit the road. He told me to have fun playin house and I told him to fuck off. Whatever we have to do, will make this work."

Daryl and I walk into the house, Ann holding Beryl. She smiles at me, reminding me of my mother in that moment. "Can I talk to you and Daryl for a second?"

Diane and Jack walk out, Diane's anger still covering her face. Eddie gives me a kiss on the cheek before walking out with my Dad. "Don't pay no mind to Diane, she thinks she right about everythang."

I try not to smile at him; Eddie always had a quick wit and sassy tongue. Daryl takes my hand, taking a seat next to Ann.

"I understand you two wanting to be out on your own. Just promise you won't take this precious baby from your father, he needs her more than you know Bobbi Jo. Robert and I have talked it over and we want you two to have your own place and not that cabin either. That cabin is a nice place for a bachelor, not a family." She reaches in her jacket pocket, pulling out a set of keys.

"No Ann … I won't … I can't take your home." My eyes go wide as she lays the keys on the table.

Daryl places his arm on the back of my chair, his eyes creasing. "Ann … you and Robert don't owe us anythang. I can work on the cabin and make it a home for us."

Ann's smile turns into a giggle as she walks over to us, placing Beryl in Daryl's arms. "I'm not giving you my home. I'm giving you my Edward's hunting lodge. It's out by the lake and I know it's an hour from the farm, but you two need a fresh start. Eddie doesn't want it and it needs someone to care for it. Just take it, fix it up and be happy."

I look back at Daryl, the both of us utterly dumbfounded. "Are you sure?"

She hugs me and gives Daryl a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sure … you two need some time to be a family. Besides, you'll be getting married soon."

I look down at the gold band on my finger and a heat blasts me in the face. Daryl had asked me to marry him, asked me to wait till Beryl was born and now there is nothing to stop us. Daryl lets out a grunt, his eyes locked on his daughter.

"Well, Dixon … what do ya say?" I wait for any response, hoping he hadn't changed his mind.

He nods his head, his face expressionless. I tilt my head to get a better look at him, his eyes holding a sparkle in them. He looks up at me, a small smile on his lips. "I want you B.J., that hasn't changed."

My heart skips a beat as I look into the tranquil blue of his eyes, knowing I have his love.

I take the keys from the table, Daryl nodding at me. "What do you say we give this a try? If we don't like it we can come back to our little cabin."

"I'm good with it, but I ain't takin a hand out. Ann … we gotta give you somethin in return." Daryl turns towards Ann as she walks towards him.

"You taking care of my Edward's lodge will be enough for me. He loved that place, built it with his own hands. It ain't nothing fancy, but it's nice. I'll have the electric turned back on and get you a key for the gate. Just be happy Daryl … that's all I need." The look on Daryl's face causes my heart to skip in my chest, the lost little boy inside him coming to the surface.

We take the keys, agreeing to give it a try. Ann tells Eddie to get the gate keys and take us up the lodge. Diane starts crying, stomping up the stairs. Jack gives me a very stern, angry look and I can feel the mood in the room shift.

"Give me a minute. Take Beryl out to the truck … I have something I need to do." Daryl takes my hand, kissing me with the lightest of kisses.

"Don't burn yer bridges gurl unless you never want to cross that road again." My sexy redneck was right; I had to proceed with caution.

Diane is sitting in Joy's room, her face in her hands. Joy stops playing with her dolly and runs to me. "B.J. … play with me."

I pick her up, sitting down in the floor. Diane looks up at me, her eyes red from her tears. "Don't … okay. If you're goin then just leave."

"No, you can't treat me like this and not tell me why. You and Jack left everythang and moved in here with us. I know my dad needed you, especially after my mom died, but you needed him to. Jack's parents are dead and yours live in Atlanta, I get you don't have any close family, but you can't guilt me into staying Diane." Joy hands me a dolly, Diane reaching over to pick her up.

"You're like a sister to me B.J. and I need you. You going is like losing my real sister all over again. When Sara died, I lost of piece of me, you gave me that back. It's been ten years and I still think of Sara everyday, but the pain is bearable with you around." Her sadness covers the room, her tears falling again. I want to tell her everything will be alright, but I couldn't. I had to go, had to make a life with Daryl.

"You'll always be my sister Diane and I'll be back. I'm not leaving for good, promise. A part of my heart will always belong to you and Jack, always. Just give me this chance to have what you have with Jack … please." Her eyes go wide as if my words had slapped her.

She puts Joy on her hip, her tears falling harder. "I guess I don't have a choice."

As I leave I bump into Jack, his brown eyes burning back at me. "Why do you have to upset her? Can't you just go already?"

Daryl's voice booms through the house as he snaps at Jack. "Why don't you shut the fuck up. If you got a problem with Bobbi Jo, you got a problem with me."

I rush to Daryl, putting myself between him and Jack. My dad comes up the stairs, trying to defuse the situation. "Alright boys, calm down. Bobbi Jo needs to stretch her wings just like me and her mother did when we first married. This ain't about right or wrong, this is about findin your place in this world. Jack, go outside and help Luke with the tractor, you do still have a job to do."

Jack bumps shoulders with Daryl as he leaves, the once friendly bond between them now strained. Dad puts an arm around me and Daryl. Daryl hangs his head, gritting his teeth. "You best control yer boy Robert before I do."

"Daryl, you need to go and let things settle here. I'll come up with Ann tomorrow after Eddie gets you settled in. Take care of my daughter and granddaughter." The understanding in my father's eyes was soothing, giving me a calm I needed.

Eddie is waiting out by his truck, twirling the lodge keys on his fingers. "You ready to do this?"

Daryl takes the keys from him, giving him a small smirk. "Ya know what Thomas … yer okay."

"Was that a compliment from Daryl Dixon?" His eyebrows raise, his smirk gone.

"Take what you can get Eddie, it doesn't happen often." I pat him on the chest as I buckle Beryl into her carrier.

Driving out towards the lake, I feel somberness set over me. I was leaving hard feelings between my adopted family and my new family. I could only hope that some time and space would ease the hurt that seemed to burn like wildfire now.

Looking over to Daryl I watch as he chews on his bottom lip, his right arm perched on the steering wheel. Every piece of my heart that had cracked when he left me so long ago was now healed thanks to the love and promise of a tomorrow from him. I had so many pieces to keep track of back then, the shards of my heart dangling. Now I look at him, see our daughter sleeping between us and know even if my family didn't understand, every piece of me belonged to him.


	36. Daddy Dixon

A/N: This chapter is all Daryl and his POV. Enjoy!

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 36: Daddy Dixon

The lodge wasn't so much of a lodge as it was very large log cabin by the lake. B.J. gets the baby out the truck as Eddie opens the door. We both spot the broken window in the door, Eddie shooting me a startled stare.

"Daryl … you go around back and I'll go in this way. B.J. stay here with the baby till we make sure it's clear to go in." I grab my crossbow, Eddie reaching for his shotgun in his truck.

I run around back, finding the backdoor jarred open. Easing my back against the wall, I walk in with the crossbow raised. I hear Eddie running towards me, the shotgun cocking back.

Sliding into the kitchen I see some dishes in the sink and an open can of baked beans on the counter. Once I'm sure the room is clear, I make my way towards the front of the cabin. Eddie yells clear as I get to the living room.

"Looks like someone's been squatting in my dad's cabin. I haven't been up to the lake in a year or more, not sure how long they could have been here." He picks up a half smoked cigar from an ashtray, a look of frustration taking over.

Bobbi Jo comes in with the baby; instantly going about making the cabin our home. She cleans up the mess left behind, taking off the dust covers that still remained. Eddie asks me to go out to the lake with him, wanting to make sure their fishing boat was still there.

"Will you be okay if I go out to the lake with Eddie?" I slide my hunting knife in her hand as her big beautiful smile takes my breath.

"I'm good Dixon. Go on and help Eddie." She slides her fingers over my cheek, her lips planting a hot kiss there.

The boat was gone and part of the dock was wrecked. Eddie starts kicking some of the wood in the water, cursing so loudly I was sure that B.J. could hear him. "Holy fuck! Really, they stole the fuckin boat. Maybe you and B.J. shouldn't stay here until we figure out who's been up here."

"Looks like they're gone man and they won't be comin back. They probably took what they wanted from the cabin, stayed the night and took the boat. Anyway … I got this. They come back they'll be getting a bolt in the head." Eddie looks up to me, nodding his head. I was sure he wasn't gonna let this go anytime soon.

"Tell ya what. We'll go to town in the mornin and get some stuff to fix the door, window and dock. I'll stay with y'all tonight and tomorrow we'll get everythang patched up." He pats me on the back, his eyes still scanning around.

The dock looked like it was a good place to fish and maybe Eddie and me could do some fishing when summer came. I could see me and my gurls hanging out here too.

Going back to the cabin, we can hear B.J. singing to the top of her lungs. I walk up to the front door, her ass wiggling as she dusts the mantle over the fireplace off. Eddie clears his throat, ruining my moment.

"You want some fries to go with that shake Bobbi Jo?" I knew his comment was about to earn him a nasty look from my feisty redhead.

"No fries … just a slice of Dixon." She grins at me, my face feeling red hot.

Eddie goes out back and starts the generator, giving Bobbi Jo enough electricity to make dinner. It's not much, but that gurl could make a meal out of nothing. I was grateful for this time alone with her, away from all the prying eyes and whispers at the farm.

After she feeds and changes Beryl, she curls up to me. I lay the baby on my chest, my hand covering her small back. "You sure about this, cause if you ain't we can go back."

"I have you, Beryl and a home, that's all I'll ever need. You need to stop worryin Dixon and just let things be. My family will come around in a week or so. I can go to the farm whenever I want, but this … this is home." Her arm drapes over my waist as she nuzzles into my neck. The smell of honeysuckles in her hair always tames the fear and doubt in my heart.

I wake to Beryl lying next to me and Bobbi Jo singing in the shower. Eddie knocks on the door, popping his head in. "Hey Dixon … you ready to go. Need to make those repairs today and I need to report the stolen boat."

Picking up Beryl, I make my way to the bathroom door. "Hey B.J. you gonna be much longer?"

I can hear the shower water still running as she shouts back to me. "Not much longer. You goin somewhere?"

"I'm heading into town with Eddie to get supplies." The water stops, the steam rolling out as she opens the door.

She looks so damn good in her towel and dripping wet hair that I wish we were alone. I shake my head to clear my thoughts, Beryl yawning in my arms. Bobbi Jo reaches for the baby, giving me a good morning kiss. "I'm goin into to town myself later. We need groceries and I need to see Ann."

I spy the yellow and black backpack that B.J. had been using as a diaper bag and decide to take my daughter with me. "I'll take Beryl with me. I need to go check in with Jeff at the garage and we won't be long at the hardware store."

"You sure, you really haven't dealt with the baby on your own before." I give her a quick kiss, picking up the backpack.

"She's my daughter too, B.J. I can handle her … don't worry." I wasn't sure if it was me declaring I got this or the fact I walked out of the room with Beryl screaming.

I get changed, sliding on my vest. Beryl sits sucking on her pacifier, her little denim dress making her look too damn cute. Bobbi Jo comes out of the kitchen, placing a bottle in the backpack. "I'll be back in a few hours and if you need me, I'll be over at Ann's. Be careful today Dixon … I love you."

She tucks a blanket over our baby girl before giving me a very long, very deep kiss goodbye. "You keep doin that and neither one of us is leavin."

She smacks my ass as she picks up the truck keys, twisting her ass as she walks out. "Damn." I say as Eddie walks in the room.

"For a preacher's daughter, she sure can make a man have sinful thoughts." Eddie gawks at my gurl, his eyes clearing on her backside.

I smack him on the back of the head, stopping his thoughts cold. I grab the baby and head to his truck.

I load my baby gurl in the truck, her little face beaming a smile. "Hey there beautiful, yer spendin the day with dad."

"You know the day is gonna come when some guy …" Eddie shuts up fast when I look up at him, every inch of my face like stone.

Pulling up to Jeff's garage, I see Merle in one of the bays. Jeff walks up to the truck, wiping his hands on a rag. "Hey Dixon … you here to see your brother?"

"Nah, just checkin on thangs and makin sure you can do without me for a few days." Jeff looks over at Beryl with a big goofy smile.

"Well … if it ain't my baby brother. How did ya get free of the ball and chain?" Merle walks up behind Jeff, pushing him to the side.

"Thought fer sure you and Sam be long gone by now." I flinch as he opens back truck door. He takes his greasy finger and rubs it on Beryl's cheek.

"Nope … leavin next week. I got thangs to do and people to see first Darlene. So you babysittiin today? How did you manage to get little bit away from mama bear?" Beryl wakes up, her big blue eyes opening wide.

I get out of the truck, moving Merle away from my daughter. Taking her out of the carrier, I hold her up to my shoulder. "Bobbi Jo had thangs to do today, so I'm watchin Beryl. Is there a reason yer over her bustin my balls Merle or it just for shits and giggles?"

"You know what yer problem is little brother … no fuckin sense of humor. I guess B.J. has yer balls in a vise grip these days. Like I said to ya before … come find me when yer done playin house." He rubs the top of Beryl's head, giving me that coy grin that always made me uneasy.

Jeff tells me to take as long as I need to get settled in our new place, giving me a shop key to come in when I want. It means a lot that Jeff trusts me, but it also makes me uncomfortable. Bobbi Jo trusts me, depends on me to do right by her and our little gurl, I really couldn't handle much more trust right now.

Eddie and I finish getting the supplies, Beryl getting really grouchy on the way back to the cabin. I have Eddie pull over so I can check on her. "What's wrong baby gurl? You hungry?"

I give her the bottle B.J. had made, her cries becoming a full on banshee scream. I take a breath, knowing if she's not hungry, it means it's diaper time. "Okay Dixon … you can do this."

Eddie takes the backpack, tossing me a diaper and the whips. "Hey Daryl … bet ya never thought in a million years you'd be cleanin up shit."

I smirk back at him, laying Beryl on the blanket. "That's where you'd be wrong Thomas … I've been cleanin up Merle's shit for years."

With a fresh diaper, Beryl calms down and takes her bottle. Eddie turns on the radio, signing low to the Tom Waits song filtering out.

"You think Bobbi Jo will be home when we get back? I sure could use somethin to eat." Eddie rubs his belly, extending it out.

"She might be. She was gonna to get food and see yer maw. Maybe the electric will be on too." Beryl lets out a burp so loud, I'm not sure it came out of her.

We pull up to the gate, finding the lock broke and the chain gone. I look over to Eddie and he can read the panic on my face. He punches the gas pedal to the floor, the truck flying up the graveled road.

He barely slows down before I jump out of the truck. "Say with Beryl!"

My heart quickens when I see Bobbi Jo's truck in the driveway, the front door open. Eddie stands outside the truck, shotgun in hand.

I pull my hunting knife from my belt, inching into the living room. The place is trashed, the furniture flipped over, groceries on the floor and no sign of B.J.

Going into the kitchen I see a blood trail, a smear of blood leading to the back door. "B.J.!"

My heart had never pounded so hard, the sound of it echoing in my ears. I run out behind the cabin, following the bloody smears towards the lake. I fall to my knees when I see the blood trail end and one of Bobbi Jo's shoes floating in the water.


	37. Redneck Reckoning

A/N: Another split POV chapter. Enjoy! Also, much thanks to KaneCenaZombie12, BetaGirl09 and JCLProducitons88 for all the reviews. Thanks to all of you that are following and favorite this story, couldn't keep writing without you.

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 37: Redneck Reckoning

Wading out into the water, I pick up her canvas sneaker. I hold the shoes, looking out over the water and hope I don't see her floating there. The sound of a twig snapping causes me to turn, the sound coming from the woods behind the cabin.

I see more blood; this time drops instead of smears. From the look of the foliage, someone had come this way and in a hurry.

Following the path, I come upon an old shed. The roof look like it was ready to cave in, the small shed built right into the side of the mountain. I push the door open with my free hand, holding tight to my hunting knife.

The smell of rotten, dead meat fills my nose. I jerk my head back, the smell so bad I want to hurl. Taking out my bandana, I tie it around my nose and mouth, going deeper into the shed.

On the walls are trophies, heads of mountain goats, deer and wild boar that had been stuffed and mounted. I hear the sound of something scrapping on the old wooden floor, my body instinctively going on the defense.

As I approach the dark corner, the door slams shut. I rush over to it, using all my strength to pull it open. I see more of the blood drops, a small pool of blood by the door. Looking up the mountain side, I see someone hauling ass up the hill.

I start to go after them when I hear someone call my name. "Daryl?"

Opening the shed door again, I see B.J. standing there, a blood butcher knife in her hand.

Walking towards her gently, I slide my knife back in my belt and lower my bandana. I place my hand over the hilt of her knife, lowering her hand. "Bobbi Jo … you're safe now. Give me the knife sweetheart."

Her blue eyes are wide and dilated, a wild look gazing back at me. She doesn't flinch as I lower her hand, her eyes locked on the door.

After taking the knife from her, I pull her in my arms. Her ridged nature loosens, her arms hanging at her side. She begins to sob, her entire body shaking.

"What happen gurl?" My hands got around her waist, holding her as tight as I can.

"He's still out there. Daryl … the baby!" She tries to bolt out of the shed as I pull her back.

"Who's out there?" My hands go to her face, looking her in the eyes.

She starts to cry again, her blue eyes causing my heart to break. I kiss her softly, hoping to calm her a bit. I watch as she closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. "It's Jeb … he's lost his mind. He's been livin up here, hiding his drugs. Daryl … he's not the same Jeb I remember. He … he grabbed me and shoved me to my knees. I watched as he unbuckled his pants … he was goin …"

A red hot rage, a frenzy that I hadn't felt in a long time takes me over. That asshole had tried to rape her once, and now he was going to force her to blow him. Every inch of my skin feels like it's on fire, my heart thumping against my chest.

"Did he?" I couldn't get the words out and I wasn't really sure I wanted to know.

She shakes her head, her red hair falling in her face. I brush the locks from her eyes, kissing her forehead. "He was gonna when I picked up the knife I dropped and stabbed him in the foot. That's how I got away."

My anger is still boiling over, but I was glad that son of a bitch was bleeding. Pulling her to my side, I walk out of the shed when I hear a shotgun blast. Gripping her hand, I pull her behind me and run full out back to the front of the cabin.

Eddie is firing the gun again when I round the corner, his head nodding towards the dock. I put B.J. in the truck, telling her to stay put.

When I get to the dock, I hear the sound of a boat motor starting up. I get to the end of the dock in time to see him driving off. I run back to the truck, B.J. cradling Beryl in her arms.

"Was that fuckin Jeb Johnson?" Eddie tosses me the shotgun, getting a handgun from the glove box.

"Yeah, he's been using your cabin as a drug den. I think he's the one that broke in and took yer boat too. He attacked Bobbi Jo … I think that asshole has been watchin her. I don't care if he is fuckin messed up, I'm gonna kill him. Nobody does that to my gurl and lives." I was sure of one thing; Jeb Johnson wouldn't live to see another day.

I climb back in the truck, Eddie knowing exactly where I want to go.

* * *

My wrists ache, I was sure my the left one is a sprain. Jeb didn't look like the man I knew, the man I become fond of at the farm. He had some teeth missing, his brown eyes dull and bloodshot, his once shiny black hair now greasy and long, but one thing hadn't changed his obsession for me.

I sit in the back of the truck, holding my baby girl and trying to erase what Jeb tried to do to me. The crazy look in his eyes when he spotted me was like a mad man seeing his tormentor. After he had chased me around the cabin, trashing it in the process I knew once he had me I was going to suffer at his hands. All I could do was take the butcher knife from the block, hoping I kill him before he kills me.

While he had me on my knees, he releases my hands long ever to unbuckle his pants. It's in that moment I see the knife I'd dropped in our struggle and plunge it through his cowboy boot.

I run till I feel him tackle me, my feet kicking him in the face. He grabs my foot, pulling my shoe free. With only one shoe on, I race towards the back of the cabin. I see an old shed and go in, the smell nearly knocking me down.

Jeb shouts my name as I crawl inside, pulling a rank-smelling pellet over me. Taking slow breaths, I try to calm myself, praying that Daryl and the baby are okay.

When the door swings open, I can hear the sound of footsteps and I being to shake. I try to move further back in the shed, the knife scrapping the floor. Just when I think I'm about to be discovered, the door slams shut. I move the pellet, seeing what looks like Daryl standing there.

I was never so glad to see my Daryl, to know even if Jeb is still out there he couldn't hurt me.

"Bobbie Jo." The sound of Daryl's voice brings me back, the baby starting to cry.

"Sorry, I must have zoned out." I grab the bottle in lying next to the carrier, trying to soothe my child.

"Don't be sorry sweetheart … just wonderin where ya went. You okay gurl?" His hand strokes my face, my chin trembling.

"Yeah … I guess." I knew Dixon could always tell when I was lying and now was no different. He looks at Beryl wiggling in my arms, noticing the fresh bruises on my wrists.

He turns around, pounding the dash of the truck hard. Eddie glances over at him, then back to me. "That bastard is dead."

When we pull up to the farm I feel a deep dread and uncertainty set over me. Dad's truck is gone so I knew he must be at Ann's place. Luke walks out on the porch as Eddie and Daryl jump out. I put Beryl in her carrier, standing by the truck.

"Hey Luke, where's Johnson?" Anger drips off of Daryl's ever word and from the look on Luke's face he knew something bad was about to happen.

Luke runs back in the house, Jack coming out with tears in his eyes. Daryl's anger eases, he and Eddie staring at each other. Eddie walks towards the steps, his hands resting on his hips.

"Jack, somethin wrong?" Jack looks at Daryl, the two of them sharing a moment.

Jack walks past Eddie, heading straight for Daryl. "Did he hurt her?"

Daryl steps back, a shocked look covering his face. "You know about Jeb?"

"My Aunt Sally called, my Uncle Burl is dead. Jeb wanted a fix and he tried to rob them. He shot my uncle and tied my aunt up. Before he left, he told my aunt he was going to go back home to get his girl. When the neighbor found her, she called me. She said he's been gettin worse, not himself. If you kill him don't tell me … just let me think he's gone." Daryl runs his hand over his face, Jack hanging his head.

"You know I have to, I ain't got a choice. He hurt her, try to force himself on her again. I promise when I do it, I'll make it quick." Without another word, Daryl turns back to me.

"Daryl, don't do this. Killin him want change what he did." His hand takes mine, holding up my arms.

"See this … this shit stops now. No man will ever lay a finger on you again." With a kiss my lips so gently, it's barely a kiss at all.

He kisses Beryl on the forehead, climbing back in the truck. I stand there knowing Daryl won't be back until Jeb is dead.

Diane comes out of the house, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "I've got some dinner made, come on in and eat."

Jack takes the baby, his broad shoulders showing his sadness. Joy tackles my legs, her little face reminding me that happiness is stronger that hate.

I ask Diane to watch Beryl, knowing exactly where Daryl would go. He'd go straight to Merle, get his brother to help him end this. I had to stop him from killing Jeb, had to stop him from taking a life in cold blood. I knew he had to kill Regan that night, he was protecting his family, but killing Jeb in his current state of mind is just wrong to me.

Walking out to Jack's truck Jack stops me. "You're not leavin here. I don't care what I have to do, but you're not. Daryl needs to do this … I need him to do this. Get back in that damn house and take care of your baby."

His words hit me like a sledgehammer. Jack actually said he wanted Daryl to kill Jeb, kill his little brother. I had no choice, I had to let things play out how they will and pray Daryl and Eddie come home safe.

Picking Beryl up, I go to sit in my mother's rocking chair. Diane sits down beside me, taking my hand. "Whatever happens, Jeb has it coming. Daryl's special brand of redneck justice will end this nightmare for all of us."

I curl my fingers up around her hand, looking down at my daughter. "Just as long as it doesn't cost me my family."


	38. Tall Tales

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 38: Tall Tales

It's midnight when Daryl comes creeping into the house, me and Beryl asleep on the couch. I rise slowly, trying not to stir the sleeping baby next to me.

"I didn't think you'd be back for a few days. What happen?" He takes Beryl, holding her to him.

"I went to get Merle, knew if anyone could help me find that asshole it would be him. He and Sam told me to get my ass back to you; they would find him and take care of thangs." I blink at him, my face going blank. He looks up from the sleeping babe in his arms to see my shocked expression.

"Why did Merle do that? He ain't exactly my biggest fan." I start gathering the baby's things, sliding my shoes on.

Daryl gently places Beryl into her carrier, glancing back at me. "I was pretty damn surprised myself. He jumped on his bike and told Sam to grab his shit. He told me to tell you, yer a Dixon now. We protect our own."

I feel absolutely floored, as if the world had tipped off its axes. Merle Dixon had something nice to say about me, was going off to find Jeb to protect me. Either I was still dreaming or me having Daryl's baby means something to Merle.

Taking the news in stride, I take Daryl's hand as we ease out of the house. Eddie is waiting in the truck, a look of disappointment on his face. I knew he wanted to pay Jeb back for wrecking his Dad's cabin and stealing the fishing boat. Maybe Merle would bring him back and let Jack deal with him, but I highly doubt that.

Going back to the cabin was like reliving the entire Jeb thing all over again. Daryl pulls me to his side, kisses my hair. "If you don't want to stay here we don't have to."

"No, I won't let that bastard take this from me too. We're staying." I knew I could clean up the mess, add a few of my own things and this place would be our home, be our sanctuary.

Two weeks pass with no word from Merle. Daryl gets Eddie to stay with me during the day while he's at the garage. I liked having him around; he's like the goofy big brother I always wanted. Dad and Ann visit on Sundays, but I don't see or hear from Jack or Diane. My heart aches for what they must be going through, not knowing if Jeb is dead or alive.

The cabin by the lake starts to transform, Daryl turning one of the storage sheds into a garage for his bike. I begin to see signs of us in every corner, every nook and every cranny.

Soon Beryl would be crawling and talking and even walking, our little family might actually know some happiness for once.

It's late one evening; three weeks after Merle had left, when we hear motorcycles coming up the drive. Daryl rushes out to unlock the gate, his crossbow in hand.

Scooping Beryl up, I walk out to the porch to greet our visitors. Merle gets off his bike first, his face covered in dirt and dust. Sam gives Daryl a hug, shooting me a big smile.

"Ain't you made an honest woman out of her yet baby brother?" Merle rubs Beryl's head, winking at me. To say I was a little taken aback would be an understatement.

"We're gettin married next month Merle. I still haven't healed up from havin Beryl and I do want a honeymoon." Daryl lets out a snort as Merle smirks awkwardly at me.

"You got spunk Red ... you're gonna fit in with the Dixon's just fine." He lifts Beryl from my arms causing both Daryl and I to tense up.

Sam gives me a hug when he gets to the porch, resting his long arm over my shoulders. "What'cha got to eat ... I'm starving?"

I go in and start making them some sandwiches, Merle making faces at Beryl. I try not to laugh; it was strange seeing Merle be anything but an ornery old ass.

Daryl gets them a cold beer, Sam kicking his feet up on my newly acquired kitchen table. I tell myself, it's only for tonight as I set the plate of sandwiches down in front of them.

Going back to the fridge for more beers, I hear Merle having a colorful conversation with Daryl. "I take it since that sweet little filly of yers ain't ready for ridin yet; you've been gettin cozy with Rosie Palm and her five sisters."

Daryl shots him a very stern look, his hands reaching for his daughter. "No I ain't. Even if I was, I wouldn't tell you."

"Oh come on now Darlene, don't be like that. Yer big bro only has yer best interest in mind. Well, if you ain't been jerking it day and night what have ya been doin?" The slyest of grin flashes across Merle's face and I knew from the way Daryl is looking, he was about to wipe it off for him.

"Drop it Merle." Daryl pushes the plate of food towards him, his hands starting to ball up into fists.

"I've hit a nerve. Sorry, didn't know you had a bad case of blue balls little brother." Merle starts to laugh, taking two of the sandwiches from the plate.

As I put out more food, I can see the look in Daryl's eyes. He has this want, this need that I had been too busy to notice before. I had let myself fall into my new role of being a mother and had totally ignored the needs of my man.

Sam takes a bite of his sandwich, going straight into the reason they had come back. "In case you're wondering, we found Jeb."

Daryl looks up from staring at Beryl, his eyes focused on Sam. "Is he dead?"

"Yeah, but it didn't happen the way you're thinking Daryl. We found him in some dive, getting a fix from some dealer. He takes one look at Merle and bolts. We chased him to a trailer park, some white trash hell hole. Merle goes around back and I take the front. When I kick in the front door, there's this pregnant girl there and she's got a gun on us. Merle comes blasting through the back door, accidentally shooting the girl in the shoulder. It was chaos, Jeb was shooting, we were shooting and I finally get him in the leg." Sam stops, taking another bite of sandwich when Merle picks up the story.

"That's when that som'bitch gets the drop on Sam, taking the gun from the pregnant girl. He looks at the girl and starts screamin. I knew he was gonna blow Sam's head off so I shot him, pow … right in the back of the head. He was high as fuck, probably didn't even feel it." Merle takes a swig of beer, looking very pleased with himself.

Sam leans towards me, his voice low. "There is one problem. That girl Merle shot; she's still alive and pregnant with Jeb's baby. She's a total crack whore and I sort of feel bad for that damn baby she's carrying. We brought her back with us; she's back at the hotel. Merle didn't want to take the chance she'd squeal on us."

"What the fuck? Are you two insane? You can't shoot a pregnant girl, drag her over half of creation and lock her up in a hotel." I take the truck keys, giving the two of them a dark, burning glare.

"Road trip." Merle shouts as we head all head out.

When we get to the hotel I'm fuming, not sure what I'd find on the other side of the door. I was sure of one thing; I wasn't going to let them kill this poor girl or her baby. I don't even get to the door when I hear her screaming, the sound of her agony reminding me of the day I gave birth.

I rush into the bathroom, to find her in the tub and blood everywhere. "I'm Bobbi Jo … I just want to help you."

She throws a bottle of shampoo at me, cursing loudly. "Get the fuck away from me. Those bastards did this to me … done killed my Jeb. Ain't you that bitch that twisted him up, teased him and lead him on?"

I nod my head, her eyes flashing fire back at me. Daryl jumps at her when she spits in my face, calling me a bitch again. I put my hand on his chest, waving for all of them to get back. "Go back and watch the baby. I can handle her Daryl."

Looking in the tub I can see a lifeless, tiny body covered in blood. Merle busts in, sticking his finger in her face. "Listen bitch, we can let you die here or we can get you some help. Yer choice sweetheart, but if we do this you don't say a goddamn word about what happen. Got it!"

She nods her head, taking a drink out of the whiskey bottle by the tub. I call for an ambulance, hoping they get here on time. I make Daryl and Merle leave with Beryl, telling the paramedics Sam and I found the girl on the side of the road. The girl goes along with our story, saying she got shot by her druggie boyfriend.

As they load the girl in the ambulance, I ask them what her name is. The short, tan man turns to me with a smile. "Rachel Lawson or that's what her I.D. says in her purse. You did a good thing here; she would have bled out and died for sure. The infant was dead in utero, her drug habit with the trauma are the major factors for her miscarriage. If you want to visit her, we're taking her to the county hospital."

I stand there looking at Rachel, taking in her features. She has long red hair, blue eyes and pale, freckled skin. One thing was for certain, Jeb was doing his best to replace me.

Once the ambulance is gone, the cops show up and I knew I was in for a long night. Sam walks over to me, putting his arm around my waist. He goes into his story, acting like we're a couple. I had to give it to Sam; he was one silver tongued devil.

A hundred questions later, the cops are satisfied with Sam's story that he found her wandering the road and brought her here. I could only hope that Rachel told the same story back at the hospital.

Climbing on the back of Sam's bike I feel the loss of that baby, that precious little boy that didn't get a chance to live and think of my little girl at home. Sam pats my arm, telling me to put it all away.

I couldn't put it all away, because of me there was a dead baby, a very messed up girl and Jack's only brother six feet under somewhere. Putting it all way is going to be harder than closing Pandora's Box.

The bike barely stops when I jump off and run into the house. I scoop Beryl up, holding her close to my face. I kiss her little face over and over as my tears fall. Daryl comes over, his arms going around me. "I'm sorry B.J."

I wish I could forget it all, take back everything that had happened. In my heart, I knew it was Jeb or me, it was kill him or wait for him to kill us. The Jeb I knew was dead a long time ago, Merle did him a favor by putting him out of his misery.

Rocking Beryl till she falls asleep, I do as Sam says and put the events of tonight away. I have my beautiful family with me and a promise of another day. As much as I hated it, I was going to have to tell Jack everything. He deserved the truth and I still love him like a brother.

Daryl takes Beryl, putting her in her crib. He turns back to me, pulling me into the bed with him. "You okay?"

I pull back from him, tossing my shirt and jeans on the floor. He smiles up at me, his blue eyes drinking me in. With only my underwear on, I crawl back in the bed. Daryl leans back, as I unbuckle his belt. A coy grin flashes back at me as I slide his belt out of the loops, unzipping his pants. "Take your shirt off."

He leans up on his elbows, his features soft. "I didn't think we could. The doctor said six weeks."

"Oh, we can't have sex … not yet, but tonight ain't about me." I watch his eyebrows rise as what I mean sinks in.

I slide his pants off his legs, my fingers gliding over his warm sink. He lets out a moan, his hips rolling. I knew he was more than ready for some attention, attention I intend to give him for the rest of the night.

Pulling his boxers off I smile as I see his cock, hard and ready. I straddle his legs, his breathing picking up.

Taking his shaft in my hand, I stroke him a few times before I lower my lips to his leaking head. He rolls his hips again, thrusting his hard cock in my mouth. I ease back, my eyes gazing up at him.

My tongue licks up and down his erect shaft, my hands resting on his thighs. "Damn Bobbi Jo." Daryl lets out a hiss as I place the tip back in my mouth.

I work him in and out of my mouth, doing deeper with each movement. I feel his hands twist in my hair as I slowly inch him in my mouth. "Holy Fuck!"

His engorged member starts to throb as I suck harder, my teeth grazing his sensitive tip. His body goes stiff and I know he's about to erupt. My hands cup his balls, rubbing him till he's shaking under me.

My core tightens, sending jolts of hot heat through my belly. I wanted to feel him deep inside me, my body awakening from the long slumber I was under. Fighting the urge to have him fuck me hard, I concentrate on pleasing him.

I don't move as his hands twist in my hair, his hips bucking up at me. Lifting my head, I watch as he comes. His face goes soft, his body relaxing. His come covers my chest, his hands still in my hair.

"I take it you liked that." I pick up his shirt, wiping off my chest.

He pulls me to him, his smile covering his face. "Gurl, I've been needin that for a while now. You sure are full of surprises."

I bond from the bed, grabbing fresh underwear and t-shirt. "I'm gonna go take a shower … you want to join me?"

Daryl gives me that sexy little grin I only see when he's horny. He wraps his arms around my waist, picking me up. "Yer next."

My eyes go wide as he jerks my panties down. I know too well exactly what that tongue of his can do.


	39. Wolf at the Door

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 39: Wolf at the Door

I rise bright and early the next day, leaving Daryl and Beryl sleeping. I give them both a light peck before I dash out the door.

Merle is snoring loudly from the guest room, Sam doing the same from the couch. I wasn't sure how Daryl could still be sleeping with the amount of noise vibrating throughout the cabin.

Going to see Jack was the right thing to do, or so I tell myself at least a dozen times on my way out to the farm. I drive by my old cabin at the edge of the farm, light coming from inside. Without giving it another thought, I continue up the dirt road towards the large white and gray farmhouse.

Dad is sitting on the porch having a cup of coffee, Luke and Jack loading some feed in the back of the truck. Luke takes off his hat, smiling so sweetly back at me. I park the truck, Jack walking over to me.

"I think I know why you're here. Can we take this inside?" He opens the truck door and I want so badly to give him a hug.

"How are Diane and the babies?" I try to make small talk, hoping to regain my courage.

"Fine, they're all sleepin. If you don't mind Bobbi Jo, I want to get down to business." He opens the screen door, Joy's toys scattered all over the living room floor.

We go into the kitchen, Jack pouring two cups of coffee. I take the cup, adding my usual cream and sugar. Jack leans back against the counter, crossing his feet over.

Taking a quick sip, I look up over the rim of the cup to see his brown eyes gazing back at me. "Do you want to do this here or at the table?"

"I can handle the truth B.J., I sort of already know what you're gonna say." He sits his cup down on the counter, shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

"He's gone Jack. I'm sorry." The words fall out of my mouth so easily as if we're discussing the weather.

He leans towards me, pulling me into a hard hug. "Thanks for tellin me."

I rub his back, his arms tight around me. "Jack ... there's more."

A bewildered look covers his face as he pulls away from me. "How can there be more ... either he's dead or he isn't."

"He had a girlfriend, that's where they found him at. He was shacked up with her in a trailer and she was pregnant. She sort of got caught in the crossfire and she lost the baby. I'm sorry ... thought you ought to know." I move in to hug him again when he gives me a brief smile.

"I know about Rachel, she called me from the hospital. Jeb told her if she ever got in trouble or he was gone too long for her to contact me and I'd help her." I stand there not sure what to say or do.

"I take it Jeb gave her your number and told her where to find you too. Well, at least you know." Picking up my coffee cup, I take a sip as he lays another revelation on me.

"Hope you don't mind, but your dad said she could stay here until she's back on her feet. I started cleaning up your old cabin for her this morning." He gives me that big doe eyed look and I feel bilge fill my mouth.

I can hear my inner voice shouting, hell no it ain't alright. Calmly, I place the coffee back down and give him a very cold response.

"No ... that isn't alright. She called me a bitch, spit in my face and tried to kill Merle and Sam. No, I helped her and all she could talk about is how I twisted Jeb up and teased him. I don't want that drunk ass crack whore in my mother's house!" My voice gets louder as I talk, my father rushing into the kitchen.

My dad takes my hands in his, his blue eyes settling my anger. "It's my Christian duty Bobbi Jo, to help this poor girl. Christ demands that we take in those less fortunate than us, you know this. I'm a preacher, a man of God and I will do this. Jeb was once a good boy, a good man that became seduced by liquor, drugs and want. I couldn't save him, so I'll do my best to save this girl he loved."

"It's your house Dad … do what you want." I feel hot tears roll down my face as I jerk my hands free and run out of the house. Jack runs after me, jumping in front of the truck.

"Bobbi Jo, I love you like a little sister, but if Jeb wanted her to find me she must have meant something to him. Please let me do this for her." I move around him, sliding in the truck.

Wiping my face with the back of my hand, I start the truck and drive away. The thought, the very idea of that whore being taken in by my family made my stomach churn.

Merle and Sam are getting ready to hit the road again when I pull up, Daryl noticing my wet face. He takes me in his arms, stroking the back of my head. I tell him about everything, how that whore was moving into our cabin.

He kisses my forehead, fixing his sea blue eyes on me. "Let them try to fix her, it ain't gonna work. Give it a few weeks and I bet ya they'll be movin her out."

His words soothe my soul as they had so many times before. I kiss him back, losing myself in him.

Two more weeks past as I enjoy my new home, ignoring all the things outside my little world. Ann and Dad visit on the weekends, Ann making sure to never mention Rachel to me. My heart ached to be back on the farm, to be back in my mother's meadow riding Firefly, but my damn pride stood in my way.

Ann brings up my engagement to Daryl, her subtle ways working their magic on all of us. "It's spring and I know you want a spring wedding. So, how about it? Are you two ready to tie the knot?"

Daryl looks at me, an awkward blush covering his face. "Uh … I guess."

"I was waiting for the flowers in the meadow to bloom. I want to get married in my mother's meadow and I want Daddy to marry us." I take my father's hand, his eyes misting up.

"I'd love to sweetheart. The meadow is blooming more every day. The pansies reminded me of my Josephine every time I see them." He kisses my cheek, holding back his tears.

Daryl pulls me to his side, wrapping an arm around my waist. "How about next week?"

I can feel the smile spreading across my face, his own smile beaming back at me. "Next week it is."

The next day I go shopping with Ann, hoping to find a simple white dress to marry in. Ann picks me early, Beryl awake and babbling. Daryl and Eddie go hunting, promising me some deer stew tonight.

"Are you nervous?" Ann breaks the silence in the truck, my mind on the situation at the farm.

"What? Oh … no. I love Daryl more than life and in my heart we're already married. Ann, can I ask you a few questions?" I let my curiosity get the better of me, pulling me to the darker side of my thoughts.

"If you're wondering about that young girl, don't. She only comes up to the house to eat her meals and spends most of time in that cabin. Diane visits her from time to time, taking the children down to see Rachel. She's a very sick girl, haunted by so many demons. You just concentrate on your wedding, okay." She pats my knee, giving me that comforting smile.

"How long do you think she'll stay? I only ask because I really don't want her there when Daryl and I get married. It's our day … I want her gone Ann." The harshness in my voice shocks even me, Ann's eyes going wide.

"Your father isn't going to make that girl leave. She won't be a problem Bobbi Jo. I know seeing her reminds you of Jeb and everything he did to you, but she didn't do those things and she isn't Jeb." She crosses her arms, creasing her eyebrows at me. I look at her and see my mother staring back at me. She was right and I knew it.

We get back from shopping near dusk, Beryl beyond grouchy. She's wailing when I pull her out of the car seat, her cries echoing all over the lake. Daryl runs out of the house, taking his daughter from me. "It's okay baby gurl … daddy's got you now."

"You're gonna spoil her rotten Daryl Dixon." I shake my head as he does his little rocking dance with her.

I decide to go to the farm with Ann, to finish up the wedding plans. "Daryl … I'm going back to the farm with Ann. Can you watch Beryl for a bit?"

He slides a hand over my cheek, his lips caressing my slowly. "She'll be fine with her daddy, you go on."

As we pull up to the house, I see a tassel of red hair bounding from the steps, here ice cold glare freezing the blood in my veins. "If it ain't little miss special."

I'm out of the truck faster than I can blink, my face up in hers. "What have I done to you Rachel? It's not my fault Jeb wanted me and he used you."

She slaps my face, Diane and Jack running off the porch. "You bitch! You have fucking everything … this house, a family, a man … a baby. Jack should fucking hate you for taking his brother from him, but he don't. You really got everyone around here fooled, but I see you for what you truly are … a cold hearted bitch."

Her hand comes at me again, my hand grabbing her arm and pinning it behind her back. I shove her against the truck, her cheek touching the hot hood. "My father's Christian hospitality and Jack's brotherly sense of responsibility got you here, but I swear if you say one more damn word to me, I'll end you right here. I'm sorry you lost Jeb and your baby, but you did a good job of that all by your damn self. Set your shit and go."

I release her, her wild eyes turning to me. "Jack … tell her I ain't going nowhere. Tell her!"

Jack walks up to me, his thumb running over the red hand print blazing on my cheek. "She's gone … I promise. I couldn't save Jeb and I can't save her. I'm so sorry B.J."

He turns from me, taking Rachel by the top of her arm. He drags her towards the cabin, her shrill voice cursing at him with every breath.

"Jack … fucking let me go. Jeb would hate you for doing this to me. Let me go you asshole. I belong here; this is my home now … you promised me you bastard." Diane takes my hand, hanging her head. We watch as he marches her down the road and to the cabin.

"I better go help him move her out … this is gonna be a long night." I give her a hug before she goes to Jack's truck.

Ann and I go in the house, watching Joy and Daniel for her. Ann gives Joy a juice box as she brushes her hand over my arm. "Sometimes even the most faithful of God's servants are fooled. She came to us like a wolf in sheep's clothing. It's best we cast out the devil now before the devil burns it all down."


	40. Unconditional

A/N: Daryl's POV

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 40: Unconditional

Happiness isn't something that comes easy to me, I never really knew much of it growing up. Being with B.J., having her love, that is real happiness to me.

I watch her sleep, Beryl resting beside her. My world is right before me, a world that makes me a better man. Growing up with the parents like mine, with a brother that controlled my every move, I never got the chance to find out who I really am. With Bobbi Jo, being me was as easy as breathing.

Here I am in a real home for the first time in my life with a woman that loves me unconditionally and the sweetest baby gurl that has stolen my heart. I wish I had the words to tell my sweet sassy redhead how I truly feel about her, but somehow I think she knows.

In two days I'd be married to my best friend, starting a new life with this family I never knew I wanted, until now. Two days and all of this will be etched in ink.

Etched in ink, those words bounce around my brain. Bobbi Jo said she didn't want a ring ceremony, knew I wouldn't wear one, but there was something I could give her that would show the world I was hers and she is mine.

I'm up before dawn, waking her with a kiss. She opens her big blue eyes, giving me that lazy good morning smile. "You goin somewhere Dixon?"

"I got thangs to do today, Baker." I lean down to give her another kiss, her smirking making me laugh. "What?"

"You won't be able to call me Baker after tomorrow ... Mr. Dixon." She locks her hands around my neck, giving me a deep tongue mingling kiss.

After the events of a few nights ago, I was ready to go, but I block that from my mind. "I'll see ya in a few ... I'm goin out with Eddie."

She smacks my ass, wiggling her eyebrows. "Are you two headin out for a redneck bachelor party?"

Beryl wakes up beside her, letting us both know she's hunger. "Nope ... just got stuff to do."

Eddie is waiting for me at the main road, his old motorcycle in much need of a tune up. "When's the last time you had that thang out, Thomas?"

"Hey, don't knock the bike Dixon. I've had old blue since I was sixteen, she ain't failed me yet." He pats the tank of the bike, nodding his head.

By the sounds of the bike, he hadn't worked on her since he was sixteen. We head out of town, going to the one place I knew better than the back of my hand.

The outside of Dan's Ink Spot looked the same; the years had been good to it. Dan walks out, a six foot four bear of a man, covered in facial hair and tattoos. "Well I'll be damned, is that you Daryl Dixon?"

I give him a handshake, his grip making my eyes water. "The one and only. I know ... it's been a real long time since I've been here, but I couldn't think of anybody else I want givin me another tattoo."

I walk in, Eddie right on my heels. "Hey Daryl ... think I might get one too."

"Yer maw will kill you." I stare back at him as he flops down in the tattoo chair.

A pretty little brunette comes out from behind the curtain, my eyes bugging out. "Melinda?"

"Daryl!" She wraps her arms around my neck, her boobs pouring out of her top.

Dan pats me on the back, letting out a big belly laugh. "Mel was just fourteen or so the last time you saw her.

She loosens her grip on me, giving me a too sweet smile. "What ya been up to good looking?"

I look away from her, hoping she'll give me some space. "Workin at a garage in town, hangin out with Merle, had a baby gurl ... gettin married tomorrow. Nothin much really."

Melinda goes over to her stool, scooting herself up to Eddie's chair. "You're getting married? Really? She must be one hell of a girl to catch you. So, got any pictures of your kid?"

She goes about prepping her needle, Eddie taking off his shirt. I fish a picture of Beryl and Bobbi Jo out of my wallet. It was the only one I have, the two of them sitting on the dock, the sun starting to set. Eddie took it when we first moved in and it's been in my wallet ever since.

Handing it over to her, she looks at it for a long while. "Ain't this the girl you were friends with way back when ... that preacher's daughter?"

"That's my Bobbi Jo and this little beauty is my Beryl." She hands the picture back to me, her too sweet smile now gone.

"I'm happy for you Daryl ... you deserve a good woman." Mel's green eyes look a little sad as she turns away from me and then it hits me, she was wishing she was B.J.

Merle had always told me I was plain stupid when it came to the opposite sex, guess he was right. I never picked on the fact Melinda was flirting with me when we were younger or Bobbi Jo until she asked me to take her virginity.

It was easy enough getting laid, Merle would bring some girls home and we'd party, get drunk and fuck. Fucking was just that, all action and no feelings. With Bobbi Jo, I finally understood what making love was like. Being with her was like coming to life.

I tuck the picture back in my wallet, Eddie asking to see the tattoo on my chest. I pull my shirt open, Dan grinning back at me. "I did that one, pretty good if I say so myself and your granddaddy would be real proud of you son."

"That's what I want, like that. I lost my dad a few years ago and I want to keep him close to me." Mel gets out a piece of paper, asking him the name.

As Eddie gets his chest inked up I go over to Dan's chair, placing my left arm up on the arm rest. Dan sits down, turning to me. "What will it be today, Daryl?"

"I want my gurls with me all the time. My Bobbi Jo and Beryl Jo and I was thinkin, since I ain't wearin a weddin ring I want my gurls initials on my ring finger." Dan takes out his needle, winking at me.

"That's real nice kid. So, just the two letters or all three?" I watch as he puts out some ink, some blue and black.

"B.J.D. That's what I want." I knew this was gonna hurt, I'd never been sober for a tattoo before.

Walking out of the tattoo parlor with my new ink, I feel this overwhelming need to be with my gurls. Looking at the three letters raised and swollen on my finger makes me realize their love is just as much tattooed on my heart as their initials are on my finger.

Eddie starts bitching as soon as the wind hits his chest, the tattoo burning and stinging. "Why did you let me do this? Damn, this hurts. Well at least I got a date with Mel on Sunday night."

We get to the cabin to find it empty, a note in Bobbi Jo's handwriting on the fridge door.

_Gone to the farm to help Ann. Got loads to do before tomorrow. Come on over if you get back before dark. Love you always, B.J._

Hopping back on my bike, we head towards the farm. Eddie wasn't looking forward to facing his mother, but I was ready for the hell Ann was going to give him.

I can see a big white tent in the middle of the meadow, the entire family working away. Parking our bikes by the fence, we climb over and walk through the tall grass. "Hey B.J.!"

She looks over to see me, her red hair shining like copper in the afternoon sun. I see Beryl with her grandpa, Robert tossing her in the air.

"Hey yourself gorgeous. Where ya been?" Her hand takes mine as I let out a hiss.

She lets go, giving me that concerned Baker stare. "Are you hurt?"

"No ... just got a little surprise of you." I hold out my hand, showing her my new tattoo. Her sapphire eyes become these crystal clear pools, her bottom lip trembling.

"You did this for me ... for us. I love you Daryl Dixon." Her lips are gentle at first, her arms holding me close. Within a heartbeat, she's becoming more aggressive with her kisses as if she's starving for my affection.

Eddie elbows her in the side, nearly knocking us over. "Save that for tomorrow night B.J."

The fireworks that I was expecting between Ann and Eddie are a bust, Ann cries softly as Eddie shows off his father's name over his heart. Edward Thomas must have been a great father for Eddie to do that.

Jack and Diane give me a hug as we walk over to them, Joy screaming my name. The once small toddler was now a little gurl, her light brown curls covering her head. I pick her up, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You is gettin mar-weed."

"Yup and you'll be there. How about you go help mommy and I'll come play with you later." I set her down, her little hand still holding to mine.

"Okay ... see you later Dar." I love that way she calls me that, her words almost sounding like a song.

Looking around I can't believe what I'm seeing. Ann and Robert had made the meadow look amazing. A big white tent with picnic tables underneath, large barrels for drinks, a smoker and two grills for the cookout and a lattice archway like the one Bobbi Jo's mom and dad got married under, right in the middle of it all. This was her dream and I wanted it all for her.

Tomorrow I'll make this beautiful girl beside me all mine. I knew she already was, hell she'd put up with my ass for fifteen years. Through all the highs and all the lows, she'd loved me no matter what. She loved me with all my insecurities, all my scars and all the damage that ate me up inside. I want to tell her to run, to go as far away from me as she can, but my selfish heart won't let me. I need her too damn much, want her too damn much and at the end of the day, love her too damn much.


	41. Something Old, New, Borrowed, Blue

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 41: Something Old, New, Borrowed, Blue and Red

Waking up in the farmhouse seemed foreign; I was used to waking up in Daryl's arms. Spending the night before our wedding apart was my father's only condition for marrying us. Daryl didn't like it, but I was sure Eddie and Jack kept him company last night.

Diane knocks softly on the bedroom door, Beryl starting to wake. "Morning Ms. Baker. So, what do you want to do first today?"

Picking up Beryl, I hold her to my chest. "First, Beryl needs to eat. After that we'll play it by ear. The weddin isn't till two this evenin so we got some time to waste."

Joy comes running in the room, her little eyes taking in the nursing baby. "What she doin mama?"

"You use to do that. B.J. is feeding her. Do you remember me doing that with your brother?" Joy grins, climbing into her mother's lap.

"She needs a bottle." Diane and I both smile, Joy looking very cross.

"Beryl takes a bottle too. Go find Papaw Robert for me … okay." My heart skips a beat when I hear Diane call my father, papaw.

I guess in a way that's what he is to Joy, he's her sergeant grandfather. The way he is with both of Diane's children just feels so natural and I know he'll be no different with Beryl.

"You take care of Beryl, get showered and changed, and then we'll get busy making the food." I was glad all the hurt feelings and ugly words were behind me and Diane. She is my sister in every way and today I would need my sister more than ever.

With Beryl playing on a blanket, I take out the white sundress from the closet. It's perfectly me, including the rhinestone belt about the waist. Simple and beautiful, that's all I need to say I do to the man I love.

Ann took one look at the spaghetti strapped dress in the store window and insisted that I buy it. I wasn't sure about it until I put it on. The plunging neckline shows off the right amount of cleavage and the hem rests just below my knee. This was indeed the dress and I couldn't wait for Daryl to see me in it.

"You're in deep thought. Care to tell me what has you a million miles away?" Ann sits down beside me on the bed, my hand taking hers.

"That perfect dress you found and how I can't wait for Daryl to see me in it. Thank you for everythang Ann, you've helped me so much." She gives me a light hug, her eyes tearing up.

"I know today will be tough without your mother, but I hope I can fill that void for you today." We hold each crying until my father walks in.

"Ladies, I hate to ruin this moment, but this weddin won't happen by itself." Daddy always knew exactly what to say and he knew how much I hated crying.

I help Ann get the food ready, the chicken and ribs marinating. She starts assembling my wedding cake, the four tier chocolate and white cake with her butter cream frosting. I smile as she draws an arrow on the top tier with our initials on each side.

It's about noon when I see Jack's truck coming up the road, Diane jerking me inside the house. "Daryl can't see you till the weddin, get upstairs."

I do as I'm told, stopping at the top to listen as they boys come in. "Where's Bobbi Jo?"

The sound of Daryl's voice makes my heart beat faster, I had missed him in the little time we had been apart.

"You aren't going to see her until later Daryl Dixon. Get on out to the meadow and help the boys." Diane could be a very stern woman when she wanted and Daryl loved that about her.

I hear the screen door slam shut, taking that as my cue to come back down. Diane shakes her head at me, grinning as I walk towards her. "You two are like magnets, hard to keep apart."

We finish making the food and chilling the drinks, Ann and Diane rushing me upstairs to get me ready. Diane dresses Beryl in a frilly pink and white dress, making her look like a little angel.

I slip on my white lace underwear, having some rather sinful thoughts about Daryl taking them off. A hot blush covers my cheeks, a quickening burning my belly. I try to chase the thoughts away as I lower the sundress over my body. The cotton feels so soft against my skin, but not as soft as Daryl's lips.

"You're not going to need blush if you keep this up." Diane starts to giggle as she curls my hair.

She was right, I was thinking way too hard on the honeymoon and not the wedding. It had been a few months since I'd been with Daryl, felt him inside me and I longed for that reunion more than anything.

The two women go about finishing my hair, leaving long wavy strands flowing down my back and over my shoulders. They give me a new blue lace garter, my mother's old pearls, and two rhinestone hair combs borrowed from Diane. After they apply a minimal about of makeup, they stand back and look at their work. Ann looks at Diane, the two of them smiling. "Not bad … okay B.J. go take a look."

I stand in the bathroom, gazing at myself in the full length mirror. I wasn't sure the girl looking back at me was real; I didn't look like the tomboy that I use to seeing. Joy stands behind me, in her pale yellow dress. "You is so purdy B.J."

Squatting down, I brush a stray curl from her face. "Thank you baby girl, you are so purdy too.

Before I know it I'm walking out to the meadow with a bouquet of wildflowers in my hands. Diane and Joy walk out ahead of me, Jack, Dad and Daryl waiting under the arch. I forget to breathe for a second when I see Daryl. His hair is perfectly in place, his bangs hanging slightly towards his left eye. With a new white dress shirt and black slacks, he looks better than a person ought to.

I swallow hard as I approach him, his hands shaking as he takes mine. I don't hear what my father is saying as I stand there gazing into his perfect blue eyes. The entire world melts around me and all I can concentrate on his Daryl.

Beryl lets out a squeal, both of us looking over to her. Ann holds the wiggling baby in her lap, Daryl grinning at his daughter.

The next words I hear are my father asking if we have any vows of our own. I smile up at Daryl, a pale blush covering my cheeks. "I promise to love you, laugh with you, fight with you, forgive you and mostly be yours till I close my eyes for good. All of me belongs to all of you."

Daryl clears his throat, squirming slightly. "I can't promise you anythang that you don't already have. I promise to give you a heart that loves you, arms that will hold you and hands that will protect you."

I blink the tears out of my eyes as Daryl lets one single tear roll down his cheek. My father closes his bible, placing a hand on each of our shoulders. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Son, you may kiss your bride."

Daryl wraps his arms around me, leaning in and giving me the deepest, heat searing kiss I'd ever had. As we come up for air, the crowd erupts into cheers. I bury my face in Daryl's shoulder as our family gathers around us.

The reception is in full swing, most of our guest neighbors and friends of my father and Ann. I could see from the look on Daryl's face that he wished Merle was here. I knew he called Sam a few days ago, but Merle wouldn't talk to him.

Jack beings to strum my favorite song on his guitar, Daryl pulling me into his arms. "Well, Mrs. Dixon, we did it."

"Yes, we did." I give him a kiss, my head resting on his shoulder.

* * *

Seeing her walking towards me with the evening sun shining down on her makes every part of me quiver inside. I wasn't sure I believed in angels, but I was pretty sure I was looking at one now.

She takes my hands; both of us smile like crazy. I try to hold it together as she looks into my eyes, her sweet angelic face making my heart burn for her.

The entire moment goes by so fast; her sweet words to me making me feel more loved than I had ever felt in my life. I can feel her love, see her love and know it's all for me.

After Robert tells me I can kiss my bride, I hold her tight and lose myself in that one kiss. I really wish we could be alone, so I didn't have to stop at that one kiss.

With my arms holding her tight, we sway back and forth. I wasn't one for dancing, but I wouldn't exactly call what we were doing dancing. I kiss the top of her head, holding her even closer. "Well, Mrs. Dixon, we did it."

She kisses me softly, resting her head back on my shoulder. "Yes, we did."

I'm enjoying just having her in my arms when Luke waltzes over and asked for a dance. I relinquish my hold on her, walking over towards Diane.

"Hey there married man. There might be a surprise for you over by the fence." She pats my back as she hands me Beryl.

With my baby gurl in my arms, I start walking to the fence. I stop dead in my tracks when I see Merle and Sam standing there, Merle grinning like a possum.

"I guess congratulations are in order little brother. I'll be damned, you really did it." I was actually glad to see my brother, even if he was a total smartass.

Sam gives me a hug, Merle putting an arm around my neck. "I didn't think you'd be here today. What changed yer mind?"

"Sam wouldn't stop bitchin; it was like riding with a damn woman. I'm just here to see you and Red, get me a kiss from my new sister-in-law." I elbow him in the gut, my eyes narrowing.

"Come on back, have some food before you hit the road again." We start walking back to the white tent, Robert coming out to join us.

"Merle, Sam … glad you're here. Daryl, Bobbi Jo wants you to see you in the barn. She's got your weddin present out there." I hand Beryl to her grandfather, wondering what in the world B.J. was up to.

Jack catches up with me on my way to the barn, his goofy grin bugging the crap out of me. "Did Robert tell you what she got you?"

"No … what is it?" My curiosity was getting the better of me.

Before Jack has the chance to answer me, we hear screams coming from the barn. We take off running as fast as we can, my feet barely touching the ground.

When we get to the barn I hear Bobbi Jo screaming again, the sound scaring me shitless. I run inside, the word bitch scrawled on the barn wall in what looks like blood. Jack shouts out B.J.'s name, a blood trail leading to the horse stalls.

Suddenly I turn to see B.J. standing behind me, her perfect white dress covered in blood. She holds her hands out, blood up to her wrists. Slowly walking towards her, I watch as she collapses to the barn floor.

"Jack!" I scream to the top of my lungs, running towards my wife. Sliding on my knee, I lean over her to see her eyes wide open, her body shaking.

"Bobbi Jo, baby … talk to me. Please baby … say anythang." I pull her head in my lap, her face way too pale.

Jack walks out of the horse stall behind me, blood on his hands. "Daryl, somebody butchered Firefly. There's blood everywhere."

Looking away from B.J. I see more words in blood on the wall. BITCH. WHORE. TEASE. Jack looks at the walls, both of knowing who did this.


	42. Prayers

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 42: Prayers

I look into the blue eyes I'd seen a thousand times, but I don't see the warmth, the tenderness, the light that usually shines from them. My sweet B.J. lay in my lap, eyes wide open and motionless.

Jack grabs a couple horse blankets, covering up the carnage in the stall behind me. "We got to get her to a doctor Daryl, she ain't lookin so good."

Lifting her up in my arms, we walk towards the house. I knew whoever killed the horse and wrote those messages on the wall, they could still be here. "Jack, get Robert and tell him what happen. That crazy bitch Rachel could be hidden anywhere."

He dips his bloody hands into a bucket of water, running back out towards the meadow. Bobbi Jo just stares back at me, not even blinking. "Hang on sweetheart."

Merle and Sam are kicked back on the front porch when I make it to the house, Sam leaping off the steps. "What the fuck happen Dixon?"

I explain the scene back at the barn, telling them Rachel is back and looking for revenge. Merle pulls a gun from inside his vest, standing guard at the front door. "You go take care of her, me and Sam got yer back."

Making my way up the stairs, I head straight for the bathroom. I strip the once white dress from my gurl, placing her in the shower. She sits under the warm stream of water, her eyes still gazing out lost at me. Without thinking, I climb in the shower, wrapping my arms around her. "B.J. … please talk to me."

Robert shouts for us as he comes in the house, his voice sounding as panicked as I feel. "Up here Robert."

He walks towards the bathroom, knocking on the door. "Is she okay Daryl?"

"Not sure, she hasn't spoken since I found her. Can you get Diane for me?" I really needed a woman's touch, nothing else had worked.

The bathroom door slings open as Diane runs in, her eyes locked on us. "Jack told me everything. Merle and Sam are out lookin for her right now. I'll go get help, Robert's friend Dr. Rose should still be here."

Turning off the shower water, I put a towel around Bobbi Jo. Soaking wet myself; I shed my shirt and shoes, wrapping a towel around my shoulders. I smile when I see her shiver; she was coming back to me. Stroking her pale cheek, I try to get her to look at me.

"Hey there beautiful, I know you can hear me. Come on Bobbi Jo, look at me." She turns her head slightly, her eyes finally moving.

Within a heartbeat she begins screaming again, her fingers digging into my arms. Diane comes rushing back in with a white haired old man, his squinted eyes reminding me of my grandfather. "Son, we need to move her to a bed."

I lay her on Diane's bed, her arms locked around my neck. I try to pull her free but she clings that much harder. Dr. Rose tells me to stay with her until he gets back. Diane tosses me some of Jack's pants, helping me free myself from B.J.'s vise grip.

"You get changed and I'll stay with her. Daryl, I'm sorry about all of this. Today is your wedding day; it should be full of happy memories." I give her a kiss on the cheek, taking the clothes she gave me.

Changing as quickly as possible, I rush back out to my wife. She's lying there in the bed, blanket up to her neck. Diane eases off the bed, letting me take her place.

She falls to her knees beside me and begins to pray. I listen to her call on her faith; put all her heart and belief into her words. Diane reaches over, taking my hand. "God is with her Daryl."

"Thank you Diane but it ain't Bobbi Jo you need to pray for. When Merle finds Rachel, she'll need yer prayers." I roll over on my side, pulling Bobbi Jo in my arms.

Dr. Rose comes back with Robert, the two of them talking by the door. "Daryl, Dr. Rose says she's in shock and possibly cationic. He's called his son that works at the county hospital, he'll be here soon. Till then, keep her warm and stay with her."

I pull another blanket over us, her skin feeling like ice. "I love you Bobbi Jo Dixon and I ain't lettin you go. You're gonna be just fine, hear me."

An hour passes, her skin starting to warm. Ann brings Beryl in, hoping it will bring Bobbi Jo back around. She lays the sleeping baby between us. I watch as B.J. moves her eyes to our daughter, one single tear rolling down her face.

Robert comes back in with a tall, blonde man wearing hospital scrubs. "I'm Dr. Adam Rose but you can call me Adam. I need to look at her if you don't care."

Scooping up my precious little angel, I sit on the edge of the bed as the doctor looks B.J. over. He looks up at me, pulling the blankets back over her. "I'm going to give her a shot that will keep her calm. Her mind hasn't or can't process what she saw not yet. Give it a few hours and I'm sure she'll stir around. If there is no change by morning call me."

He hands me a card, his home and mobile number on it. "Will do, doc."

Diane puts an old t-shirt and shorts on Bobbi Jo as I give Beryl a bottle. The medicine the doctor had given her had knocked her out cold. I wasn't sure what to do, I feel completely helpless. I sit on the edge of the bed, watching her sleep, hoping she'd wake up and smile at me.

Ann takes Beryl, telling me to rest. "Daryl, you won't be any good to her if you're exhausted. We can take care of the baby, you take care of you."

Sliding back in the bed beside my sleeping wife, I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her into me. I rest my lips on the back of her neck, saying a little prayer myself. "Hey J.C., don't know if yer listen, but if you are … sure could use yer help here. Just make her better … not for me, but for our little gurl."

I close my eyes and take in the scent of honeysuckle coming from her hair, the warmth of her back on my chest covering me. Soon sleep takes me and I dream of the meadow and my angel with copper red hair walking towards me.

Just after midnight, I'm woken to Bobbi Jo's screams. I jolt up in the bed, Bobbi Jo screaming and gripping the sheets. My hands go to her face, making her look at me. "Bobbi Jo … yer okay … yer safe."

She starts to cry, slumping down in the bed. My arms hold her again, her sobs breaking my heart. When she speaks, I feel the tightness in my chest release. "Daryl … it was Rachel. She did that to my … Firefly. She craved her name in her saddle."

The blue eyes that I had long to see turn to me, her pale face starting to get some color. "I know, sweetheart. Merle and Sam are out lookin for her and yer Dad called the sheriff. They'll find her and lock her up."

Her lips find mine, her fingertips resting on my cheeks. "I love you so much Daryl … more than I knew I could."

"Love you too, Mrs. Dixon." Her blue eyes go wide as she begins to cry again. "I'm sorry sweetheart. Did I say something wrong?"

"No … it's just. Our weddin ..." I understand what she means as I kiss her forehead.

"Don't you worry about that, it was perfect gurl." I softly kiss her again, he lips parting for me. I kiss her deeper, my tongue twisting with hers.

I kiss her over and over, until we are both breathless. She pulls away from my lips, her eyes flicking with a tiny flame. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow … promise."

"I'll hold you to that … wife." She lays her head on my shoulder, my fingers lazily playing with her hair. Soon we're both asleep, the nightmare of yesterday starting to wash away.

I wake to kisses trailing up my chest, across my neck and to my lips. "Mornin husband."

"Morin wife … you hungry?" Her bright eyes greet me as I sit up, her head nodding.

"Bring Beryl back with you, I miss my baby girl." She sits up in the bed, pulling her hair back out of her face.

Diane gives me a smile as I round the corner into the kitchen, Ann setting with Beryl in her lap. "How is she Daryl?"

"She's nearly herself again Diane." I give her a quick kiss on the cheek as I take my daughter from Ann. "Is there any way we could get some breakfast?"

"For you … yes. Jack went out with your brother and Sam this morning. They called back a few minutes ago, they found her. The sheriff has her in custody. From what Jack told me, she's lost it … like batshit crazy lost it. I reckon they're taking her to the mental hospital up state." I watch her flips the eggs over in the skillet as her green eyes smiling back at me.

"Good." We all turn to see Bobbi Jo standing at the foot of the stairs. She walks into the kitchen, taking Beryl from me.

After we have some breakfast, Eddie goes back to the cabin to get us a change of clothes. Bobbi Jo takes a shower, coming down in her signature jeans and t-shirt. "I need to get out … lets go for a walk."

She stretches her hand out to me, her fingers lacing into mine. "Where you wanna go?"

"Just outside … but not the barn." I see the hurt, the fear in her eyes and I pull her to me.

"How about the old tree swing out back?" She smiles, her blue eyes dancing.

I stand behind her, giving her a push. She leans back, letting her ponytail trail out behind her. Robert, waves to us, walking our way. "I'm so glad you're better. Dr. Rose called askin about you this mornin. He said if you need him to just call. B.J., do you want me bring Daryl's weddin present down here?"

"Sure and if you don't care … get it ready." She jumps out of the swing, running into the house. I stand there watching as she disappears through the back door, only to return with a very awake Beryl.

I'm not sure why Robert has a big black horse on a bridle, the midnight dark horse bigger than any horse I'd ever seen before.

Bobbi Jo turns to me, chewing on her bottom lip. "I got you a Mustang. I was hoping we could go riding together. Ain't he beautiful?"

"B.J., you can take him. I know you like ridin better than I do." She shakes her head, taking the bridle from Robert.

"Nope … he's your horse. I'm not over what happen to Firefly, but when I am … we'll get me another horse. Come on, let's ride him." She hands Beryl to me, gripping the saddle and pulling herself up. Beryl giggles as I hold her up to her mother, pulling myself up behind my gurls.

"What's his name?" I take the lead, pulling the horse to go towards the meadow.

"He's your horse … you name him." She leans back into me, her arms holding Beryl tight.

We get to the meadow, the big white tent still up. I stir the horse away from the barn, out towards the tree line. The sound of Beryl giggling and Bobbi Jo taking in a deep breath is like music to my ears, after the events of yesterday I wasn't sure when I'd get a moment like this again.

We ride through the trees, Bobbi Jo becoming more like herself with each passing moment. Beryl's giggles soon become grouchy cries, so we turn back to the farmhouse.

As I'm helping her down, she grins at me coyly. "Got him a name yet?"

"Yup … this big boy is Hoss." I pat the side of the black Mustang, his nose nudging me.

Merle, Sam and Jack are sitting on the front porch, Merle tellin about his days in the army. Bobbi Jo squeezes next to Merle on the swing, waiting for me to get Beryl a bottle. It was good to see my entire family together, for however long it would last.


	43. Married Bliss

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 43: Married Bliss

Settling into married life was easy, easier than I think my new husband thought it would be. I knew signing a piece of paper wouldn't change a thing between us. Daryl is still Daryl and I'm still me, the only thing that had really changed was my last name.

We go back to the lake cabin, leaving the demons from the barn behind. It had been two whole days since we married and I still hadn't had my honeymoon. Even though Ann and Dad volunteer to keep Beryl for the night, I can't let her out of my sight.

Rachel was locked away in a mental institution and I could only hope it's for a very long time. The sheriff insures me they will prosecute her to the full extent of the law. Merle, on the other hand, was just looking for any excuse to end here.

Sam and Merle are back on the road after I recover from my meltdown, Merle promising to keep tabs on the batshit crazy crack whore. I knew it was my new brother-in-law's way of protecting me.

Once I'm back in my own home, I start to feel normal again. Beryl is sleeping soundly when I walk with her out to the dock, Daryl sitting on the edge with his feet in the water.

"Hey daddy, been lookin for you." I sit down beside him, his feet sloshing the water back and forth.

"Bobbi Jo, if I ask ya somethang, you promise to tell me the truth." He doesn't look up at me, making me worry.

I put Beryl up on my shoulder, turning my head to look at him. "I've never told you anythang but the truth. What's buggin you?"

"You know I'm no good for you. You've had nothin but bad luck since you've been with me and now after this … it's just one more nightmare for you to live with." He turns his face to me, a doleful look dripping from his eyes.

I decide to play his game, give him back a dose of his own medicine. "You're right; you've brought nothin but bad luck to me. It was you that burnt our cabin, it was you that gave my mother cancer and caused her death, it was you that pinned me to a truck seat and tried to rape me, it was you that pissed off a psycho biker that hunted me down and tried to kill me, it was you that trashed our new home and tried to force yourself on me again, and let's not forget … it was you that butchered my horse and wrote messages to me in her blood."

He stands up, his pissed off redneck look all over him. "That ain't fair … you can't fuckin throw my words back at me."

Gripping Beryl tight, I stand up and give it right back to him. "Stop this Daryl. Bad things happened all the damn time. Even if I wasn't with you, I'm sure worse would have happened to me. Jeb would have raped me that night, hell … I might have married that asshole and ended up being a crack whore like Rachel."

He turns to me, his blue eyes now sapphire flames. "Yer better than that and you know it. No, that's not you B.J."

"And this isn't us. I have the life I've always wanted, with a man I've loved for half my life. This precious little girl in my arms is the best thing to happen to me since I found you and even with all the craziness in our lives … I wouldn't change any of it. I have you, I have Beryl and I will love you till my last day." I feel sharp tears burn my eyes, my heart bleeding inside my chest.

As I look into his cool blue eyes, I see all the love he has for me burn back. He grabs my face, kissing me so passionately I feel it all the way to the bottom of my feet.

Beryl wakes, her little hands touching her father's face. He looks at her, kissing the back of her head. "Let's go home."

We walk back to the cabin, his arm around my waist. "Don't ever do that again Dixon. You are my everythang and I would face the devil himself to keep you here with me."

"Got it … promise." He smirks at me, that sexy smirk that could only mean one thing.

Once I have Beryl back to sleep, I turn my attentions to my husband and make my move to end this sexless drought I was in. I give him a playful smile, his smile matching mine. He pulls off his shirt and tosses his shoes across the room.

I take in the muscles rippling before me, the biceps bulging and his sexy grin beaming across his face. Leaning up to him, I unbuckle his belt, unbutton his pants and slide my hand inside. Daryl closes his eyes as I let my fingers grip his hardening manhood. "Damn gurl."

The moan that escapes his lips makes me wet, a delicious blend of heat and desire clenching my belly tight. "Fuck me Daryl." I whisper in his ear, my tongue licking his earlobe.

His pants and boxers are on the floor before I can blink an eye, his hard cock standing at the ready. A moan of my own rolls from the back of my throat as he pulls my t-shirt off of me, his lips caressing my stomach as he unzips my jeans.

His kisses turn me to gelatin as he moves his way down my belly, stopping at my apex. He looks back up to me, jerking the jeans free from my legs. "On yer knees."

I roll over, getting on my knees. He rubs his rough hand over my backside, his hands spreading my legs apart. The tightness in my belly rolls down to my core, my body wet and ready for him. I feel his hands take my hips, his throbbing cock resting at my opening. "Daryl … aren't you using protection?"

"No, not tonight. I want to feel you… all of you." He slides into me slowly, his hard length stretching its way into me. My body quivers, my walls tightening around him.

As he draws back out with the same sweet slowness, I can feel my core send lightening through my body. "Oh God … Daryl."

His name barely leaves my lips as he slides back into me, this time harder. The feel of his hips smacking my ass is nearly too much to take, his hard cock rocking me closer and closer to climax. I bite at my bottom lip, the bliss upon me taking me higher.

His hand slides from my hip, finding my clit. I let out a loud moan as he swirls his finger over my sensitive bud. "Come for me B.J."

I stop fighting the bliss that's coursing over me, my walls vibrating hard with each one of his thrusts. "Harder!" I scream at him as my body explodes.

His pace picks up as one orgasm after another roll through me, simultaneously. I feel his body quiver, his hips thrusting hard one last time. His seed spills inside me, the warmth of it makes me shake all over.

Laying there breathless and sated, I run my hand down his chest. "Why did you use protection?"

He moves the hair clinging to my forehead, as he hovers over me. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm not afraid."

"Afraid of what?" I smile back at him, brushing my hand over his cheek.

"Of being happy. If you don't want another baby, then I won't do this again. I just had to feel all of you tonight." His lips claim mine, his sweaty chest rubbing my hard, sensitive nipples.

"If you want another baby, then so do I. But … can we wait till Beryl is a little older first." I break out laughing, kissing him back.

He nods his head, his lips nibbling at my neck. "But tonight … you're all mine."

We rest for a few hours before he wakes me, his amorous mood back with a vengeance. He makes love to me, being as gentle as he can. There's a definite line between making love and fucking to Daryl and I knew to be sure which one I wanted when I asked for it.

Before the morning comes, he's pulling me on top of him. His large hands palm my breasts, his fingers working their magic on my nipples. I lower myself on him, his cock feeling just as good this time as it had the two times before.

As I'm about to come, Beryl starts crying. Daryl grips my hips, rolling me over. He pumps feverishly inside me, both of us coming together. I'm nearly too weak to walk over to the crib, my hips feeling like rubber. Beryl reaches her little hands up to me, Daryl rolling out of bed and heading to the kitchen.

"It's a good thing she needs a change and a bottle or you would have fucked me to death." I quickly change her, swaying her in my arms.

Daryl brings me her bottle, giving me that horny look again. "Who says I'm done with you … wife."

Beryl falls asleep between us, her tiny hand wrapped around her father's finger. After the night of being loved by my husband and having my loving family near me, I fall into the sweetest sleep of my life.

A very happy Daryl kisses me good morning, Beryl awake and smiling in his arms. "Ya gonna sleep all day?"

Rising slowly, I toss my worn out old gray robe on. "I think I earned it. What is that smell?"

I wasn't sure, but by the smelling coming down the hallway Daryl was attempting to make me bacon and pancakes. Daryl places a hand on the small of my back, walking me into the kitchen.

I take a seat at the kitchen table, the pancakes looking a little burnt. "I know … they ain't exactly Diane's."

"No, but I'm sure they're still good." I take a fork full of the semi-burnt pastry, hoping the syrup can mask the taste.

They aren't half bad as I take another bite. Daryl digs in, Beryl reaching out for each bit he takes. Her big blue eyes look so bright in the morning light, matching her father's.

Eddie knocks on the door, his usual gesturing mood greeting us. "You two decent or should I come back?"

"Mornin Eddie, come on in and have some breakfast." He takes a chair, making himself a plate.

Daryl kisses the top of Beryl's head, placing her in her playpen. "What brings ya out here Thomas?"

"You know that thing you told me to ask Robert? He said yes and that you could start today." I look at the two of them, Eddie's grin making me nervous.

Daryl swallows the mouthful of pancakes, leaning over to kiss me. "Got to go, I'll see ya later."

"What's going on?" Taking his hand, I pull him back towards me.

His lips gently glide across mine, his hands holding my face. "That is for me to know and you to find out."

I try to pull him back again as he slips from my grip. He pulls on a t-shirt in one swift motion, his hair still a mess.

Looking over to my babbling baby girl in her playpen, I slump my shoulders. "Guess the honeymoon is over."


	44. Little Distractions

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 44: Little Distractions

I sat there wondering what to do with my day, wondering if I could face going back to the farm and seeing the barn. Cleaning up the breakfast dishes, I hear a small rapping on the front door.

I see Diane from the living room window with both babies and a big smile on her face.

"Hello Diane, what brings you all the way out here?" I had a sneaking suspicion my husband was to blame.

She sits Daniel down, Joy still clinging to her hand. "You need a girl's day out and so do I. I've been cooped up on that farm too long. We can go shopping, get the kids some new clothes ... get us some new clothes. What'd ya say?"

I could never turn down an opportunity to hang out with her and the babies. I had missed spending time with her, catching up on the town gossip.

Diane takes Beryl as I get dressed. Joy follows me into my bedroom, playing with my hairbrush. "You and Dar are marweed now. You loves him lots, like daddy loves mommy."

"I sure do half pint ... have you seen Dar today?" I knew trying to trick a three year old was wrong but my curiosity was killing me.

"Nope." She shakes her head, her brown curls bouncing around. "Can I have some juice?"

I slip on my shoes, taking her hand. "Sure thang sweetie."

Daniel is sleeping on the couch when I walk in, Joy snickering. "Bubby ... wakes up!" Her little voice barely budges the slumbering toddler.

Picking him up, his little head lolls against my shoulder. He opens his big brown eyes for a moment, yawning. I had forgotten how big he was; he defiantly has his father's long legs already.

We load the kids up in Diane's SUV, the backseat full of car seats. Beryl sleeps peacefully beside Daniel, Joy singing along to some song on the radio.

This was nice, this little slice of normal. Daryl wasn't wrong when he said we'd had our share of bad luck, but blended in between those dark moments where some of the happiest of my life too.

I look back at the babies, wondering if Daryl really meant what he said about having another one. Diane looks over at me, her green eyes giving me an inquisitive stare.

"What has you so quiet this mornin?" She smirks slightly, making me blush.

"Daryl ... last night ... this mornin." I smirk back at her, both of us laughing.

"Yeah, Jack was in a real good mood this mornin too. I take it you had a good reunion." I knew she was being coy with her words; Joy was like a sponge these days. She took in and repeated everything her parents said.

"It was amazing, almost the best I'd ever had." My eyes go wide as I stress the last part. Diane nods to me, smiling.

"If you two keep this up you'll have a house full, best make a stop at the pharmacy." She covers her smile with her hand, keeping the other on the steering wheel.

"No ... Daryl doesn't mind it. He said if it happens, it happens. I don't know what changed his mind, but I glad he's okay with the idea of kids now. Well ... maybe one box. I really don't want two in diapers." I point behind me, reminding Diane of her predicament when Joy was a baby.

We chat about our husbands, sex, that crazy bitch Rachel and our little family. I had missed just letting go and being carefree. Beryl and Daniel wake up as we pull up to the Mall, Daniel screaming he has to pee.

After taking a bathroom break, we head to the first clothing shop we see. Joy's little eyes go wide when she spies a pink and white zebra stripped dress. "Momma ... I want it."

I could tell from the look on Diane's face, this was going to be a long day.

Trying several times throughout the day to get some information on what my husband is up to out of Diane, I fail miserable and give up. She had proven to be one tough nut to crack.

When we finally make it to the food court with three whinny kids and loaded down with shopping bags, I try being subtle with my interrogation.

I lay Beryl in my lap, giving her a bottle. Joy eats her chicken nuggets as Daniel plays with his french fries. "What is Jack and Luke doin today? I know Dad told me he was going to paint the barn. I know why he's doin it and I told him a coat of paint won't change what happen."

Diane's eyes go soft, pulling in her bottom lip. "I know sweetie. Robert is tryin to make thangs better for you. He wants you and Daryl to feel like the farm is your home. Your father loves you B.J., he wants his family back."

"Back? I'll come back to the farm Diane, I just can't right now. I just need some time is all." My brain tries to process her words, the inflection in certain phrases, and the look on her face. There was something more to it than my father missing me.

Joy looks up from her lunch, chewing on a nugget. "Papaw said Mamaw Jo gave you the meadow."

Diane's eyes go wide, her hand covering her daughter's mouth. "Eat your nuggets sweetie."

"I know she did honey, she loved it and I loved going there with her." I pat her little head, Joy's eyes tearing up. "It's okay sweetie. You didn't say anythang wrong."

I want to hold her but my arms are full of my own sleeping babe. Diane picks her up, asking me to watch Daniel as she walks off with Joy.

Daniel crams a french fry in his mouth, his chubby cheeks grinning. "You better slow down there slugger."

As I'm placing Beryl in the stroller, I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I look up to see a very pretty, very busty brunette, covered in tattoos.

"Hello?" I study her face, her smile looking friendly.

"I'm sorry, we're never met. My father, Dan owns a tattoo shop and he's done every tattoo Daryl has, even the new one on his finger. I'm Melinda, but you can call me Mel." She extends her hand and I shake it.

"Sorry, you have me at a disadvantage. Seems you know more about me than I do you." I pat Beryl's chest to soothe her as she stirs awake.

She takes a seat beside me, Daniel jumping down from his seat and crawling into my lap. "I've known Daryl since I was in pigtails. We go way back. I'm dating your friend Eddie Thomas; we went out last weekend and every night since. I just wanted to stop by and say hello."

I smile back at her, not sure what to say next. "Tell you what. Why don't you and Eddie come over for dinner tomorrow night. It will be nice for you and Daryl to catch up."

She accepts my invitation, giving me an awkward hug before leaving. Diane comes back with Joy, her eyes locked on Mel.

"Who is that?" The protective tone to her voice makes me giggle.

"Just and old friend of Daryl's and apparently Eddie's new plaything." We both laugh, Daniel squirming in my lap.

It's getting late when we get back to the cabin, Daryl already home. I smirk as I see Eddie's muddy old work boots on the front porch.

I swing the front door open, Eddie lounged back on the couch watching TV. Daryl is drinking a beer, staring out the kitchen window. "Are you two gonna stand there or do I have to carry all this shit in myself?"

They rush out to the SUV, Eddie running out in bare feet.

He sits my bags on the kitchen table, reaching over and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Time for me to go. Mel has called me like twenty times already. Later Dixon."

As I'm putting away my haul for the day, I tell Daryl about meeting Mel and inviting her and Eddie over for dinner. He gives me that usual Daryl shoulder shrug and okay.

"I need to ask you a couple of thangs and you can't ask me why or what for. Just answer the questions and let it go ... okay?" I lay Beryl in her crib, putting my new lace underwear in the dresser.

"Okay." Looking in the mirror at him, I can see his sexy smirk curling up on his lips.

He sits down on the bed, pulling me in his lap. "Do you think the cabin is too big or could it be bigger?"

"I like it, it has just enough room without being too large." I want to ask why so bad, but I bit back the word.

"Good. Now, would you like a barn?" I gaze into his ice blue eyes, a shiver rolling down my spine.

"I'd love that Daryl." My hands caress his cheeks, my lips gliding over his.

Before I have time to react, he rolls us over in the bed, his hands moving in a blur. I knew I was in for another night just like the one before.

I could spend the rest of my days making love with Daryl and I'd never get enough. Out of all the little distractions I had all day, this by far was the best.


	45. Foundations

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 45: Foundations

Easing myself out of bed, I leave a resting Daryl curled up on his side. Beryl's big blue eyes greet me as I pass by her crib, her cooing warming my heart.

"What are you doing awake little girl? Come on, you can go sleep with daddy." Picking her up, I lay her next to Daryl. He opens one eye, lazily smiling at me.

"What time is it?" I look over to the red glowing numbers on the alarm clock, Daryl pulling Beryl into his side.

"It's only 3 a.m., go back to sleep." I give him a quick kiss before I run off to the bathroom. I feel a sharp cramp in my belly and know my nights of pleasure will be over for at least the next four days.

Pulling a tampon out of the drawer, I let out an annoyed sigh. "So much for morning sex."

A light snore coming from the bed lets me know my man is back to sleep, our sweet little babe sucking away on her pacifier. I brush a strand of hair from his forehead, staring at his beautiful face. I wasn't sure how I got this damn lucky, but I was going to cherish every moment I have with him.

The sound of someone knocking on the door makes me jump, the rapping echoing through the cabin. I slide on my tattered gray robe and slippers, turning on the hall light.

Pulling back the curtains, I see my father standing on the porch. I open the door and flip on the porch light. "Dad?"

"I know it's early sweetheart, but there is something I have to do. Can you come with me?" He gives me that fatherly stare that always made me feel ten years old.

"Okay, let me tell Daryl." He shakes his head, stopping me before I go back inside.

"No, don't wake him. That boy has worked so hard today and I need to keep this between us." I wasn't sure what my father was getting at, but my curiosity was indeed peaked.

I take a pair of jeans and old t-shirt out of the laundry basket on the kitchen table, sliding on my canvas sneakers. "Dad … what is this all about?"

"You'll see soon enough. I know Daryl wanted to be the one to tell you, but I thought it should from me." He pats my knee as we drive towards the farm.

My mind races with a million different reasons my father needed me to come back to the farm, why Daryl ran out with Eddie this morning and why my father was at my doorstep at 3 a.m.

The truck pulls up in the meadow, the fresh spring dew clinging to the wildflowers and tall grass. I gaze up at the full moon, a gentle breeze blowing over my skin. It's as if my mother is here with me, holding my hand and gazing up at that big bright moon. "I love you mom." I whisper to the cloudless sky.

"She loves you too, sweetheart. Come on, there's something you need to see." Dad takes my hand, pulling me towards the middle of the meadow.

The view of the barn sends a cold shiver down my spine, making me pull back. Dad looks back at me, giving me a comforting smile. "Dad … I can't go to the barn."

"You're not … come now." We walk with the light from the truck headlights fading. Dad stops, picking up a lantern. He lights it, the low orange glow illuminating the meadow.

I look around, seeing a large concrete slab with boards around it right before me. Standing there staring for a while, I try to make out where in the meadow I am. "Dad … what is all of this?"

He walks over to the concrete slab, standing in the middle. "This, my dear daughter is your new beginning. This is all your husband's idea … this is the foundation to your new home."

"Home? What?" I run my hand through my hair, looking at the ground.

"Daryl wanted to build you a home in the one place that always makes you happy, that holds a special place in your heart. Where I'm standing is where you and Daryl got married, this exact spot is where your mother and you would have your little chats. This meadow has always brought you peace and Daryl wants you to have that peace." He walks towards me, his arms going around my shoulders.

Through my tears, I manage to get out my words. "He loves me … too much. Thank you … Daddy."

He holds me while I cry, his own tears falling. I look at that large concrete slap and understand what Daryl and Eddie had been doing all day. Dad makes me promise to tell Daryl that I know and that he's sorry he ruined his surprise.

As the truck pulls in the drive I see Daryl pacing in the living room, his shadow flicking on the curtains. I look over to the clock on the truck dash, 5:45 shining back at me.

"I'm in big trouble … told ya I should have woke Daryl." My dad grins back at me, giving me a kiss on the cheek as I exit the vehicle.

Turning the doorknob slowly, I feel the door being jerked open. Daryl's blue eyes burn back at me, his face pulled tight. "Where in the hell have you been? I've been half out of my mind … I thought that crazy bitch done somethin to ya. If I didn't have Beryl to look after I would have been out on my bike lookin for you."

I smile back at him, my arms going around his neck. He stands there for a moment before sliding his hands up my back, holding me to him. "Dad took me to the meadow; he showed me where you're building our house. I love you."

"Dammit … I knew Robert was gonna spill the beans. Do ya like it?" He pulls back from me, his gentle look now covering his face.

"I love it and you. You know I'll be happy wherever you are Daryl. Hell, we could make a home in a cave as long as I have you." He gives me a sideways smirk, kissing my forehead.

"You best be careful what you wish for … you just might get it. It will take me a few months to get it done. All the guys and even your Dad are gonna help. I know ya love that farm, love that meadow and that's where I want Beryl to be raised … around our family." I can feel my chin trembling, tears pooling in my eyes. Daryl takes my hand, pulling me towards the bedroom.

Beryl is sleeping in her crib, the pacifier still in her mouth. Daryl kisses me softly, his hands running under my t-shirt. I close my eyes, enjoying the feel of his rough hands on my flesh. My eyes pop open when I feel my shirt lift over my head, Daryl's lips on my breasts.

He pulls me towards the bed and I have to stop him before we both get too carried away. "Daryl … uh … oh babe. We really can't."

His ministrations stop, his blue eyes looking back at me full of confusion. "You don't wanna?"

"Oh … I wanna, just can't." He looks over to Beryl, thinking she's awake. I sit on the bed beside him, knowing I'm going to have to blurt it out. "I got my period Daryl."

His eyebrows go up in recognition that he understands. "Really? Dammit."

After changing into my night clothes, I crawl in the bed beside him. He rolls over towards me, resting his arm over my waist. With his warm breath on my neck I soon find sleep, dreaming of our house in the meadow.

It's just past dawn when Daryl wakes me, Beryl having her breakfast in his arms. "You leavin for the farm?"

Tossing my legs over the edge of the bed, I sit up and take Beryl. Daryl pulls on a shirt, running his hand through is shaggy hair. "Yeah, got to get the walls up today. You comin out later?"

"Maybe, got to get thangs ready for our double date tonight." He gives me a smirk, letting out a snort. I knew he was fine with Eddie and Mel coming over, but he wasn't the couples kind of guy.

He's out the door as soon as Eddie shows up, giving me a quick kiss before he jumps on his bike. I stand at the door with Beryl wiggling in my arms, watching those angel wings fade away.

After bathing and changing Beryl, I put her in her bouncy seat and go about cleaning the cabin. I wasn't sure why I was going to so much trouble for Eddie Thomas and a girl Daryl knew when he was younger, but they were my first real guest since we married.

With the cabin shining like a new penny, I pack up Beryl and head to the farm. The barn was the farthest thing from my mind, especially after seeing that concrete slab in the middle of the meadow. I had to put Firefly and Rachel away, put those thoughts in a nice neat little box and never open it again.

Today is all about new beginnings, fresh starts and saying goodbye to the bad luck that had haunted me. Looking over at my baby girl, I see a future full of happiness ahead of me. Today was going to be a good day, I could feel it.

I'm shocked to see four walls standing where only a concrete foundation had been the night before. The meadow is full of people, some faces I don't even know. Dad walks over to the truck, taking Beryl.

"I knew you'd be here today, told Daryl just that very thing a few minutes ago." He kisses his granddaughter's cheek, Jack trailing up behind him.

Pulling myself up on the a stack of wood, I watch as Daryl hammers away as Eddie holds a section up for him. He smiles over to me, his blue eyes blazing like the noonday sun. I wave back at him as he nods his head.

"Dad, why don't you take Beryl up to the house, I'll be up in a bit." Kissing my baby girl's forehead, I walk towards my gorgeous husband.

As I approach the house I hear some guy say something to Daryl. "Damn … wouldn't mind hammering that."

Daryl gives him a fierce glare, Eddie taking the hammer from his hand. With a chuckle, Eddie pushes the guy back. "If you want to keep your head on your shoulders, I'd walk away Paul."

"I didn't mean no disrespect, didn't know she was yours." Eddie starts laughing, Daryl's glare now a full on death stare.

"B.J., my girl? You're funny friend. No, that's Preacher Robert's daughter." The stranger looks at Daryl then back to me.

"Oh … sorry." He turns, his face bright red.

Eddie slaps Daryl on the back, telling him to cool down. Daryl takes his hammer back from his jovial friend. "Go to your wife … I'll finish this wall up."

I walk a little faster as Daryl walks towards me. He places his hands on my hips, looking down at the cleavage peeking out of my button up top. "Do ya have to dress like that?"

I look down, wiggling my shoulders. "Blame your daughter; I never had boobs like this till I got pregnant."

His face goes flat, his eyes piercing mine. "Ain't funny B.J."

"Yes it is … men are gonna look Daryl. I think I like this, the jealous side of Daryl Dixon." He gives me a kiss, releasing my hips.

"You need to decide where you want thangs." He takes my hand, leading me to the structure that would become our home.

I stand in the middle, the outside walls nearly done. We walk through, Eddie marking out the rooms as we go. Looking out over the meadow from one of the window holes, I see a perfect place for stables. Daryl comes up behind me, wrapping his arms over my shoulders.

"Is this what you want?" Laying my head back against him, I place my hands over his arms.

"If this is what you want. I don't want you to do any of this if it's not want you want." He kisses the back of my head, resting his forehead on the top of my head.

I point out to the section of the meadow where the sun was casting light, telling him that's where the horse stables will be. Dad has a barn, so I didn't see the need for a second.

We stand there for a moment when Eddie yells for us. Daryl releases me, both of us running out to the front of the house. Jack is standing there, holding his hand and blood pouring between his fingers.

"What happen?" I take the bandanna from Daryl's back pocket, wrapping it around Jack's hand.

"Dammit … it's my fault. I told Luke I had the board, it slipped and he hammered my hand." Jack winches as I wrap his hand, Luke's hazel eyes staring intently.

"I'll get him back to the house, see how bad it is. I got him Daryl." Jack holds his hand to his chest as I walk with him to the truck.

Diane goes about examining her husband's hand, one of his fingers defiantly broken. Dad gets out his first aid kit, cleaning the broken skin and wrapping his hand. I look up at Diane, seeing the fear in her eyes. "Get him to the hospital and I'll watch the kids."

"That's gonna put a hurt on me getting the crops ready. They boys are already behind, helping out Daryl." Dad's words sound angry, as if it's my fault Jack's hurt.

"Dad … I'll come over every morning to help Jack out. I've missed the farm and helping out. Maybe if you didn't spend so much time with Ann you wouldn't be so far behind." I pick up Beryl, watching my father sip his coffee, nodding his head.

"We need to come together as a family B.J. I need all my family back. I didn't want to tell you this; it's not your worry, but the farms in trouble. I'm behind on the bank loans and if the crops don't come in … I may lose the farm." I see a desperation in his eyes, his voice quivering as he speaks.

I run my hand over his cheek, brushing away the tear rolling down. "That ain't gonna happen Dad. I'll help out, do what I can to make sure your crops come in and Diane and I can make quilts like Mom did and sell them. I know Daryl and Eddie will help as much as they can, just ask them Dad."

"This house was built with these two hands, built with my blood, sweat and tears. I raised my family here and I'll be damned if some bank will take that from me." Hearing my father curse was like being struck by lightning. He had always been a man of faith, he had always relied on his belief that God would carry him through.

I stand there looking at him, the preacher in him nowhere to be seen. "Dad, keep your faith, don't give up."

He stares out the kitchen window, his blue eyes looking lost. "I've prayed and prayed Bobbi Jo … God ain't listening anymore."

Silence falls over the house as my tears fall, my father was broken and I had to fix him.


	46. Hidden Truths

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 46: Hidden Truth

I try over and over to give Dad the money I'd saved up, the money Mom left me when she died. He refuses, telling me I need it to build my home. My father's pride and stubbornness would prove to be an obstacle for me, but I'm determined to save the farm.

Ann meets me at the cabin, keeping our little conversation private. Daryl and Eddie had left early that morning to help Jack and Luke at the farm, Jack's two broken fingers and busted up hand was making it difficult for Jack to do much.

As I pour two glasses of sweet tea Ann knocks on the door, her smile so warm and bright. "Hello sweetie, Beryl asleep?"

"Yeah, she passed out a few seconds ago. Is Eddie okay with me canceling our dinner last night? It's just with everythang going on with Dad and all." She pats my shoulder, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Honestly, I think it was for the best you did. How is your father doing? I haven't seen him in a few days." She takes the glass of tea, leaning back in her chair.

"Dad won't take my money, won't let Jack and Diane give him money and Luke's been helping Daryl with the house when he can. I don't care about the house right now, I have the cabin. Ann … what are we going to do?" Ann reaches across the table and takes my hand.

"I know Robert is a stubborn jackass, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him. I have some money put away and I want you to take it. Go to the bank and pay on the mortgage. It's not enough to pay it off, but it will give him a cushion until the harvest this fall." I launch myself at her, my arms hugging her way too tight.

We head to the bank, Beryl and Ann playing peek-a-boo in the lobby. I feel a weight lift from me, a weight I know will be replaced if the crops fail.

Ann gives me a wink as I walk back to her, Beryl smiling back at her. "This is our secret. Robert will never know it was me."

Walking out to the truck I see Eddie at the hardware store, he and Melinda all over each other. Ann's mouth drops open, Eddie letting his hands roam to Melinda's backside.

Before I have a chance to stop her, Ann's marching across the street. "Edward Dean Thomas!"

Eddie looks up, his expression full of shock and disbelief. "Mom?"

I stand there watching Ann berate her son, Melinda looking very uncomfortable. The blushing brunette walks towards me as I cover my grin with my hand. "Damn … she's pissed."

"Well Mel, you were sort of having sex on the sidewalk. Sorry … I don't mean to laugh, but it's too damn funny." She starts giggling, rubbing Beryl's head.

She stares at me as if sizing me up. I crease my eyebrows, narrowing my eyes. "Is there a problem?"

"You need a tat … you're too … plain." I wasn't sure if she was insulting me, but I didn't like it.

"No … I don't." I kiss the top of Beryl's head, walking towards the truck.

Mel follows me, Ann still yelling at Eddie. "Yeah … ya do. I think Daryl would love it. Come on, let me ink ya up."

Ignoring her, I put Beryl in her car seat. The sassy brunette leans against the truck, crossing her arms over her chest. Giving her a sideways glance, I go back to buckling my baby girl in. She smirks, letting out a chuckle. "What is it … you afraid of a little pain?"

Letting out a snicker, I turn to face her. "Daryl loves me just the way I am. I've never needed ink to impress him. Beside, after giving birth to his daughter, I'm pretty sure I can handle pain."

The look on her face changes, her gloating smirk gone. "Never took Daryl for the choir girl type, just thought you might have a little fire in you is all. If you ever want to take a walk on the wild side … come see me."

I want to slap the grin from her face. The nerve of her thinking she knows more about my Daryl than I do makes my blood boil. There is just something about her that doesn't sit right with me. Glaring back at her, I knew she wanted more than to ink me up, she wanted closer to Daryl.

Ann gives me a concerned look, her dislike for Melinda all over her face. "That girl … that slut!"

"Ann Thomas!" My eyes go wide as Ann begins to blurt out one colorful name after another for Mel.

She looks at Beryl as she goes quiet. "I'm so sorry Bobbi Jo. My Eddie never acted like that until he met that girl. You know I found them … having relations on my front porch. His father, god rest his soul, would have tossed them both out."

"It's okay Ann, I understand. Let's get back to the farm; we have to help Diane with those quilt orders." The proper lady I once say Ann as was now smashed; her demure ladylikeness was gone for the moment.

I put Beryl in Daniel's playpen, Joy and Daniel playing in the yard with Jack. Dad and Luke are at the building site with Daryl, waiting on Eddie to return. I tell Diane about the bank, knowing she'll keep Ann's secret.

"Ann is just too sweet and I know she loves Robert so much. I wish those two would get married." Diane looks over at me as I hand her a quilting loom.

"I wish they would too, I love Ann. Diane, what do you think about Eddie's new girlfriend?" She takes the loom, moving the needle over the material.

"I've only met her briefly once. Not sure what I think of her really. You don't like her do you?" She's more than observant, she's dead right.

I shrug my shoulders, letting the topic go. "It doesn't matter. We need to get these quilts done before the church bizarre this summer; I've had a couple of ladies call wanting one."

Diane looks up from her loom, rocking backwards. "Robert's congregation has been so sweet, offering to help make the quilts too. Listen, why don't you let me and Ann get this one started and you can take some lunch out to the boys."

Jack takes the basket of food from me, putting it in the back of his truck. "I might not be able to do much, but I'll do everythang I can. If you want, I could use some help in the wheat field this evening."

"Whatever you need Jack, just ask." He gives me that big beautiful smile that covers his face.

As we pull up to the meadow, Jack stops me before I can get out of the truck. "Diane and I were talkin and if somethin ever happens to us, we want and you and Daryl to take Joy and Daniel. You are my sister B.J. and I love you.

I fight back my tears as he hugs me, Jack kissing my cheek. "I love you too. Ain't nothin gonna happen to you and Diane but you don't have to worry about the babies, we'll take care of them."

Daryl walks up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I feel his lips on the back of my neck, his hot breath making me shiver. "Miss ya gurl, what ya got in the basket?"

"Lunch." I open the basket, taking out a chicken drumstick.

He kisses the back of my neck again, his manhood hardening in his pants. The feel of his erection on the small of my back makes me blush all over. "I'm hungry, but it ain't for food."

Turning around to face him, I look into his cool blue eyes. "We can't and you know it. I promise to make it up to you when Aunt Flo leaves."

His lips cover mine, his hand twisting into my ponytail. I kiss him back, the drumstick falling from my hand. Jack clears his throat, staring back at us. "Guys … you have an audience."

Daryl wipes my lip gloss off with his thumb, looking over to Jack. "Thanks man."

The others join us, Daryl's lusty looks causing be to grin coyly back at him.

Later that evening I'm getting Beryl ready for bed when Daryl comes home, his shoulders showing his weariness. He plops down on the bed, unlacing his boots. "I'm killed. After we finished the inside walls, I went up to the barn and helped Eddie and Luke unload the hay. Your Dad worked as hard as we did; I think he threw his back out."

I go in the bathroom and start Daryl a warm shower. He walks in, his sweaty bare chest glistening back at me. Taking a towel off the rack, I toss it at him. "Get a shower and you'll feel much better. I'll get you a plate warmed up."

He stops me before I leave, his hand gently rubbing my face. "Yer too good to me. Hey, Eddie said you and Mel had words today … what's up?"

"Did Eddie tell you his mother gave him hell over the two of them making out in front of the hardware store? I didn't have words with Mel, she mentioned I needed a tattoo and you might like it. It wasn't what she said Daryl … it's how she said it." I give him a soft kiss, his hands holding my face.

"She's a wildcat, but she's a good person. I'm sure she didn't mean anythang by it. And yer right … you don't need ink to be sexy to me." He kisses me deeper, pinning me against the bathroom door.

I want so badly to let myself go, to let Daryl have his way with me, but I stop him before it gets that far. He looks back at me, his flaming blue eyes sending pangs of desire coursing through my body. "Alright gurl … but when we can … yer in for it."

His words make my want for him worse; I knew exactly what he could do when he was worked up and needed to be satiated.

Warming up his dinner, I think back to the conversation I had with Mel earlier that day. Maybe her words were casual, but her facial expression, her body language was all business. I could tell this was a woman that had feelings for a man that never reciprocated them; I'd been on the bitter end of that myself with Daryl. The young girl that knew Daryl, maybe even had a friendship of sorts with him, was now a grown woman that knew the boy she crushed over was now a grown man, a man she wanted even more.

Warm lips on my shoulder brings me back from my thoughts, his hands on my hips. "Smells good. What'ya thinkin about?"

"You don't want to know." I stir the mashed potatoes, enjoying the feel of him so close to me.

"Somethin buggin you?" He takes his plate, walking over to the table.

"Don't get me wrong Daryl, I'm not jealous or anythang, but that girl wants more than friends from you. Trust me … a woman can tell these things." Getting a beer from the fridge, I turn to see his blue eyes staring back at me.

"I don't think you know Mel … she's … well you got to know her." He struggles for the words to say as I sit down beside him.

"She's flirty, not shy, loose, and how do I put this … a little bit of a slut." Daryl takes a sip of beer, shaking his head.

"You got her all wrong … she's different from most gurls, but she's a friend." I could hear the agitation in his voice so I drop it, he and Mel are friends and that was that.

Daryl only saw the Melinda he knew when he was younger, the girl that grew up hard like him. I see her for what she truly is, a woman that would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. I wasn't going to bring the subject up again, but I wasn't going to let it go either.

I stretch out on the couch, Daryl sitting at the end with my feet in his lap. He's rubbing my legs, watching some movie on the tv when someone knocks on the door. Daryl pushes my feet aside, answering the door.

"Hey Robert." My dad walks past him, his eyes blazing like two blue flames.

"You and Ann had no right to do that B.J. That's my farm … my debts." My father's voice booms through the cabin, his finger wagging in my face.

Daryl's back goes straight as I rise from the couch. The situation was on the edge of getting explosive, my father's anger more than evident.

"Dad … calm down and we can talk." Daryl walks over to me, taking my hand.

"My farm … my rules B.J." That's all he says as he walks out, leaving me crying in Daryl's arms.


	47. Read Between The Lines

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 47: Reading Between The Lines

Bobbi Jo had cried all night, she barely slept at all. I wanted to go to the farm and tell Robert off, but she wouldn't let me. She begged me to let it be, her tears breaking my heart.

When morning comes and she's finally asleep, I slip out of the bed, kissing her gently. Robert Baker was going to explain to me why I held my crying wife all night, when all she wanted to do was help him.

Pulling my bike up to the house, I see Robert standing on the porch. He looked like he hadn't slept all night either. He looks at me, his head hanging down. "Didn't B.J. and the baby come with you?"

"No they didn't … you made her cry all night. She was only tryin to help you Robert, tryin to save a farm that means somethin to her too. You know … you're a damn fool. If you ever make her cry like that again …" He puts an arm around my neck, a tear rolling down his face. I lose my fire, my anger nearly gone.

"Daryl … I ain't never need anyone's help before, needed money to keep my farm goin that I didn't earn myself. I am a fool, a prideful fool and I didn't mean to hurt my little girl. I'll ask for your forgiveness since I can't ask for hers right now." I wasn't sure what to say next, what to do next, but I was sure Robert meant what he said.

We sit on the porch for a while, Robert talking to me about the farm, Josephine, Ann and Bobbi Jo. He had a lot on his mind and I was glad I could just be there to listen. When he's done, he looks over to me with a big pleased smile. "Thanks for letting me confess some of my sins to you … it's good not to be a preacher for once. I'm a man, just like you Daryl. I have needs, wants and fears. I only want what's best for my family and for Bobbi Jo, I know more than ever … that's you."

Robert and I weren't exactly close, but he was warmer to me these days and I was grateful for it. I leave the farm with a new found respect for my father-in-law, a respect I know he feels for me too.

When I get home, I find Bobbi Jo awake, our baby girl nearly giggling as he bathes her. "You went to see Dad … didn't you?"

I give her a kiss on the cheek, splashing some water on Beryl's chest. "Yeah and everythang is alright."

She gives me a smirk, her blue eyes sparkling in the morning sun. "I don't see blood or bruises so I'm gonna take that as a good thang. You workin on the house today?"

"Maybe later, right now … I want to spend some time with my gurls." Wrapping my arms around her waist, I kiss the soft creamy skin of her shoulders. She blushes as I pull her tank top strap down. Beryl lets out a tiny giggle, making my heart melt. We finish bathing our daughter and go out to the dock to enjoy the warm spring sun.

It's like I blink and a month passes by, the house in the meadow nearly finished. The roof is on; the walls are up as we concentrate on getting the inside finished. Bobbi Jo is out in the fields daily with Jack and Luke as Diane watches Beryl. I try to go up to the house when I can and take Beryl off her hands, Joy and Daniel are a handful as is.

Eddie and Mel are together all the time; she comes up to the farm with him from time to time. I can tell from the look B.J. gives her she doesn't trust her. I try telling her over and over that Mel and I are friends, that she's into Eddie, but she just glares at me.

Mel tries to get closer to B.J., her efforts getting her nowhere. I agree to talk to her for Eddie; he really wants the girls to get along. I go out to the wheat field in hopes that I can finally get through to my wife.

Jack sees me, stopping the tractor. "Hey … B.J.!"

I see the copper of her hair dart up in the wheat, her blue eyes giving me thoughts I have to push down. "Daryl? Is somethin wrong?"

She takes off her work gloves, her t-shirt tied in a knot, exposing her flat creamy stomach. I stare at her, her jeans a little too tight for working. "Uh … yeah. I just want to talk, got somethin I need to get off my chest."

I take her hand, looking back as she smiles at me. "If this is about Mel, don't waste your breath. Eddie has already been out here and he wants me to be nice to her. I am nice to her, just not too nice."

"Mel has never been comfortable around other girls; she's like one of the guys and feels more herself around guys. They're coming over tonight for beers and pizza, so can you be nice for me?" I crook my head, her eyes rolling.

Giving her a slow, deep kiss, she lets out a moan and I know I have her where I want her. "Okay … I'll be nice to her tonight. If she's a bitch or a smartass in any way to me, it's game on Dixon."

"Deal. I've got a little bit to finish at the house, then I have to get Jeff's bike back to him." She kisses me back before I go, holding me closer to her.

"You gonna wait for me or you want Jack to bring me home?" I shake my head, my thumb brushing her cheek.

"Yeah … I'll come get ya when I'm done." She gives me a very light kiss, her tongue running along my bottom lip. Her blue eyes make those thoughts I pushed down come back and I want nothing more than to take her right there in that field.

I go back to work on the house, Eddie making out with Mel in his truck. I yell at him to get his ass back and help me, Mel coming over with him. "What's wrong Dixon … jealous?" She winks at me as Eddie puts on his carpenters belt.

"Nope … don't you have someone to ink up?" I was use to the joking side of her; she'd been a smartass with me since I could remember.

"Think I'll stay right here and watch for a bit." Her eyes lock on Eddie and I want to hurl. They're like rabbits in heat, always on each other. She pulls herself up on a work bench, her cleavage hanging out. Eddie slaps my arm, pointing to the obvious show she was putting on for him.

I nod my head, going back to hammering. Eddie and Mel make small talk in between what little work he does, Jack and Luke coming down to help after finishing in the wheat field. Jack stares at Eddie and Mel, the two of them dry humping each other. "Have they been like that all day?"

"Unfortunately. Glad you could help … might actually get some work done today." Jack elbows me, Luke's jaw nearly on the floor as he gawks at the love birds going at it. "Hey Luke … wanna pick up a hammer and help or take in the free show?"

He turns red, walking up the ladder. Jack and I spend the next hour having some fun at Luke's expense. Mel and Eddie finally come up for air, Mel adjusts her clothes as she walks up to the house. "Daryl … we still on for pizza and beer tonight?"

"I guess … why?" I look out the window I'm installing to see her adjusting her boobs in her shirt.

"Tell ya what , I'll take Jeff's bike back to him, if you're done with it. Have Eddie pick me up at the garage … okay … hot stuff." I narrow my eyes as she winks at me.

I don't speak to her, watching as she waves at Eddie. Melinda was never one to beat around the bush and I never paid attention to her flirting before, always taking it as her teasing or joking with me. There was more in those last two words, something that was left for me to read between the lines.

Robert walks into the house, his thumbs tucked into his spenders. "Looking good Daryl, you'll be moving in before summer is over. Your wife asked me to come get you, she's ready to go."

I look down to see I'm covered in sawdust, dirt and sweat. "I'll be up to get her in a bit, I need to clean up first."

Jack tosses me a rag, wiping his hands on his pants. "You can use the shower in the tack room. There should be some of my old clothes in the storage closet that should fit ya. I'll send B.J. up to the barn to get ya.

Walking to the barn, I remember the bloody events of our wedding day. Bobbi Jo had put that behind her, but she still wasn't ready to get a new horse. I felt awful for not riding Hoss like I should, he's a magnificent creature and a spirited one too.

Opening the storage closet, I find a t-shrit that looked to be a size too big for me and work pants that I'd have to roll up. It was better than going home looking like I did, not to mention smelling like sweat and dirt.

The shower is small, just a circular curtain with a shower head in the middle. I toss my sweaty, dirty clothes to the floor when I hear footsteps echoing towards me. I open the door, taking the towel hanging on the wall. "Hello?"

Melinda walks towards me, wearing only her underwear. "About time I get you alone."

Her finger runs down my chest, biting on her bottom lip. I smack her hand away, watching as she pulls her bra off. "Don't be like that Daryl. I saw you looking at me … watching me with Eddie. Admit it, you want a taste."

I pick her bra up, tossing it back to her. "I don't know what yer up to Mel, but I ain't playin games. Get yer shit and leave … now."

She walks closer to me, my back hitting the wall as I back away from her. Her lips are on mine, her naked breasts against my naked chest. "Fuck me Daryl … you know you want to."

I take her wrists in my hand, her smile beaming. "Fuck you? You are one crazy bitch if you think I'd ever do that. Melinda … I love Bobbi Jo … I love my wife."

Mel's eyes tear up as she wiggles her wrists free from my grip. She slaps me hard, her tears falling. "The only reason I've been screwing that fucking asshole is to be near you. I thought if you got a good look at what you're missing, you'd wake up and see … we could be so good together Daryl. I'm perfect for you, the kind of girl you need. I'm not some perfect snow white preacher's daughter with my fancy ways and sweet words. People like me, people like us … we know hard, we live hard … we fuck hard."

"I ain't gonna say this again. I don't want you. Whatever little fantasy you've got in your head about us, you best let it go. This here … this ain't ever happenin. The best advice I can give you Mel is get your clothes and leave and don't ever come back. If Eddie Thomas wants to play yer games, that's on him, but I'm done … done with this shit." I go back into the shower room, slam the door and lock it. I can hear her crying outside, her sobs rolling from her.

As I stand under the warm stream of water, I ask myself how did I miss what Bobbi Jo had seen from the get go. I feel sorry for Melinda in a way; she had put herself out there to me only to have me send her packing. I start laughing, hearing Merle's voice in my head. "Boy … when it comes to women you are as bright as a burnt out light bulb."

I emerge from the shower to find the door had been picked open and my dirty clothes gone. With a towel draped over my hips, I walk out into the tack room seeing Melinda standing there with a smile and my shirt on. My heart sinks when I see who she's smiling at. Bobbi Jo looks at me then back to her, her eyes tearing up and her jaw clenched tight.


	48. Wrath

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 48: Wrath

Melinda smiles at me, her naked breasts peeking out from Daryl's shirt. She twists a lock of her hair around her finger, looking over her shoulder when Daryl comes out of the bathroom. I look at him, his face showing nothing but shock.

It's in that moment I realize that the conniving bitch is hoping to fool me with her ruse, hoping to make me angry at Daryl and possibly put a wedge between us. Little does he know I saw it all, heard every word she spoken to him from just outside the door.

My hands ball into fists as I clench my jaw, my anger boiling over into full on rage. Mel turns towards Daryl, slipping his shirt from her shoulders. "Thanks for the shirt … lover."

With her back to me, I lunge at her. My hands go in her hair, pulling her towards the table in the middle of the room. I let my anger take me, my hands bouncing Mel's head off the table.

Her head hits the table, her body slumping to the floor. I straddle her, my fists making contact with her nose. "You come near Daryl again, you lying bitch and I'll end you."

Mel wipes her bloody nose on the sleeve of Daryl's shirt, her forehead bleeding as well. She slowly rises to her feet giving me another coy smirk. "You aren't woman enough for him. If you weren't afraid I could take him from you, you wouldn't be acting this way."

Daryl walks up behind me, my hand stinging where I punched her. "I ain't afraid of you bitch, but you best be afraid of me. If Daryl wanted you I'm sure he would have had you by now. Everyone knows you're candy store is open 24/7 to any dick that gets hard for you."

I feel Daryl's large hand in mine, his blue eyes a mixture of anger and sadness. "Come'on girl … lets go."

"I'll be seein ya around Dixon. Remember, if you ever want to know what a real woman can do, just come on down to the Ink Spot." I turn back to see Mel standing there nearly naked, Daryl's shirt drooping from her body.

I see red, my body no longer in my control. Ripping myself from Daryl's grip, I take a bridle from the wall, lashing her naked flesh with it. She lets out a scream, the leather cutting into her arms and legs. Daryl wraps both arms around me, crumbling to the ground. "B.J. … Stop!"

Looking up, I see a bleeding, crying Melinda before me. Daryl puts both hands on my face, his blue eyes gazing back at me. "Daryl … get me away from her."

Daryl holds me close to him, his lips caressing my forehead. I look back at the bloody mess that is Melinda, my heart racing in my chest. How could I have done that, let my rage take over and beat her like that.

As we exit the barn, I hear Melinda scream. The scream echoes through the barn, chilling me to my bones.

"She'll be okay, I'll send Eddie back for her." Daryl wasn't about to let me go, his arm tight around my waist.

I being to cry, partly because I saw the hurt in his eyes and partly from the brutal way I handle the situation. I could see the ghosts of Daryl's past haunt him again, the lashes I gave Melinda reminding him of the lashes received so long ago.

Shame covers me as we make our way towards the meadow, my heart sinking lower with each step. Suddenly, my body is shoved to the ground. Daryl falls beside me as Melinda stands over me with a shovel. My back aches between my shoulders, the pain jolting me out of my remorse.

She swings the shovel at me, my body rolling. Her green eyes are wild, full hate and rage. With each new swing of the shovel, I barely manage to get out of the way. Finally, Daryl jumps to his feet, shoving Melinda to the ground.

He takes the shovel, sinking it into the soft ground. Mel looks up at him, blood oozing from the lashes I had given her. "Help me Daryl."

Her voice is so small; the words quivering as they come out. I watch as he helps her to her feet, the brunette fainting in his arms. "We got to get her to the house."

My first thought is that she's faking it, that she'd do anything to be closer to Daryl, but when I see the blood soaking the shirt she is wearing, I think maybe she's not.

Eddie runs towards us, his eyes locked on Melinda. "What the fuck happen?"

Neither of us speaks as Eddie takes Melinda's bleeding body from Daryl's arms.

When we get to the farmhouse, Ann greets us at the door. I take her hand, leading her into Dad's bedroom. "I need to talk to you ... there are things you need to know."

I tell her everything; tell her how I watched from behind the tack room door to see Melinda try to seduce my husband, Melinda picking the bathroom door open and her putting on Daryl's shirt and even the beating I gave her.

Ann's facial expressions change a few times, a mix of concern and anger. She takes my hand, walking back out to the living room with me.

Eddie stops us at the stairs, his face a mask of bitterness and hatred. "You did this to her, all because she was flirting with Daryl. You're one crazy, possessive bitch."

I gasp as Ann smacks his face, her tiny stature meaning nothing compared to the pure fury consuming her now.

"You are blinded by her son, so blind that you can't see the truth. Did she tell you this ... did that harlot try to spin yet another lie for you? Daryl and B.J. have been true friends to you ... family even. You better get your facts straight before you start calling names and making accusations." Ann's eyes narrow at her son, her nostrils flaring.

Eddie stands still before us, a red handprint glowing on his cheek. "Mom ... it's just ... Melinda is ... but ..." He stammers, trying to find the words, only to say nothing.

Ann pulls me behind her, Daryl standing in the corner chewing on his thumb. I make my way to him, his arms wrapping around me as I bury my face in his neck.

Dad looks at me, not sure what is really going on. Diane and Jack try to patch Melinda up, the lashings numerous across her body.

Daryl takes my hand, following Dad and Ann out to the porch. Eddie is sitting on the porch steps, his hands covering his face. Ann places a hand on Eddie's shoulder, looking dolefully at us. "Can I have a moment with my son?"

Dad motions for us to follow him as we walk over to the fence. "What is going on?"

Daryl tells his side of things, each word awaking the rage in me again. Dad looks at me, his hand stroking my cheek. I tell him what I did, my eyes looking at the ground the entire time.

"Bobbi Jo ... you did what any woman in love would do. Honestly, you have my temper and I'm surprised that girl is still breathing. You need to forgive yourself, then do the Christian thing and forgive her." He kisses the top of my head, going back to the porch.

Daryl stands there silent, my eyes scanning for any sign of emotion. "Are you mad at me?"

"You're a good person B.J., I'm just afraid you're gonna punish yourself more than Mel ever could. Yer dad is right ... forgive and forget." He strokes my cheek, his lips kissing me softly.

Eddie walks towards us, his blue eyes looking lost and sad. "Guys ... I didn't know. I knew she had some teenage crush on Dixon back in the day, but I thought that was over. Bobbi Jo ... I'm sorry for what I said. I'll take Mel back home ... you won't ever see her again."

I release Daryl and hug Eddie tight. "Daryl, maybe you should go with Eddie and explain to Dan what happen. He's gonna be pissed, maybe even want to kill me."

"Okay ... see you back at the cabin." Daryl gives me a small smile, his eyes still looking haunted.

I lie in my bed, holding my sleeping child as I cry. Daryl was right; the wrath I claimed upon Melinda had come back to me tenfold.

Nightmares plague my dreams, visions of Daryl's back after his father beat him. The lashes are fresh and deep, some cutting all the way through his back. I hear screams and wailing, the sound of leather stripping away flesh.

A hand jolts me from my sleep, Daryl's voice calling out to me. My arms go around him, my body shaking. "I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry."

"Shh … gurl, it's okay. Everythang is okay." He lies down with me, Beryl stirring awake.

We place her between us, her little hand resting on his chest. "Was Dan real mad, did he try to hurt you?"

"Nah ... he understood. He said Mel had been a wild since she turned fourteen. Said she dated one asshole after another. She's been in and out of trouble most of her life, even had an abortion at sixteen. He did tell me to find someone else to do my tats from now on." His lips find mine; trying to ease the pain I was feeling.

"And, what about Eddie?" I turn over to my side, pulling Beryl closer to me. Resting my hand on Daryl's chest, I let out a slow breath.

"He said he loves her, no matter how fucked up she is. Not sure what that means." He places his hand over mine, the two of us falling asleep.

Waking I find my husband playing with our daughter in the bed, her little face lighting up with each giggle that comes from her. "Look ... mommy's awake."

"Daryl ... will you call Eddie? I want to see him and Melinda." He gives me a curious stare, raising his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" I nod my head, crawling towards him.

Eddie pulls his truck up to the cabin, exiting the truck and helping Melinda out. The cuts and bruises all over her make me cringe. I greet them from the porch, Daryl coming out with Beryl.

Melinda eases down on the porch swing, Eddie gingerly sitting beside her. "Okay, we're here. Now, what's all this about?"

"I have to get this off my. I forgive you Mel and I hope you understand how bad I feel for what I did. I only hope you can forgive me." Daryl sits down beside me, Beryl wiggling in his arms.

Mel swings her long brown hair over her shoulder, her green eyes showing a bit of remorse. "Yeah ... okay. I'm use to jealous girlfriends and wives ... so it's cool."

Eddie glares at her, his hand squeezing hers a little too tight. "Melinda."

I stand up, taking my baby from her father. "I'm not some jealous wife. I know Daryl loves me, I trust him more than anythang. You had no right touching or kissing my husband the way you did and I believe he told you no several times. You should count your lucky stars that a man as good as Eddie Thomas wants you. I feel sorry for you and I hope someday you let somebody really love you."

With tears in my eyes, I go back in the house. I can hear Daryl and Eddie talking, Melinda crying loudly.

I wanted to show my mother's kindness, my father's forgiveness, but I was too much like the both of them to do either.


	49. Summer Breeze

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 49: Summer Breeze

Standing in the meadow I look at my new home, a warm summer breeze blowing through the wind chimes. I had been waiting for this day for months, finally moving from the cabin and to a home that was all my own.

Daryl walks up behind me, pulling me into his arms. "That truck ain't gonna unload its self." His lips rest on my shoulder, causing my thoughts to turn amorous.

"Don't wear yourself out husband; I got plans for you later tonight." He continues to kiss my shoulder, his lips stopping at the nape of my neck.

"Whatever you want … birthday gurl." His hand takes mine, pulling me towards our home.

I hated celebrating my birthday just as much as Daryl hated his, perhaps more. If I had my way, the day would pass by unnoticed. Diane and Ann wouldn't hear of it, planning a dinner for the family in my honor.

It wasn't so bad really, having a loving family that wanted to show me how much they loved me. I wanted all my family with me, so I call Eddie and invite him and Melinda to my party. Eddie was doing his best to have a relationship with Mel and keep his family close too. I wasn't exactly crazy about him dating her, but he loves her and I hoped his love would help Melinda heal.

Taking my mother's rocking chair off the truck, I place it in the Beryl's room. She loves it when I rock her to sleep, signing her a lullaby. The pale pink and off white room is just perfect for my little girl, her crib looking so sweet under the daisy mobile. I can't believe my baby girl is now five months old, actually closer to six. She had changed so much in the past few months, her strawberry blonde hair getting starting to get curly.

Jack yells for me, his arms full of my hope chest. I tell him to put it in my bedroom, Daryl taking a few boxes that way himself. It takes us a few hours to get things carried in, boxes lining the walls of every room. I wasn't sure where to start, so I dig into the boxes in the kitchen.

Ann walks in with Joy on her hip, the small girl reaching for me. "I is so happy you is here B.J. I has missed you."

I take her, kissing her cheek. "I've missed you too half pint. Do you want to go help Grandpa Robert with Beryl's room?"

She nods her head; her little feet flying down the hallway. I hear her giggle as Daryl picks her up.

"DAR!" She screams out with a giggle, her little voice making me smile. I close my eyes and invasion happy days of Joy, Daniel and Beryl playing together as they run through the meadow chasing each other.

This is exactly what I wanted; my family together and happy and I had wanted this for Daryl more than myself. He had never really had this growing up, barely had much of it as a young man, but now he would have it in bushels.

It's near dusk when we finish for the night, most of our things put up and away. Diane sends Luke down to tell us supper is ready, Jack's stomach already growling. "Wonder what she made … bet its B.J.'s favorite."

I stick my tongue out at him, Joy giggling in his arms. "Momma made meatloaf." Jack rolls his eyes, smirking back at me.

"It's my birthday and I like meatloaf." Daryl gives me a small smile, Beryl resting her head on his shoulder.

Diane is yelling when we walk in, Daniel's little fingers covered in cake frosting. "Daniel … no!"

Jack scoops his son up, the little boy in tears. I look at the cake on the table, four little finger markers running down the side.

"Brother is in big trouble." I squat down to Joy, her little eyes tearing up.

"Come on, lets me and you fix the cake." She smiles back at me as we take the bowl of frosting from the countertop.

We gather around my father's dining table, Eddie walking in alone. Every head in the room turns, Ann waving for him to join us. "Where's Mel?"

Eddie takes a seat by me, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "She's got a headache." I can tell from the look in his eyes, she wasn't ready to face me again. I had regretted that night since it happened; Melinda's scars ran deeper than the lashes I gave her.

Beryl becomes whinny and grouchy, her little hands rubbing her eyes. Diane takes her from Daryl, laying her in Daniel's playpen. We enjoy a wonderful meal, the family talking, laughing and telling stories. Dad has to tell about the day I was born, the story never changing. I look at Daryl, my lips mouthing the words coming from my father.

"Daddy, do you really have to tell that story every year. I'm 29 now … you can give it a rest." Dad narrows his eyes, shaking his head.

"I'll be telling that story when you're old and gray like me." Looking back as his smiling face, I knew Beryl would grow up with that story too.

Ann lights the one large candle on my cake, telling me to make a wish. I look at the faces all around me, all I could want I already had. Closing my eyes, I wish for this moment to never end.

Joy claps her hands as I blow out the candle, her giggles ringing through the house. "Open my present, B.J."

As Ann cuts the cake, I take the small box from the overjoyed little girl. Her big green eyes sparkle as I open the box. Inside is a picture of my mother holding me when I was a baby. I begin to cry, my tears falling silently down my face. "Thank you Joy, Diane and Jack … it's beautiful."

Dad and Ann give me card, inside a picture of a beautiful red mare. I look up at Dad, more tears falling. He comes over to me, hugging me tight. "It's time for you to start riding again. You'll never replace Firefly, but you can make new memories."

"She'll be here tomorrow; the vet is checking her out now." Ann gives me a hug, flipping the picture over. On the back side is the horse's name, Strawberry.

Daryl squats down in front of me, taking both of my hands. "I got ya a little somethin, hope ya like it."

He pulls the arrow head necklace he gave me once before from his pocket, our birthstones embedded in the metal. I look up at him, the three gems shining back at me.

"It's perfect, I love it." Daryl places it around my neck, kissing me softly.

We make our way to the porch, Ann bringing out a tray of coffee and cake. Daniel falls asleep over his father's lap, Joy yawning with a mouth full of cake. "I'm gonna put them to bed. Do you want to me to put Beryl down with them?"

"I'll go with you, she might wake up." I hand Daryl my plate, taking Joy from her mother.

After we have Daniel and Joy tucked into bed, I get Beryl from the playpen. She opens her eyes briefly, her little arms stretching. I place her in the crib still in Daniel's room, my baby girl back to sleep as soon as I lay her down.

"I'm glad you didn't put the crib away when you bought the toddler bed for Daniel, comes in handy when I'm here." Diane gives Daniel a kiss on the forehead, turning on his night light.

"Yeah, I knew you'd need it till she's bigger. I thought about putting it away, but you and Daryl could have more babies." She winks at me, both of us laughing.

"Actually, Daryl and I were talkin about that last night. We want to try again this winter; Daryl is ready for a bigger family." She lets out a squeal, nearly waking our slumbering children.

Daryl is at the foot of the stairs waiting for me, his smile melting my heart. "Want to go for a ride; you haven't been on my bike in a while."

"I'll watch Beryl … go on." I take his hand, my own smile covering my face. It had been months since I'd done anything but work in field, ride a tractor or milk a cow. Now that the crops were prospering and our home was finished, I could be me again.

Climbing on the back of his bike was like sliding on a comfortable glove, the feel of my chest against his back is like a sweet memory I had too long forgotten. The bike rumbles to life, Daryl pulling it out of the driveway. The warm summer wind strokes my cheeks as we make our way out to the pond, the same pond we conceived our daughter at.

The ride is over too quickly as Daryl pulls the bike up to the pond, climbing off and offering me his hand. "We never did take that swim."

My fingers are twisting in his hair, as he kisses me deep and hard. Our bodies crash together, Daryl's tongue taking dominance over mine. I remove my hands from his hair, sliding one of them under his shirt.

He pulls back from me, his blue eyes dripping with want. In a flash, his hands are undressing me. My shirt goes sailing to the ground, his fingers making quick work for my zipper. My hands move his shirt over his head, slipping it off his arms. He smiles back at me, reaching into his saddlebags to take out a blanket.

As he lays me down on the blanket, his nimble fingers slide my bra off my shoulders, quickly unhooking it. I quiver as his rough fingertips glide along the band of my panties, slowly pulling them from my body.

I repay him the jester, pulling his boxers from his hips and down to his knees. He slowly slips them off, leaning down over me as his hand glides from my hips, up my side and he rests on my cheek. We look at each other, Daryl's lips leaving me breathless as he kisses his way down to my belly. I let out a moan as he kisses me from hip to hip.

"Daryl … please." I bit at my bottom lip, his hands capping over my breasts.

Looking up at me, he grins. "Please what?"

"Please …" I can't get out the words, his tongue flicking in my belly button.

Another moan rolls from my lips, his hungry kisses making their way back up my body. "Happy birthday." With those words he slides his hard manhood into me, my body ready and waiting.

The bliss that rolls over me consumes me like a tidal wave rolling on a beach. He laces his fingers in mine, placing my hands above my head. He rocks into me, his thick hard cock stroking my vibrating walls till I'm screaming.

I open my eyes to see him watching me, his hips thrusting slowly. He releases my hands, pulling me up straight. "Fuck me Bobbi Jo."

My legs wrap around him, our bodies clinging to each other. I push him back down on the blanket, my hips swirling and dipping as I take him in me deeper and deeper. He groans a low animalistic growl that causes my core to squeeze tighter. We're both moaning, our bodies on the verge of climax.

He flips me over, pounding into me till I'm screaming his name. My core bursts forth a flood, my orgasm cloaking me, my body quivering beneath him.

"Damn." Daryl rolls over, his chest heaving.

"Damn indeed. Was that part of my birthday present?" My hand goes to the necklace resting on my chest, his lips resting near my ear.

"That was a gift for both of us." I roll over towards him, his handsome face looking angelic in the moonlight.

Reaching for our clothes, I toss his shirt at him. "It's getting late, we have to get back. I can't wait to do this again … in our bed."

He slips his shirt on, reaching for his vest. "Only if Beryl is still asleep." He laughs, kissing me quickly before rising to his feet.

Ann and Eddie are getting ready to leave when we get back, everyone still on the porch. "Hey birthday girl … did ya enjoy your … ride."

Eddie Thomas was always quick with his banter, tonight being no exception. Daryl gives him a smirk, our eyes locking. "Not funny Thomas and … yes."

Diane kisses Jack as she takes my hand. "Daryl looks happy and so do you. I take it you had a good time … alone."

"Best birthday ever." I can feel the afterglow shining from my face, my current mood pure elation.

"Let's get Beryl so you can get home. They've all been sleeping so soundly, I'm use to Joy waking up and wanting a drink." We open Daniel's door, finding his bed empty.

Diane flips on the light, my heart dropping when I see the crib empty as well. "No … no … no."

We both instantly run to Joy's room, Diane bursting out in tears upon seeing Daniel in bed with Joy. I look around, hoping to see my little Beryl. "Joy honey … where is the baby?"

"The lady took her." She points to the window, the wind blowing her curtains back.

I feel my knees buckle, the room spinning. "Beryl!"

Diane goes to the door, screaming for Daryl and Jack.


	50. Being A Dixon

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 50: Being A Dixon

With my mind still on what happen at the pond, I watch B.J. walk in the house. The swing of her hips is nearly hypnotic to me. Jack gives me a nudge, grinning from ear to ear.

"Damn Dixon … must have been one hell of night for you to look like that. Better close your mouth before you get drool on the porch." He lets out a chuckle as I glare back at him.

"Yup … sure was." I run my hand through my hair as we walk into the house.

We barely make it into the living room when we hear Diane screaming our names.

Jack looks at me, his eyes set wide. "What the fuck?"

We both rush up the stairs, Jack almost taking three at a time. When we reach the top, Diane is pale white and Bobbi Jo is slumped to the floor shaking and sobbing.

I kneel down next to her, holding her face in my hands. "Bobbi Jo … what's wrong?"

Diane turns to me as Joy and Daniel walk out in the hall. Little Joy begins to cry, Daniel holding tight to her hand. Jack picks up his daughter, Daniel locked tight around his mother's leg. Bobbi Jo lifts her blue eyes to me, the sadness on her face scaring me.

"Someone … took our baby." She sobs even harder, her body falling to the floor.

I jump up, staring at Diane. "What is goin on?"

Joy reaches for me, her tear soaked face looking too sweet. "Daniel was cryin, I heard him. I got out of bed and there was a lady in his room with Ber. She ran into my room … she open the window … she left. Daniel and me came back to my room, we got back in bed and he cried so hard."

I wasn't sure I was hearing her right, that someone came into the house right under their noses and stole my child. Everything in me turns to stone, an ice cold chill filling my veins.

"What did she look like sweetheart?" Diane kisses her forehead, telling her to answer me.

Joy shakes her head, crying again. "The room is dark."

Jack looks at me, telling Diane to call the police. I stop her, telling her I'll handle this. Jack looks back at me, knowing I mean to kill whoever took my baby.

Joy looks at B.J., begging to be put down. She runs over to her, wedging herself in her lap. "The lady has long hair … like yours. And shoes like yours."

Bobbi Jo looks down at the white canvas sneakers she's wearing and back up to me. "Melinda did this … she took my baby."

"Now wait … why would she do this?" Diane was trying to be rational, trying to put all the pieces together.

Jack takes the kids back into Joy's room, Diane waving for us to join her in Daniel's room.

I go about looking the room over, the window next to Daniel's bed open. Looking out I see a ladder leaning up against the house, a bag resting at the bottom.

"Jack!" He comes running back in, Robert joining us.

Diane fills Robert in, his face almost as pale as Diane's. I point to the ladder outside and Jack climbs down to check it out. Going over to the crib, I find starches on the wood as if something metal or hard had hit it.

Jack yells up at the window as I stick my head out. "This bag says property of St. Clara Mental Facility."

B.J. takes my hand, her blue eyes wild with fear. "Rachel?"

"She's on foot, Jack and I will be able to track her. I'll bring our baby gurl back … promise." I kiss her forehead, climbing out the window.

Jack gets his shotgun from his truck and we stop at the house to get my crossbow.

We follow the footprints from the side of the house, leading out to the woods. Jack tosses me a flashlight, nodding his head.

"We'll get Beryl back." We start to walk into the woods when the sheriff's car pulls up.

The sheriff gets out, leaning his arms over the car. "Jack … Daryl. Got a call from St. Clara's, thought you ought to know that Ms. Lawson broke out tonight. According to her doctor, she's obsessed with Bobbi Jo so they think she'll come up here."

Jack starts to tell him that we're tracking Rachel when I stare back at him. "Thanks for telling us. We got to get back to lookin for some of Robert's cattle that got loose."

"I'll keep an eye out for her, you do the same." He gets back in the car and drives up towards the house. I could only hope Robert doesn't tell him we're out looking for the escaped crazy bitch.

We track her through the woods, some broken twigs and a scrap of a pale pink baby blanket leading us to a clearing. Jack finds some tire tracks that lead out to the highway.

"Man, if she's found a car, she could be anywhere." I see the desperation in his eyes, the feeling of lost crushing my chest.

Running back to the house as quickly as we can, I feel a tiny bit of hope return when I see Merle and Sam sitting on the porch. "I'll be damned … when did you get back?"

"An hour ago and good thang too. Sam is puttin the word out about yer little gurl and that psycho bitch that took her. We was getting ready to head out ourselves, got any leads." I give Merle a quick hug, Bobbi Jo clinging to Diane.

"We followed her trail till we came to a clear just the other side of the state highway. We think she's got a car, she could be anywhere." I can see fear grip my wife, her blue eyes becoming a somber shade of teal.

Merle walks with me to our house in the meadow, his grin disturbing me. "Tell ya what… we find this bitch, she dies. If anythang has happen to yer little gurl, I'll gut her myself. We're family, Dixon's … we stick together."

I nod to him, knowing that was as much affection Merle was capable of showing.

I get my bike, ready to head out with Merle and Sam. As I pull up to the farmhouse, B.J. runs out to me. She has her leather jacket on and a backpack. "Where do you think yer goin?"

She climbs on behind me, a look of resolute determination covering her face. "We are gonna find our daughter. I've brought her some clothes, diapers, a bottle and her favorite toy, she'll want her stuffed bear when we find her."

Bobbi Jo chokes back her tears, her hands sliding around my waist. I look back to her to see a handgun tucked in the front of her jeans and a hunting knife secured to her belt. My woman was ready for anything; including one mental patient that best pray nothing happens to our Beryl.

We ride half the night, Sam getting phone calls periodically. I can feel the hope that I'm clinging to start to fade as the sun rises over the mountains. B.J. gives me a kiss on the cheek, her smile renewing my faith. "We're gonna find her Daryl, we will."

Sam motions for us to pull off the highway, his cell phone strapped to his ear. "My guy at the sheriff's department said they got a report of a minivan going missing. Do you think that's what tire tracks you saw?"

"Could have been, can you get more information for me?" Sam starts dialing his phone, Merle walking towards us.

He hands Bobbi Jo a knife, taking the one she has from her belt. "When we find her, you bury this in her chest and don't stop till she's dead. Beryl is a Dixon, you are a Dixon … no one messes with my family and lives."

Bobbi Jo takes the too large buck knife, her eyes fixed on Merle. "Thank you Merle. I'm not sure if I can kill her, but if it comes to it, I know I will."

After we've had a short rest, we're back on the road. Sam leads us to an empty parking garage on the other side of town. We pull up beside an unmarked police car, Sam jumping off his bike and walking over.

The tinted window rolls down, a man with a buzz cut and beard hands him a folder. "I was never here, you never saw me."

He opens the folder as he walks back towards us, his gray mustache moving as he grins. "I'll be damned."

"What?" The pitch of my voice goes up as I throw my leg over the bike. B.J. swings around, her hand taking mine.

"They were gonna move that crazy bitch to solitary confinement, she was faking being crazy to stay out of jail. They were handcuffing when she took a shiv she'd made and stabbed a guard. Her doctor said she has homicidal, suicidal tendencies that all convert back to Bobbi Jo. She said you ruined her life, cost her Jeb and her baby and you would pay for that. Looks like someone dropped the ball on telling you this shit." Sam tosses me the folder, B.J. looking over my shoulder.

I flip through the pages, finding something very curious on the last page. There in big, bold type was Rachel's hometown, the town she'd grew up in. I look at Merle, nodding my head for him to come to me. "What do you think?"

"If I wanted to hide out, I'd do it there. She'll know that place like the back her hand, we'll have to be quiet and not ask too many questions." Merle gives me a crooked grin, his hand going to the colt at his side.

We get to the sleepy little town right before dark, main street all but shut down. Merle points up the street to a bar, the lights from inside casting shadows on the pavement.

Pulling up, I tell Bobbi Jo to let me and Merle do the talking. She nods her head, her big blue eyes starting to tear up.

The bar is your typical biker hangout, bikes line up out front, big hairy muscular guys inside with what I could only assume are they're old ladies. Sam pulls out a chair, motioning for Bobbi Jo to sit down. Merle and I walk over to the bar, the bartender a wrinkly old woman that obviously dyed her hair black.

"What can I get you fellers?" Her two pack a day habit had turned her voice to this brisk harsh tone that made her sound manly.

Merle slides a fifty her way, leaning towards her. "See that purdy little thang sittin with my friend? Have you seen anyone around here that looks like her?"

She takes the money, sliding him a shot. "Maybe … why?"

"Have ya or not?" Merle gives her a stern look, slamming the shot.

She slides a shot my way, smiling. "What's your story?"

"I ain't got a story, just need some information." I let the bourbon slide down my throat, the burn of the liquor forging the anger in the pit of my belly.

The old crow leans towards Merle, whispering in his ear. He winks at her as he walks towards the table. Sam and Bobbi Jo look up, hope still burning in her eyes.

"What did ya find out?" She looks at Merle as if her life depended on his answer.

"That guy over there playin pool … that's crazy bitch's half-brother. Might get some answers there." Merle taps Sam on the shoulder, the three of us walking towards the back of the bar.

A tall, lanky redhead leans over the pool table, his beady eyes glaring up at us. "You wanna play or just lookin?"

I take the cue from his hands, getting up in his face. "Where is yer fuckin sister?"

He rubs his chin, chuckling. "If I tell ya … ya gonna kill her?"

Before I can answer him, Bobbi Jo is in his face and screaming. "She took my baby … took my little girl. Your sister is wrong about me, I didn't take Jeb or her baby from her … she did that all by herself. If she's hurt my baby, she's dead."

The lanky man looks at the three of us, deciding to cooperate. "Look, she wanted my truck cause her van broke down. I thought that baby was hers, hadn't seen her in a while. She was heading up to a dealer of hers back in the day, he's in some crack den that use to be a hotel."

Sam gets direction to the hotel, Bobbi Jo bolting out of the bar. She gives me a quick kiss as I climb on the bike. Her nervous energy is infections as pull the bike out of the parking lot, her arms squeezing a little tighter than usual.

It's morning when we get to the dilapidated hotel, an old truck and beat up station wagon parked outside. Sam, Merle and me make our way towards the entrance when I hear B.J. screaming.

I run back to her to see her staring into the truck. Looking inside I see Rachel passed out or dead, leaning against the window with a needle in her arm. Beside her in a car seat is a motionless bundle. I knew if the early morning heat was this bad outside what it had to be inside that truck.

With my crossbow, I begin to bang on the glass. Sam and Merle go inside the hotel, dragging out this pasty tweaker.

I bang again and again on the driver side window, the glass barely cracking. Suddenly a shot rings out, the back glass shattering. I look to see Bobbi Jo holding her gun, her eyes wide and dilated.

I climb in the bed of the truck, reaching through the window and into the cab. Unlocking the door, I watch as B.J. nearly tears it from its hinges. After unlocking the seatbelt, I pull the car seat from the truck. Bobbi Jo paces behind me, her gun still in her hand.

Beryl's little face is bright red, her little forehead burning up. I try to wake her as I lift her up, her little head lolling back. "Come on baby gurl, wake up for daddy."

Bobbi Jo takes off her backpack, pulling out a bottle of water. She pours it over our lifeless infant, screaming for Sam and Merle to get her ice.

Rachel opens her eyes, slurring an insult at us. "Hey bitch … you lose. Dumb fucking rednecks."

I watch as B.J. opens the truck door, picking up a needle in the floor. "You stupid whore!" She slams the needle into Rachel's neck, pushing the entire syringe of liquid into her body.

Rachel twitches, her eyes rolling back in her head before she convulses and collapses on the truck seat.

Sam runs out of the hotel, no ice to be found. Merle jerks the tweaker up, yelling for him to find us some ice or cold water.

I hold my breath as I watch Beryl's small chest stop moving. "She's not breathing … Merle hurry!"


	51. Moving On

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 51: Moving On

I look down at the headstone as the rain begins to fall, every inch of me becoming drenched. Daryl laces his fingers into mine, the rain dripping off his hair.

Resting my hand on the cool marble, I smile. "I wish you were here, I miss you so much."

Daryl kisses my cheek, looking over at my father. Dad smiles back at us, Beryl wiggling in his arms. "Da … da … dada."

The biggest grin breaks out across my husband's face, his hands lifting his daughter up.

"Daryl, she's gonna get wet. Give her back to dad; she needs to stay under the umbrella." He tosses her in the air, the rain now a drizzle.

"You worry too much, she's just fine." I look into his sparkling blue eyes and I can't help but smile back at him.

Dad walks over to me, placing his arm around my shoulder. "I need a moment alone and then I'll come right over to the church. I can't keep my new bride waiting."

I give him a hug, his eyes twinkling back at me. I knew this day would happen sooner or later, but it wouldn't happen without dad having a little chat with mom first.

Beryl squeals out a roll of giggles as Daryl kisses her cheek, her tiny hands rubbing at her father's scruffy beard.

"Can you say mama … come on sweetie, please try?" Daryl gives me this smug look as I try yet again to get a mama out of my daughter.

He winks at me as she says dada again, letting me know she's daddy's little girl. I kiss her little hand when she manages to get out a syllable of it. "Ma…Ma."

I take her from Daryl's arms, kissing her tiny cheeks over and over. "She said it Daryl."

"Yeah, but remember she said daddy first." I pat his chest, nodding my head.

"Okay, we have to get dressed for the wedding." I grip his hand, leaning my head on his shoulder.

Walking out of the cemetery with my husband and baby girl, I feel how lucky I am. It was only three short months ago when I thought I had lost it all, lost my world in that hotel parking lot.

Thanks to Sam and Merle, we managed to get cold water to help bring Beryl's temperature down. Merle drove his bike at least 100 to the convenience store down the road to get us ice, as we soaked her in the nasty bathtub in the hotel. Cold water was cold water, no matter how we got it.

I don't think Daryl or I have let her out of our site more than a few minutes since she got out of the hospital, everyone in the family keeping a closer eye on all the kids.

All of us gather up at the farmhouse, Diane helping Ann get ready. I hand Daryl his clothes, hoping he doesn't rip the sleeves off the button up shirt. He grins at me, looking at the shirt and black dress pants. "Do I have to?

I turn him around, pushing on his back. "Yes, just for a few hours."

Grabbing my dress from the back of the door, I hear someone call my name. "Bobbi Jo?"

I look down the hallway to see Melinda and Eddie at the top of the stairs, her baby bump starting to show. "Hey y'all … Ann's in Diane's room."

Melinda stops by the bathroom I'm changing in, her tattoos looking odd against her pale blue chiffon dress. "Where's Beryl … she's still doing okay?"

I nod back at her, my hair falling from the bun I had placed it in. "Yeah, she's a little trooper."

Melinda takes the bobbie pins from my fingers, helping me place my hair back up. "She's a Dixon, they're tough. So … Eddie proposed to me last night."

She holds out her hand, a small diamond ring adoring her ring finger. "Congrats girl, I'm glad things are better between you and Eddie."

She gives me a hug, a tender hug that usually comes from close friends or family. "I'm so sorry about everything that happened last summer. I hope we can be friends now that we're gonna be family. That crush I had on Daryl was because I wanted what you had with him. I can have that now with Eddie and our baby."

I genuinely hug her back; she wasn't that Melinda any more. I pull her into the bathroom as we chat and she helps me get ready.

Walking into the church, I smile at the people gathered there, most of them strangers to me. Daryl stands at the front with Jack and Dad. I wave at him, giving him a playful wink. He shakes his head, a small blush covering his cheeks.

As I stand there with my family, I watch my father take Ann's hand and vow to love her till death do them part. In that moment, I can feel a healing take place. All the bad luck, the hurt, the lost, all of it was washing away with the union of my father and Ann.

Gathering in the barn for the reception, I dance with my husband. Daryl is two left feet and awkward as hell, but he manages to swing me around the dance floor.

Ann is now my stepmother, but in my heart she had been that for years. The way she looks at my father lets me know she loves him truly. My mother had no doubt sent this angel to him, to heal our family and give him a second chance at love.

I look at all the smiling faces. Diane and Jack are dancing, Eddie is rubbing Melinda's baby bump, Daryl is feeding Beryl some mashed potatoes and Dad is giving Ann a big kiss. This moment would be etched in my mind forever.

Walking up to Melinda, I whisper in her ear. She turns back to me, smiling wide. "Are you sure?"

I nod my head, grinning back at her. "Don't tell Daryl."

The wedding celebration goes on into the wee hours of the night, Dad and Ann on the verge of collapsing.

Diane, Jack and the kids spend the night with us, to give Ann and Dad some privacy. I knew what a honeymoon night was for, but I don't want to think about my Dad and Ann that way.

After we get the kids in bed, we gather on the porch, Jack leaning back in the rocker. "You got a nice place B.J. All that hard work paid off. I like it out here, it's quiet and close to the farm. So, you guys wanna go riding tomorrow?"

Daryl pulls me into his lap, his lips moving slowly across mine. I let my fingertips hover above his face, my lips moving in time with his. Jack clears his throat, asking us again.

We break from the kiss, Daryl's eyes glancing over to him. "Ridin … I guess, but who's gonna watch the kids? I ain't leavin Beryl."

Jack scratches his head, looking over at his wife. "I guess we could take the kids. Joy is a good little rider and Daniel loves horses. We'll make it a family outing."

"I have somethin I have to do in the mornin, but we can go later." Daryl turns my face to him, his blue eyes burning a hole in mine.

"What's up?" He holds my gaze, his eyebrows creasing.

"Just somethin I got to do … okay?" I can tell from the look on his face, he's not too pleased with my answer.

He doesn't ask me again until we're lying down for the night. I climb in the bed and snuggling into him, he lifts his arm so I can lie on his shoulder. "Where ya goin?"

"Can't I just surprise you Dixon?" My fingers stroke his chest, his fingers stroking my arm.

He gives me an audible grunt, letting it go. I kiss him softly, my fingers rubbing his scruffy cheek. He runs his hand down my back, deepening the kiss. We kiss until my lips are burning, my ache for him consuming me.

As his lips travel from my mouth to my shoulder, I let out a sigh. He grins, continuing over to my neck. "Daryl … we have company."

"Uh un." His lips never cease, pulling my tank top up. I moan out loudly as they rest on my nipples, his hand traveling inside my shorts.

"Daryl … they'll hear us." I can feel a hot blush cover my face as his fingers search inside my wetness.

I give myself over to him, hoping Jack and Diane are sound sleepers. Daryl's slips two fingers inside me, working them slowly. I squirm under his ministrations, his tongue flicking against my sensitive hard nipples.

"Stop teasing me Dixon … I'm ready." A breathy hiss eases out as I say the words.

I can hear him chuckle, his fingers sliding up to my throbbing clit.

"Where are you goin tomorrow? Answer that and I'll give ya want you want." I look at him, his blue eyes looking so fierce.

Pulling away from him, I roll over on my side. He kisses my shoulder again, his hands sliding over my stomach and pulling me to him. "Stop it. You're not using sex to blackmail me."

He laughs as he sits up in the bed. "You're pissed. Come on B.J., don't be like that."

I pull the blanket over me, doing my best not to turn and look at him. "Damn straight I'm pissed. You best leave me be tonight Dixon."

He rolls over, cursing under his breath. I feel the void between us, Daryl moving closer to the edge of the bed.

I wake before he does, his semi-naked body looking too damn good. Fighting the urge to finish what he started last night, I cover him up and get dressed.

Kissing Beryl on the cheek, I take the truck keys and my bag. "See ya later baby girl."

Diane is sitting on the porch sipping coffee when I walk out, her green eyes smiling. "You were having a good night … what happen?"

The hot blush from last night covers my face again, my cheeks on fire. "You might say Daryl cooled me off real fast. I'll be back in an hour or so, tell Daryl to get Beryl ready and pack her bag for today."

She pulls her feet up in the rocker, holding the cup with both hands. "Don't be mad at him … he does love you … like crazy."

"I know he does. I ain't mad, but I'm gonna make him sweat it out." I smirk at her, trying not to giggle.

Pulling up to the Ink Spot, Dan comes out to greet me. Melinda isn't too far behind him, her baby bump peeking out from underneath her tank top. "Hey B.J., you ready?"

"You've been dying to get me in that chair. I'm a wimp when it comes to pain, so this might take a while." She pats my arm, giving me a reassuring smile.

"You're one tough chick, you can handle it. Besides, it ain't like you're gettin a big tat." I grip the arm of the chair, the needle buzzing.

An hour and a half later and I'm sporting some ink, the tattoo small but stinging. Melinda gives me some ointment and instructs me on how to take care of it. I look in the mirror at it one last time before she applies the bandage and I button up my shirt.

I park the truck, going in the house to change for the horse ride. Daryl and Beryl are already gone, a note on the fridge telling me they are out in the barn. Taking my jacket out of the closet, I gently slide it on. The tattoo is still smarting, the fresh ink still healing on my skin.

Strawberry is saddled and ready for me, Daryl already up on Hoss with Beryl kicking her little feet. "Looks like someone is ready to go."

"Are ya gonna tell me where you went or is it still a mystery?" I ignore his question, checking the straps of my saddle.

Diane mounts her horse, Daniel and Joy nearly as gleeful as my sweet little girl. Jack nudges his horse out, riding up to me. "If you two are gonna be like this the entire ride, it sure ain't gonna be any fun. Why don't you kiss and make up."

I roll my eyes, wincing as I pull to the saddle horn. Jack narrows his eyes, watching me closely. "I'm okay … I'll explain when we get to the overlook."

Daryl rides beside me, his eyes glancing my way a few times. I don't say a word, not wanting to bring up the topic of discord between us. I begin to giggle as Joy asks Jack at least a dozen question, most of them ending in why.

It takes us an hour to get to the overlook, Daryl dismounting and walking towards me. Beryl is on the nearly asleep on his shoulder, her eyelids dropping.

"So … are ya still givin me the cold shoulder?" From the look on his face I was sure he wasn't going to tolerate much more of my silence.

Diane goes about setting up a picnic for us as Jack gathers wood for a fire. They both look at us, Diane smirking back at her husband. I turn to Daryl, pulling off my jacket. His blue eyes widen as he watches my every move, his lips pursing tight.

I lay the jacket over the saddle, pulling my sweatshirt off, leaving me only my button up shirt. Jack clears his throat as he places an arm full of wood on the ground. "Do you need us to leave?"

"No … don't be stupid Johnson." I walk closer to Daryl, his eyes now narrowing in on the patch under my shirt.

"What happen, are you hurt?" The worry in his voice makes me smile. Unbuttoning the first few buttons, Daryl reaches over taking my hand.

"Bobbi Jo, what are you doing?" His voice is a low, husky growl, his words rich with his southern drawl.

Moving my hands from his, I undo two more buttons and pull the left side of the shirt back. His fingers rub over the bandage, his other hand holding tight to our sleeping babe.

"I got a little something to show you how much I love you, to show the world what our family means to both of us. This is my way of putting the past behind me and looking to the future." Slowly, I remove the bandage. The tattoo is still a little swollen and red, the outline raised on my skin.

He smiles back at me, leaning his head down for a closer look. Above my left breast is a set of angel wings and in between the wings are the letters D & B. Daryl looks back up to me, a smile in his eyes. "It couldn't be more, us."

I place the bandage back over it, nodding my head. "It really is, just so us." I lean towards him, giving him a long awaited kiss.


	52. Old Habits Die Hard

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 52: Old Habits Die Hard

The holidays are nearly upon us, November ushering in with the first snow of winter. Going to the living room window, I hold Beryl as I watch the meadow become a white blanket.

Daryl walks up behind me, his arms going around me tight. "What'ca thinkin?"

"How lucky I am to have you, Beryl and be here in our beautiful home." I turn to him, Beryl reaching for her father. "Daryl, are you happy sweetheart?"

He kisses me so tenderly I can feel his love down deep in my soul. "I'm happy wherever you are."

We both look up when we hear the sound of someone yelling. Daryl opens the front door, Sam pulling his bike up. We run out to him, his hands and clothes spattered with blood.

"Sam, are you hurt." Daryl's hands move over his arms, trying to find the source of the blood.

"It's Merle, he's bad off. He wrecked his bike back on the highway." From the ghostly pale look on his face, we know it's more than urgent.

Daryl jumps on his bike and is gone, my heart pounding out of my chest. I place Beryl in her playpen, gathering up anything we can use to patch Merle up. My heart begins to pound harder as I begin to worry that Daryl may find Merle dead.

Picking up the phone, I call Diane and ask for her help. She and Jack are at the house in a matter of minutes, Jack taking my truck to the scene of the accident.

Diane holds my hand as I pace a small patch in front of her, my fears getting the best of me. "What if he's dead? What if Daryl finds pieces of him all over the highway? What if…"

"Stop … take a deep breath and calm down. Sam wouldn't let Daryl see that, he just wouldn't. Have faith and be strong for your husband." Her green eyes smile back at me, instantly calming me.

My calm state doesn't last long as Jack and Daryl carry a bloody, battered Merle in. They place him on the kitchen table, the skin of his arms and head gone in places.

Sam waits at the door, shock starting to take a toll on him. I grab a blanket and place it over him, getting him to sit on the couch. "Sip this water and rest Sam. We'll do what we can for Merle."

I hear Jack tell Daryl they have to get Merle to the hospital, but Daryl won't hear of it. "No, Merle hates hospitals. Besides, from what I found on him, they'll just toss his ass in jail. He's higher than a kite right now and his saddlebags are full of all sorts of meds."

Diane calls a friend that's a nurse, asking or her help and her silence. We wait nearly thirty minutes for the arrival of Nurse Nightingale. The tall, brunette Amazon looking beauty walks, immediately going to work on Merle.

Daryl looks at Diane, blood still covering his hands. "She any good?"

"We've done all we can, he needs Ally. She's good at what she does, let her do it. You can trust her Daryl, she's patched her outlaw brothers up enough." Diane grabs a dish towel from the sink, wiping Daryl's hands.

I set on the couch next to Sam, the accident still fresh with him. "You okay?"

"No I ain't … he was so fucked up and I kept telling him we need to stop. He just laughed at me and revved the bike faster. He didn't see the semi-truck until it was right up on him. Merle jerked his bike to the left and that's when I saw him go sailing in the air. The bike hit the tree, he hit the asphalt." Sam closes his gray eyes, his hands shaking.

Placing my hand over his, I do my best to comfort him. Daryl sits down with us, his blue eyes looking strained. I take my other hand, holding my husband's hand tightly. We sit there quietly for a while; the only sounds in the house are Ally moving about and Beryl babbling.

Ally comes over to us, wiping her hands on a towel. "I've done all I can for him. He'll be okay with rest and antibiotics, but he needs to dry out. I'm not sure what is drug of preference is, but it's good he's in an intoxicated state or he'd be screaming his fool head off. I'll leave my number for you if he takes a turn for the worse. I've wrapped his ribs and fixed his dislocated shoulder. He's sprain both ankles, so he'll need to stay off them for now. The rest will take time."

Daryl and Jack move Merle into the guest room, he groans and curses as they place him in the bed. Ally leaves some antibiotics and bandages with me, telling me what I have to care for my brother-in-law.

The kitchen is a mess, blood on the table and the floor. Taking a bucket of hot, soapy water, I begin cleaning up. Diane picks up the remains of Merle's leather vest and shirt, bits of flesh clinging to them.

Slumping on the couch, I enjoy the quiet of my home. Sam looks over at me, his eyes showing the first signs of life. "I'll be going, thanks for everything."

"You will not. I'll make up the couch for you. If you want, I'll make you something to eat." He shakes his head, his shoulders showing all the tension in his body.

Daryl and Diane go in to check on Merle as I slip out to the front yard. In the back of my truck is the mangled mess that used to be Merle's bike.

The bike is a twisted pile of steel, the handle bars now where the back tire used to be. I pick up the saddlebags, a bag of pills falling out. Looking through it I see some pretty heavy narcotics, some of it completely illegal.

A hand slides over my shoulder and I scream. Daryl chuckles, taking the bag of drugs from me. "I'll get rid of that."

"Why would he do this when you, when Sam tried so hard to get him clean and keep him clean. Doesn't he care that he has a family that loves him?" I let go of the bag, Daryl staring back at me.

"Merle is complicated, so let me handle him. Don't you worry about Merle." The tone in his voice had a harshness to it that I didn't much care for.

I snatch the bag back from him, holding it behind my back. "I've grown up with Merle, just like you. Granted, I didn't live with him, but don't be so quick to dismiss me or what I can or cannot handle. You're being a dick."

He reaches around me, taking them back. "Stay out of this B.J. He's my brother, I got this."

I walk past him, bumping his arm as I do. He growls something at me as I walk in the house, slamming the front door.

As he enters the house, he tosses the bag on the freshly cleaned kitchen table. The fire in his eyes and the thin line of his lips lets me know he's pissed. I pick Beryl up from her playpen, cradling her in my arms. "I'm sorry Merle is a damn junkie and I'm sorry he's wasted yet again and has fucked up another bike. What do you want from me Daryl? Either I'm your wife and we're in this together or I'm not."

Turning from him, I march down the hall and slam the bedroom door so hard it rattles the wall.

A few moments later, he gently opens the door. "Bobbi Jo, I don't want what Merle is or does to ever touch you and Beryl. I'm use to this shit; I've had a lifetime of it."

I don't turn around to him as I dress Beryl for bed. The sound of his footsteps echoes behind me as he stands almost up against me. "Daryl … you've made it clear that Merle's your brother, that he's not my family. Tell ya what, I'll just take Beryl and go up to the farmhouse tonight and leave you to your brother."

As I move to pick up Beryl's baby bag his hand grips my wrist tight. "That ain't what I meant and you know it. Put the baby to bed and stop this."

My eyes dart up to him, the fire behind them burning. "Let go of me."

He releases my wrist and I walk out of the bedroom and out the front door. My tears fall like rain as I make my way to the farmhouse. Beryl begins to cry, calling out for her daddy.

My heart feels like it's about to break as I feel a pair of hands take me by my waist. I start to scream as I see Daryl turn me around, his lips claiming mine with a fierceness that I had never known from him.

"I love you … come home." I kiss him back, the padding of my bottom lip stinging.

Beryl starts to cry louder, her little hands twisting in my hair. We both look at her, Daryl trying to release the vise grip she has on me. "Daddy's gotcha baby gurl."

"Daryl, I don't want to fight about Merle. You can't protect us from everythang and Merle is no exception." I rest my head on his shoulder, his free arm wrapping around me.

"I know I can't, but ya got to let me deal with Merle … okay?" I nod back at him, glad our fight is over.

As soon as we walk into the house, the overpowering scent of bleach and blood makes my stomach churn. Placing my hand over my mouth, I run to the bathroom, barely making it. Everything in my jerks and convulses as I heave my dinner up.

Daryl stands at the door, Beryl's big blue eyes watching me. "Ma … mama."

"Sweetheart, you okay?" He moves towards me as I throw up my hand, my stomach lurching again.

"I will be." I flop to the bathroom floor, my hand and head resting on the toilet seat.

I motions for him to leave and take Beryl out, the smell still clinging in my nostrils.

Sam comes to the door with a glass of water, squatting down beside me. "So, how far along are ya?"

My eyes dart up to him, astonishment covering my face. "What? No, I'm not …"

The wheels begin to turn in my mind, going back to my last period. A fresh wave of nausea hits me as I remember. Being late was nothing new to me; I'd been late for the last few months. With everything that had happened with Beryl, I just chalked it up to stress.

Looking back up to Sam, I begin to cry. He rubs my shoulder, trying to calm me. "It's gonna be okay, happens all the time."

"I can't be … we can't be … not now. Merle is in bad shape, he'll be on the mend for a while. Daryl has too much on him already; I can't place a pregnancy on him too. Oh … why now?" I close my eyes, remembering the pregnancy tests I bought back in the summer when I had my last scare.

Crawling over to the bathroom sink, I pull open the drawer and take out the test. Sam grins at me, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Hope everythang works out B.J."

Daryl calls my name from the other side of the door, asking if I need anything. I answer him back, reassuring him I'm alright. I look over to the plastic stick sitting on the sick, my feet bouncing my legs nervously.

With much trepidation, I look down to see two red lines glaring back at me. "Holy shit."


	53. Merle in the Middle

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 53: Merle in the Middle

I hear Merle screaming with pain around 2 a.m.; it was more than obvious his high had worn off. Daryl drags himself out of the bed, taking the bottles of medication Ally had left for him.

Merle lies cursing at the top of his lungs as we enter the spare bedroom, his right arm holding his ribs. "Give me a fuckin pain pill already!"

Daryl opens the bottle; he takes one out and shoves it at his brother. "You know yer damn lucky to be alive ... again. These damn things are gonna get you killed one day Merle. Good thang Sam was with ya or you'd been road kill."

The elder Dixon takes the pill, giving his brother a nasty, bitter look. "I just need the pills, not yer fuckin two cents baby brother."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I check his bandages. "Hold still, I need to rewrap your ribs."

Taking out the roll of bandages, I reach around him, Merle gritting his teeth. "Easy there Red."

"Do you need anything else?" I tie off the end of the bandage as I grab the tube of antibiotic ointment for his road burn.

With a mischievous smirk, Merle pats the bed next to him. "Yeah, but only if Darlene doesn't mind sharing."

I toss the tube at him, rolling my eyes. Daryl wraps an arm around my waist, stopping me from storming out. "I do mind and while yer here ... you don't talk to her like that."

Glaring back at him, I pick up the tube and hand it to Daryl. "You're right ... you better deal with him."

Before the sun is even up, I'm dressed and heading to the farmhouse. Diane is up making coffee, her hair still a mess. "Mornin girl ... what are you doin up so early?"

"I need you to cover for me. I'm goin to the doctor and I don't want Daryl to know until I get back. He has enough to deal with already. I left him a note saying I'm running errands for Ann." She adjusts her long blonde hair, tying back in a bun.

"Why?" I can see her curiosity had been peeked, her green eyes examining me.

"I think I'm pregnant." She drops the spoon in her hand, coffee grounds spilling everywhere.

"I knew it ... you two where goin at it like rabbits and with everythang that happen with Beryl this summer, you've been stress out. You've been irregular for a few months, I knew it." I can feel a heat in my cheeks as I think back to every touch, every kiss and every moment between me and my husband since my birthday.

Taking her hand, I look her in the eyes with the most sincere look I can muster. "Please do this for me and I'll tell you everything when I get back."

"Here, pick this up for me in town so your story won't be a total lie." Diane shoves a parcel slip in my hand for the post office, giving me a coy smile.

The doctor's office is so still and silent, I wonder if anyone is here at all. The nurse pokes her head out of the door, looking too perky for early in the morning. "Mrs. Dixon, the doctor will see now."

I go over everything with Dr. Stone, trying not to leave any details out. After my exam, I wait very impatiently for the results of the test. She comes back in, sitting on the stool beside the exam table. "Baby number two is on the way. I'll have Jeannette set up an appointment in a few weeks. You know the routine Bobbi Jo and congratulation."

Climbing back in the truck, I'm determined to make this pregnancy better than the last. I wasn't going to go months without telling Daryl or do this alone again.

As I walk into the post office, Melinda is walking out. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" I had the parcel slip to the clerk, Melinda standing there staring at me.

"You're just a little pale is all. Oh ... I found a box of your things at the lake cabin, do you want me to bring them to you?" I reach out rubbing her baby bump, making her smile.

"Daryl's brother Merle is staying with us, he got hurt in a motorcycle accident. I haven't had much sleep. Yeah ... thanks. Bring it up whenever." I can't help but stare at her bump, thinking of the growing child inside me.

Melinda gives me a hug before leaving, the clerk handing me a box addressed to Ann Thomas Roberts.

I barely pull the truck up in the drive when Diane runs out to me. "So?"

"I'm not tellin until Daryl knows for sure." I laugh as she pouts, dropping her head.

Reaching to the passenger seat, I hand her the parcel. "Oh yeah, I'd forgot about that. Oh ... Daryl came up lookin for you and he's pissed."

"With me?" My eyes go wide, my breathing become rapid.

"Not sure, he was just mad and cussing a lot." With a heart full of dread, I pull the truck out of the driveway and towards the meadow.

True enough, Daryl is on the porch with Beryl with a very cross look on his face. "I'm gonna kill him. You best get in there and help Sam with him ... I'm done."

Running in the house, I see Sam trying to get Merle out of the living room floor. "What the hell happened?"

"I ain't stayin cooped up in there ... I need my space and my damn bag!" Merle screams at me as Sam lets him fall into the recliner by the window.

Walking into the spare bedroom, I take the pain pills from the nightstand and march up to Merle. "Go ahead, O.D. for all I care, but you best not do it here. Daryl has been through enough with you already, so you can either stay and get better or leave and die ... you redneck asshole."

"Damn, you are a fire ball. Okay, you win for now Red." He mimics zipping his lips as Sam helps him back to his bedroom.

Going out to the porch, I sit beside my husband. "Daryl … we need to talk."

He stares back at me, his blue eyes rolling like a storm over the ocean. "I know you want Merle gone. I can't just kick him out B.J. I know he's a pain in the ass, he always has been like that, but he's family."

I press my index finger to his lips, beaming a happy smile back at him. "That's not it. The reason I got sick wasn't because of some bug or me being queasy over blood. I'm … pregnant."

Daryl looks at me like a deer catch in headlights, his mouth gaping open slightly. "Yer not joking … we're gonna have another baby?"

Nodding my head, I being to giggle. "You're gonna be a daddy again."

The news slowly sinks in as he rises to his feet. Wrapping an arm around me, he hugs me to him. Beryl twists from his arms until she's in mine.

I close my eyes as he kisses me, his lips soft against mine. "Are you okay with all of this?"

"I am. You said if it happens it happens, you wanted a big family." His hand cups my cheek, his thumb rubbing my jaw.

With one more sweet kiss, he smiles back at me. "If you're okay, I'm okay."

"Hey guys, I need some help." Sam walks out, his gray eyes showing his frustration.

We go into the spare bedroom, Merle buzzed out of his mind. I look over to see the bottle of painkillers spilled out on the nightstand, most of them gone.

Daryl grabs the bottle up, his anger boiling over. "Get me some rope."

"Daryl, you can't tie him up. There has to be a better way to keep him sober." With my hand on his chest, I try to calm him.

I tell Daryl and Sam to go let off some steam, telling them to grab Jack and have a few at the bar. I was going to have a little heart to heart with my husband's brother and dry his junkie ass out.

When Merle wakes up, he beings yelling for more pain medication. I close Beryl's bedroom door, hoping he doesn't wake her.

With a devious smirk, I walk into his room. "Here ya go Merle, hope this helps."

He stares at the two aspirins I place in his hands. Tossing them across the room, he tries to rise from the bed. "Fuck this shit, where's the good stuff?"

"You're cut off." I place my hands on my hips, smirking back at him.

"What the fuck? Listen sister, give me my pills or else." He raises his hand as if he's gonna hit me when I punch him in his broken ribs.

Merle crumbles back to the bed, tears in his eyes. "You bitch!"

"I might be a bitch Merle, but I'm the bitch with your pain meds. You'll get one when I say. Get in bed, behave or else." Giving him a stern stare, I pull a pain pill from my jean pocket.

He takes the pill, leaning back into the pillows. "Where's Daryl?"

"What do you need?" I refuse to let him know I'm alone in the house with him.

"How long do I have to be a prisoner here?" He grips the sheet as he tries to push up in the bed.

I let out a chuckle as I get him an extra pillow. "Till you can walk and you don't look like you've been flailed alive."

Merle reaches out to me, brushing my arms with his hand. "I get why yer with my baby bro, but why are ya helping me."

"Because you're a Dixon Merle, you're family. We Dixon's stick together." I look back at him, his smirk matching mine.

"I see what ya did there Red." I fluff up his pillow, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Please try to be good while you're healing. Once you're back out on the road, you can do whatever you want." I turn to leave when he takes my hand.

"I ain't Daryl, I ain't the type to play house and act like everythang is okay. Unlike my brother, I still have my sack. I'll have to give it to you, you really are a Dixon." I wasn't sure if it was the drugs or his usual surly personality, but I was glad he was staying put and behaving.

When Daryl finally comes back home, he's in better spirits. Sam and he stumble to the couch, flopping down laughing. "Merle still kicking?"

"Yes, I didn't kill him … yet." Daryl pulls me into his lap, his blue eyes drinking me in.

"Sam, did I tell ya how much I love this woman and how happy she makes me. Did I tell ya she gave me a beautiful little gurl and she's gonna make me a daddy again." I lean my head down to his shoulder, his hand stroking my hair.

"You're one lucky bastard Dixon. You got any sisters?" I shake my head, wrapping my arms around my husband.

Later that night, we go into Beryl's room and watch her sleep. Daryl pulls her blanket up over her, kissing her little head. "I'm sorry about Merle."

"You don't have to be. I've got him on a schedule, he'll be fine. We'll get him healed up and back on the road. Until then, it's me, you, baby and Merle." Goosebumps break out of my skin as he slides his hand over my belly and he slowly lifts his cool blue eyes to my face.

"Bobbi Jo Dixon … you are somethang else." Leaning down, he kisses my belly.

I run my fingers through his hair, thinking I must be the luckiest woman alive.


	54. Mistletoe

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 54: Mistletoe

It wasn't easy having Merle in the house twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, but I was managing. Daryl tries to lend a hand, but with helping Jeff at the garage, helping Jack keep the farm vehicles going and a growing daughter, he doesn't have much time to aid me in Merle's care.

I can tell he feels guilty for more or less, dumping his brother off on me. We had decided to keep the pregnancy to close family only, keeping our little secret from Merle.

As long as my family was happy and healthy, everything else would fall in place. Even Merle was being a little nicer these days, maybe it was because Christmas was two days away.

Beryl crawls over to the fresh pine Christmas tree, her little hands taking one of the ornaments from the branch. "Mine!"

Merle laughs out, looking over at me as I walk in the room. "Looks like my little niece has one thang goin for her … she knows to take what she wants."

"Give that to Mommy." I take the ornament from her, her lips pouting.

Reaching to the toy chest by the window, I take out her blocks and set her on her favorite blanket. Her little fingers wiggle, wanting me to give her back the ornament. "Mine … mama … mine."

"These are yours … this is Mommy's." Placing the ornament back on the tree, I watch as she crawls towards me.

"She's a Dixon … she ain't gonna take no for an answer there, Red." Glaring back at the loud redneck in my recliner, I pick my daughter up.

"God help me if she's anything like you." I smirk slightly as he narrows his eyes. My little insult had slapped him in the face, bruised his ego. He picks up his crutches, hobbling into the kitchen.

I had stopped catering to his every need when Ally told him he could use the crutches to get around. He wasn't very happy that his personal servant had stopped serving him.

He takes a beer out of the fridge, glancing over to me. "Not a word."

I shrug my shoulders, shaking my head. "I ain't saying anythang, but if you start hurting later I ain't given you any painkillers."

Opening the fridge, he places the beer back. I can't quite make out the mumbling curse words, but I'm sure a few of them are directed towards me.

As I go about making dinner, Daryl comes in. "What smells so good?"'

The fresh baked bread is cooling on the counter as I take the pot roast out of the oven. Daryl pinches some of the bread off, popping it in his mouth. I let out a chuckle, shaking my head. "You have a hard day?"

Merle sits at the kitchen table, rubbing his belly. "Like what you do his hard. Did you get me a bike yet?"

After washing up, Daryl picks Beryl up and gives her a big kiss on the cheek. "I asked Jeff … he's still lookin."

With two steaming plates of food, I make my way to the kitchen table. Beryl reaches up to me, Daryl winking at me as I take her. Merle had been as antsy as a cat in a rocking chair factory; he really wanted to know that he'd have a bike to ride come spring. Daryl was deliberately putting him off, working on his bike at the garage.

We both hope to have at least part of it done by Christmas; since it was obvious he was going to be with us for the holiday.

Daryl and Merle share a little chit chat as they eat, Sam coming in for some dinner. I had missed him since he'd taken up residency at our old cabin at the edge of the farm.

I make him a plate as he gives me a kiss on the cheek. "How's he been today, hopefully not too big a pain in the ass?"

"No, just the usual. Are you going to see your kid for Christmas?" I hand him the plate, his gray eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, my ex is letting me stay with her. I'm leaving in the morning." Sam swipes a slice of bread before sitting at the table.

I place Beryl in her high chair, taking out a jar of baby food. She makes this smacking noise with her mouth, her little feet swinging. "Nom …nom."

Feeding my mess little monkey, I feel hands slide over my shoulder. I tilt my head back to see my husband smiling back at me. He kisses my forehead, taking the baby food and spoon from me. "You haven't eaten. I'll finish feedin her … you go eat."

This is my life now, babysitting my ailing brother in law, taking care of my ten month old daughter and being loved by my doting husband. Even though I'm three months pregnant, Daryl doesn't treat me like fine china. He, however, is enjoying every moment of this pregnancy since he missed so much of the last one.

Christmas Eve morning comes in with a chilly wind, the temperature dropping ten degrees overnight. I place another log on the fire, looking out my big bay window. Daryl joins me, his arms engulfing me. "Ain't never really had a family Christmas before."

"You wouldn't ever join us, you know you were welcome to." We sit in the window seat, my body nestled between Daryl's lets. I rest my head on his chest, his fingers lazily rubbing my belly.

We stay like this for a good while, the morning sun spreading its rays across the meadow. "Best get going if I'm gonna finish Merle's bike."

Turning to face him, I gaze into the endless blue that is his eyes. I give him one long, deep kiss, letting my body melt into his.

"Don't forget, we're having Christmas Eve with Dad and Ann tonight." He furrows his brow, the look of concern on his face.

We sit up, his hands resting on his thighs. "What about Merle? Can't exactly leave him alone."

"I think we can trust him to be alone for a few hours, besides … I can take his medication with me." He nods his head, his bangs falling in his eyes. Looking back at him, I can feel my heart skip a beat. Daryl had never been more beautiful to me than when he was being awkward.

I take his hand, holding it to my growing belly. He looks over to me, through his hanging bangs and smiles. "I ain't exactly good with the family holiday stuff, maybe tonight I get me some good memories."

Stroking his scruffy cheek, I kiss him again. We collapse back on the window seat, our bodies intertwined. His hands move under the back of my shirt, his fingertips sliding up my spine. I let out a moan as his lips claim mine.

My fingers twist into his hair, the scent of him making the fire in my belly burn hotter. Our bodies move in unison, his lips making the skin of my neck tingle with an insatiable need.

"Daryl …" I moan out, his hips bucking up against me. His hardening manhood presses into my belly, his fingers lifting my shirt up my body.

"Looks like I'm in for a show … damn you got some sweet moves little brother." Merle chuckles from the living room doorway, his sarcastic nature ruining the moment.

"Fuck off Merle." Daryl lifts me up off of him; a flash of fury crosses his face.

"If ya ask me it was you that was about to fuck off, Darlene." Merle laughs as he walks into the kitchen.

Pulling my shirt back down, I kiss his cheek before storming over to the smartass in my kitchen.

I brush past Merle, nearly knocking one of his crutches out from under him. Opening the fridge door, I take out a beer and hand it to him. "Merry Christmas Merle … I'll go get your daily dose of meds."

Daryl cocks his head sideways, wondering why I'm giving his brother alcohol so early in the morning.

We walk into the bedroom, Daryl watching as I take out the pill bottle. "Why are you giving him beer and painkillers, you know that will just fuck him up."

"Good … I want him so blitzed out of his head, he won't be able to bother us today." I try not to smile, but the idea of Merle passed out was just too sweet.

Walking back into the kitchen, I give Merle his pill and a great big smile. "Merry Christmas."

He swallows it down with a swig of beer, giving me a big smile back. "First good thang you've done since I've been here."

Merle would be in a blissful coma before too long and I would be free of his smartass mouth for the day. Part of me feels beyond guilty, knowing this little slip will only make him worse later, but right now I really didn't give two shits.

Daryl leaves for the garage as I feed, bathe and change Beryl and smile gleefully as Merle snores from the couch.

I grab her baby bag and close the front door. Beryl waves at Merle sleeping on the couch, her chubby little fingers wiggling. "Bye … bye."

The usual rituals of Christmas Eve await me and my baby girl at my father's house. We make cookies, tell stories and get ready for Santa Clause. Little Joy and Daniel are more than eager for the jolly old elf, they had been asking about him all day.

I help Ann and Diane make dinner, Melinda and Eddie greeting us Merry Christmas as they walk in. The ugly past between me and Mel was just that, the past. I had a sister in her now, a sister that gave as much love as she got.

As I'm buttering the rolls, I tell them that Daryl and I are expecting, Melinda hugging me tight. "Our little family is gonna be full of little ones soon. So … how about you Diane?"

The look on Diane's face causes the entire room to go silent. "I can't have any more babies."

Melinda makes a quick apology, her arms now hugging Diane. Joy runs in the room, her little green eyes taking in her mother's tears. "Don't cry Mommy … me and brother loves you, this much." He opens her little arms as wide as they'll go.

Right before dusk, Jack and Daryl join us. To my surprise, Daryl had put on his best button up shirt and jeans. I drink him in, my thoughts going back to the interrupted moment from earlier.

His hands slide to my hips, his eyes sparkling in the twinkling light of the tree. "Merle is still out. I saw about ten beer bottles on the floor next to the couch. He'll be hell in the morning."

Joy tugs on the hem of my shirt, trying to wedge between me and Daryl. "Dar … look." She points up to the mistletoe hanging form the door frame.

Daryl's cheeks blush slightly as he looks over to Jack and Diane grinning back at us. "Go on … you know you have too."

I lace my fingers together behind his neck, his head dipping down towards me. "If I have to."

My husband takes my breath as his hands squeezes my hips, pulling my body flush against his. Abandoning his usual awkwardness around my family, he kisses me with a need, a want that makes my body ache and my core spasms.

The feel of his hands holding my face makes the moment even more heated, his lips sliding along mine effortlessly. He pulls back, an amours glow replacing the sparkle that was there just moments ago. "I know what I want for Christmas."

My face heats up, my cheeks blushes a crimson red. "Daryl." I playfully slap his chest as Jack chuckles loudly.

"Go get her Dixon." Jack takes Joy's little hand, seeing how she's still trying to wedge between us.

After dinner, we gather in the living room as my father reads the story of Christ's birth from the Bible. Joy sits in his lap and Daniel at his feet, while Beryl sleeps peacefully in Daryl's arms.

Daryl looks over to me, a guarded happiness glimmering back. "You do this every Christmas?"

Resting my head on his shoulder, I nod my head. "Yeah and my mom would read Twas the Night Before Christmas."

The living room had never been so full of love and laughter, of hope and life. This was indeed a memory for both me and Daryl and I'd know there will be many more to come.


	55. Cravings

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 55: Cravings

A new year was upon us, the holidays but a memory. I stand in my kitchen eating peanut butter out of the jar, Merle bitching about still being cooped up in the house.

I roll my eyes, slamming the jar down on the counter. Merle takes the spoon, licking the peanut butter off as sexually as possible. "I heard you and Daryl last night … woo wee, he sure did put it to ya, Red."

Going through each one of my cabinets, I slam the doors, not finding anything to feed my craving.

Between the nagging craving and Merle going on about my sex life, I was about to erupt. My only hope is that Diane would have something to satisfy my new found chocolate addiction.

I grab Beryl and head out the door as Merle makes yet another perverted remark about me and Daryl. Beryl becomes very cranky as I put her coat on, her little face becoming red.

Jack walks up behind me, taking her from me. "I got her. You want a ride up to the house?"

With a thankful sigh, I smile at him and climb into his truck. "You and Diane coming over for Daryl's birthday dinner? Nothing big, just dinner and cake. You know how Daryl is; he doesn't like a big deal being made over him."

We're discussing Daryl and his birthday present when we walk in the house and find Daryl sitting in the living room, Diane cutting his hair. "Daryl?"

He brushes the hair off his shoulders, shaking his head. "Don't ya like it?"

Sitting Beryl down, I take my time to look at him. His long shaggy hair now lay on the living room floor, his bangs gone. Beryl crawls over to her father, reaching her hands up. "Up … dada."

Diane rakes her fingers through his hair, grinning at me. "Not bad if I say so myself."

"No … not bad at all." I bite at my bottom lip as I curl my finger for him to come to me.

The smile on his face and dark blue of his eyes makes me want to finish what we started this morning. "I was gonna surprise ya later. I have to be gettin to the garage, finishin up Merle's bike today."

My fingers slide through his hair, the shorter locks feeling strange to me. With a quick kiss, he sits Beryl down and turns to go.

Beryl begins to cry, her hands reaching for her daddy. "Up … dada … up."

I watch as she crawls over to him, pulling herself up on the armchair. She takes one step and then another as she walks without assistance to her daddy.

Daryl squats down, holding his arms out for his toddling child. "B.J. … she's walkin."

Tears roll down my cheeks as I watch him catch her, her little face lights up brightly. "Dada!" She squeals out as he scoops her up.

We let her walk around the house a bit, Dad and Anna taking turns trying to get her to walk to them. Daryl gives her a kiss on the forehead, rubbing the back of her head. "Daddy will be back real soon, love ya baby gurl."

He reaches over to me, taking my hand and kissing me. "Love my big gurl too."

"Go on Dixon. The sooner you get that damn bike fixed, the sooner we can get our house back." I take my crying child from his arms, watching him as he walks out of the house and gets on his bike.

My craving returns, the hunger gnawing at me. Ann laughs as I raid their cupboards, my face glowing when I find a tub of chocolate frosting.

The chocolate tastes so good, the creamy texture making me want more. Eating spoonful after spoonful, I feel my craving wane. I look up from the half empty tub to see Dad, Ann and Diane staring at me. "What?"

With all my family having a little fun at my expense, I go back to eating the frosting and walk out on the porch. Luke walks up, tucking his work gloves in his back pocket.

"Hey Bobbi Jo, did ya know Merle is having a party at your place. There's music blaring and two cars pulled up. I saw these two blonde girls go inside." His blue eyes look down to the floor, my face tightening.

"That son of a bitch!" I hand him the frosting, asking him to tell Diane to watch Beryl.

A thousand things roll in my head, what I want to say to Merle, what I want to do to Merle, but mostly what I want to do to the sluts he let in my house.

The closer I get to the house, the louder the music gets. With each step, my anger builds and by the time I get to the front door I'm fuming.

"Merle!" The door slams against the wall as I walk in. The scene before me causes me to stop in my tracks.

Merle is screwing on of the girls on my couch, while the other is snorting some white powder off my kitchen table.

The fake blonde looks at me, wiping the powder from her nose. "Yeah … you want a hit?"

Walking into my bedroom, I take my crossbow out of the closet and load a bolt. As I round the corner of the living room, I shove the crossbow in the fake blonde's face, my jaw clenched tight. "Get your fuckin shit and get out of my house."

She grabs her shoes and bag, tapping Merle on the back before she runs out of the house. Merle looks up to me, grinning. "What's wrong Red … jealous? There's enough of Merle to go around."

I look away from him as he pulls out of the dirty blonde he's fucking. He leans back on the couch, telling the girl to leave. She picks up her clothes, tossing them on as she leaves.

"Get out Merle … I mean it. I've had it … that's it. OUT!" I point the crossbow at him, my finger itching to pull the trigger.

Merle stands, naked, holding his hands up. "Come on little sister, we're family."

"I said out." The crossbow is only inches from his chest as I walk around him and fling open the door.

I get a big grin in response, Merle too high to care that I just might kill him. He slides on his pants, plopping down at the kitchen table. My anger boils again as he takes a big snort of the powder, patting his leg for me to sit on.

"You're no fun. I think it's about time I found out exactly what Darlene sees in you." I let the bolt fire from the crossbow, hitting the space between his legs.

"I will kill you Merle, family or not. Get out." I point to the door when he rises up, pulling the bolt from the chair.

I reload the crossbow as he walks towards me, waving the bolt at me. "Yer a feisty one. I know ya can do better than that."

Before I can fire the second bolt, he reaches for the crossbow and we begin to fight for it.

The next few moments go by so fast, Merle twisting the crossbow from my hands, me reaching for it as I claw his face. He curses, tugging the crossbow from my grip and it fires, the bolt going straight into my abdomen.

I look up at him in shock, the bolt sticking out of my midsection. Merle freaks out, his eyes going wide. "Bobbi Jo … I'm sorry."

"Merle, help me … I'm pregnant." I reach for him, but he backs away, running out the door. I hear my truck start up, the tires tossing gravel and dirt against the house.

Crawling on all fours, I make my way to the front porch. Yelling as loud as I can, I hope Luke or Jack are nearby working. The blood pours from my wound, my body collapsing on the porch. "Jack … Luke!"

I hear Jack yell back to Luke, his image fading as I pass out.

The sound of clicking and beeping is the first thing I hear as I wake, the light in the room too bright.

"Bobbi Jo. Oh God, I thought I'd lose you." Daryl's hand strokes my face, his lips caressing me.

"Daryl." His blue eyes look tired, tears brimming in them.

"Shh, you rest. I'm gonna go get yer Dad." He turns to leave as I take his hand.

"The baby … did I …" My tears take my words, the truth staring me in the face.

Daryl nods his head, his tears falling. "I'm sorry sweetheart … the baby is gone."

I roll over to my side, the pain in my belly burning like a hot poker. Daryl rubs my back as I sob, my hands going to the wound on my belly.

The entire family comes in, my mind a million miles away. A cold bitterness covers me as I lay there, the loss of my child sending emptiness through my soul.

Not even my sweet little Beryl can break me from my somber solace, my heart breaking over and over in my chest.

Two days later and Daryl is taking me home. I hadn't uttered single sentences since the incident, my grief cloaking me.

Ann stays with us, helping Daryl take care of Beryl. I stay in the bed the next three days, refusing to see anyone.

On the fourth day, Daryl opens the curtains, tosses back the covers and scoops me up in his arms. He walks out to the meadow, sitting down among the cherry pansies that had bloomed.

"Snap out of this B.J. We lost our baby and it was my brother's fault. I will fuck him up the next time I see him, promise. Right now, I need my wife back and Beryl needs her mom." Lifting my eyes to meet his, I let the tears that I had bottled up. He holds me until I stop sobbing, his hand stroking my hair.

"I hate him … I hate him so much. I don't think he meant to hurt me, I really don't. He was so high; I don't think he knew what he did till he saw the blood. Merle is not welcome back here, no matter what. It's him or me, Daryl." I bury my face into his chest, my fingers gripping his shirt.

"It will always be you, always. I'll deal with Merle, you won't have to see him again." We sit in the meadow till I'm all cried out, Daryl whispering he loves me.

When he places me on the couch, I squirm, remembering what happen here. "I can't … we need a new couch."

He picks me up, a storm brewing in his cool blue eyes. "Is there anything else in the house I need to burn?"

I smile at him, a smile creeping on his lips as well. "Well … the kitchen table and that rug and that chair."

After I have a bit to eat and a shower, I begin to feel human again. Ann lets me feed Beryl, my baby girl crawling in my lap. "Mama … m … more."

I give her the spoon, her face getting covered in sweet potatoes. Kissing the top of her head, I begin to cry again. Ann reaches her hand over to me, her chin trembling. "It will be okay B.J. You can try again, you and Daryl are young. There'll be more babies."

"I hope so; I was hoping this baby was a boy. Ann, how is Daryl?" I wipe my tears, Beryl now playing with the spoon.

"He's been so angry. It took Jack days to calm him down, he wanted to kill Merle. Sam is out looking for him now, hopefully Merle is okay. I know you're angry with him, even harbor some hate. It's best to let it go, remember that you have something he doesn't. You have a family that loves you sweetie; Merle doesn't even have his brother's love right now." Looking back at her, I could hear my mother's words echo back to me. Ann was so much like my mother it was eerie, her soft words and gentle nature enough to make me see reason.

"I can't forgive him Ann, he killed my baby. I won't stop Daryl from seeing him, but he's not welcome here anymore." She pats the back of my hand, taking Beryl to clean her up.

Daryl gets Jack to help him get rid of the couch, table, chair and rug. The house seems empty now, as empty as I felt.


	56. The Tie That Binds

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 56: The Tie That Binds

The two months since we lost our baby and Merle went missing had been long ones. Bobbi Jo is more than eager to get pregnant again, crying every time she gets her period. I want so badly to take her pain away, to erase what my brother caused.

Deep in my heart, I still loved Merle. I knew what happened with B.J. was all an accident, but yet again, his need to be high put my family in danger and cost us the life of our baby.

I had hoped that Sam would have found him sooner, but when Merle didn't want to be found he wouldn't be. I go over every hangout or old haunt of his in my mind, none of them panning out. Sam was running out of places to look and patience. I tell him to give up looking for him, when Merle was ready, he'd come out of hiding.

Tonight would be a special night for me and my sassy redhead; tonight we'd celebrate our wedding anniversary. The last year had been a rough one, both of us ready to put it behind us. All Bobbi Jo had talked about all week was some surprise she and Diane had planned. As long as it got her mind off of getting pregnant, I was all for it.

I finish up at the garage, Jeff handing me my pay for the week. "Hey Dixon, take that purdy little wife of yours out on the town. You both need to have some fun."

"Thanks Jeff, but B.J. already has plans for us tonight. It's our anniversary, been hitched a whole year." I tuck the envelope in my back pocket, wiping my hands on my pant legs.

Jeff waves for me to follow him to the office, his grin making me wonder what he's up to. I walk in behind him as he sits at his desk, opening the top drawer. He pulls out a bottle of wine, the bottle covered in dust.

"Here, for Bobbi Jo. I bought this when I was married and never got to drink it. After Debbie died, I could never bring myself to open it." He hands the bottle to me, the label looking too fancy.

"Are ya sure … I mean, it looks expensive." He nods his head, patting me on the back.

"Yeah, it should be real good by now, had it in that drawer for about six years now. Tell ya what, you can get me some moonshine to replace that and we'll call it square." Jeff takes the bottle from me, dusting it off before putting it in a box.

"Thanks, I'll see if I can get you some shine." I look back at Jeff, seeing a friend and not just my boss.

After placing the box in my saddlebags, I head towards the farm. I can't wait to show Jeff's gift to B.J., she loved her some good wine.

When I pull up to the house, I see Sam's bike parked by the porch. Taking the box with me, I walk quickly to the porch. Sam is sitting in the swing, Beryl sitting with him. "Dada … look."

She holds up a new doll, her little face looks so angelic. "I see, did Sam bring you that?"

Beryl nods her little head, her strawberry blonde curls bouncing. "Dada … play."

I pick her up, her arms holding tight to the doll. "I will later sweetie pie."

Sam picks up my box, following me in the house. "Daryl, we need to talk."

I look back at him, his gray eyes looking tired and worried. Walking in the living room, I put Beryl in her playpen. Bobbi Jo comes down the hallway, a laundry basket in her arms.

"Did you tell him yet Sam?" She puts the basket down on the kitchen table as I kiss her on the cheek.

"Tell me what?" Sam places a hand on my shoulder, leading me out towards the back porch. We walk towards the horse stables, Bobbi Jo's truck parked there.

"What the fuck?" I can feel my anger build up inside me. The last I knew, Merle had taken B.J.'s truck. He took it when he left that day. I turn back to Sam, his face emotionless.

We walk into the stables, Hoss neighing as I walk by him. "Hey there little brother."

Merle is petting my horse, the usual smartass look on his face not to be found. I pick up a brush, walking on the other side of my mustang.

"Hey yerself. Where ya been Merle?" Racking the brush down the horse's side, I glare back at him.

"Here … there … everywhere. Listen, I'm real sorry for what happen with Bobbi Jo. I didn't know she was knocked up. When Sally called wantin to party I couldn't say no. I let my need for pills and pussy get the best of me. I want to talk to B.J. … if you'll let me." Merle hangs his head. I hadn't seen my big brother look that defeated since my old man kicked his ass.

"No. You don't go near her." I toss the brush to the floor, my jaw muscles rippling.

He tosses his hands up, backing out of the stall. "Okay … I got it. So, can we talk?"

"What Merle? Say yer peace." I walk out of the stall, resting my back up against the wall.

Sam stays beside me, Merle across from me. I knew Sam was there just in case I decide to kick Merle's face in. Crossing my arms over my chest, I wait for him to say whatever he thinks will make me forgive him.

"Yer still my little brother and we're family Daryl. Family forgives each other, hell I've done a lot of stupid shit and you've always overlooked it in the past. I ain't askin to be welcomed back in yer home or be a part of yer little gurls life, but please … don't send me away. Yer all I got left little brother, I need you." Merle stares back at me, his eyes pleading.

My nervous habit takes over as I chew on my thumb. Staring back at him, I see something I'd never seen in Merle before, regret.

"Tell ya what … if Bobbi Jo will talk with ya and she'll forgive ya, then I won't send ya away. Me and you … we're brothers, I can't change that. But you won't ever come near my baby gurl or my wife without me being there again … got it." He nearly bounces off the wall, his eyes smiling as big as his lips are.

"Okay, I'll take it. I'm moving into the trailer court just out of town. Sam and me are gonna live the bachelor life. You get yer gurl to talk to me and I'll do whatever it takes to make her like me again." I crease my eyes, wondering if Merle is high right now.

I look at Sam, mouthing the words, "Is he high?"

Sam shakes his head, his walrus like mustache perking up. "Merle, come one."

We walk back towards the house, Beryl waving at me from the living room window. "She looks like mom." I look over to Merle; his soft tone hits me in my heart.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. She's just like her Momma, all feisty and sweet." Merle claps a hand on my shoulder, nodding his head.

I tell Sam and Merle to wait on the back porch, Beryl squealing in glee at me as I walk in. "Dada … play."

Bobbi Jo gives me that heart melting smirk as she picks Beryl up. "Is he out there?"

"Yeah, he wants to talk to ya." I kiss the side of her head, stroking her long copper hair.

She takes a deep breath, her blue eyes clouding over with a sadness that hurts me. "If I do this, he doesn't get to see Beryl, you don't leave the room and Sam stays too."

"You don't have to." I kiss her again, Beryl whining to be put down.

Robert comes down to get Beryl, giving me a very stern glare. "I don't want him on my farm. He can't stay here Daryl."

"I know Robert, he won't. He's my brother; I want to hear him out." Robert's icy glare makes me shiver; I knew he could go from preacher to avenging father in the blink of an eye.

Going back inside, I find Merle waiting at the back door and Sam standing with him. Bobbi Jo looks at me, her arms crossed over her chest. "Go let him in."

Merle saunters in, his cocky nature returning. I glare at him, Sam punching his arm. "Knock it off man. It's shit like this that got you in trouble to begin with."

Bobbi Jo pulls out a chair, pointing for Merle to sit down. We all sit on the other side of the table, making this little conversation look more like an inquisition.

"I'm waiting Merle." My sassy wife places her hands on the table, her blue eyes burning back at my brother.

"Like I told my baby brother, I'm real sorry. Wasn't my intent for any of that to go down the way it did. I got high and got fucked up in more ways than one. I am what I am and that ain't ever gonna change. I won't bring my problems to your door again, but I would like to see my little brother." He leans back in the chair, his eyes scanning all of our faces.

Bobbi Jo takes my hand, looking back at Merle. A deafening silence falls over the house, Merle squirming in his chair. My beauty doesn't say a word, just looking back at him. I wonder what is tumbling over in that brain of hers, what action she is plotting for my brother.

Merle runs his hand over his face, planting his arms on the table. Sam lets out a small chuckle, making me smirk back at him. B.J. had Merle right where she wanted him. She wanted him to squirm, she wanted him to set there and sweat.

As she releases my hand, she stands up and pulls her shirt up. I watch as she holds the shirt as she pulls her jeans down slightly. "This Merle is what happened when you got fucked up. This scar will always be a reminded of the baby I'll never hold, the baby I'll never know."

The words float in the air, they hit Merle over and over until he's on his feet and heading for the door. "I don't need this shit."

Bobbi Jo runs to the front door, blocking his way out. "You're not leavin yet Merle Dixon. You have cause enough hurt, even harm to me and those I love to last a lifetime. You burnt down the cabin I loved because you were jealous of me and Daryl, you lead some sick ass bastard to our door that nearly got me and Beryl killed and you took my baby from me. I won't keep you from Daryl, but it's up to him if wants to see you. Family is the tie that binds us Merle, the only tie."

With those words she steps aside, opening the door for him. Merle looks back at me, his eyes looking for something that will tell him he's forgiven. I shrug my shoulders, not sure what to tell him.

"I'll be seein ya around baby brother. Red, one day yer gonna need old Merle and I'll be there, that you can count on." Merle leaves, but not before giving Bobbi Jo a kiss on the cheek.

Her hand goes to her face, her fingers feeling the place he kissed her. I watch as she marches into the kitchen, uncorking the bottle of wine Jeff had given us. She doesn't even bother getting a glass, tilting the wine bottle to her lips. She takes a few swigs before sitting the bottle down, taking a deep breath.

Sam looks back at me, both of us wondering if she was getting boozed up to kill Merle. B.J. turns to me, a beautiful smile on her face. "This is some damn good wine. I'm ready to forget about Merle, how about you?"

Taking out a glass from the cabinet, she pours it full. I take two beers out of the fridge for me and Sam, joining my wife in getting wasted.

One thing was for certain, Merle is back and we all had to deal with the wake he leaves behind.


	57. Training Day

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 57: Training Day

Jack yells at me to rev the engine one more time, the old harvester puttering a few times. He circles his finger in the air, letting me know to floor it.

The engine lets out a whinny groan before smoke bellows from it. "Dammit!" Jack shouts as he slams the hood shut.

"I can go to the garage and get a few thangs, but honestly Jack ... that damn thang is done for." I hang my hand over my eyes, the summer sun brighter than usual.

Jack kicks the harvester tire, placing his hands on his hips. "We just got thangs back on track; we can't afford a new one. Son of a bitch!"

I climb on top so I can give it a good look. Looking inside, I can see things are worse than I thought. Jack looks up at me, hope in his eyes. "Sorry man, no can do. It's dead."

As we walk back out of the field, Jack hangs his head in defeat. I wished I could do more for him, the farm is just as much his farm and he took every blow Robert did.

We reach the fence when we hear someone screaming, a woman's voice yelling for help. Our feet take flight, Jack's long legs carrying him a few feet ahead of me.

I can see in the distance a strange truck and two guys struggling with a woman on the ground. Jack yells at them, the fat, bald one looking up at us.

As I get closer, I can see its Diane on the ground. Her dress is ripped, her face and wrists red and she's fighting them with everything in her. Jack picks up an ax handle that's leaning against one of the peach trees, running towards the strangers as they run back to their truck.

I slide to the ground next to Diane, pulling her upright. "You okay?"

She holds her ripped dress to her chest, trying to gather what's left of her modesty. Her green eyes look up to me, tears streaming down her face.

"No, I'm not." She sobs against my chest, her husband smashing the headlights and driver side window out of the truck. The fat man yells to the tall gray haired man to get them the hell out of there.

Jack manages to hit the fat man in the leg, a cracking noise coming from his leg as the ax handle hits him hard.

He wails out in pain as he slams the door shut. The gray haired man grins at us as he speeds away. I look up to see not my friend, but a wild man bent on death and destruction.

As I pull Diane up, her arms go around me tight. "Daryl ... where's B.J.?"

"What? She's with Ann at the house." I look around the orchard, trying to find my wife.

"No, she came with me to get more peaches for Ann." Jack is at my side, taking his wife from me.

"Bobbi Jo!" I shout over and over as I walk up and down the rows of peach trees.

I look down to the far end of the orchard, my beauty smiling at me from atop a ladder. "Daryl?"

I run to her, my joy spreading into a great big smile. She climbs down from the ladder and I sweep her up in my arms. I kiss her hard, my heart pounding in my chest. "Thank God."

Resting my forehead against hers, I enjoy the feel of her body in my arms. I wasn't a praying man, but in that moment I thanked the man upstairs for sparing my wife.

Her elegant fingers brush through my hair, her smile taking my breath. I return her to her feet, explaining everything that had happened to Diane to her.

She looks up at me, tears brimming in her sky blue eyes. "I didn't know she was in trouble ... I didn't hear her."

"They didn't hurt her. She's with Jack, but I think we need to get you back to the house while we do a sweep of the farm." Her arms cling to me as we walk back, Jack and Diane had already gone to the farmhouse.

Robert, Jack, Luke and I go looking around the farm, Jack and I in his truck. When we get to the north pasture, we find one of the cows killed and butchered and the chain on the fence cut.

Jack drives the truck up the pasture, finding tire tracks. I get out, examining the area. The tracks lead up to the old county road, on out to the dirt road going up to Mr. Fraser's old moonshine shack.

I look over to Jack; the both of us wanting to make sure these assholes don't come back. When we get back to the farmhouse, Ann tells us some of her chickens and eggs are missing. Robert pounds his hand against the side of the house, his Christian ways giving way to his anger.

"When you find these men, these thieves, you do what must be done." He takes Ann's hand and walks back into the house.

Jack grabs his handgun and rifle, meeting me at my house after I get my crossbow.

We make our way back out to the old moonshine shack, the burnt remains of it holding nothing but bad memories for me.

I spot footprints in the soft ground, leading up to the building that was used to house the still.

"Do you smell that? They're making shine." I point to the old shed, Jack at my side.

I don't see the truck from this morning anywhere, the footprints leading back down the hill.

As we open the door, the smell of sour mash nearly knocks us down. "They are making back shine." Jack cracks a smile, joking with me.

A devious thought runs through my mind, one that would pay those assholes back for hurting Diane and messes with us.

I walk back to Jack's truck, taking my cigarettes and lighter out of the console. Jack grins back at me, giving me a thumb up.

As we drive off the mountain, the old still shed explodes, fire crackling up towards the sky.

"You don't play around Dixon." Jack elbows me, the truck speeding down the hill.

"If they're just some good ol' boy moonshiners, they'll move on. If not, they'll be back lookin for trouble." I grip my crossbow as I say those last words. If they wanted a fight, by hell, we'd give them one.

When we get back, Robert and Luke have a makeshift gun range set up. Diane and Bobbi Jo are shooting at targets on hay bales, the handguns nearly jerking out of their hands.

I walk up behind my wife, placing my hands over hers. My knee parts her legs, my body full against her. My lips rest at her ear as I whisper to her. "Pull the trigger slowly, don't jerk it."

She shivers, goosebumps covering her skin. I wasn't sure until that moment the affect my closeness had on her. But then again, it could be that we're both long overdue for some alone time.

We spend the rest of the day out in the meadow, the girls taking some gun lessons. Diane looks over to me, her eyes looking at my crossbow. "Hey B.J., don't you have one?"

"Yeah ... I do and I'm a far better shot with it than a gun." She turns her wanting eyes back to me, her hands sliding up and down my arms.

I retrieve her crossbow for her, her smile too infectious. I watch as my copper beauty transforms into a woman on a mission. She loads a bolt in the crossbow, taking no time to aim and fire.

Walking over to the target, I can tell she hit it dead center.

Over and over she hits the target, bulls eye every time. Jack takes the crossbow from her, trying his hand at it.

Diane and B.J. both laugh hard as he misses the target, hitting only the hay. "Nice try Johnson."

"Yeah, it's easy to hit somethin standing still. Try hitting somethin movin." Jack hands her the crossbow back.

Taking a few of the targets, I put them on fresh hay bales and load the bales in the back of the truck. Jack grins, liking my idea.

Bobbi Jo takes aim as the truck drives by, firing the bolt. She reloads as quickly as she can, firing again. Jack stops the truck and we check out the targets.

"Not too bad. You hit the target, but ya missed the center." She takes the target from me, beaming a big grin.

"A hit is a hit, Johnson. If I can bring ya down, then I can kill ya." Her gratified smirk makes me want to take her home and have my way with her.

I watch as she folds it up, tucking it in her back pocket. Pulling the crossbow over her back, she shimmies away from me, making sure to sway her ass a little harder than usual.

The next day we decide to give the girls some rifle training. I ask Merle to help, knowing he's a way better shot than I am. Jack wasn't sure about having Merle around, but I assure him he'll behave.

Merle pulls his bike up, grabbing his rifle from the back. I wave from him to join us in the meadow, Bobbi Jo rolling her eyes.

"Hey little brother, you want me to find these assholes and take care of 'em for ya?" I shake my head, handing him a box of shells.

"No, we can handle 'em of they come back. Just make sure our gurls can protect themselves if they have to." Merle takes the rifle, loading some shells in it.

I knew we'd have to keep guns at the ready, but out of the way of little hands. Having kids around did make for a tricky situation, but they would have to learn to respect weapons if they're going to grow up around them.

Leaning against the fence, I watch as Diane walks up to Merle. "Okay, I'm ready."

Diane takes to the rifle like a duck to water. She's picking off tin cans left and right, Merle grinning like a proud papa.

As dusk begins to set, Merle decides she's had enough training. "Okay sweetheart, you got this. I've only seen shootin like that in the army. How about you Red ... you want a go at it?"

Bobbi Jo lifts up her crossbow, sending a bolt through two cans at once. "I'll stick to this and my colt."

Merle grins, glancing over at me. "Looks like you just met yer match, baby brother."

Before Merle leaves, Bobbi Jo walks over to him. I watch in utter shock as she hugs him, her lips giving him a tiny kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for today."

Merle takes her arm, holding her to him. "We good Red?"

She pats his chest, her blue eyes looking through him. "We're good Merle ... for now."

Bobbi Jo walks past me, handing me her crossbow. I watch as she bounds up to the porch steps, taking our little girl in her arms.

Merle slaps me on the back, watching her as well. "How come she ain't knocked up yet? I know she wants another rugrat."

"The doctor said she needs to wait, she's not healed up yet. They said something about scar tissue, I don't know. All I do know is she's okay with it for now, Beryl is enough." I look at my big brother, seeing concern and caring in his eyes.

"You loosin yer baby ... that's on me. It always will be. Well ... I better get back, got a sweet thang waitin on me." Merle jumps on his bike and is gone.

Sitting on Robert's porch, I look out over the farm, a place I once considered safe and feel in my bones that those douche bags would be back. I was more determined than ever to find them, to make sure my family is safe once again.


	58. Grace

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 58: Grace

The sound of Beryl's giggles floats on the warm summer breeze, Daryl lifting her high above his head. I lay back on the blanket, enjoying our quiet little Sunday picnic.

Opening the picnic basket, I roll my eyes when I see the handgun strapped to the lid. Daryl wasn't taking any chances since those men had invaded our home and attached Diane. None of us go anywhere on the farm without a weapon, even Ann.

After I take out the bowl of strawberries, I close the lid and smile at my handsome husband. He looks back at me, Beryl still laughing. "Again!"

He tosses her in the air, catching her and swinging her around. "That's enough sweetie pie, we need to eat."

Daryl sits down beside me, Beryl toddling over to me. "Mama, me want some." She points to the bowl, smiling as I hand her a strawberry. She plops down on the blanket, her little hands shoving the small piece of fruit in her mouth.

After we finish our lunch, Daryl lays down, placing his head in my lap. I run my fingers through his hair, my lips caressing his forehead. Beryl crawls over to him, nuzzling up to his side. Her little mouth makes an O as she yawns, Daryl putting her up on his chest.

I wanted to take a picture of this moment, wanted to freeze it and never let it go. Beryl's little legs dangle off the side of her father, her little hands tucked into his shirt collar. I continue to massage his scalp, gazing down into the tranquility of his blue eyes.

Soon, I hear a small snore come from my husband. They had both fallen asleep, the afternoon sun warm and soothing. Easing out from under Daryl, I go about packing up the basket.

The sound of snapping twigs causes me to go on the defense, my hand reaching for the handgun hidden on the basket lid. Rising from my squatted position, I consider waking my sleeping prince.

The brush at the tree line of the forest begins to move, the sound of something large shaking the bushes. I bring the gun up, my finger ready to squeeze the trigger.

Suddenly, the cause of the noise comes bursting out of the brush. I almost pull the trigger, but hold off. "Merle?"

"What are y'all doin way out here?" My brother in law struts up to me, taking in the scene before him.

"Havin a picnic … you hungry?" I tuck the handgun in the back of my jeans, reaching for the platter of fried chicken.

Merle shakes his head, tossing his rifle over his shoulder. "Nah … thanks. I was chasin down a deer, thought it went this way."

"You're more than welcome to join us … well, me. Your brother and niece are sleepin off their lunch." A giggle escapes my lips, Merle smirking back at me.

He turns to go when I reach out, placing my hand on his forearm. "I got to go, be seein ya around, Red."

"I want you to stay. Merle, I know you don't feel right around me. Hell, I'm not sure I can ever really forgive you, but I'm willin to try." He turns his gaze back to me, his face looking softer than usual.

"That's good to know." He smiles as he swipes a drumstick from the platter, biting into the piece of chicken.

Daryl wakes up as Merle leaves, his hand pulling me down towards him. "Was that Merle?"

"Yeah, he's out huntin." Daryl lifts his hand to my face, pulling me into a deep, luscious kiss. I try not to wake Beryl up as I lay beside him, my lips returning his kisses.

He slides Beryl off to the blanket, his body now hovering over mine. I slide my hands up his back, his lips claiming the flesh of my jaw, my neck and my cleavage. I wasn't sure where he was going, but I knew I had to stop him before we both get too carried away.

Before I have a chance to stop his amorous attention, Jack comes riding up. "Daryl, I need ya. Those assholes came back; they killed one of the calves. Robert and Luke are out lookin for them right now."

His blue eyes narrow, anger replacing the lustful mood he was in. "Let me get B.J. and the baby back to the house and I'll join ya."

"You go on, I'll be okay." Daryl shakes his head, picking Beryl up in his arms.

"Nope, ain't happenin … I'm takin ya home." I decide not to fight with him, understanding these men are dangerous.

As I climb up on Strawberry, Merle comes walking back out of the forest. Daryl looks at him, two rabbits tied to his belt. "Damn deer got away, but it ain't all a bust."

Daryl mounts Hoss, his eyes never leaving his brother. "I wouldn't ask this of ya Merle, unless I had to. I need ya to get B.J. and Beryl back to the house, I have to go hunt down those assholes."

"You want me to babysit?" Merle rubs his chin, nearly gloating.

"I don't need a fuckin babysitter, let's go Daryl." The look on Merle's face chances from playful to pissed.

He takes the bridle, stopping my horse. "I'll do it, I'll keep yer gurls safe."

Letting out a sigh, I hold Beryl tight to me as Merle climbs on my horse behind me. He slings his rifle to his lap, the metal hot against my back.

With a quick kiss, Daryl is gone with Jack. Merle places a hand on my hip, nudging the horse. "Merle, keep your hands to yourself."

"Hey, I can take a hint sweetheart. I'm here to keep you and sweet pea safe, that's all. I know you can handle yerself purdy damn well, but ya don't exactly have that crossbow with ya right now. You just keep the horse a trottin and I'll keep a lookout." He moves the rifle, holding it closer to him.

We make our way out of the forest clearing, towards the meadow. As we approach the family cemetery, I stop by my mother's grave. Merle taps me on the shoulder, pointing to a truck just at the edge of the cemetery. "Do you think that's … you know, those guys?"

"Don't know, but you need to stay put. I'll go check it out." Merle slides off of Strawberry, his rifle at the ready. I take the handgun from the back of my jeans, Beryl starting to cry.

"Go … go home." I place my hand over her chest, holding her tighter to me.

"We will sweetie, in a minute." She leans her head on my stomach, her feet pushing against the horse.

Strawberry bucks up when Merle's rifle fires, my hands trying to hold tight to the bridle and Beryl. I watch as the handgun falls to the ground, the horse jolting off.

Another gunshot rings out as I pull hard on the reigns, bringing the horse to a full stop. With Beryl in my arms, I slide down the horse. "Beryl hold tight to Mommy's leg while I tie the horse up, okay sweetie?"

She does as she's told, my hands tying the horse up as quickly as possible. Merle yells for me to leave, to get on the horse and go. I shake my head, waiting for him to get back to us. I watch in utter horror as a bullet whizzes by him, cutting the flesh of his arm. "Som'bitch!"

I knew Merle would be dead if I didn't do something, the two thugs have him at a disadvantage. Taking the blanket from the basket, I cover Beryl up and hide her under the willow tree that Strawberry is tied to. She reaches up from me as I kiss the top of her head. "Mama … no go."

"Stay put … don't move." I give her doll to her, hoping she stays tucked under the tree.

Running full out towards Merle, I drop, duck and roll until I'm at my handgun. Picking up, I fire at the fat bald man running towards us. "Dammit Red, get back to yer youngin!"

The fat man falls to the ground, blood spurting from his stomach. "Joe … I've been hit! That bitch shot me!"

The tall gray haired man revs the truck up, driving it straight towards me. Merle pulls me down to him, rolling me out of the way of the speeding truck. We both look up as the truck hits my mother's tombstone, the radiator bellowing steam.

I crawl slowing towards the truck, the gray haired man opening the door and falling out. "Don't move asshole."

He looks up at me, smiling with blood smearing his lips and teeth. "You got me beautiful, now what?"

Before I can tell the bastard to move, I hear the sound of a gun cock. Turning I see the fat bald man holding his gun to Merle's head.

"Give me your gun or I blow his goddamn brains out." Merle winks at me, sweeping his leg under fatty, knocking him to the ground. I turn my gun on him, the fat man not bothering to move.

The sound of horses echoes to me in the distances and I know Daryl and Jack are on their way. "Times up jackass … someone's goin to jail."

"Bobbi Jo!" Merle screams at me as the one called Joe dashes for Strawberry, right towards my daughter.

My legs move in a blur, my lungs burning. Every ounce of me was on the verge of screaming, watching the stranger untie my horse and ride off. Sliding to my knees, my hands move the blanket from my sweet baby girl. "Beryl, you okay?"

She had fallen asleep again, her little head resting against the willow tree. "Go home now?"

I cradle her in my arms, kissing her tiny face over and over. "Yes, we'll go home now."

As I walk back to Merle, Daryl and Jack are already there. Jack is tying the bleeding fat man up, Daryl checking out Merle's flesh wound.

I kiss Merle full on the lips, giving him a one armed hug. "Thank you for protecting me and Beryl. Without you, it's untellin what that would have done to us."

Merle makes a huffing sound, his eyes looking at the ground. "Did what I had to."

Once we're back home, I clean and dress Merle's wound. He smiles up at me, ready to say something I'm sure is totally inappropriate.

"Am I back in yer good graces now, B.J.?" I stare at him, astonished at his words.

"You called me B.J., you never do that." He squirms in his chair, his leg bouncing a hundred miles an hour.

"Am I?" He asks again, his voice sounding strained.

"Yeah, I guess." His hands begin to shake, his leg still bouncing and that's when it hits me, he needs a fix.

Going over to the kitchen sink, I reach down and pull out a bottle of whiskey. I sit it on the table, not bothering with a glass. "What's this for?"

"To take the edge off till you get back to your trailer. Consider it a thank you." I place the last bit of gauze and tape over his arm, giving him a big smile.

Daryl clears his throat from the doorway; he had been watching us the entire time. "Come on Merle, I'll give ya ride back to yer truck."

Before my husband leaves, he whispers in my ear. "He ain't all bad."

I kiss his cheek, telling Merle to take the whiskey bottle with him. Watching them leave, I hear Daryl's words play over in my mind. Merle was my saving grace today and if he was willing to risk withdrawals to be around me and my family, then he really wasn't all that bad.


	59. Saying Goodbye

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 59: Saying Goodbye

I look at Ann, her tears causing some of my own to fall. Eddie wraps his mother in his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"Don't go Eddie, you can't go and take my grandson away from me." Anna's small hands grip the back of his shirt, holding on for dear life.

Melinda takes Eric out of his carrier, the baby cooing in his mother's arms. "Ann, we'll come back for visits and every holiday."

Ann releases Eddie, taking her grandson. "You better or I'll come to Atlanta and drag you back."

Eddie and Melinda are leaving our little family unit, moving away to start their own tattoo shop. I knew this day was going to be hard on Ann, but I didn't expect it to be hard on me.

I take my turn hugging my new brother, his friendship and companionship was going to be missed. He gives me a kiss on the cheek, smiling back at me. "You take care of Dixon and stay out of trouble. I'll be back for Thanksgiving, so you best have me some pecan pies."

"You got it, cross my heart. You best take care of Mel and little Eric too, we'll be seeing ya soon Thomas." The words I wanted to say never cross my lips, the truth remaining buried in my heart.

I want so bad to hold on to him, tell him not to go, tell him I love him, tell him how glad I am he became my brother and that I'll always be his sister. All I can do is watch him say his goodbyes to the rest of the family and drive out of my life.

Daryl walks up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "You okay?"

"I know we hadn't been hangin out much with them, but I miss him. I guess it's the knowin I can't see him whenever I want that makes this hard." Daryl kisses my neck, his body rocking me in his arms.

I stand there enjoying the feel of him against me, the ache in my heart starting to ease. Beryl screams from the yard, Daryl nearly knocking me over as he runs to her.

Beryl's tears stream down her face, her little hands reaching up to her father. "Hurts … hurts daddy."

We both look her over, seeing a swollen, red lump on the bottom of her foot. Dad picks her up, taking her in the house. "She'll be just fine; it's just a bee sting."

"How do you know that? I'll allergic to bees Dad, she might be too." My father ignores me, sitting my daughter on the kitchen table. Daryl sits down with her, her little head resting on his shoulder.

I watch as Dad and Daryl take care of Beryl, the two of them doting over her. With her foot wrapped up, Daryl carries her back out to the porch. It only takes a matter of seconds for her to forget the injury on her foot, Joy and Daniel gaining her attention.

Daryl gives me his lusty, amorous look as he takes my hand. "How about me and you sneak off for a bit. Robert and Ann can watch Beryl."

I nod my head, wanting some alone time with my husband. Ann agrees to watch Beryl, but not before embarrassing Daryl. "She'll be fine; you two go on and make us another grandbaby."

We barely make it back in the house when Daryl is taking off my shirt, his lips caressing me all over. I pull back from his kiss, looking him dead in the eyes. "Slow down Dixon, we got time."

He pulls me to the bedroom, sitting me down on the bed. I lean back as his hands run under my skirt, his fingers sliding softly up my thighs. When he reaches my underwear, I lift my ass slightly, allowing him to roll them off my legs.

As I prop up on my elbows, I watch as his fingers reach into the waistband of my skirt and slowly pull it down. I snap my bra off, waiting for him to join me in bed.

Scooting up, my eyes take in the manly vision before me. He works undressing, unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his pants. I grin at him as I scoot back to the edge of the bed, my fingers making quick work of his zipper. "Who's in a hurry now?"

Jerking his jeans from his hips, I palm the growing hardness in his boxers. "Damn baby, it's been too long."

"Yeah, two weeks too long." He pushes me back on the bed, his hands parting my legs. I begin to squirm as his lips make their way, slowly up the inside of my thighs.

The need for him clenches tight in my belly, my core becoming wet. My teeth bit hard into my bottom lip, the tightening in my core making me quiver all over.

His lips stop at the top of my thighs, his hands rubbing over my hips. "Daryl … don't tease me, please."

He slowly slides two fingers inside me, stroking in and out slowly. "I won't tease ya, promise."

He lays down next to me, his lips kissing me over and over till I'm a squirming, quivering mess. His boxers go sliding to the floor as my hand reaches down to his hard manhood, the head leaking. Daryl lets out a moan as I rub him, my fingers stroking his sensitive head around and around. "I'm ready if you are."

Daryl doesn't speak, placing himself between my legs. He hooks my knees over his shoulders as he sinks into me, his long hard manhood filling me.

We take it slow and easy, our bodies mingling into lusty thrusting motions. My hands travel up his back, the scars of his past no longer off limits to me. My fingers travel softly over the raised skin, letting him know I love every inch of him.

He takes my hands, lacing his fingers into mine and pinning my hands to the bed. He rocks into me, my body completely at his will. I hear the headboard pound against the wall, our body's colliding harder.

My fingers squeeze his hands as my bliss courses through me, my core tight around his throbbing cock. A blast of heat washes over me as he leans down to kiss me, his hips never ceasing in their motion. As I let my orgasm take me, I feel his hips pound me harder, my body being driven into the mattress.

I scream out his name, my back arching upwards. Daryl's body jerks, his release pouring into me. I scream out once more, my hands jerking free from his. Holding on to his shoulders, I let the blissful tidal wave ebb and flow from me.

Lying there in the bed with my husband, the afternoon sun beaming through the windows, I let the outside world fade away as he pulls me into his arms.

"I will never get tired of this, me … you … sex." My finger plays with the smattering of hair on his chest, both of us sweaty and spent.

He kisses my forehead, his breathing coming back to normal. "If I'd known sex with you was gonna be this good, I'd never stopped fuckin ya when I popped yer cherry."

"Damn Dixon, way to ruin a mood." I start snickering, Daryl letting out a chuckle.

Having sex with an 18 month old sleeping across the hall wasn't easy, most nights she'd wake up and find her way into our bed. Taking advantage of these stolen moments made the sex all the better.

After a quick shower, we get dressed and head back up to the farmhouse. Hand in hand we walk through the meadow, my heart sinking when I look over to the horse stable. Strawberry had been taken and we couldn't find her anywhere. I was hoping that the douche bag that took her would have turned her loose after he got away, but she never came back to the farm.

Chasing the thought from my mind, I look at the gorgeous man beside me. "Let's go for a ride. I need to feel the wind on my face and my arms around you."

Ann is feeding Beryl ice cream when we walk up to the porch, Daryl running back to get the bike. "You spoil her; she'll be up all night now."

"It's our job to spoil her; it's your job to stay up all night with her." Ann sits the bowl of ice cream down, Beryl taking the spoon.

"It good mama." She holds the spoon up to me, waiting for me to take a bite.

I take a small bite, smiling back at her. Picking up the bowl and her, I sit in the swing. Her little fingers dig into the melting vanilla, her giggles warming my heart.

Daryl pulls up on the bike, Beryl sliding from my lap and running off the porch. Jack scoops her up, her giggles turning into a full on fit.

"Can you watch her a little bit longer; we just need some time alone." I kiss her sticky little fingers, her tears still pouring down her face.

"Sure … but you're so watching mine next weekend." Jack walks back towards the house, Beryl crying for us.

Daryl turns the bike off, his blue eyes looking sad. "Should we go get her?"

"She'll be okay Daryl … let's go." I climb on the back of the bike, his hands resting on the handlebars.

Chewing on his bottom lip, he starts the bike back up and pulls out of the driveway. I can tell Daryl wanted to go back to Beryl, his body so tense.

"Daryl, she's in good hands. She's probably already laughing and playing with Joy." He looks over his shoulder at me, a hint of a smile looking back at me.

We ride down the county road, the wind and the scent of honeysuckle swirling around me. I feel my husband finally relax, his shoulders letting go of the tension in them.

Laying my head on his back, I close my eyes and enjoy the way he feels to me. The vibration of the rumbling bike soothes me, the feel of his body close to me delights me and the feel of the sun on my face recharges me.

Pulling up to the lake, I release my hold on Daryl. He turns, throwing his leg over the bike. Turning to face me, his hands hold my face as he kisses me. I rest my hands on his thighs, his lips giving me soft yet passionate caresses.

"Love ya Dixon." I feel my pulse quicken as I gaze back into the raging sea that is his eyes.

"Right back at ya … Mrs. Dixon." My lips find his, my fingers now resting in his hair.

His arms wrap around me, holding me to him. We sit on the bike for a little while, just holding each other. No words pass between us, just kisses and touches. I let my love for him pour from me, our love never stronger than it had been at that moment.

On the ride back to the farm, Daryl pulls the bike up to the old shack he once lived in. We get off the bike, Daryl taking my hand. "Why are we here?"

"To say goodbye to something that has had a hold on me for too long." We walk up to the ramshackle remains, Daryl kicking the door in.

I had forgotten about this place, it was one of many different hell holes their father had dragged them to. He pulls a picture out of a box, blowing the dust off. "Who's that?"

"That's my granddad, my mom's dad. He was the best thing about growing up; keep my mom sober and my old man from beatin me all the time. I want my baby gurl to know about him." He smashes the glass, taking the picture from the frame.

He gives the old shack one more look before turning to go. "Daryl … you're nothing like him. You never were."

"Only because I have you. Without you Bobbi Jo … I'm nothing, nobody." His hand strokes my face, my heart bleeding for him.


	60. Fatherly Wisdom

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 60: Fatherly Wisdom

I leave summer behind, so grateful for the moments of bliss I have. Daryl and Beryl are the reasons for my happiness, my reason for going on each day. I even find the presents of Merle from time to time a pleasant experience.

With the cool autumn wind at my back, I walk out to the meadow and towards my father's house. He and Ann are sitting on the porch, Beryl wiggling from my arms. I set her down, her little legs running to her grandfather.

"Papaw!" My little girl screams as my dad lifts her up.

"Mornin sweetheart, what brings you out here so early?" Dad gives me a kiss on the cheek, Ann taking Beryl from him.

I kiss him back, patting his shoulder. "I need to talk with Ann; nothing is wrong so don't go worryin."

He gives me that steel blue eye stare as I walk in the house with Ann, his lips almost curled into a smile. Dad comes in briefly to take his jacket and truck keys and is gone. Ann looks at me, sitting Beryl in her lap.

"You have something on your mind. I can tell, it's written all over your face. Is there something woman to woman you need to discuss?" I look up the stairs, Diane walking down.

"Actually, I need to talk to both of you." Diane smiles at me as she puts Joy and Daniel's jackets on.

Jack comes into the kitchen, pouring a travel mug of coffee. "We'll be back later, getting Joy and Daniel a pony."

Joy is on the verge of exploding as she waits on her father. "Daddy … come on. I want to see my pony."

Diane strokes her curly blonde hair, kissing her forehead. "Go on to the truck with Daddy and I'll be there in a minute."

Taking his daughter's hand, Jack walks out with his children. Diane sits down beside, a curious light in her eyes.

"I'll make this quick, since you have to be going Diane." As I'm about to ask them my question, Diane blurts out the one thing that couldn't be farther from the truth.

"Oh my! Are you pregnant?" Her green eyes blaze back at me with joy, but I dash that light quickly.

Hanging my head, I do my best not to cry. "No … I'm not. Actually, Daryl and I have been having a lot of sex and I can't get pregnant. The doctor says there is no medical reason for me not to get pregnant. What do I do? Is there something I'm not doing? Please, help me."

They both take a hand, Ann giving me that motherly stare. "Sweetie, stop trying. You take the urgency out of it and start having relations with your husband without thinking about it. Once you leave all of this stress and worry behind and enjoy being with Daryl again … it will happen."

Diane nods her head, grinning wildly. "Ann is right; you need to just enjoy yourself. Let happen, what will happen. You know you can get pregnant, you've done it twice. Just stop trying so hard."

Jack honks the horn a few times, Diane bolting for the door. I look up at Ann, hoping she right. She gives me a hug before I take Beryl and head back home.

Dad stops me before I reach the meadow, having me sit down on a bale of hay with him. "B.J., a word please."

"Sure, what's up Dad?" I place Beryl down, letting her play in the front yard. Dad runs his hand through his snow white hard, his blue eyes looking off in the distance.

"I heard part of what was said in there. I know the sadness and heartache that comes with trying to be with child and it not happening. You're mother tried for years after you were born and I never told you this, but we lost a baby. She set aside her heartache and concentrated all of her love, her attention and her heart into raising you. If you and Daryl never have another child, you are lucky to have a very beautiful little girl that is the embodiment of your love." He wraps an arm around my shoulder, pulling me towards him.

"I want another baby Dad; I want to give Daryl a son." He kisses the top of my head, holding me a little tighter.

My father sits there for a moment before pulling away from me, taking my hands in his. "Bobbi Jo, we only get so many sunrises, so many sunsets. God grants us so many heartbeats and so many breaths. What really matters in this life is what you do between those sunrises and sunsets, how hard you love between each heartbeat and breath. Don't spend your days regretting, spend them living."

He lets a single tear roll down his face as he turns and walks away. I sat there for a moment, my own tears beginning to fall. "Beryl, come to Mommy sweetie."

She runs up to me, giving me a handful of dandelions. "Momma … for you."

I see Daryl looking back in me in her blue eyes, my heart filling with the life my father told me to live.

Daryl is working on his bike in the front yard when we get home, Beryl giggling as she runs to her father. "Daddy, go for a ride."

Swinging his daughter up in his arms, Daryl kisses her little cheeks over and over. "Do you want to go for a ride?"

"Maybe later." I walk into the house, feeling the heaviness of not being pregnant weighing on me.

Sitting down in my mother's rocking chair, I pick up the baby blanket Ann made me for the baby I lost. Daryl walks in, his face reflecting my doleful mood.

He squats down in front of me, his hand rubbing my cheek. "We'll have another baby, I know it."

"I don't want to try anymore Daryl. I'm done with being disappointed every month. Beryl is all I need, you are all I need." His strong arms pull me to him, his hand stroking the back of my hair.

"Okay … but I sure do like all the practice." I begin to chuckle, Daryl laughing as he kisses me tenderly.

I do as Ann says and let all the pressure go. I enjoy my child and my husband, but most importantly, I enjoying being with Daryl all over again.

* * *

Seeing my beautiful ginger laughing with my daughter makes all the darkness we had been through fade away. Beryl squeals out as B.J. tickles her, her little hands and feet flailing in the air. "Momma … stop!"

I toss another log on the fire when a knock on the door cause me to look up. B.J. casts her eyes to the door, her attention on me as I pull back the living room curtain. "It's Merle."

Opening the door, Merle stands on the porch looking jumpy. "Merle, you best not be here bringing trouble to my door."

"I ain't little brother, calm down. I haven't used in a while, but I do need to stay here tonight, okay?" He barges past me, walking into the living room.

Bobbi Jo picks up Beryl, her blue eyes burning a hole in Merle. "What do you want Merle?"

"Just let me crash here tonight, I can sleep on the couch." He tosses his feet up on the couch, boots and all.

I stand between my wife and my brother, whispering for her to put Beryl to bed. She whispers back to me to find out what Merle is up to.

After my gurls are in the back of the house, I turn and glare at Merle. "What the fuck man? I don't need any trouble; I have a little gurl and a wife to think of."

"I know, I just can't go back to my trailer is all." I toss his feet off my couch, plopping down beside him.

"Why not?" I narrow my eyes, watching his face go pale.

"Just can't." Merle pulls off his boots, placing his feet in my lap. I push them off me, my eyes narrowing.

"Merle, I need more than a just can't. This is bullshit; either you're runnin from a bookie, a dealer or a woman." He gets paler when I say a woman, making me grin.

Placing my hands behind my head, I lean back on the couch and grin from ear to ear. Merle sits upright, his hands rubbing his thighs. I look behind me to see B.J. standing at the end of the hallway, her back resting against the wall.

"Sam back at the trailer, can't he handle yer little problem?" This line of questioning was making Merle more uncomfortable by the minute and I was enjoying it.

My brother turns to me, his face a sickly pale. "Sam is out of town, something about his kid. Daryl … I wouldn't be askin if I wasn't in a bad spot."

"Like I said, I don't need any trouble. If some crazy, half drugged up bitch is gonna come here lookin for you then you can just go." I look back at him, making sure he understands I mean what I say.

He walks towards the door with his boots in his hand, his eyes locking with B.J. "It's like this; some bitch turns up at my place with a bun in the oven sayin that it's mine. I ain't never fucked without wrapping my cock first. There ain't no way in hell that fuckin kid is mine."

Bobbi Jo looks at me with a look on her face I had never seen before. The blue in her eyes rages like a stormy sea, the skin of her face tight and draw and her hands almost balled into fists, looking very claw like.

"B.J., you okay?" I walk towards her as she storms pass me and over to Merle.

"Go back to your shit hole and get that girl. Even if that kid she's carryin ain't yours, she's pregnant Merle. She can stay here tonight and then we'll figure it all out later." She paces around Merle like a lioness stalking her prey. Merle swallows hard, looking over at me.

All I can do is shrug my shoulders, not wanting to tangle with my feisty redhead. Merle slowly turns away from her and heads for the door. Once he's gone, my copper beauty crumbles to the floor, sobbing.

I sit down beside her, holding her why she cries. She clings to me, her arms draped over my shoulders. "Why all the tears?"

She looks back at me, her bottom lip still trembling. "We've been trying for months and I can't be pregnant and Merle walks in here with some story about a girl he may or may not have knocked up. How is this fair Daryl … how?"

I pull her to her feet and walk her back to our bedroom. I hold her until she's all cried out, but I have no words to calm her aching heart. I want another baby as badly as she does, my heart still grieved for the child we lost.

After she's asleep, I make my way up to the farmhouse. All the lights are off, but the one in Robert's study. Rapping gently on the window, I wait for him to walk over to me. He pulls back the curtain and then points for me to go to the front door.

"Daryl, is something wrong son?" I shake my head as I walk in, Robert still giving me that fatherly look of concern.

"My brother showed up tonight, wantin us to hide him out from some girl he knocked up. B.J. got upset … cause she ain't got pregnant yet. I don't know what to say to her, what to do anymore Robert. I feel like I'm lettin her down as a husband." I run my hand through my hair as I let out a long sigh.

Robert sits down in his armchair, pointing to the chair beside him. I sit, waiting for him to give me some guidance.

He takes off his glasses, folds the up and places them on his desk. He leans towards me, lacing his fingers together. "As a father, I want to tell you to do whatever it takes me make my little girl happy. As your father in law, I want to tell you to keep on doin what your doin, I know you love her. As a man that was once in your shoes, I will give you this advice. To every season there is a time, the time for you and Bobbi Jo to have another child may never come Daryl. When Jo lost our second baby I felt betrayed by God, but I quickly came to understand he meant for me to give all my love to my Bobbi Jo and my Josephine. I was so determined to have a son that it nearly tore me and Jo apart. Don't let this tear you and B.J. Apart, be patient with her, but be firm. You are her rock, Beryl her life … the world won't end if she doesn't have another baby."

I place my hands over my face, not sure if I can be as firm as I need to be with my wife.

Robert places a hand on my shoulder, giving me a gentle grip. Turning my eyes up to him, I see a man that is more than my father in law, I see a man that had been where I am now. "Robert, I do love Bobbi Jo … more than life itself. She promised to put all this behind her and just let thangs happen, but I can see old wounds rippin back open. I think I know what yer saying … lover her, firmly."

Going back home to my wife, I see Merle's bike in the driveway. I slowly open the front door, seeing B.J. sitting on the couch with a very pregnant, very sickly looking blonde woman.

"Daryl, this is Layla." I nod to her, walking over to Merle.

Merle sits at the kitchen table, peeling the label off his beer. "I think that kid is mine. I remember having a quickie with her in the back of a bar. What am I gonna do?"

"You let me and B.J. help you and her. You do right by her Merle … don't fuck this up." I take the beer he's drinking, knowing this is going to be hard on all of us.


	61. Seeing Double

Preacher's Daughter

Chapter 61: Seeing Double

Layla stays with us while she waits for the birth her baby, Merle coming by every evening to visit. He was becoming comfortable with the idea of being a father. I liked seeing the softer side of Merle, knowing it won't last.

As winter approaches, I make it my mission to find Layla's family and reunited her with her sister. We had bonded over the past few months, Layla telling me how she came from an abusive home and she and her sister ran away when they were teenagers.

I had a name and the last know location of her sister, so I set out to find them with Ann and Diane's help.

Daryl spends the day out with Jack and Dad hunting, our kids playing in the living room. I find it hard to believe my baby girl will be two years old in three months. She looks so much like her father, all but her darkening strawberry blonde hair.

Ann comes in from Dad's study, a big smile on her face. "I think I found her. My friend at the courthouse says there's an Ally Summers living in Senoia but she's Ally Sanders now. If you want we can go see her, she's only a few hours from here."

"Let me call her first, make sure she's the right one and that she wants to see us." I take the piece of paper from her, my fingers quickly dialing the number.

The phone rings twice when someone answers it, a small voice saying hello. "Can I speak to Ally, please?"

"Mom … some lady wants you!" The phone goes silent for a bit before a very sweet voice speaks.

"Hello, can I help you?" I feel it in my gut that I have the right person, that I'm one step closer to bringing Layla back to her sister.

"You don't know me, but I'm a friend of your sister Layla." Ally gasps, her voice shaking.

"Is … is she dead?" The sound of fear and lost in her voice brings tears to my eyes.

"No, she's fine and living with me. I know about your past and I would love to bring you two back together. She said she lost contact with you when she moved to Florida, said she wasn't sure where to find you." I wait for her reply, wondering if she was looking for her sister too.

"I tried to find her too, but I got pregnant, got married and after baby number two I honestly gave up." I can hear the regret in her voice, making my tears fall again.

We talk a few more minutes, Ally agreeing to come to the farm. Ann and Diane both feel my exuberance at finding Layla's sister, all of us trying to keep the secret under wraps.

Layla is resting when I get back to the house, Daryl out back dressing the deer he killed.

A few hours pass as I wait nervously by the door, my pulse quickening every time I hear a car drive by.

Daryl grins over at me, wondering what I'm up to. I lean over to him, whispering my secret in his ear. He beams a smile back at me, shaking his head. "Merle's gonna love this … he's got a sister in law."

Right before dark, a strange truck pulls up. A woman with long blonde hair and a lean frame walk towards the house.

I wait for her to knock before I ask Layla to get the door. When she opens the door, her mouth flies open as tears spring from her eyes. "Ally?"

They hug each other, both of them in tears. I take my husband's hand, walking back into the kitchen go give them some privacy.

"Damn, she looks just like Layla. Are they twins?" I shrug my shoulders, not sure myself.

They walk into the kitchen, hand in hand. "Thank you for finding her. I can never repay you for your kindness."

"You're welcome Layla; I just want you to be happy." They both hug me, Ally wiping away her tears.

"I want to thank all of you for everything, for taking me in and helping me when I didn't have anyone. Ally wants me to go home with her, but before I do I want to talk to Merle." I nod my head, patting Daryl on the back.

"Can you go find your brother?" Daryl grabs his bike keys, kissing me quickly on the cheek.

In my husband's absence, I find out they are indeed twins and Ally is the oldest. Ally goes on to tell me about her husband that helps his brother in law with a vet clinic. They have a little boy that's eight and a little girl that's six, her daughter named after Layla.

As we sit there sharing our stories, Daryl comes back with Merle in tow. Merle nearly falls over when he sees Ally and Layla siting at the table, Ally smiling back at him.

Daryl covers his smirk with his hand, enjoying the dumbfounded look on his brother's face.

"Merle, this is my sister Ally … my twin sister. I'm going back with her, but I wanted you to know I'm not keeping this baby. I want a fresh start and neither of us are parent material. I just wanted to know if that's okay with you." Layla is very matter of fact with Merle, the elder Dixon pacing the floor.

"Yeah … do what ya want. Don't go thinkin I was ever gonna play house with you sweetheart." Daryl elbows Merle in the ribs, causing him to grimace.

Merle turns on his heels, walking back out the house. I'm quick to follow him, my heart aching for him.

Grabbing his arm, I yell at him to stop. He turns back to me, his dark blue eyes smoldering. "What Red?!"

"You were hoping she'd keep the baby, stay around here and let you be a part of its life. You want that baby, don't lie to me." I let go of his arm, placing my hands on my hips.

"What if I did? Ain't happenin now … she's leavin and givin the kid up. This whole family than might be for my baby brother, but it ain't for me. I don't need anyone; I do just fine by myself. You know what, if it wasn't for you puttin crazy ideas in my little brother's head it would be me and him. You tried to change me, tried me make me as pussy whopped as Daryl … that ain't me sweetheart." He pushes me up against the house, his finger in my face.

Daryl slings the front door open, pulling Merle off of me. "Don't you ever lay another fuckin hand on her Merle."

"Where's my baby brother? Where's the Daryl that followed me around and had some good times with me? I want that Daryl back." Merle swings his hand wildly, shouting so loud I'm sure my guests can hear him.

Daryl shoves Merle, causing him to fall off the porch. "That Daryl is gone and he ain't ever comin back. All I want is my brother to be part of my family, but I guess yer too much of an asshole for that."

Picking himself up off the ground, Merle stares back at us. "I ain't you little brother, I like my balls under my dick not in some bitch's pocket."

I throw my arms around Daryl's waist, stopping him from going after Merle. "Let him go Daryl. He's hurt, that's all. I saw it in his eyes, he wanted that baby … wanted to be a dad."

"No, Layla is doin the right thang … Merle is too much like our old man to ever raise a kid." Daryl shakes me off, storming back in the house.

A few days pass after Layla leaves, Merle finally coming back around. He sits on his bike, yelling for us to come outside. Daryl holds Beryl as we walk to the front porch, the brother's locking eyes.

"Talk to Layla, she's havin twins … a boy and a girl. She said she's keep'em and I can see'em whenever I want. Her sister is gonna help her with'em." The look of elation on his face makes me burst out laughing.

"Merle, I'm happy for you." I walk down to him, giving him a big hug.

"Stop it … it ain't no big deal Red." He starts the bike up, leaving with a smile on.

I look at Daryl, his smirk as big as mine. "You know Sam had a hand in this."

"That … that was just strange, even for Merle." My husband holds his baby girl, Beryl waving at her uncle as he rides off.

Going about my day, I put some clothes in the washer and straighten up the living room. Daryl walks up behind me, his arms going around my waist. "I still can't believe my brother is gonna be a daddy and to twins. I hate to say it, but he really won't be there for them."

I turn around, putting my arms around his neck. "He might surprise you."

He kisses me, pulling me closer. "How about I surprise you instead."

Lifting me up in his arms, he walks down the hallway and into our bedroom. "Daryl, what about Beryl?"

He kisses me again as he lays me on the bed. "She's nappin … we got a little while."

* * *

Two weeks before Christmas and Bobbi Jo has me and Jack out cutting a fresh pine tree. I never had a real Christmas before her; she gave me so much more than I could ever give her back.

Beryl and Joy sing as we pull them on the sledded, Joy telling us to go faster.

Jack spots the perfect tree standing in the middle of the forest. Pulling out the ax, I tell the girls to stay put. Beryl claps her little hands, so excited to bring the tree home to her momma.

"What ya doin later, Dixon?" Jack gets out the rope, his voice in a whisper.

"I guess puttin up a tree … why?" Gripping the handle, I swing the ax back and let the blade hit the bark of the tree.

"I got some prime quality shine, be a shame not to share it." It had been a while since I got lit good and proper, maybe tonight would be the night.

Once we have the tree, we make our way back home. Beryl holds tight to my hand, her little fingers looking so small. "Dada … me loves you."

Picking her up, I kiss her cheek. "I love you too, sweetheart. Have you had fun today?"

"Uh un … lots." She looks over to Joy, her blue eyes dancing.

Jack walks up to me, Joy ready to explode. "Joy wants to know if Beryl can stay the night."

"I'll have to ask B.J. but I don't care. Maybe Joy can stay with us and help decorate the tree." Joy starts jumping up and down, her green eyes sparkling.

Jack rubs his bearded chin, a smug grin curling on his lips. "Maybe Diane can bring the kids over to help Bobbi Jo with the tree and we can enjoy a game of poker in the barn. I can call Luke and you can get Merle and Sam … what do ya say?"

"You don't know what yer askin for, but okay." The idea of a hanging out with just the guys did sound nice, but I wasn't so sure about getting Merle lit.

Bobbi Jo makes a basket of sandwiches and chips, adding a few bottles of beers. "Have fun, but not too much fun. Daryl … if you get too lit you can sleep it off in the tack room."

I lean in towards her, kissing her long and hard. "Are you sayin I can't come home?"

"No, I'm just sayin you might pass out in the meadow and I don't need a popsicle for a husband." She giggles as she kisses me, the silkiness of her lips giving me other ideas.

We set up a table in the tack room, the heat in there knocking some of the chill. Sam and Merle show up, a six pack under their arms. Sam tosses some cigars on the table, Luke looking over at Jack. "I don't smoke."

Jack picks up the long, thick cigar and places it in his mouth. "Tonight … you do."

It only takes us a few hands of poker for my buzz to kick in, Merle well on his way to being completely drunk.

Luke rakes his winnings towards him, smiling as he does it. "I'm pretty good at this."

I reach over taking one of his chips, placing it in my pile. "No kid, yer not. We're just that drunk."

Everyone breaks out laughing, Luke's face turning bright red. Merle tosses him a beer, taking one himself. "Hell, I bet pretty boy here ain't every got his dick wet yet … have ya … pretty boy?"

The red in his cheeks flames like a fire as he drinks his beer, Jack sipping on his shine. "Tell'em Luke … tell'em about that fancy city girl you banged last summer."

Sam takes the cards, shuffling them. "Leave him alone boys. It ain't about quanity but quality."

"What the hell would you know Sam… ain't ever seen you with anyone since you been shackin up with me." Merle leans back in his chair, rubbing the back of his head.

"Like I said Merle, quality not quantity. Just because you'll fuck anything with a pulse doesn't mean she's worth it. Hell Dixon, you've had the clap so many times I'm purdy sure they have your picture up at the free clinic." Sam elbows me, his thick gray mustache moving when he smiles.

"Don't start Darlene … ain't like you've banged any beauty queens." Merle turns his surly mood to me, his grin making me cringe.

I reach over for Jack's shine, ignoring him. Merle scoots his chair closer to me, leaning his arm on my shoulder. "Tell us Daryl … just how sweet is that feisty redhead you got. Must me on sweet ride to get you hooked."

He wiggles his eyebrows, Jack giving him the shut the fuck up look. I turn to him, my face only inches from his. "Why does it matter Merle, ain't like you'll ever find out."

"Woo-wee … well, looks like Darlene has his panties in a bunch." He moves from me, taking another beer.

Sam deals out the cards, his gray eyes looking right at me. "You are one lucky bastard Daryl. A girl like Bobbi Jo is hard to find and even harder to keep. I should know … my ex-wife is a redhead and sweet as a Georgia peach. I fucked up … don't you make the same mistake."

Right on cue Merle chimes in. "I've heard you to go at it … Red's a screamer."

I jump to my feet, Sam and Jack standing up with me. "Shut up Merle."

"Tell ya what … how about I go up to that house and see just how sweet preacher's daughter really is." Merle staggers out of the barn and towards my house.

We trail after him, my vision suddenly becoming double. I do my best to make it out the meadow, my arms swinging at the two Merle's I see. My fist finally lands on something solid, Merle screaming out.

"Som'bitch Daryl … I was only kidding. Goddammit, you broke my fuckin nose." Sam grabs Merle and drags him back towards the barn, Jack dragging me towards the house.

When we walk in Jack waves for Bobbi Jo to let him handle it. "I got him. He needs to sleep it off is all. B.J. … you might want to leave him be tonight."

She points to the guest room, her cool blue eyes smiling back at me. "Bobbi Jo … I'm sorry."

Her soft hand rubs my cheek, my eyes trying to focus on her face. "It's okay, Daryl. You get some sleep and I'll bring you some aspirins and water."

I don't remember falling asleep, but I wake to my head pounding and the sunlight blaring from the guest room window.


End file.
